In This Life
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry was adopted by a couple who move to America. His adopted parents die leaving him with his adopted uncle who abuses him. He attends Forks high school, meets the Cullen's who show him how good life can be. Sirius finds out where Harry is in the nick of time. He's adopted by Sev and Sirius, just as his parents and twin enter his life. He shows them the door. A war is brewing...
1. Chapter 1

**In This Life **

**Chapter 1 - New Story **

Harry James Potter was sixteen years old, and was living in America this was his tale.

******* Harry's POV *****

I was a baby when my mother and father put me up for adoption, keeping my twin brother Eric. At the tender age of two I had to accept my parents didn't want me. I don't remember much about it, I was adopted by a loving couple, who eventually moved to America. When I was ten they passed away, I was then shipped off to my adoptive mother and fathers closest relative which was my adopted mothers brother in Forks.

I went from being the centre of their world to the abused boy in forks. I went from the sunny side of the world to the wet side of the world. It fit his moods quite well if he was honest. He had been happy for once when he was adopted now his life was just one massive jumble of pain and hurt.

Today was a good day, today his uncle couldn't keep him from learning any longer as the authorities had came to him. His uncle wouldn't like to pay for an education so he was stuck with the closest one to home - forks school.

***** END HARRY'S POV *****

Lily and James had given Harry up after Voldemort had attacked, believing Eric to be the boy who lived, as his crib had been totally smashed up. Eric was the only one who looked like Voldemort hit. Also if the scar was anything to go on, it wasn't surprising really.

Albus Dumbledore had only been too eager to help them, once he learned Eric was the boy who lived. The other twin would just be a thorn in his side, so he gleefully suggest a nice little orphanage. Just because he didn't want the boy interfering with his plans didn't mean he wanted him hurt. He didn't want another powerful Tom Riddle thank you very much. That was a lesson hard learned in Dumbledore's book, he wouldn't turn around and say no to an orphan again not if they were powerful.

James and Lily took their son to the orphanage kissing him on the head one last time, left him sitting on the orphanage steps. Harry had tried to get up to follow them so James had put a sleeping spell on him. Hoping someone would find him before it wore off.

Harry hadn't been adopted until he was four, two years in that awful orphanage forced to do all the chores. With strange things happening to him the staff were only too eager to keep him busy. However, two people had come in and took one look at him, his beautiful green eyes and saw the lonely child for who he was and accepted him. The workers tried to talk them out of it but gave in quickly, it was obvious they were not to be swayed.

Seven years of blissful happiness then they had both in a lift that had ended up breaking and falling eleven floors and killing everyone that had been in the lift. Including two very young children. Harry naturally was devastated thinking he would be sent back to that orphanage. However, he was given to a man who grudgingly took him in after his sister died.

Everyone thought it was lovely of the man to take his sisters adopted son in, behind closed doors they didn't know what he was like. Harry's confidence was at an all down low he never asked questions and just went about his day like a zombie. He didn't have anything to live for, so life wasn't really worth living.

"Make our breakfast before you go" snapped the man, he didn't give Harry away because he was getting child benefits.

"Yes sir" said Harry, his eye had an odd twinkle in his eye he was finally getting a little freedom. Not even Isaac (His adopted mothers brother) could take that away from him.

He made a big hefty breakfast for them, only giving himself one sausage, he had learned long ago he didn't mind as long as it wasn't too much in his opinion. One sausage wasn't a lot. Buttering a bit of bread he put the sausage on and ate it quickly after serving them their breakfast, just then the wife's (Hilda) voice interrupted his musing.

"You better go or you will be late" said Hilda coming in, she was a little better than her husband. Inwardly she was so glad Harry was getting to go to school, that way he wouldn't have to do everything while her lazy husband sat on his fat arse all day.

"Thank you" said Harry knowing better than to smile. Gathering his bag, which they had gotten for three pound in a 70% sale. It was nothing fancy just a black bag to put your work in. all set Harry opened the door and walked out into the fresh crisp cold air and began making his walk towards school. Walking as fast as he could it would take him at least half an hour to get there each morning and back the same amount of time.

* * *

Yes another cross over i just had to do it! xD tell me what you think of it though I am curious! R&R plz take care and goodbye x


	2. Chapter 2

**In This Life **

**Chapter 2 **

Harry hated the fact that it was raining, it meant walking home in it for half an hour. He didn't want to get sick otherwise he would be off school - just the excuse his uncle would need. It wasn't hard to find the school, the school itself was just off the highway. Although it wasn't obvious it was a school, it was nothing like the other school he had attended. It looked more like a block of houses, the sign gave it away that it was indeed Forks High School.

Walking past lined hedges I took a look around before opening the door, it was the front office he was looking for after all. The office was nice, cosy and warm unlike anything he had seen in years. His uncles house always seemed cold and unwelcoming, then again that's how he was unwelcome.

The plants were spread all over the place, growing at all different stages, lively and green. Three desks lay behind the counter, one of them was manned by a large red-headed woman wearing black glasses she had a green shirt on and jeans.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm starting here today I was asked to come here…" said Harry nervously, looking ready to actually faint or puke. He had absolutely no confidence in himself despite how nice looking he was.

"Ah, of course" she mumbled, getting the documents she needed already set for the day. "Here is your schedule right here, this is a map of the school as well. Good luck and welcome to Forks High School".

"Thank you" mumbled Harry, he never showed his nervousness which had taken a lot of practicing.

"Your welcome" she said smiling.

Harry turned and left the main office, looking at his watch, his mother had given him that. It was when he had proudly went home and told her he could tell the time when he was six. Next day she had a present for him - this watch it was gold and had lasted him along time. It had his initials in it HJPC Harry James Potter Cunningham. The last name being the name he had taken on when they had gotten custody of him.

When he got outside he noticed the students were starting to arrive, he was glad he didn't want to be the first person there. With the help of the map he had the place nearly all mapped out.

Once he got around the cafeteria keeping my face down, not wanting to draw attention to himself. However, he didn't realize just like everything else new - it got used, looked at and inspected. A large "3" was painted. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and was surprised once again the classroom was small, smaller than any classroom he had ever seen.

Harry put his jacket on a hook, once he noticed there were other jackets there too. Harry gave the slip to the teacher, he signed it and sent me on my way, he sat at the very back away from everyone else. He wasn't a people person and he wasn't under any circumstances pretending to be.

The reading list was very simple, thought Harry looking at the list Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. He had read most of all the books by the said authors, so maybe he wasn't behind as he had feared. Relief flowed through him at least one class wasn't going to be too difficult for him.

Harry thought the class was going to last forever, sighing softly, perhaps coming to school wasn't the best idea. Finally freedom the bell had gone at last, before he could get up someone was standing in front of him.

"Hey I'm Jessica!" smiled a blonde haired girl. The girl thought Harry was stunningly gorgous, pale, medium hight not too muscular just right and his hair long flowing down his back, just past his shoulder blades. His green eyes stood out a mile away, his oval shaped face (This Harry Doesnt Need Glasses!).

"Hello" said Harry, wanting nothing more to grind his teeth that smile was utterly repulsive.

"Where's your next class?" she asked not noticing his dour mood.

Harry noticed people were watching, unless he wanted to make enemies he was going to have to talk to the little chit. "Government," was all he said.

"With Jefferson? In building six I take it? Ill take you there" said Jessica quickly grabbing at him as if he was a toy.

"Do not push me about" said Harry his voice cold, Jessica backed up a bit before recovering and waiting on him going. She wasn't one to give up then, groaning slipped the bag on his shoulder and followed her reluctantly.

Harry got his jacket and Jessica followed, heading out into the rain, which was worse than before. People were walking up his arse and he was getting very annoyed quickly. Thankfully they must have gotten distracted or something because I didn't feel their eyes watching my back every move I took.

"So where did you used to live here before Forks?" asked Jessica.

"Phoenix" said Harry emotionless.

"Very different here isn't it? Why did you move here?" asked Jessica.

"I wanted a change" Harry said so much sarcasm lacing his voice he was further surprised that she didn't get it.

"Wow what was phoenix like" asked Jessica looking interested.

"Sunny" said Harry dully, which was what Jessica was like, very dull how she was still in school was a surprise to Harry.

"You aren't very tan" commented Jessica, she couldn't imagine him tan either he suited the pale look. He looked just as gorgeous as the Cullen's, if she couldn't get Edward well she would get Harry there was a spring dance coming up and prom.

"I'm half albino" drawled Harry, he was sure he heard someone laugh, then a group of people laughing he wasn't sure. He didn't even bother looking around to see who it was, he wandered away from Jessica and to the class on his own. He never saw the students looking at the Cullen's fearfully before moving on. It wasn't often they laughed full booming laughs. Emmett and Edward were leaning over each other in complete hystics.

The rest of the morning passed in much the same fashion, but he had glared at his Trigonometry teacher until he told him to just sit down. He wasn't in any circumstances going to stand and tell the class his life story.

He was beginning to recognize some of the faces, Angela and Jessica were the two that stuck out the most. Angela was nice enough shy herself she didn't bother him much just asked him a few questions about how he was liking Forks High School. It was Jessica that was getting on his nerves, she was like a bloody magnet she wouldn't leave his side unless she wasn't in his class.

Which he was becoming more grateful for, it would have been murder if she had been in every single on of his classes.

At lunch time, he got just a drink of juice (Soda) and sat down, by himself at an empty table. He didn't notice the stares he was getting, too deep in his own thoughts Harry wasn't bothered that he was alone. In fact that's what he liked the best, but that was too much to ask. Expcially when someone seemed totally magniticed to his side, Jessica went and sat over beside him.

"Hey!" smiled Jessica sitting down with her lunch, pizza and a salad with Lemonade. She frowned when she saw he didn't have anything but a lemonade himself, but she didn't say anything.

Harry ignored her until he saw people, they were extremely pale and beautiful he had to ask who they were.

"They are the Cullen's" said Jessica looking ecstatic that he was talking to her.

"Is that supposed to clarify things?" asked Harry bitingly.

She didn't notice his tone she too was watching them, Harry was being less obvious about it Jessica was openly staring at them. She began pointing them out, "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, that's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left is Alice Cullen; they live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife"

Harry watched curiously as they just tore at their food, not eating or drinking anything, he didn't think anything of it. Because he too didn't eat any lunch, he would never waste money on food he wasn't going to eat either though.

He noticed that Edward's mouth was moving very fast, blink and you would have missed it. He was sure he was having a conversation with them, how they would hear was anyone's guess.

"They are nice looking" Harry said looking thoughtful.

"YES!" beamed Jessica "They are all TOGETHER together though, Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper and they live together"

----------0 Cullen's POV 0--------

_"Who are they?" asked a new voice one Edward wasnt familiar with, looking over he saw, it was the boy who had a wikid sense of humour. He was surprised that the chit was sitting next to him again. He smirked she obviously didnt get a hint when it kicked her in the face oh well...this shall be fun. He didnt think the human liked her at all, and she seemed obvious to that fact. _

_"They are the Cullen's" said Jessica._

_"Is that supposed to clarify things?" asked Harry bitingly. Edward had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing again, grinning openly at Emmett who was also just about laughing. They had to hand it to the boy, they hadnt had this much amusement in along time. _

_She began pointing them out, "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, that's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left is Alice Cullen; they live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife"_

"That's Jessica giving the new boy all the gossip about us" mumbled Edward, the others didn't so much as twitch they were used to it by now.

"Is he scared yet?" asked Emmett smirking.

"Not gotten that far," mumbled Edward.

"_Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related" asked the new boy. _

"_Oh they arent, Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They are all adopted. The Hales are Brother and sister, twins the blondes they are foster children" said Jessica quietly. _

"_That's nice of them" mumbled Harry, this surprised the five of them that they twitched most people reacted differently. "Expecially if they are as young as you say". _

"_I guess so" said Jessica he could hear her thoughts and knew that it was far from the truth of what she was thinking. "I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have kids though," she said it as if it would stop Harry thinking nice of them. _

"_That's a shame, I'm guessing she would be a great mum" sighed Harry sadly, it was always the good ones that couldn't have any children. Ones that deserved it more than others. _

Edward and Emmett looked at each other stunned, the others didn't make eye contact. Even thought Jessica was trying to make them look bad the boy seemed to possess a brain the other students seemed to be lacking. What got to them was the fact he seemed genuinely upset for a woman he had never met.

Getting up they discarded the torn up food in the bin before leaving, they wanted somewhere they could talk without being overheard so they went to sit in Edwards Volvo.

"No ones ever reacted like that" said Jasper "The emotions were jenuine, he seems to be in pain though"

"Pain? I wonder why" thought Edward curiously.

"What did you get from him?" asked Rosalie.

"Nothing, I heard nothing of his thoughts" said Edward looking worried.

"I wouldn't worry" sighed Emmett always the least serious of them all.

* * *

There we go! chapter two is up! what do you think of it? will the aunt and uncle die? and leave harry alone he is sixteen he can just stay at the house himself? R&R please tell me what you want happening?


	3. Chapter 3

**In This Life **

**Sorry about the whole point of view thing it wasn't mean and won't happen again I hope! =) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and supost for this story! take care everyone. xXx**

**Chapter 3 **

Next class was Biology, Harry was looking forward to it, and he didn't have Jessica in that class for that he was thankful. His first day was turning into a nightmare especially when she was about.

Walking into the classroom he noticed that all the seats were filled, apart from the one with Edward Cullen. Groaning great, no seat to himself then, perfect exactly what he needed. He just hoped the boy would leave him alone good looking or not. He didn't want nor need a friend - or that's what he thought.

He handed a slip of paper to the teacher to be signed just like all his other classes. Mr Banner signed it and handed him his new books telling him where to sit. Just exactly where he thought he would be placed - with Edward Cullen.

Harry flinched when the dark cold eyes latched onto his, they were ones of anger, Harry couldn't help but think '_if looks could kill…I'd be five feet under' _sitting down Harry avoided looking at Cullen's eyes, otherwise Harry feared he would run from the class and all the way home. Maybe his uncle was right he was some sort of disgusting freak that no one could like.

Harry was surprised by how repulsed the boy was by him, the boy was actually leaning away, on the edge of his chair like he too was ready to bolt. Harry was thankful for his long hair, it gave him protection against the glare although Harry could feel it burning into his skull like a hot brand searing through.

If he thought it was a long class with Jessica he was dead wrong, with Cullen it was ten times worse. He couldn't wait to get out of that classroom; he didn't think he would survive the next two hours.

"Sir?" asked Harry raising his hands.

"Yes? Mr. Potter?" asked Banner pleasantly.

"Can I be seated elsewhere?" asked Harry gritting his teeth.

"Can I ask why?" frowned Banner.

"I cannot see the board from here, I must be needing my eyes seen too" said Harry, coming up with any excuse he could find. He wondered if Banner could sense his lie, if he did he didn't let on, instead he let him sit at his desk and write down everything the teacher was writing and saying. Banner then told him he would put a seat right at the front for him, until he got glasses.

"Thanks' sir" said Harry; no one had been that kind to him in a while. He would just say his eyes were getting better if they enquired why he hadnt gotten glasses yet...or tell them he had contacts in. He would rather not lie though becuase it would end up catching him up in the end.

-------------Edward's POV------------

Upon seeing Harry flinch when he looked at me I immediately felt extremely guilty but the hunger gnawed at me. It had been weeks since I had fed and today had been even worse for me. Mostly because Harry smelt different from the others, a new blood to get used to. Also the fact that he smelt of blood, like he had been injured or something the blood was calling to me.

To make things worse, Harry had refused to meet my eye again, I wanted to apologize but I was scared to open my mouth. Instead I just made it look like I was listening to the teacher I tried to stop staring at the boy. I couldn't I hadn't met anyone like him before - I hadn't ever had that kind of extreme reaction from anyone, flinching? Never.

"Sir?" I heard Harry ask raising his hands.

"Yes? Mr. Potter?" said Banner. _Please don't tell me he's stupid and doesn't know what I am saying…_

"Can I be seated elsewhere?" asked Harry gritting his teeth.

"Can I ask why?" frowned Banner. _Another one weary of Cullen huh? Its never ending the boy is fine, extremely hard working and never any trouble! _

"I cannot see the board from here, I must be needing my eyes seen too" Harry lied I could sense the lie.

_Maybe not…I might as well indulge him otherwise he will no doubt make my life a misery…he can sit at my desk for today's lesson' _

"Thanks' sir" said Harry. I so wanted to know what the boy was thinking.

Banner then told Harry he could put a seat right at the front for him, until he got his eyes seen too and got glasses. Only because he didn't trust a student anywhere near his table. I wanted nothing more than to roll my eyes at the moment.

-----------End of Edward's POV----------

Harry couldn't get away quick enough, as soon as they were told to pack their things, Harry grabbed his bag and ran for the door unhooking his coat and ran. He didn't look back once, just continued on walking. He was glad for the long walk home for once in his life. He got to exercise his fear and confusion off. He didn't understand why people didn't like him, even when he was adopted he had always been a loner, must have come from being alone and depending on no one when he was at an orphanage.

Harry managed to get home in twenty minutes, a new record for him, might have been the fact he had been practically running home. Harry did regret it once he had gotten in, his ribs, back and legs were killing him. Not getting a lot of food, beaten, kicked and having a belt used on him would do that for him.

He wondered if he would survive the night the pain was actually that bad. He had dinner too cook for them too; when he got in he was surprised to smell dinner cooking. Which was very unusual because he was the one usually cooking it, he found his Aunt in the kitchen.

"Get the apron on," she said.

"Yes Aunt" said Harry wincing in pain as he put it on.

Hilda winced as if she had been struck also, seeing him in such pain, what Harry didn't know was that she had always wanted a child. When Harry had come to them she thought it was a god sent, however it wasn't. It was pure and utter hell trying to protect an innocent child from her husband. As much as it pained her to admit it she couldn't help but think she was glad she hadn't been able to carry any her children to term. Not it this was the kind of life they would have had.

"He will be in shortly," said Hilda going up the stairs after taking the apron off she had been wearing. She came down with a strip of pain killers, and pressed two into his hand and gave him a can of Sprite she had just opened and told him to take them.

"What are they?" asked Harry he had never been offered anything before.

"Pain killers, now hurry!" said Hilda hearing her husbands car pulling into their drive.

Harry did as asked, he had barely swallowed them when the can was ripped from his grip and his aunt sat down on the couch as if nothing bothered her. The pain killers already deep in her pocket, she would put them back on the way to the toilet before dinner.

"I'm home!" yelled Isaac.

"Hello dear, good day?" asked Hilda.

"Brilliant day" boomed Isaac.

"I'm pleased" Hilda smiled widely; she knew her nephew would be left alone tonight which was a good thing.

"Boy where is my dinner?!" snapped Isaac.

Hilda winced, but let out a sigh when she noticed Harry coming through with the plates full of food. Grabbing them from him she told her husband to sit, before giving him his meal. She went and put the Sprite on the counter gesturing to him to take it; she opened two new cans of Coca Cola and took them through.

"You can have what is left" she called; her husband didn't even blink an eyelid.

"Yes Ma'am" said Harry sounding really grateful.

The food was put on the plate at an alarming rate, he began eating, he wasn't allowed to join them nor take it up the stairs. So he mostly ate in the kitchen which was a good thing he was able to stand in silence and enjoy his meal without his uncle smirking across the room from him.

As soon as it was finished, and the sprite drank - he carefully put it in the bin and began washing. As he did so, he felt the affects of the pain killers finally kicking in. He was no longer in pain, if he was quite honest he felt rather sleepy too.

"Everything is cleaned, May I be excused?" asked Harry timidly.

"Go," said Hilda, her eyes held only concern which her husband couldn't see.

"Thank you ma'am" said Harry not smiling only showing a small measure of gratitude.

"I don't want to hear you the rest of the night" said Isaac opening a can of beer his wife had laid beside him after taking their plates through for Harry to wash.

"Yes sir," said Harry hurriedly, he didn't want to give him an excuse to get angry at him.

He was up the stairs in a shot, making sure he didn't make any noise; lying down on his bed he started thinking about his day once more. It was a good job he didn't start liking that Cullen or anyone for that matter. Considering how he had reacted in class today, no one realized it but Harry was withdrawing into himself more and more.

He trusted no one, he loved no one he liked (Barely) only one person - his aunt.

He was determined to see school through and get a good job for himself and get out of here. He wouldn't let his uncle or anyone not even his birth parents mess up his future not when they had messed up his past. He wouldn't let any one of them win, he would show them what he was made off.

He thought about what his uncle had said, the day he had enrolled him in, telling him he was enrolled as Harry Potter and not Harry Anderson which was his adopted name. His uncle didn't want anyone thinking they were family when they were not. That had hurt, he was legally adopted, he was legally Harry Anderson and no one cared about that little detail. He had been practically forced to go about with the last name of the parents who had abandoned him.

This was his last thought as he fell asleep at six o'clock which was very unusual for him. However, in his condition he really needed a good nights sleep.

* * *

This has been edited! harry no longer wears glasses sorry about that lol


	4. Chapter 4

**In This Life**

**Chapter 4 **

Harry decided to leave early, having nothing to do he had already made the breakfast and had a sausage once again on a bit of bread before leaving. He was going to walk slowly he didn't want to risk hurting his ribs again by walking fast. Last night the pain had been terrible, he was thankful for his aunt's painkillers. Which she had gotten for pains in her back from the doctors.

A Volvo drove up beside him, he noticed the pixie girl from the Cullen table, Alice Cullen if he remembered right. The window was down, the girl began shouting, and he braced himself for awful words to flow from her mouth. His jaw dropped when she offered him a lift to school. He didn't know that she was from the other side of the town otherwise he would have gotten suspicious.

He stood there; unsure of what to do hadn't Edward expressed his disgust for him yet? That was his car, no one else was in it apart from the girl, and seeing no choice as his back was getting painful he accepted the lift to school.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen" she beamed.

"Nice to meet you" said Harry a little wearily.

"I saw you walking, I recognised you from yesterday so I thought I'd offer my services" smiled Alice, she could smell the blood from him. She couldn't ask if he had been injured otherwise he defiantly would get suspicious.

"Thank you, it was nice of you to offer" said Harry smiling lightly. Alice beamed at him; he didn't realize it was the first time she had seen him smile.

"What classes do you have today?" asked Alice friendly enough.

"P.E first thing," said Harry.

"Oh good! I've got P.E too" beamed Alice.

"Oh" said Harry, he could feel himself relaxing Alice was lovely enough but he didn't understand why she was being nice to him. No one else liked him…apart from Jessica and Angela. Even the other guys hated him Eric and Mike he thought there names were.

"Have you made any friends so far? Apart from moi of course" smirked Alice "I noticed Jessica was with you a lot yesterday"

"Urgh, if you can save me from her" said Harry a disgusted looking covering his face "She doesn't get a clue when it hits her between the eyes"

"Well she might leave you alone if you sit with me," said Alice "We keep to ourselves mostly no one bothers us we have been here two years, what about you?"

"Three" said Harry.

"Oh, well in a town this small I'm surprised we haven't seen you before" said Alice the question was innocent enough but Harry tensed.

"I'm not much of a people's person" said Harry.

Alice just laughed in understanding, parking the car they had arrived at school and Harry hadn't even realised it. Just then the bell went; Alice had been going very slow, wanting to get to know Harry. She didn't realize just how slow she had been going, she said 'bugger' before locking the car and running for the school Harry hot on her heels.

In P.E they were told to pick teams as they were playing volleyball, Alice and Emmett were picked as captains and told to choose teams.

"Harry" said Alice immediately.

"Your going to regret that!" said Harry pouting slightly "I hate gym and I'm totally crap at everything!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you" smirked Alice picking another person after Emmett chose his and everyone had a team before they knew it.

Harry was very surprised; he had expected to be picked last like he had been at his previous school. The last team had grudgingly had to take him, when the teacher forced them. He then usually just stood aside, nothing the teachers said or did made him join in.

Indeed Alice did, watch him then told him what he was doing wrong; it helped a little because he managed to hit the ball over the net. All in all he was surprised to say he had enjoyed his first period of Physical Education in his life. His mother and father would have been proud that's saying something.

"I've got a free period next, then its break, come to the cafeteria at break time then we can talk some more" smiled Alice.

"I guess so, ok then I have class next so I'll talk to you later" said Harry softly.

"Sure thing," beamed Alice waving goodbye to Harry's retreating back.

"I hope you know what your doing Alice" said Emmett watching Harry leave too.

"I've been dying on a friend for ages, plus I like him" said Alice softly.

"He is pretty cool" smirked Emmett he had a nice sense of humour too boot Emmett liked that.

"Well you better get to your next class," smirked Alice, wagging her eyebrows at him, as if to say 'I've got free period and you don't'.

Emmett just shrugged his big broad shoulders and left Alice on her own to skip towards the cafeteria on her own.

Break came a lot quicker than Harry would have liked, during English as he liked to call it he had thought about Alice. He wasn't sure what to make of her or why she was befriending him. He wasn't used to people liking him and unsure of how to act around her. He in the end decided to give her a chance, she obviously couldn't want anything from him, and he had nothing to give.

"Hey Alice" said Harry standing nervously, even more edgy when Jessica started heading his way.

"Sit down then silly" smirked Alice, with a relieved sigh he sat down, watching from the corner of his eye as Jessica frowned before turning in the opposite direction obviously very much put out.

"So, do you live with your parents?" asked Alice, deciding she wanted to know more about him.

Harry's face turned a stony mask, closing his eyes even Alice couldn't miss the pain on his face. "I was adopted when I was four, my adopted parents died when I was ten I've been living with my adopted parent's brother and his wife since"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" sighed Alice looking totally down and regretful.

"I've gotten over it" sighed Harry "Don't feel bad, someone was obviously going to ask"

"Thanks Harry" said Alice smiling softly but not the usually bright bubbly girl he had come know.

"I'm glad its someone that will understand" said Harry softly "Speaking of families where is yours?"

"Oh they are all feeling kinda sick" said Alice softly, 'yeah right hunger sick'

"I thought I saw Emmett" said Harry softly; he didn't want her to think he thought she was lying to him or anything.

"Yeah, he should be joining us soon" smiled Alice, she had Emmett had went and fed before school on Monday the others hadn't hence they were off feeding now.

"Oh great, everyone's looking at me" groaned Harry, his hair now hiding his face.

"Um…they aren't they are looking at me, this is the first time anyone's sat at our table before now. As I said earlier we tend to keep to ourselves" said Alice.

"I don't mean to be offensive but why talk to me then?" asked Harry looking like he regretted it after saying it.

"Because you have a brain unlike the others" said Emmett sitting down gracefully which was a weird sight a brawny man sitting gracefully it shouldn't be possible really.

Harry said nothing to that he wasn't sure if he could respond.

"What music do you listen to?" asked Emmett after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Metal, rock and some pop" said Harry; he didn't own a single CD or DVD for that matter at all.

"Cool" smirked Alice.

"We like Rock and Metal" said Alice speaking for both herself and Emmett.

"Ah" said Harry.

With that said Alice pulled out her ipod and put on some music and put one in her ear and the other in Harry's.

"Am I supposed to hear that? I'm not a mouse you know" said Harry with sarcasm deep in his voice.

Emmett and Alice smirked, she rolled her eyes and turned it up, the noise was very loud to her but to Harry it was just loud enough for him to hear. They spent the rest of the afternoon listening to all sorts of music. Alice and Emmett noticed that Harry didn't have anything for lunch; this wasn't like most humans they knew. In fact it was really weird not to see a human eating.

"How did you get to school?" asked Harry frowning.

"I own a truck, I came in that" smirked Emmett.

"Oh how many cars do you own?" asked Harry looking slightly shocked.

"Well we own five cars" said Alice.

"How on earth can you afford them?!" asked Harry wide eyed, the green eye monster coming out he wished he could afford anything like that.

"Our father makes a lot of money," said Alice shrugging her shoulders.

"Wished I had a car like that" said Harry not letting them see he jealous at all.

Alice just smirked, and put her ipod away, just then the bell went, they noticed the cafeteria was completely deserted and made their ways to the different classes they had that day.

"Do you want a lift home?" asked Alice.

"No, that's ok I'd rather walk home, I'm meeting someone anyways" said Harry lying, he just didn't want his new friend to think he was going to start using her for her car. Plus he didn't want Alice to see where he lived, just in case his uncle was home.

So Harry made his way home by himself, thinking about everything that had happened today once again. Emmett and Alice were nice it just seemed like it was Edward that was repulsed by him. He wouldn't get too attached to Alice or Emmett just in case they take their brothers advice and say away from him. He could see just how close the family was.

------------0

Alice and Emmett had a race home, to see who would get back the quickest, Alice bet him no surprise the Volvo was most defiantly faster than the monster truck. Emmett groaned and moaned as usual when he lost. They just got in when Alice was hit with a vision, which as usual Edward saw.

Harry being hit by a black BMW that seemed to loose control going to fast.

Edward was out of the door within minutes, trying as he may to get there in time, with his Volvo Alice managed to get in the car as he drove away. Leaving very confused people in their wake wondering what Alice had just seen.

They arrived on the scene, just as Harry apparated away from the oncoming car, but he didn't apparate far enough the side of the car hit him. His frail body went flying; the BMW reversed and flew down the road trying to get away.

Alice and Edward ran towards Harry, not bothering with the BMW they would catch that later. He was bleeding; quite badly Edward phoned for an ambulance then called his father he wanted his father to deal with Harry as he was the best there. They stopped breathing and pressed down on the open wound on his side. At least four of his ribs were broken by the feel of things; Alice and Edward were frantic with worry wondering if he would survive. They didn't even want to think on what they had just seen, someone just appearing out of thin air to another spot. It had no doubt saved his life but he still got hit. If the car had hit him dead on, he would have no doubt died.

"Hang on Harry" said Alice worried.

Finally the bloody thing arrived, for an ambulance it sure took its time, was all Alice and Edward could think. They quickly evaluated him, before getting him in the ambulance.

"I'll go with him, you take the Volvo" said Edward, getting into the ambulance and watched the men do their work.

* * *

Here we go what will happen? will Harry survive? or die and get turned by Carlisle? or Edward? R&R plz take care and goodbye


	5. Chapter 5

**In This Life **

**Chapter 5 **

"How is he?" asked Edward to his father, they were alone in his office. Carlisle had been busy trying to save Harry's life for the past four hours, with success. Edward fallowed him to his office and began badgering him with questions.

"He was very badly injured, he also had suspicious looking bruises on his back, which cannot have come from the accident," said Carlisle looking quite grave for the usual happy doctor.

"He did smell of blood, an open wound when I first met him" said Edward frowning "I think that's what caused my extreme reaction that day" Everyone knew about it, Alice had seen a vision but not a horrible outcome. In the end he had confided in Carlisle it was the first time he had ever gotten out of control like that in a long time.

"Well I'll ask him about it when I can," said Carlisle.

"There's something else too" said Edward, wondering how to explain it to his father "Harry disappeared from one spot and appeared in another spot instantaneously, it wasn't running or anything before you suggest it was, me and Alice both saw it we didn't take our eyes from him not even for a second"

"I see" said Carlisle looking curious, some sort of magic that's all he could think it could have been.

"Well the anaesthetic may have worn off by now, I think I'll go get some answers," said Carlisle.

"I have to go and see if Alice is alright," said Edward, plus he didn't think he would be welcomed by Harry after all he seemed petrified of him now for some unknown reason. His glare couldn't have made him that scared of him; the things people said must have gotten to him.

'Take care' thought Carlisle walking out of his office with Edward then they both went in different direction.

----------0

"Is he alright?" asked Alice, she had been trying to get visions but nothing seemed certain. Every time Carlisle changed his mind on what he was going to do the vision changed so she had to stop. Otherwise it would have driven her mad; Edward put a calming hand on her and told her he was out of danger.

"I knew I should have insisted on taking him home!" said Alice.

"Shouldn't we let his parents know?" asked Edward, he wanted to see what they thought and see if he could find out how he had gotten injured.

"He was adopted, his adopted parents died when he was ten now he lives with his adopted Uncle and Aunt" said Alice almost repeating what Harry had told her just hours ago. To her it seemed like days ago and that was saying something for a vampire.

"His Aunt and Uncle then" said Edward.

"I don't know them," admitted Alice.

"Just leave it to Carlisle then" said Edward. "He can get anyone to do anything"

"Harry is not everyone, I doubt anyone could get him to do anything" smiled Alice, she really did like her new friend.

---------------------0

"Hello Mr. Potter that was a close call" said Carlisle softly coming into the room.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" said Harry popped up on some pillows.

"How did you know my name?" asked the doctor curiously.

"It's on the board" said Harry dully.

'Smart' thought Carlisle 'I can see why Alice likes him, he's not like most humans'

"Are you in pain?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm fine" said Harry just looking up at the ceiling.

"Can we have your guardians contact details?" asked Carlisle.

Harry swallowed awkwardly "Hilda and Isaac Cunningham the number is 229-9373"

"Thank you I will get in touch with them and let them know you are ok" said Carlisle.

If he hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have heard the sarcastic drawl of 'disappointed I survived more like' now he knew something was defiantly wrong, he was beginning to get confirmation that those bruises were from someone's belt than an accident.

"I will be back in to see how you are doing later" said Carlisle writing something down on the board and putting it back at the end of the bed. Harry just nodded his head; his green eyes dull, just like Edwards were when he was dying.

-----------0

"Hello? Is this Isaac Cunningham?" asked Carlisle deciding to do this one himself usually they left it to the nurse. He didn't know why this young boy mattered so much to him; maybe it was because his children had become fond of him.

"Yes this is he" said Isaac the voice sounded pleasant enough.

"I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen at Forks Hospital I'm afraid your nephew has been hurt quite badly".

"What happened?" asked Isaac gruffly.

"He was run over by a car," said Carlisle.

"Oh, well we shall come in and see him then" said Isaac, Carlisle could sense a underlying anger in his voice. Was his patient in extreme danger by this man? He needed to have Edward near by, just to know this man's intentions.

"Thank you sir, take care, goodbye" said Carlisle clicking the phone down.

Picking up his mobile phone, he went though the contacts until he came to Edward and called him. He had told Edward and Alice to go home, that Harry wouldn't be awake for at least another twelve hours. The boy had proven him wrong of course, wakening up much sooner than expected.

"Carlisle is everything alright?" asked Edward.

"Can you come down to the hospital?" asked Carlisle.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I just don't have a good feeling about Harry's guardians I just need to know if they mean him any harm" said Carlisle.

"Oh" said Edward surprised. He was surprised at how quickly Carlisle was getting drawn in by Harry Potter. He shouldn't have, the rest of them were drawn in before the end of school. Alice and him were trying to figure out just what the hell Harry Potter was.

"Come in soon," said Carlisle "I'm pretty sure they are coming tonight."

"Ok I'm on my way" said Edward.

"What's Carlisle wanting?" asked Alice, as Edward put the slide down on his phone.

"I'm going to the hospital Carlisle just wants me to make sure that Harry's aunt and uncle mean him no harm" said Edward.

"He is being abused isn't he" said Alice.

"Carlisle must suspect so" said Edward going out of the door, he was grateful that Alice didn't follow.

-----------0

"We are here to see Harry Potter" said Hilda at the front desk.

"Can I ask who you are?" asked the nurse at the reception.

"Were his legal guardians" said Hilda.

"Very well, fill these in and I will take you to him" she said giving them a clip board and a pen.

Smiling she gave it back and the nurse kindly showed them where he was before calling the doctor. She beeped the doctor letting him know they were there, he had told her he wanted to speak to them.

Carlisle was on his way immediately. As he walked along he could hear their conversation it didn't look like he was going to need Edward at all. He could hear contempt in the man's voice a mile away without even being a vampire.

---------0

"Could you not have let the damn thing kill you!" snarled Isaac.

"I'm sorry" said Harry fearfully.

"You will be paying this bill with your hide!" he whispered threateningly.

"And you will be getting a job! After school and the weekend to pay for it" said Hilda, the more that Harry was away the safer he was from Isaac's anger.

"That too!" snapped Isaac.

"Yes sir," said Harry burrowing even more into the bed, petrified that Isaac was going to swing for him any moment. He hurt so much he didn't think he could take any more right now.

"Don't expect us here again! And you can walk home when you get out!" snapped Isaac.

Just then he heard footsteps, Isaac changed almost instantaneously.

"Get better soon" said Isaac.

Harry just nodded mutely unable to speak.

"You must be Harry's guardians?" said Carlisle coming in looking as charming as ever not even reacting to the fact he had just heard Harry's guardian threaten his personal well being.

"Yes, I'm Hilda and this is Isaac how is he? Is he going to be alright?" she asked.

"As well as he can be" said Carlisle "The truck caused a lot of damage, he's been very lucky"

He pretended he didn't hear the snort coming from the man who had sat down on the visitor's chair.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to leave, we will come back as soon as we can" said Isaac throwing a look at Harry, who paled completely and sunk some more into the bed.

"No problem," said Carlisle he didn't want them anywhere near Harry.

"Goodbye, I hope you get better soon" said Hilda letting her worry seep through her eyes to Harry to show him just how worried she really was. She kissed his forehead and left with Isaac.

Carlisle just turned around and walked right back out, leaving the scared in pain young man looking confused. He told the closest nurse to give Harry something to help him sleep.

----------0

"Well what did you hear?" asked Carlisle.

"He is very angry he will have to pay for Harry's injures he will hurt Harry really badly, he likes to use the belt" said Edward looking weary. "However, Hilda is very worried and fond of the boy, she is extremly scared for Harry and thought about getting him a job so he stays away from him more often"

Carlisle snarled, he didn't like Isaac Cunningham at all, worse was unless Harry admitted anything there was nothing he could do. Apart from going drain the bastard dry for hurting a little boy like that.

"Look we will think of something, we always do" said Edward.

"I'll be off duty in five minutes" sighed Carlisle.

"I'll wait" said Edward even though they weren't going to be driving the same car.

* * *

Will Edward eventually go and see Harry while he is in the hospital? Will they even end up together? or will I have Harry introduced to Bella and fall in love with her? becuase i've made Edward kind of horrible in this story...it is heading that way Bella/Harry story I mean...Thats were my muse is going. So it will need convincing otherwise...Kinda going with the whole Bella gets hurt and ends up in the same room as Harry so time for the voters Bell/Harry or Edward/Harry or Edward/Bella? R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

**In This Life **

**Chapter 6 **

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Carlisle looking a little more cheerful, than he had been last night. Looking at the board he noticed that Harry had slept all night, good nothing like a good nights sleep to help you.

"Fine thank you" said Harry, he was feeling better himself, perhaps it had to do with the drugs they were giving him who knew?

"Good, now listen Harry…if there is anything you want to tell me you can" said Carlisle sitting down beside the young man. Hoping that Harry would say something, anything really to help him.

Harry frowned "About what?"

"I saw the bruises on your back" said Carlisle softly.

"What bruises? I must have gotten them in the accident or something" said Harry defensively.

Carlisle would have believed him, if he hadn't seen the true panic and fear in Harry's eyes when he had mentioned the bruises. Carlisle was getting rather frustrated with himself as well as his guardians. Was Harry truly that scared of them he wouldn't tell his doctor? He then went on to reassure Harry that if he was being abused he would be protected from his aunt and uncle.

"Abused?" snorted Harry "I'm not being abused" trying and failing to make light of the conversation as if he hadn't been abused.

"Very well Harry, I know what I know, but I cannot help you if you will not admit to it. Because in the end it would do more harm than good, because you would be sent back there in the end if you denied it" sighed Carlisle.

Harry just looked at Carlisle mutely before asking in a very afraid voice "You won't tell Alice will you?"

"About what? My suspicions?" asked Carlisle.

Harry nodded mutely.

"I think she may already know, she is a very bright girl but no I will not voice my concern to anyone" said Carlisle "But I do worry for you and just hope I don't grow to regret it"

"Thank you" sighed Harry relieved.

Carlisle just shook his head and left the room, after putting in his report on his patient for the morning. He had never met a patient as stubborn as Harry Potter; none of his charm wore off on him either. Usually vampires had a way of getting humans to do what they wanted but not with Harry Potter. Carlisle didn't know what to make of that.

--------------0

Alice went to see Harry in the afternoon; Harry had refused to eat his lunch, which he had called a bowl of sap and disgusting brick for crackers. It would have been amusing to anyone apart from the nurse who tried to make him eat it. In the end she had taken it and stomped off leaving Harry alone.

A knock on the door brought Harry out of his musings.

"Leave me alone!" snapped Harry he had been like this since Carlisle left him that morning.

"That's not the way to talk to a friend bearing gifts" said Alice smiling as she came in.

"ALICE!" shouted Harry looking extremely relieved and happy.

"Hey, you're glad to see me" said Alice pretending to look suspicious.

"Sit down" said Harry gesturing to the chair.

"Here you go!" she said passing two presents over to him.

"You got presents for me?" asked Harry a look of disbelief on his face "I can't accept them" trying to give her them back.

Alice's face fell, "At least look"

Harry gave in much quicker than he usually would, he blamed it on the drugs, and he would never cave in to Alice's face like that, it wasn't like him.

"Wow, this must have cost a fortune" said Harry looking at the brand new ipod.

"I put music into it," said Alice "Your favourites"

"I don't know what to say" said Harry still shocked.

"I cant accept this" he protested again, his uncle would no doubt take it off him anyways as soon as he laid eyes on it.

Alice ignored him and said "Open your other one"

He opened it and found a big massive sketch pad pencils and coloured pencils, a pencil case, rubber and a sharpener. On the top sat a box of chocolates and three magazines, Harry was left speechless. No one had ever done anything like this for him, it must have cost a lot of money to get all this.

"I can't accept all this Alice, it must have cost a lot of money" protested Harry half heartedly.

"Don't be silly, this is from everyone" said Alice.

"Everyone?" asked Harry frowning.

"Yup the whole family" said Alice. "If you don't accept it then I will have to fall out with you" she had already seen the outcome and didn't have to worry that Harry would throw them in her face.

"Alright, thank you" smiled Harry his bed was now filled with things he could do to occupy his time.

"What's this?" asked Harry looking at a wire he had pulled out along with the ipod.

"It's the charger" said Alice, looking at Harry strangely.

"Yes but this side doesn't have a plug" said Harry, he had never had an ipod or anything like that in his life it was no wonder he was confused. Harry hated nothing more than being confused, it made you look stupid in his book, and by the looks Alice was giving him she was beginning to think he was stupid too. He had seen phone chargers, obviously his uncle had enough of them to start a shop with them, its just a shame they were all broken. He in fits usually smashed them against the wall, when he didnt get his own way.

"Its for a computer Harry, haven't you had an ipod before?" asked Alice frowning.

"No" said Harry. He felt really weird admitting this to someone, but there was nothing to be done about it, he didn't like being thought of as stupid.

"Oh" said Alice a small frown on her face before it changed "Well you have one now"

"Isn't there another kind of charger? What if you didn't have a computer?" said Harry.

"You need a computer to put songs on, no one buys them unless they have a computer which now of days is everyone" said Alice.

"Except me" said Harry under his breath, he suddenly didn't want to talk about it anymore. Alice realised this and didn't say anything about it, and decided to go on about his new sketch book.

"I noticed you doodling so I got you this," smiled Alice. "The doodles were quite good"

Harry blushed bright red, wondering how on earth she had caught him doodling he didn't let anyone see him drawing. He had simply thought it was a lucky that she had brought the sketch book obviously not.

"Are those pencils ok?" asked Alice.

"They are great thanks Alice" said Harry.

The nurse came in, just then and gave Harry his next dose of pain killers; Harry didn't remain awake for long after that. Alice smiled sadly; getting the flowers in a vase she put the chocolates on the chair along with everything else that she had gotten him.

She groaned of course, she hadn't gotten him a card; she looked at the cabinet that was completely bare. She was suddenly very glad she had gotten him so much, to make up for everyone else.

Alice decided to go and see her father before she left; he was available and shifting through paperwork in his office. She knew everything.

"Hey Carlisle" smiled Alice.

"How are you?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm alright I just went to visit Harry" said Alice.

Carlisle nodded, already having suspected that, she was really attached to this human which was a bad thing.

"Has he told you anything?"

"No, I don't think he will either" said Carlisle.

"He is stubborn" said Alice.

"He reminds me of Edward when I first saw him" said Carlisle. "In the hopital dying of Spanish Flu".

* * *

Everyone seems to want slash so ok fair enough its now between Jacob/Harry or Harry/Edward take your pick! what did you think of Alice visiting him? will harry tell them? or suffer in silence? R&R pls


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

In This Life

**Chapter 7 **

"How are you feeling?" asked Carlisle he had taken to going in and spending at least half an hour with Harry. He knew it was getting Harry angry but there was nothing he could do he wanted to help the boy. Carlisle also knew that getting the authorities involved would end up making everything one hundred times worse. Which was why he wouldn't get in touch with them unless he agreed, either way he would make sure Isaac Cunningham never laid a hand on Harry ever again.

Harry's adopted father and mother had been married, she had taken on his name Anderson, but Isaac had his and his sister's birth name - Cunningham.

"Bored" Said Harry, he was growing rather fond of Carlisle, he was great only when he wasn't asking him questions. Trying to catch him out, in a lie or whatever it is he was trying to do.

"Let's see how your wounds are healing," said Carlisle.

Harry groaned, but complied with Carlisle, however, whatever was happening Carlisle was seemingly astonished, as he checked his ribs leg and back as well as his fractured ribs.

"What's the matter?" frowned Harry, it was the first time he had ever seen Carlisle without a smile on his face for days.

"You're healing" said Carlisle his mind totally baffled.

"Yes, that's what I'm supposed to be doing" said Harry sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Too fast!" said Carlisle "No human can heal this fast, your wounds have closed completely. Your wrist its knitting itself back together faster than I've ever seen" a face of shock and awe.

Harry looked worried; he hoped they didn't figure out about his magic. He knew about magic yes, after all he had been using it since he was months old untrained of course. He had watched his parents using magic since he was born, he had watched Voldemort attack and strike him with a killing curse. His parents had thought it was his brother that had been hit, thus he was named the boy who lived. He knew he was given away because they came to the conclusion that he was a burden and not the boy who lived. The years at the orphanage he had been angry, at his parents at life that untrained as it was it came out and they rightfully blamed him and wrongfully started calling him a freak because of his magic.

Harry realised he needed to start training his magic, otherwise he was going to know all about it. He couldn't let his magic control him he had to take control of his magic otherwise he was going to hurt someone. He couldn't let himself be healed like this otherwise it would draw a lot of unwanted attention to himself.

"By the looks of it you're ready to go home" said Carlisle "In a few days of course" he wanted to keep an eye on him, make sure everything was alright. Was the boy a werewolf? That would explain his rapid healing, but he couldn't smell anything of him apart from human scent. He remembered what Edward said, could magic really have something to do with this? What was this boy hiding? Was he a mage? Wizard? Someone like Merlin…was there such people? Well there was Werewolves, wolves (Shape shifters) vampires why not wizards? It was completely possible.

"Brilliant! I don't want too miss too much school" grinned Harry cheekily, although he wasn't looking forward to going home.

"How did this happen?" asked Carlisle giving Harry a look which said he didn't want lies.

"I don't know" said Harry very truthfully he didn't know how his magic was healing him.

Carlisle sensed Harry was telling the truth looked baffled, how come this boy had him so badly wrapped around his finger? He wanted go groan, instead he got up and wrote in the board before leaving the room. Saying goodbye to Harry of course he wasn't a rude person, and didn't intend to start now.

==============0

"How is he?" asked Edward when Carlisle came in from his shift.

"Healing extraordinary he will be back at school by next week no doubt" sighed Carlisle "He is healing quicker than anything I've seen probably more so than a wolf"

"How is that possible?" said Edward taken aback stunned.

"I have no idea" admitted Carlisle "the idea that he is some kind of wizard has come to mind"

"Wizard?" laughed Edward finding it amusing.

"Why not? There's wolves, werewolves, Vampires, why not wizards?" said Carlisle

Edward didn't say anything more to that, obviously coming to the conclusion that Carlisle was right.

"You have a point" replied Edward grudgingly he wasn't used to being wrong…maybe during a game of chess with Alice or a fight with Emmett.

"Why do you not go see the boy?" said Carlisle relaxing onto the sofa, Esme came through and settled in beside him. She had heard the entire conversation from the kitchen where she did some tidying up. Emmett had slammed his fist down just a tad bit too eager when his favourite team won a game of baseball.

"I scared him that day, I doubt my presence will be accepted" said Edward sadly; he had grown very fond of him from afar.

"Just go and see him, everything will work out" said Alice shouting from above, a thump was heard from above. She had no doubt come in from the window; they had heard it many times. As predicted another thump followed as Jasper came in too.

"Looks like your going" smirked Carlisle.

"They are subjective" reminded Edward, "I can change my mind you know"

"You wont" said Esme. She could sense a bond between Edward and Harry; she had a feeling that Harry was Edwards mate. She didn't say it out loud and never dared voice her thoughts in her own head. Knowing very much Edward would hear and would immediately want to leave. She knew Edward would never willingly want to turn another human being.

Edward groaned, Alice giggled, and Esme smiled knowing very well Edward was going.

-------------0

Harry lay popped up on the bed, the food lay untouched; he had been secretly eating the stash of Chocolates that Alice had given him. He wasn't eating any of the disgusting hospital food.

"Eating chocolates when you have a meal in front of you?" said Edward from the door smirking.

Harry's face showed nothing but shock, Edward was just glad that he wasn't afraid.

"Are you hungry?" asked Edward coming forward.

"Very but not for that piece of crap I'm sure they have a pond out there full of fish and cut them up themselves and serve them!" said Harry "And use year old chips to boot".

Edward laughed, to Harry it was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. Shaking his head he wasn't going to let himself be distracted by anything. He was weary, why was Edward Cullen here? He hated him …or at least Harry was sure he did.

"What kind of sandwich would you like?" asked Edward.

Harry frowned "How are you going to get the sandwich?" he questioned.

"The machines" said Edward sarcastically.

"I have no money" sneered Harry.

"I have" said Edward rolling his eyes, he noticed that Harry got defensive about money.

"I don't want your money" said Harry looking away.

"I'm going to get it, if you would rather me come back with something you don't like be my guest" said Edward getting up.

"Alright alright, tuna would be nice" said Harry when Edward was actually half way out of the door. Harry was starving so he was going to make this exception, the food was cold was disgusting he refused to eat it and his stomach was rumbling.

Edward nodded his head and continued on, putting his hands into his blue coat pocket. He didn't want to touch anyone, not that anyone's hands are really warm apart from the patients the hospital was rather cold.

Edward was back with his hands full; Harry's jaw would have dropped if he had the energy. The entire contents in his arms was dumped on his bed, crisps, juice sweets and of course the promised sandwich.

"This better not all be for me!" squeaked Harry, he wasn't used to people being this nice to him. He still hardly believed what Alice had got him never mind anything else.

"Of course it is, I'm full just had dinner before I came" lied Edward.

Harry was too hungry to complain much, he totally demolished the sandwiches before moving onto the cheese and onion crisps. The only ate half the ready salted before he couldn't eat any more. His stomach wasn't used to getting much any longer; Edward picked them up and put them in his cabinet.

"Thank you" said Harry, still confused.

"I just wanted to…apologize about the way I treated you, I just like working by myself. I thought you were going to be another one of those bimbos or brainless idiots at the school" said Edward, lying but he had to he couldn't just go 'I acted like that because I'm a vampire and I smelt your blood' oh sure that would go over very well.

* * *

Will Carlisle respect Harry's secret? or keep delving in deeper? will Edward fall for Harry? will Harry even want a relationship? where will he find time he is working alot. Will Carlisle get the athoritys involved? When he Realises no matter what he does Harry will not tell them? and loose Harry's trust altogether? in everyone in the cullen family? R&R please


	8. Chapter 8

**In This Life **

**Chapter 8**

"I suppose I can forgive you," said Harry, only doing it for Alice, he didn't want too lose her friendship. He wondered if Edward was telling the truth about why he glared at him. Somehow Harry doubted it, there was another reason he was curious to know what really went on. However, he didn't want to think too much on it, not right now anyway.

"Thank you" said Edward really relieved. Wondering secretly if Harry believed him, it was right now he really missed his power being able to work. He wanted to find out just why his power didn't work on Harry Potter.

"Did you know I'm getting out soon?" asked Harry curiously, wondering if his father had told him.

"So soon?" asked an alarmed Edward, they hadn't even come up with a plan to keep Harry safe from his uncle.

"Yep, hope I haven't missed too much school work! I don't want to end up behind" said Harry honestly. He had just gotten back to school he didn't want chucked out, plus he genuinely wanted to learn.

Edward was taken aback by this, a human who wouldn't rather just laze about in do nothing all day? A human that actually liked learning? This was new to him. Most of the students at Forks would rather sit about skive of and do anything but work or attend school.

"Well I don't think you have missed much, even then I'm sure they will get you caught up" said Edward, he on the other hand would rather just stay away from School altogether because he had learned everything he could from them a long time ago.

If they wanted a normal life, this was one of the many consequences they had to put up with. To be fair this had to have been the longest they had stayed in once place at a time for a very long time. Rosalie was ecstatic to actually be able to finish a school for once.

"I'm glad" grinned Harry.

"So when are you getting out?" asked Edward looking intently at Harry.

"Um…tomorrow morning, everyone's really shocked at how quick I healed but your father said it's probably just looked a lot worse than it was" said Harry; he looked rather pleased at the fact that Carlisle had said that. It just confirmed what Edward feared, Harry knew why he healed so quickly.

"Hm" was all Edward muttered.

"Thank you for coming by the way, it was nice of you to explain" smirked Harry.

"It's the least I can do," said Edward.

"Mmm" said Harry popping a chocolate into his mouth.

"How would you like me to pick you up tomorrow morning once you are discharged?" asked Edward politely.

Harry blinked astonished by the sudden question, swallowing his chocolate thinking looking a little nervous.

"I guess," said Harry a little nervously, at least his uncle wouldn't be home just his aunt…he hoped. He knew as much as he was healing he would never be able to get home on his own free will.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I have very good news for you" said Carlisle coming into the room, smiling at his son before his full attention was on Harry.

"What happened?" asked Harry frowning.

"Chief Swan managed to get the car that ran you over, he will be paying compensation and all your medical bills" said Carlisle, smirking he had made sure of that.

"What!? Wow how did they manage to get him to do that?" asked Harry in wonder, his eyes twinkling light green like the best of emeralds.

"He felt really guilty," said Carlisle simply.

Harry snorted obviously not believing it one bit "Thank you, and thank chief Swan for me"

Carlisle shook his head, Harry wasn't stupid, he had to remember that but how did the boy know he had lied? Did he realise that he had a hand in it? He must know, otherwise why was he thanking him for then.

"How do you plan on getting home tomorrow?" asked Carlisle.

"Edward has offered me a lift" said Harry his face going a pale red colour.

"That's very good, how would you like lunch at our place tomorrow? Unless you are in a hurry to get home" said Carlisle, he made no move to hide of his sarcasm.

Harry threw a look at Edward before glaring at Carlisle; it didn't work much because Carlisle just continued to smile. He had seen more horrible glares in his time, and this little human was last on his list.

"Can you do me a favour?" asked Harry chewing at the bottom of his lip.

"Depends on the favour" said Carlisle his curiosity now peaked.

"Can you not tell my Uncle about the compensation? And get it put into an account for me?" asked Harry hesitantly, he didn't want his uncle to know - he would spend it all on himself mostly drink and cigarettes. Rubbing it in his face all the time he could just see it, he shuddered at the very thought.

"That is not a problem" agreed Carlisle, he understood without even reading minds why Harry would want to keep it a secret.

"I called your aunt and told her the bill had been settled, as the person who injured you was found and has decided to pay all medical expenses I hope that is ok?" asked Carlisle just letting him have the feel of having a choice even though it wasn't one because the choice had already been made.

"I don't mind about that" said Harry perhaps that would put his uncle in a good mood.

"Good" grinned Carlisle.

"Well I have to be off, it was nice talking to you again Mr. Potter, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow afternoon" he said softly.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen" said Harry smiling softly. The young looking man just nodded back before gliding smoothly out of the room.

"How does he do that?!" asked Harry exasperated.

"Years of practice no doubt" smirked Edward laughing softly.

"It's not just him! It's all of you! Either I am extremely clumsy or your just urgh not fair" groaned Harry.

"How's your injuries?" asked Edward softly.

"Much better! This wrist is killing me though" said Harry, showing him his wrist with the wrist brace on it.

"I'm glad" said Edward looking at his watch "But I have to go, visiting time is over I don't want to get chucked out, my father would have something to say about that"

Harry grinned "Thanks for coming"

"See you tomorrow morning" smirked Edward.

"Sure thing" said Harry relaxing back onto his bed as Edward left.

* * *

There we go how will Carlisle deal with Isaac? threaten him or what? R&R! **BAD NEWS IM AFRAID - MY INTERNET IS ACTING UP THANKFULLY I'M AT COLLEGE AND CAN UPDATE SOMETIMES BUT DO NOT EXPECT ANYTHING AT THE WEEKEND UNTIL I GET MY COMPUTER FIXED OK? I really am sorry guys :( I hate it to *glares at computer* but nothing can be done about it unfortuantly thats life so from now until i get it fixed not expect these regular updates you have been recieving so regulary. Sorry once again and goodbye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**In This Life **

**Chapter 9**

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Edward coming into the room, he had taken the Monday of school, thankfully it wasn't a nice day otherwise he wouldn't have been able to go for Harry. That wouldn't have been a great way to start his friendship with him by doing that.

"Quite to the point" said Harry, however he was packed and ready to go, he didn't like hospitals. It was the first time in hospital and it was boring and annoying especially the food.

Edward just smirked at him and handed him his crutches, Harry's hand caught Edward's. Edward gasped and pulled away, Harry just frowned before shaking his head and started limping towards the door.

Edward was shocked, he had felt his entire arm get warm, he hadn't been warm in such a long time. How had he managed that? How had he done it? It had been like he had a pulse or something. He needed to speak to Carlisle about it.

Edward caught up with Harry easily before opening the doors for him, what shocked Edward the most was the fact he yearned for that heat again. He wanted to touch another human, who by the way hadn't even gasped at the fact he was freezing cold. To a normal human he would be freezing cold - like touching the dead.

"Here let me help you" said Edward, he could sense Harry's heartbeat becoming faster. It was obviously taking more out of Harry, Harry was too stubborn to ask for help he could sense this. The reason why saddened him, he wasn't used to getting help at all.

"Are you going to carry me to the car?" asked Harry sarcastically.

Suddenly he was in Edwards arms, squeaking in surprise, thankfully no pain followed. The pain killers must still be working, otherwise it would have been very painful. Edward carried Harry to the car the clutches in one hand Harry in the other.

"How the hell can you do that?!" gasped Harry, he knew he didn't weight much but Merlin he wasn't even straining to help him.

"You weight a bloody ton" said Edward, speaking the first thing he could think that would dissuade Harry from thinking too much on it. Plus the feeling being warm was invading him again. He was like being in a bath after getting in out of the freezing cold for so long.

Harry had been on the ground floor so he didn't have a lift or stairs to go down. Edward's Volvo was right outside, still running Harry was helped into the passenger side, beaming red. He wasn't used to people helping him and he hated people seeing him weak and that's what he was right now, and boy did he feel week too.

"Glad to be out?" asked Edward. He usually wasn't one for small talk but he wanted Harry to be comfortable.

"Yes like you wouldn't believe" sighed Harry relaxing into the car, wondering if he was going to get by the new few months with the pain he was no doubt going to be in. he just hoped to god that his uncle wouldn't beat him until he got better, he had a feeling he wasn't going to suddenly get lucky.

"Alice cant wait to see you again" smirked Edward, his sister had been even more hyper than normal if it was possible.

Harry grinned genuinely "I cant wait to see her either"

"Tell me how come my cold hand's didn't startle you?" asked Edward.

"Cold hands? They weren't cold!" frowned Harry.

"Hm…they usually are," said Edward cursing himself, why had he had to ask? Driving he held onto the steering wheel a little too tightly and it made a strange grinding noise.

"Jesus Christ!" said Harry looking around petrified "What the bloody hell was that?" it was a new car he could see that, no car should make that noise.

"I don't know, it's the first time its happened" said Edward forcing himself to look worried also. He was screwing everything up, he had to watch his step otherwise he would find out.

"We are nearly there" said Edward.

"Your breaking the speed limit like three times over" said Harry sarcastically "It's no wonder we are nearly there"

"Does it bother you?" asked Edward looking at Harry then away again.

"No," said Harry "I like anything fast" grinning. Some would say he was an adrenaline junky but he hadn't been on many fast things, some rollercoaster's when he was with his mother and father. Oh he used to love it when his father went speeding he remembered laughing at it.

Then they were pulling up at his house, forcing himself to go as slow as humans do. He wasn't used to hiding here, here he usually could do as he pleased so he was lucky he didn't forget he had a human in his house.

He hoped the others were ready for this.

"Come on then," said Edward lifting Harry up again, Harry groaned and wanted nothing more than to hide his face in his hands. Wishing with all his might he was better again, he didn't think he could handle it. At least his wrists were better, and he could use his crutches. Which Edward had left in the car, he was sat on a sofa before he could think anymore.

Blinking he looked around, it was very wide and open, massive was another word that came to mind. It was beautiful as well, big television the art was beautiful he didn't know that it was Esme's paintings.

"This is my mother Esme" said Edward when she came into the room a big massive smile on her face.

Harry tried to get up but she was over in a jiffy shaking his hand where he sat. Esme got the exact same reaction as Edward, gasping she managed to keep herself together before letting go.

"Its really nice to meet you Harry" she smiled.

"I'm afraid the others already had Lunch, Jasper surprised them all with a McDonalds," said Esme sadly.

"It's alright, I ate some chocolate this morning" said Harry the chocolate tin of sweets Alice had got him were almost finished already.

"Chocolate?! Now you need something else something proper to eat!" said Esme shocked.

"I'll be fine" protested Harry.

"I'm making you something proper to eat! How about some soup?" asked Esme.

Harry could see how excited about the fact that she was about to make something, he couldn't exactly say no now could he? He wasn't used to someone coddling him again, acting like a mother so he just nodded his head overwhelmed. As nice as his aunt was she was never over the top person. She was more reserved, and hardly showed any emotion at all.

"Are you wanting something Edward?" asked Esme playing along.

"No thanks Esme, I'm fine thanks" said Edward politely as usual.

"You don't have to go into all this bother!" said Harry feeling like he was being a burden.

"Nonsense" insisted Esme going into the kitchen.

"HARRY!" shouted Alice bouncing down the stairs.

"OOoof" grunted Harry, when he had a hands full of Alice who was beaming at him giving him a cuddle. It was as if they were wanting Harry to find out about them, shaking his hands and things like that.

Alice smiled widely when she felt the warmth radiating inside her, Edward suspected she had already seen it and felt it happening before.

"How are you feeling?" asked Alice grinning.

"Like I was hit by a car" said Harry sarcastically.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Fine be like that" she said sticking her tongue out.

Harry just grinned back at her, he realised he had never felt this at home anywhere before. Esme came back with the soup, it was vegetable soup and she had made it herself. Harry thought it was absolutely brilliant, especially the big chunks of Carrot he loved carrot.

He ate half a baguette with it as well, it wasn't until she asked him if he wanted the other half did he realise. Bright red he politely said no thank you, she had done enough for him.

The afternoon was spend with Edward and Alice talking to Harry and watching a film. Harry hadn't had that opportunity to do that in such a long time he agreed immediately.

He rather enjoyed Die Hard, the Cullen's thought it was rather funny because they knew no humans could do those things. The computer generation was rather good they had to admit though. Harry loved it because it was a story about a man who defeated the bad guys and saved the day - became a hero. Like everyone else Harry imagined becoming a hero and being treated great for once in his life.

Now though it was time for him to go home. Suddenly everything became tense.

* * *

Here you go! how did you like this whole new thing? them getting hot when they touch Harry as if they were still human did you like it? will Edward watch Harry at night? R&R please xXx


	10. Chapter 10

**In This Life **

**Chapter 10 **

"We best get you back home" said Edward.

"Yeah" said Harry, Edward wanted nothing more to get Harry to confess something was wrong when he felt Harry's heartbeat accelerate beyond control.

"Are you ok?" asked Esme concerned.

Harry grinned half heartedly "I'm fine thanks so much for having me over, the soup was delicious."

"You're more than welcome Harry" beamed Esme, thinking he was a very polite boy, Edward smirked at his mother's thinking until he realised why Harry was probably so polite no doubt it was beaten into him.

"Ah, your still here I'm sorry I had to do some overtime" said Carlisle coming into the room, calmly as you please. Harry blinked, he had come from nowhere, was he a wizard like him? He knew he had appeared out of one place to another before the accident. He had best not ask him just in case he was just very bad at paying attention.

"Hello sir," said Harry awkwardly.

"It's Carlisle how many times?" chastised Carlisle "I have your bank details sorted out; I put our address as the address is that alright?"

"Sure, that way he defiantly wont find out" said Harry, forgetting where he was, he saw Edward giving him a curious look before going red in the face. Oops he had to watch what he was doing he didn't want his new friends to learn just how weak and freakish he was.

"Good, your card will come within a week" said Carlisle "I went to see your family, told them that I was going to be checking on you every two days, to make sure everything was going alright"

"Why would you do that?!" blinked Harry frowning.

"Well you are still quite hurt, I'm just wanting to make sure you are truly healed and it's not a flux" said Carlisle lying smoothly as you please.

"Ok" agreed Harry, perhaps his uncle would leave him alone, that was until Carlisle stopped coming. Harry knew it wouldn't last long Carlisle would get bored or not have the time to come in the end. Then his life would go back to the way it was before the accident. Thing was he didn't want that to happen, he liked his life right now life sucked sometimes.

"I'm just taking him home," said Edward, Jasper was going to be back soon. After being with all those humans all day he liked to come home with no fear. Edward couldn't deny him that, so Harry had to go now.

"Did you speak to my Uncle?" asked Harry. As Edward led him towards the car, craning his neck to see Carlisle.

"Yes he was there" said Carlisle. With that Harry and Edward continued towards the car, Harry and Edward both deep in thought both for different reasons. Harry is worrying about his uncle and Edward worrying about Harry's safety.

Edward didn't go as fast as last time, if it was to buy himself and Harry some time or if he didn't feel like it he didn't know. Eventually they drew up at his home, Harry couldn't remember ever telling Edward where he lived, a mistake on their part.

"Come on then, I'll help you in" said Edward, wishing he could just convince Harry to stay at his home. Then he would find out they were Vampire's Harry would no doubt want to stay with his Uncle than blood sucking Vampire's. Or this was what Edward thought would happen.

"I'll see you at school when you come back" said Edward, "Or I could come with Alice and see you in a few days"

Harry grinned "I'll be at school tomorrow"

"Ok then, I shall come for you," said Edward.

"But there wont be enough room, you all usually get the Volvo" protested Harry.

"Don't worry about that, Rosalie has been dying for a reason to use her convertible for ages and show off" smirked Edward.

"Only if she's alright with it" said Harry admitting defeat. He wouldn't mind getting a lift to school; it would make it a little better for him.

"She will be" said Edward, his Aunt was out and helping him in, Edward followed them in. Harry's heard was thumping louder than ever looking towards Edward as if he thought his uncle would attack him.

"Thank you for bringing him back" said Hilda, Harry's aunt and Edward smiled softly at her knowing she meant it. He had to stop himself growling at the thoughts going through Isaac's head.

"My father will probably see you tomorrow night, I will be here tomorrow morning to take you to school, I'll see you tomorrow alright?" asked Edward, ignoring the snort coming from the man on the couch who didn't have an ounce of manners in him.

"Ok Edward, I'll see you tomorrow" said Harry, feeling knackered suddenly. Was this how he was going to be until he got better? He hoped not otherwise he wouldn't be able to get through one day at school never mind a week.

"Bye" said Edward, Hilda and Harry said bye and Hilda walked him to the door, she said thank you once again before she shut the door.

"Go to you're bed we don't want to see your face" said Hilda, a warning look in her eye, she knew when Isaac was about to start off. Harry nodded and started struggling his way up the stairs, not just physically exhausted but his magical core was depleted too. Stopping himself from dying of his internal injuries then getting better of course. He wasn't fully better either just out of danger the pain was horrible as well.

Harry was barely on his bed before he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He wasn't aware of Edward watching him that night, covering him up properly because he hadn't gotten into his bed properly. Eventually he had to go at six o'clock in the morning when the idiots alarm went off.

Next thing Harry knew was his Aunt urging him awake, "You're going to be late for school, come on I'll help you get dressed" she said.

"Just give me a pair of shorts please, and big long socks please" said Harry.

She did as she was told, giving him a pair of denim shorts and long blue socks. The socks went right over the cast and up his leg for that he was thankful. The other one did the same, his legs were that skinny it was no wonder they were going so far. He put on a white shirt it was just a cheep one but he liked it none the less.

He put his jacket in his bag along with the work he would need, before making his way down the stairs. "Sit down, for a few minutes your friend isn't here anyway" she said. She passed him some breakfast, full English as well.

"What is this in aid off?" asked Harry surprised, eating it gratefully.

"He left early that's all," said Hilda, she usually couldn't give him anything but a sausage at breakfast. Today she managed to give him a plate full, she had one herself, Harry didn't mange to eat it all

"Now about the work, I managed to get one for you at the weekend eight until three. It's in the Library the poor woman isn't what she used to be and would like some help" said Hilda "It would keep you away from him and let you get some money to yourself, with the man paying for your medical expenses he doesn't care any longer about you getting a job."

"I want it" said Harry immediately, "Can you let them know for me?"

"Of course, I shall pop in later on I'm heading that way for shopping soon so yes I will" said Hilda.

"Thanks" grinned Harry, just then a car tooted. Harry excused himself and made his way outside. Edward raised an eyebrow at Harry's socks but didn't bother too much about it. He actually thought Harry looked rather nice with what he was wearing he didn't like to admit it but he looked like Alice, small feminine and cat like or would have been if it wasn't for the plaster cast he had on.

Edward once again helped Harry into the car, before getting in at his own side and driving away. "Did you have a good night last night?" asked Edward.

"Yep, I actually slept all night, it doesn't happen very often" said Harry.

"Good," said Edward, he had no doubt it was because the young man was completely exhausted.

"How about you?" asked Harry.

"Yes I had a good night" said Edward keeping his smirk in; as far as he was concerned it was a very good night.

"You need to learn to slow down" said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Why?" asked Edward.

"Well we are already here?!" said Harry "How long until Classes start?"

"Five minutes" said Edward frowning.

"Oh" said Harry he hadn't realised it was so late. "You should have dropped me off around the corner"

"Why?" asked Edward frowning.

"Well Alice said you keep to yourselves I don't want to ruin your reputation" said Harry.

Edward snorted "I don't care what they think"

"Ok then" said Harry "Whatever you want" shrugging his shoulders.

Harry's first class was maths, which he was good at but he began getting agitated. He was tiring very easily, by break time Harry couldn't even get out his seat to go to his next class. He was determined to get to it, his bloody bag was heavy and he hadn't brought them for nothing. It was his favourite subject too so he wanted to get there on time.

By lunch time Harry wanted nothing more than to go home, his bones were aching everywhere. Harry skipped the lunch hall, the food was making him sick he went and sat down on a patch of grass. He wasn't cold, but it wasn't exactly nice either.

-----------0

"Where is he Alice? I looked for him at break but couldn't see him anywhere" said Edward, no one was thinking about him and no one had seen him either.

"He's outside" said Alice grinning.

* * *

Ok guy's i need help how many subjects do you get during junior high? how many are there altogether? can you tell me? becuase i am kinda stuck at that bit. The Internet can only get me so far i know alot of Americans will be reading these so please give me a few seconds of your time to tell me some of your subjects! R&R please! bye xXx will Isaac attack Harry? will the Cullens end up leaving? will Bella make an appearance?


	11. Chapter 11

**In This Life **

**Chapter 11 **

"Hey invisible man" said Alice bouncing down beside him, he held himself stiffly just in case she jumped on him. He didn't think he would be able to handle the pain if she did - he was very thankful when she didn't.

"Hi" said Harry.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Edward sitting down across from Harry.

"I just wanted peace and quiet from the noise in there," said Harry "I'm totally knackered too" he admitted.

"Do you want me to take you home?" asked Edward.

"No, I'm not missing anything" said Harry which he had been most adamant about since the accident.

"You aren't doing yourself any favours you know" said Alice "When is your next class anyway?"

"Not until two" said Harry, "Then I can go home"

"What is it?" asked Edward.

"French" said Harry.

"Ah, you aren't missing much either way" said Edward truthfully.

"Still" said Harry not giving in. Alice shook her head; she had seen it Harry would be at French today. Edward decided to give in, realizing how futile it would be.

"So…apart from you being exhausted you enjoying being back at school?" asked Alice not wanting a tense silence to start up.

A cheeky grin just about split Harry's face in two "I love school,"

"Most people would treat you horribly for admitting that" teased Alice.

"I don't care, they should grow up and get a life" said Harry sneering at the thought of them. They were all bloody dim witted idiots who thought life was sunshine and daisies. I suppose it was for them, but for a select few life wasn't all that good and school was freedom for them.

"Good" said Edward.

Harry just smirked.

With that Alice, Edward and Harry spent the afternoon talking about everything, from their favourite colour to what they want for Christmas. Alice kept on going on about a yellow car she had seen and desperately wanted. Edward just rolled his eyes for Harry to see Harry just laughed at their antiques. Wondering if that is what it was like to have sisters and brothers.

"Everyone is talking about the spring dance" said Rosalie coming and sitting down next to Edward and Alice. "It's doing my head in; it seems you three have the right idea".

"Shouldn't be a problem for you right? I mean you have someone to go with" said Harry frowning.

"It's just all the chatter gets on my nerves," sighed Rosalie. She wasn't sure what to make of this human; on one hand he was really cute and hurt. On the other hand she felt it was really dangerous for her family she didn't want to see harm come to them. As much as she hated to admit it she didn't want to see Edward get hurt.

"Not just yours" said Emmett sitting down, dragging Rosalie into his lap.

"Emmett!" said Rosalie she had a reputation to uphold after all.

"You shouldn't care what others think, life is too short" said Harry cocking his head to the side looking really adorable. His long hair falling in his face, he hadn't put it up tonight, speaking of hair he needed to wash it tonight.

Edward burst out laughing, he just couldn't contain himself the others all shared a secret smile to themselves. Harry just looked at them an eyebrow rose with a frown on his face. He didn't like being laughed at, especially when he didn't know why the sudden outburst of hilarity had come from.

"I do not see what is so amusing" snapped Harry.

"I'm sorry" said Edward coughing and getting himself under control he hadn't meant for that to happen. Perhaps if Harry had been a vampire he would have understood the hilarity of the situation. Life was too short indeed for Harry and every other human but not them.

"No one would bother you now anyway" shrugged Harry, he wasn't happy with Edward laughing at him like that.

"What subjects did you take?" asked Rosalie.

"I've got" said Harry fishing in his bag for his timetable and began listing them off "Art History French P.E Biology Drama Computing English Maths Spanish and chemistry"

"You have chemistry and Biology?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, I love both subjects" said Harry.

"They are both good but I prefer Chemistry" agreed Emmett.

"I hate Chemistry I'd prefer Biology" disagreed Edward.

"I agree with Emmett" smirked Alice, she too loved both but Chemistry was better.

"I don't care for either of them" said Rosalie giving her own thoughts into it.

"Are you hungry?" asked Edward.

"No," said Harry, there was no way in hell he would ever tell them that he never got money for lunch.

Edward could hear Harry's stomach rumbling up a storm, the others now that they weren't talking heard it too. They all wondered why he was lying, but it was Rosalie that came up with why he probably didn't have lunch. She actually hit the nail on the head, as soon as she thought it Edward wanted to hit himself on the head. Of course the arsehole wouldn't give him money for lunch.

Edward excused himself, the others all knew what he was going for they weren't stupid. While he was away Harry told them all about the Saturday job he had gotten. He looked totally embarrassed when Edward dropped a bowl full of salad, a sandwich, an apple and an orange juice into his lap in a tray.

"I told you I wasn't hungry" protested Harry, but he was starving, even after that breakfast he had this morning. Harry didn't say anything else but began eating Harry asked them about Esme and Carlisle, how they were doing and things like that. Harry was very fond of Esme; the others could see this it didn't surprise them. Esme could have anyone liking her she was just that type of person. She had a heart full of love to give people.

"I have class, I have to go" said Alice.

"Us as well" sighed Emmett speaking for himself and Rosalie.

"See you guy's later and Rosalie!?" said Harry.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Nice car" said Harry smirking.

Rosalie smirked back before going in getting there just as the bell rang as always. The Cullen's were never early nor late unless there was something wrong.

"Looks like it's just you and me" said Harry.

"For now" said Edward, they didn't have class for another forty five minutes.

"Do you want a lift home?" asked Edward after Harry had finished his apple.

"It's ok you don't have too" said Harry he didn't like to ask he would never ask.

"I'd like to give you a lift" said Edward "I'll meet you out here after your last class".

"Ok" said Harry "Thanks Edward"

"You're welcome" smirked Edward.

Harry didn't like to think it but he knew he would be totally fucked if it wasn't for Edward. Perhaps when he got his weekend job he could get some driving lessons, maybe get a car one day when he finally moved out of his Uncle's house. He knew he would as soon as he could, as much as he would miss Hilda he hated his Uncle and wouldn't ever go back.

The next hour basically flew in, both of them talking about different things, what they wished for, what their favourite music was their favourite books. What they wanted out of life when they finished school.

Edward became sombre when they were talking about that, after school finished they would only be able to stay for another few years then they would have to leave. It startled him how much he was depressing over such a thought. This human meant more to him than he realised, it stunned him.

He needed to talk to Carlisle.

"Come on, I'll help you to your class" said Edward helping Harry up, the familiar warmth invaded him again. He was in almost a blissful trance like state all the way towards Harry's class. Once he got him there, ignoring all the shocked gasps and stares he was receiving he then headed for his own class. Harry had French he was in another building not that he was bothered as soon as no one was round he could go much faster.

------------0 Two hours later 0---------

"Are you ready?" asked Edward, as Harry with his crutches walked towards him.

"Sure" said Harry.

"Bye Harry!" said Alice getting into Rosalie's convertible.

"See ya" smirked Emmett.

"Goodbye" said Rosalie starting up the engine "See you when you get back Edward" reversing out and speeding off down the road.

"Well I see it's not just you that has a death wish" smirked Harry watching them go.

Edward just snorted, "Just wait until Emmett drives you, my driving will seem like a god send"

Harry's eyes just widened before getting into the car.

* * *

Here We Go Sorry It Took So Long To Update! Did You Like It? I Hope So Will Harry Find Out They Are Vampire's By Accident Or Will They Tell Him? Will I Have Lily And James Looking For Him? R&R Please


	12. Chapter 12

In This Life

Chapter 12

The week went faster than Harry thought any week could go, he was enjoying Edwards's company more and more each day. His uncle was always working and staying away from him; Carlisle had stuck to his promise and kept coming to see him under the guise of making sure he was fine. Carlisle and Hilda got on when he realised she genuinely cared about Harry. He didn't like her cowardice; she was letting him do it so in his book it made her responsible as well for what Harry was going through.

"How was your week?" asked Hilda softly.

"It's went fast as anything!" gushed Harry "It's been great! I've already caught up in all my classes! I love the computing classes and art of course! I can't wait to get a computer of my own!"

"There was never any doubt of you staying behind" sighed Hilda, despite everything Harry was very bright and had remained so even when he wasn't being educated. She remembered when the official's had come to the door. It had been a changing point in Harry's life and she was glad it happened.

"I have to go," said Harry drinking what was left of his coffee; Isaac was gone to the pub drinking no doubt with a friend from work. So it was just them, she was able to see him off for his first day of work.

"Yes, you have half an hour to get there" she said checking the clock on the wall.

"Will he be in a bad way?" asked Harry wearily.

"No, Damien (Isaac's friend) isn't a big drinker, so no worries, unless he chooses to stay but the football is on so I have no doubt he will be in" said Hilda softly.

"Oh good" smiled Harry relieved, it was much worse when Isaac was drunk - a lot worse.

"I'll see you tonight" she said softly, as he walked out of the house.

Harry started his Saturday job at the Library, he was enjoying it but he got exhausted easily. Thankfully his boss understood and she let him sit down when he needed it. Harry just couldn't wait until he could get the cast off, it was massive and in the way. He was told put the books that had been given back that day in alphabetical order so they could be easily placed back in their spot. They wouldn't have to run around the library that way. It wasn't like a library it was more like seven or eight shelves full of books all alphabetical of course.

"You hang out with the Cullen's don't you?" said a new voice, coming out of nowhere, Harry's neck creaked as his head snapped around latching onto the tallest boy he had ever seen, an Indian and very muscular.

"Um…do I know you?" asked Harry, he didn't like the way the boy had spoken about the Cullen's because as far as he was concerned they were nicer than anyone in this little town.

"My names Jacob Black," was all he had to say.

"Right" said Harry putting more books into alphabetical order.

"You should stay away from them you know" said Jacob staying where he was leaning casually against the wall as if what he was saying was like asking what someone thought of the weather.

"Why would I listen to a nosy idiot who buts into other peoples lives?" sneered Harry angrily, how dare he?! Come into the library and say such things telling him to stay away from the Cullen's.

"Idiot? Me? When its you that doesn't understand how dangerous they are!" smirked Jacob a smirk that say I know something you don't.

"What makes you think I don't?" said Harry with a smirk of his own.

That wiped a smirk of his face; he looked suddenly gob smacked Harry got back to his current task at hand. This was his first day - it had been a long day but he had enjoyed himself he had seen a few books he was wanting. He thought about booking a few of them out but decided against it, he didn't want to do it on his first day at work. It might not create a very good first impression; he wanted to keep the job thank you.

"You want to know them even if you know they are blood sucking leeches?" gaped Jacob.

Harry frowned, blood sucking leeches? Vampires? Was it possible? He didn't let any of what was going on inside his mind show on his face. How did this man know that they were vampires in the first place anyway? And why was he under the illusion that he needed protecting from them. If they were vampires then why on earth was he still alive? If they sucked peoples blood out? He needed to read some more into this but not right now.

"I don't care what they are!" said Harry, this shocked Jacob but also Harry too when he realised it. Harry was surprised that he truly didn't care if they were vampires. They were still the best people he had ever encountered in his life. Plus the fact he wasn't exactly normal either, he had magic like Wizards and Witches out of books he had read when he was younger.

Jacob just looked stunned, there was no other word for it, he had come here to try and get the boy to see sense and stay away from the Cullen's before he got himself killed. It was his duty, to protect normal people from the leeches. He was a werewolf and it was his birth right to protect them, now he learned the boy knew and didn't care. Suddenly Jacob didn't care either, if the boy wanted to risk his life by befriending them then so be it. There was nothing more he could do for the boy, turning abruptly he stood and left feeling utterly confused. Plus the fact that the smell of the leeches was disgusting him, even at the gap he had between them.

Jacob had been watching him for weeks, just before his accident; he had been driving his father to Chief Swan's residence. He had smelt the leeches a mile away, it had only gotten worse as he continued to watch him every free minute he had.

Upon seeing Harry arriving at his new job, he decided this was the best time to tell him, it was really the first time he had seen Harry alone without one of the Cullen's the father was even going into Harry's house. Obviously he had wasted his time, he didn't even consider for a minute he had just broken the treaty by telling Harry this.

Apart from that Harry's day was very uneventful instead of the other books he wanted to take out; he gathered three books he could which held the best vampire information. Of course he had asked her permission before taking them up. She seemed all too happy to let him take the books out, Harry was thankful he didn't want to have to go out to Port Angels to get the books he wanted.

Once his day was finished, he bagged the books and began making his way home, relishing the fresh air. His thoughts were in turmoil Harry didn't know what to think - one thing he knew was that he didn't care that they were vampires but he was so confused. He had been under the impression that they were myths, just stupid tales people told many years ago. Now it was appearing it was anything but, every conversation he had ever had with them came back to him.

"How was it?" she asked stiffly, Isaac was there so she couldn't let him see she was truly curious about how Harry's day had went.

"It was alright" sighed Harry, his eyes gave him away, Hilda had to stop herself from smiling he had enjoyed himself - good, something he enjoyed and got some money for himself all was good. Plus it kept him away from Isaac he really didn't want the man hurting Harry any longer - because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep her tongue in check and say something she would no doubt regret.

"Go to your room, I'll bring you up some dinner" said Hilda stiffly.

"Thank you Ma'am" said Harry gratefully, Hilda nearly flinched a mile at that, she was used to being referred to as ma'am by anyone never mind her nephew adopted or not.

Harry stepped into his room and lay down, thinking some more on the subject that had kept his attention for hours now.

One conversation stood out more than the rest of them, Edward asking how his 'cold hands' hadn't bothered him. Another question entered his mind, how come he couldn't feel their coldness? Was it something to do with his magic? Or was this entire thing complete bullshit?

It couldn't be it all made too much sense, never eating, pale, gorgeous looking creatures, always being themselves and not mingling with the students. They seemed to have names you would expect from your grandmother and grandfather would have.

He had to admire Carlisle's restraint, working with wounded people all the time, didn't blood call to vampires? Was any of the ways in books related to these vampires? Couldn't be he had seen them out in daylight so that was that one written off. Either way they were bound to have wanted to bite someone before this. How did they survive if they didn't bite of humans? Most books stated that vampires needed blood to survive. He was sure that at latest that one had to be true where vampires were concerned.

He wondered curiously if there was any way he could help them.

After reading most of all three books, Harry decided he wasn't going to tell the Cullen's he knew. He hid the books under his bed until next Saturday then he could take them back. Meanwhile he would try and figure out a way to help them, after all they had done for him it was the least he could do for them.

And Alice didn't see any of it, because she couldn't see anything that happens when Werewolf's were involved. Since Harry had made a decision never to tell the Cullen's she never saw a conversation bringing up the fact he knew they were vampire's and with Edward unable to hear what Harry thought there was no way they were ever going to find out.

Not until Harry was ready for them to know what he knew.

* * *

What Did You Think Of This Chapter? I Had A Very Difficult Time Updating This One Becuase I'm Not Sure How I Wanted It To Go But I Am Pleased With How This Version Of The Chapter Went, I Wanted Jacob To Tell Him So I Got My Wish How Do You Like How Harry Is Handling It? R&R Please Take Care x


	13. Chapter 13

In This Life

Chapter 13

Sunday went fast, he didn't see the Cullen's or that strange boy again, and for that he was thankful. He went shopping for his uncle, and did all sorts of tasks his Uncle was trying to get him to fall down exhausted. However, Harry was made of sterner stuff than that and did everything he was asked to do without complaint. He was about to cook dinner but Hilda told Isaac she wanted to go out to dinner for a change. He complied, they went to a nice little restaurant in Port Angels and Harry was given a few hours of peace like Hilda had planned. It was midnight when they got home, Hilda had taken them to the pub for a drink and a nice quiet night themselves.

Harry was in bed when they got home, because his door was shut Hilda never went in without knocking. She had walked in on her brother once and never again, seeing the door open she knew he was asleep she left him alone. Thankfully her husband left Harry alone too; she knew he was probably totally exhausted from doing all that house work

----------------------------0

Harry woke up quite early; he could have sworn there was someone in his room, watching him. No normal person would realise this but his magic helped in more ways than once. He had senses normal people didn't - hence he knew someone had been in his room. Unable to find anyone or any indication anyone had been in his room he thought maybe Hilda had come in for some reason. Shrugging it off Harry had to make breakfast that morning, and iron Isaac's clothes, not being able to hurt him he thought making him do everything would make up for it. Harry didn't mind doing this compared to what he was used to this was a walk in the park for him.

A car tooted outside, it was Edward it was only then he realised that Isaac was either late or Edward was early. Either way he didn't see this ending very well, looking at the time Harry realised it was him that was late, gathering his bag, clutches at the ready he left the house. Thankfully Isaac's things were done, Hilda gave them a once over, before he came down the stairs.

"Hey" grinned Harry his green eyes sparkling like gorgeous Emeralds.

"Hi" smirked Edward.

"Did you have a good weekend?" asked Harry curiously.

"It was alright, went out of town with Emmett for a few days," said Edward,

"Oh" said Harry "That's nice…are you the closest with Emmett?"

"I love my whole family, I don't have a closest but if I had to pick between you and me its Alice and Emmett" smirked Edward speaking truthfully.

Harry smiled softly, he could hear just how fond of his family Edward was he really seemed to love them. He couldn't deny he was jealous, because he was extremely jealous he wished he had a family like that. Was that what would have happened if his family hadn't seen him as a burden? And threw him in an orphanage? Would he be a proper magical person able to do proper magic like he had seen his parents doing on occasions.

"How was yours? How did your first day at your job go?" asked Edward softly.

"Brilliant!" grinned Harry "I met a lot of new people, and my boss is really kind and understanding"

"Good" said Edward seriously "I hope you didn't exhaust yourself"

"No I didn't, she kept telling me to sit down" said Harry "How are the others?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"They are fine, probably already at school already" smirked Edward.

"Rosalie's car I take it?" asked Harry amused.

"And Emmett's truck" smirked Edward, "He was in the mood to race them to school" Edward rolled his eyes for show.

Harry laughed, hoping Emmett won otherwise he was going to be a right sulker all day. Realising they were there, he opened the car door, Edward was around the other side and helping him before he could get out of the car properly. Together they made their way in hearing a car backfiring but paying no mind to it continued on to their classes.

"What do you have first?" asked Edward.

"Art I'm looking forward to it we have a project to do design something artistic on our own" said Harry grinning.

Edward was surprised, he had known that Harry had taken art but he didn't realise Harry had a love for it. Shows him how much he knew because even Alice knew Harry loved to paint or draw because she had gotten him a set of coloured pencils and paper.

"You seem really excited about it, I didn't realise you held such a passion for Art" said Edward not hiding his surprise.

"Yes I do, I love to draw it's a passion yes, but I don't think I'm ever going to do it professionally" said Harry his eyes sparkling.

"Come on before we are late" said Edward, getting Harry to his class before going off to his own he had French.

They met up during break time, having to listen to everyone going on about a new girl coming to Forks high school. Harry was glad the first half hour of hearing about it, it meant he wasn't going to be the new student or talked about all the time. However, it didn't last long it was Isabella this Isabella that it was getting annoying and fast.

"They are doing my head in," said Harry coming to the Cullen table and slumping down with a groan. The Cullen's were surprised at how at home Harry seemed to be at their table now, usually he was at least a little bit uncomfortable.

"Tell me about it" sneered Rosalie "She isn't even here yet and they are all talking like she is"

"How would you know she's not here?" asked Harry frowning.

"Her father is Chief Swan and I heard people talking about her coming next month" admitted Rosalie not even a little blush on her cheeks at being caught out eavesdropping.

"That explains it then" said Harry "God I wish she would just come so the chatter could cease!"

"Pft!" snorted Rosalie "It will just get worse when she comes, wont calm down for a few months"

"Great," sighed Harry "Few more months and I'll be booked into an insane asylum" he finished sarcastically.

Emmett smirked, Alice giggled, Edward just grinned Rosalie just rolled her eyes and Harry laughed at them all. Jasper was the only one that wasn't close to Harry, come to think of it when Harry thought about it he never really saw Jasper at all. Closest he had been to Jasper was when he is in a car and he is outside of it, even when they were sitting outside last week Jasper wasn't there.

Perhaps the boy didn't like him, or maybe he didn't have control over his instincts like the others. A pang of fear shot through him, was Jasper really in a school full of students and loosing control over himself? Was he about to be sucked dry? Could someone else be? No Edward and Emmett wouldn't let that happen. They would stop the boy before it came to that…wouldn't they? He hoped so, he saw them all looking at him strangely, they must have noticed his heart beating like a drum inside of his chest. Calming himself down, he told himself that Edward and Emmett wouldn't let such a thing happen.

He wasn't sure he believed himself but he wasn't abandoning his friendship with the others because Jasper didn't have much control. He didn't think he could even if he wanted to. Edward had become someone in his life he really liked; Alice also his life would seem so empty without them. The thought of deciding to tell them to piss of and leave him alone made his heart lurch painfully.

"Cent for your thoughts?" said Edward curiously, he would give Dollars to know Harry's thoughts but it wasn't that easy.

"Sorry, I'm just distracted" said Harry shaking his head, "So what are you doing tonight then?"

"Packing up," said Alice, she knew it was going to be a beautiful day tomorrow.

"What?!" asked Harry wide eyed.

"We are going camping" smiled Alice "It's something we like doing as a family,"

"Oh, that's awfully last minute!" said Harry. He was going to be alone for the new few days, great this week was going to drag in. He was curious to why they were going camping he was sure Emmett and Edward had hunted at the weekend. Edward didn't look so tired, the bags were gone, his eyes were no longer dark onyx but a golden brown.

"I know but that's how we do things" smirked Emmett.

"Ah well, have fun" grinned Harry, he was happy that they were going out having a good time, sure he would miss them, sure he was a little jealous of them all but he didn't grudge them. They were the nicest family he knew, even if they were vampires he didn't care.

----------0

Harry flew through the rest of History class then French, before Edward took him home. He seemed anxious to get home for some unknown reason, so Harry said bye quickly and went into the house. His uncle wasn't there yet so he went up the stairs and put his stuff in his room before slumping down. He had a ton of homework to do and he couldn't be bothered doing any of it.

"What is the matter with you all?" asked Edward getting home.

"There was something strange about the way Harry smelt today" said Rosalie.

"So it wasn't just my imagination?" sighed Edward slumping down on the couch.

"No he defiantly smelt like wet dog" said Emmett.

"Great" growled Edward.

"We can't ask him without making him suspicious, but what if he already knows? How do we know whichever wolf was at him told him?" Rosalie.

"I don't know…Alice?" asked Edward wanting her advice and vision.

"I can't see anything" said Alice looking worried.

"Of course not" sneered Rosalie "You cant see anything that has anything to do with those mutts"

"Calm down, if he is a threat we will deal with him" said Jasper.

"Oh no you wont" snarled Edward getting very defensive.

"No he wont" said Alice glaring at Jasper as well, obviously both not very happy with Jasper at the moment.

"Most of his is speculation, he maybe just bumped into one of them, they do come out of the Reservation you know" said Emmett.

Sighing softly "True, let's just say no more about this until we have more information" said Rosalie.

Everyone looked shocked, they realised then she must really like that human if she was not deciding to kill him right away. Edward was shocked at his own feeling on the subject, quickly made his way to his room stunned shutting himself in for the rest of the night. Alice and Jasper went their way and Rosalie and Emmett went theirs.

* * *

Now thats one thing Harry didnt count on! will Edward ask him? demand to know? or will he not say anything? will Jacob come back? R&R please


	14. Chapter 14

In This Life

Chapter 14

The next day the others were weary around Harry, Harry noticed this but didn't comment on it. He couldn't deny he was curious as to why they were weary around him, at the end of the day they seemed to have calmed down a little. Harry had no idea they thought he was in cahoots with Jacob Black. That was just one of their theories until they couldn't smell the werewolf any longer. So Harry went though his classes taken aback by how they were being with him, they hardly spoke during lunch break and Harry was becoming annoyed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry" said Alice smiling softly, skipping towards Rosalie's car.

"Bye wee man" said Emmett grinning good naturally getting into his jeep Jasper followed him saying nothing to Harry.

"Bye" said Harry now really pissed off, calming himself down he got into Edward's Volvo slamming the door louder than necessary.

"What is wrong with the others?" asked Harry curiously as soon as the car was on the move "They have been off with me all day" So had Edward but he didn't want to ask him why, he just pretended not to notice Edwards indifference.

"We just aren't in the best of moods today," sighed Edward "Sorry you had to put up with us".

"It's alright" said Harry softly, giving in really he wasn't going to find out anything anyway so what was the point. He would just have to figure it out for himself what was going on.

"I'll see you tomorrow" said Edward; he hadn't spoken another word taking him home after apologizing.

"No…no that's ok I'll walk" said Harry.

"I can't let you do that!" protested Edward.

"I said I'll fucking walk" shouted Harry getting out of the car clumsily grabbing his bag and stomping the best he could into the house.

Edward watched Harry going into the house, groaning he got a tight rein over his temper he didn't want to damage his car. Feeling totally angry at himself and his family he started the car back up and went at a hundred miles an hour to the forest skidding to a halt he let some pent up anger loose. Ripping trees from the roots, turning boulders to dust he didn't stop until he couldn't bring himself to lift anything else.

* * *

Harry sighed as soon as he was in his room, Hilda left a note saying she and Isaac weren't going to be home for the rest of the week. Hilda wanted to go see some family, Hilda wanted him to go with her. So Harry wouldn't end up injured in her absence, as for Harry he had never been given such a sense of freedom in such a long time.

Sitting down he couldn't help but think, why where they being like that with him? It was utter bullshit that they weren't feeling well. Was it something to do with them being vampires and needing to feed? Wasn't there a way they could eat in public…blood that is? So they wouldn't feel so thirsty all the time? There had to be a way.

So Harry spent the night sat reading more and more books about vampire's, realizing they couldn't consume anything nothing could end up in their stomach apart from blood otherwise they would regurgitate it back up.

He began thinking about foods you don't swallow that goes right into the blood stream. He could think of nothing, apart from freezing blood into ice cubes. He went to the butchers and got some animal blood, mostly from pigs. He told the man who was looking at him strangely it was for a science project. Thankfully the man bought it and gave him it for nothing, once he had the blood he went to the store and bought a small freezer (With the money Carlisle had away for him) and trays of ice cube containers.

Once he was home he filled the ice cube trays then he realised they wouldn't stay frozen for long what would absorb water? Or blood for that matter? Then it came to him…sugar. Sugar would dry up the blood and well…the sugar you didn't need to swallow it; it dissolved directly into your blood stream. If you left it in your mouth and sucked on it long enough, Harry experimented with the sugar and found out he was correct in his assumption.

Grinning like a loony tick he poured sugar into half an ice cube square then poured in the blood mixing them when it was all done he put it in the freezer. And hid it under his bed, he didn't want his Aunt or god forbid his uncle finding it under there. They might get the wrong idea and do god knows what to him.

Once the mess was cleaned up he went for a shower, watched television for two hours before he decided to go to bed. Checking on the cubes he noticed they were freezing up quite nicely, smiling softly he went to bed with a smile on his face.

-------------------0

The smile only remained the night, until he realised he would have to walk to school in the pouring rain. Groaning he put his bag on (Not wanting it soaking wet or his work for that matter) then his rain coat on and borrowed his aunt's umbrella and made his way to school.

Harry didn't know if he should be disappointed that Edward didn't show up or happy that the man was giving him some space and taking him seriously. Either way he was feeling a little put out and it was him that wasn't in the best of moods today. Harry didn't realize things were about to get better then worse.

"Finally stopped hanging around with those leeches?" asked a voice from up the road.

"What on earth are you doing here?" demanded Harry backing away from the man.

"Trying to save your sorry arse" snapped Jacob.

* * *

"Harry's disappeared!" said Alice looking worried.

Edward was out in his Volvo and away before even Alice could keep up with him. Speeding all the way to his home, once he could see Harry he noticed Jacob and he saw red. Stopping himself from doing something stupid he noticed Harry was backing away from him.

"Get away from him!" snarled Edward.

"You" sneered Jacob a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Come on before we are late for school" said Edward getting Harry into the car before getting himself in not before he threw another disgusted look at Jacob.

"Do you know him?" asked Harry making himself look confused he wasn't up to telling Edward he knew about him being a vampire just yet.

"That's Jacob Black yes I know him, why was he bothering you?" asked Edward looking very tense.

"The idiot came into where I worked on Saturday and told me I should stay away from you! Bloody arsehole, he must be spying on me! He knew you usually came and got me! Because he said I had finally stopped hanging around with you I think he called you leeks or something" frowned Harry playing ignorant.

"Damn idiot" snarled Edward.

"Calm down!" said Harry alarmed.

"What else did he say to you!?" snapped Edward.

"Nothing just keeps telling me to stay away from you and its beginning to get on my nerves!" sighed Harry rubbing his forehead he was beginning to get a very sore head.

Suddenly Harry fell unconscious

------Vision------

"Him the boy who lived?" sneered Voldemort, at what could only be James Potter; he looked like a very older version of Harry.

"He defeated you and he will do it again" snarled James trying to get out of the hold the Death Eater had on him.

"He didn't defeat me, it wasn't the red headed brat that I cursed" sneered Voldemort.

The masked Death Eater holding James seemed very surprised that he ended up letting go of James Potter. He got a hold of himself and held him even tighter, Harry felt like he was the one talking, was this Voldemort? It had to be because he was the only other one there that night.

"It can't be" Said James wide eyed his lips were going blue before the Death Eater slacked his hold on him.

"I already have people out looking for the brat" smirked Voldemort "Such a shame I will have the boy who lived on my side, you abandoned him he will want nothing to do with the light side and everything you love and cherish will be destroyed" sneered Voldemort.

"Never!" snarled James looking truly petrified.

"Goodbye James Potter" sneered Voldemort "but first a little pain Crucio" he was out of the black robed mans hands and withering on the floor in pain screaming his head off.

"You should have kept the boy now you have lost the war the boy will be mine" said Voldemort. Which was what helped James Potter escape, a bald rat man hadn't checked him properly obviously and he got cursed five seconds after James Potter disappeared.

"Stupefy!" snarled Voldemort.

"Protego!" said Pettigrew and the spell rebounded causing anger Harry had never felt the likes course through him and the green curse that was very familiar to him spewed from the spidery right hand and hit the rat man in the chest and he moved no more.

---------- End vision -----

"RRY!"

"Groans"

"Harry!"

"M'fine" groaned Harry again the pain in his head was unbelievable.

"You were twitching!" said Edward looking concerned; his car was up on the pavement in the street.

"I just…what happened?" asked Harry he was so confused how had he seen that? Was he some sort of seer? Or was he connected to that bastard? If so why was he connected? He preferred the thought of him being a seer.

"You passed out" said Edward "Shall I call my father?" he really did look concerned.

"I'm fine honestly," sighed Harry relaxing hoping the pain would leave him be.

"Are you ok to go to school?" asked Edward softly feeling Harry's head. Harry sighed into his hand the coolness for once actually penetrating him as he needed it.

"I'll be fine honestly," said Harry smiling softly at his concern. The anger he had felt yesterday vanished at the light of day with Edward being so concerned.

Edward droved slower than usual keeping an eye on Harry, Harry passing out like that had scared the crap out of Edward. The twitching it had reminded him of something he couldn't remember, he had seen someone reacting like that before. It was nagging at him but he couldn't remember where or who. He hoped he would figure it out at some point, sooner rather than later.

"Are you guy's alright?" asked Alice as soon as they got out of the car.

"Harry passed out in the car for no apparent reason but apart from that he was fine" said Edward.

"What else happened?" asked Rosalie.

"Jacob is annoying him, warning Harry not to befriend us" sighed Edward he had wanted to wait until later.

Rosalie hissed in anger, calling him all manners of things in her head, and Edward smirked hearing it all. He agreed the mutt needed warned and they would warn him and soon.

"Come on then guys, lets get this week over with" sighed Harry, he didn't have class with any of the Cullen's in that class. It was probably the worst one he had, he had no one to talk to no one did. Not that he was not glad he wasn't getting gossiped about he just felt lonely in that class.

"I'll walk you" said Edward.

"By the way I thought you were leaving? On a camping trip" said Harry remembering the conversation from last week.

"Tomorrow morning" said Edward smiling softly.

"Oh right" said Harry nodding his head.

"Esme would like to see you again" smiled Edward.

"I'd love to see her too she makes the best soup I've ever tasted!" grinned Harry.

"I'm sure she would love that, how about coming tonight?" asked Edward.

"Um…sure! Hilda and Isaac are gone for the week so that would be great!" smiled Harry.

"I'll give her a ring, I'll see you in Art" said Edward taking his phone out and walking in the other direction only then did Harry realise they had been outside his classroom the entire time. Rolling his eyes he walked into the room just as the warning bell rang.

* * *

Harry felt really unwelcome and was so glad when the bell rang and they were told to pack up two hours later. They had a twenty minutes break, so Harry met up with the others and Alice gave him his ipod back, he gives it to her to get it charged up it was a pain in the neck but until he got his own charger then there was nothing he could do.

"Thanks" smiled Harry taking the ipod and putting it in his pocket.

"So you're coming to dinner" grinned Alice.

"Yeah, Edward insisted" smiled Harry finally everything was back to normal.

"Wonder what we are doing in Art" said Alice.

Harry gave her a funny look, the way she said it was as if she already knew. The others were all smirking in a way that made Harry think she did know. That wasn't possible right? I mean unless she was a seer which was impossible…wasn't it? Frowning he shook his head he was probably thinking too much.

Art was rather fun, we were supposed to draw a mystical creature, Harry decided on a dragon. Which he coloured (With watercolours) green and black. The teacher was very impressed with it so Harry reckoned he had done something right.

Alice did an elf; Edward decided on a phoenix they were brilliant at drawing. Probably because they could keep a still pencil and draw really well. Thankfully the day was almost over with lunch then another double period before the day was over.

Lunch flew in, Harry sitting at the Cullen table and they seemed to all have a good time with his company again. Harry didn't realise just how dependant he had come to rely on the Cullen's. He knew without them in his life he would probably go back to how his life was before. None existent being beaten by his uncle the never ending chores and the bleak depression he had been in before starting school.

Spending dinner with the Cullen's was different to say the least; Harry was the only one eating anything. He knew why but he didn't want to let them know that, Emmett actually ate a few spoonfuls before leaving the room. Harry could have sworn he heard gagging noises up the stairs.

Harry had to admire Emmett for that, he was trying to make their family look normal Harry felt like telling them there and then that he knew. However, he didn't want to tell them all just in case they tried to kill him. He valued his life and knew they would feel threatened that someone knew about them.

"This soup is absolutely delicious Esme you are a brilliant cook" smiled Harry as he finished his second bowl.

"Why thank you Harry" beamed Esme. If she had been human she would have been blushing and preening at the praise.

"How about a film?" asked Emmett finally coming in.

"Brilliant!" grinned Harry excited. He hadn't watched anything decent in ages.

"This time I'm picking!" said Emmett.

The others groaned, Emmett liked horrors and found them incredibly funny. They all sat on the couches, getting comfortable, Harry ended up nearly snuggling into Edward but just leaned on him instead he didn't sense Edwards disappointment but Jasper did. Jasper and Alice snuggled in as well as Emmett and Rosalie. It was like one big happy family, Harry was just so glad to be apart of.

Emmett decided on see no evil - he seemed to love Jacob Goodnight better known as Kane. Harry was grossed out watching the bad guy ripping out the eyes of people and seeing them all in jars. He wasn't a very gory person, and seeing things like that and blood made him feel sick to his stomach. Apart from that the film he had to admit was rather good.

Harry stayed for a second film, this time it was Harry who picked, he decided on one that hadn't even been opened yet - a two filmed box Ghost ship and the house of wax. He decided to watch the house of wax. Who got freaked out by the masked brother, Harry had to admit the acting of the blonde was crap she couldn't act to save herself. The others agreed as well, after watching the films Esme decided to tell Edward to take Harry home that it was late. She had to make it like she was the mother of the coven so she told him to instead of asking him to hoping he would understand.

Esme gave Harry a tub over, filled with the soup; Harry protested and said she should keep it. Then Esme said she could make fresh stuff when they needed it again. Deciding not to fight he grinned and thanked her for the wonderful evening telling her he hadn't had such a great time before.

He was home before he knew it; Edward being a gentleman escorted him to his door. Harry's green eyes were sparkling, he loved his life now and he hoped nothing would spoil it.

Harry kissed Edward on the cheek blushing bright red thanking him for the great night before closing his door behind him. He went straight to bed totally exhausted, falling asleep within half an hour. Edward gave the pretence of driving home but ran right back to Harry's house and watched Harry sleep until dawn creped up through the trees.

Edward watched the young man he had come to love more than anything else in this world. He couldn't get over the fact that Harry had kissed him, as usual it felt warm but this time it was like electricity going off inside him…just like he imagined the perfect kiss from someone. The blush let him know Harry liked him but he wasn't sure if Harry liked him the way Edward liked Harry.

Harry didn't realise he hadn't thought once about the vision he had received.

* * *

How did you like this chapter! will i have Edward and Harry going out soon? or will they not until Edward tells Harry he is a vampire? will Jacob start being even more annoying? when will i have Bella arrive? will Edward like bella and end up pushing Harry away? im kinda wandering towards that! so R&R please tell me what you think! will edward cheat on harry with bella?


	15. Chapter 15

In This Life

Chapter 15

---------------0 Hogwarts - Headmasters Office Later that night 0------------

"That man is no spy! He would have left me to die!" snapped James sitting down in the headmaster's office. He looked truly knackered, being under the Crucio curse for hours and being taunted did that to you.

"You aren't worth saving" sneered Severus angrily. No matter what he did nothing was ever good enough for the Order. Only Dumbledore trusted him, this was because of the oath he had sworn fifteen years ago right here in this office. Without the oath he had no doubt that Dumbledore would have had him shipped of to Azkaban.

"Enough!" snapped Dumbledore. "You are safe now there is no need for panic or bitterness!"

"I wouldn't say that" smirked Severus. Oh how he was going to love delivering this new bit of information. It had shocked him when he first heard, shocked enough to let go of James Potter.

"Why? What is the matter now?" said Dumbledore looking at Severus wearily it wasn't often he saw that sadistic smirk of Severus' and when he did see it the news was never good.

"Eric Potter is not the boy who lived" said Severus his onyx eyes sparkling.

"What?!" shouted Lily looking like her world was turning on its axis.

"He said it wasn't the red head he cursed it was the other" sighed James looking truly defeated.

"He's lying! He must be trying to get us to go against Eric" said Lily wide eyed.

"Voldemort doesn't lie, he was sure Potter was about to die, he was about to kill him when he said it. He wouldn't have intended on killing James if he wanted this information out." said Severus seriously.

"What about the mark?" said Sirius - he had never been the same with Lily and James when they got rid of his godson. It got that bad he didn't talk to James at all; Sirius had loved Harry as his own as well as Eric. However, Harry had been his godson Eric had been Frank Longbottom's godson.

"I don't know, maybe backlash of their magic?" asked Remus - he was in-between he had always been. Still friends with James and Sirius until Sirius had made him an ultimate him or James. He has yet to choose, so basically he had lost both his friends and pack members.

"Peter Pettigrew died today, he did a stupid thing and tried to defend himself against Voldemort" sneered Severus.

"Good!" snarled Lily passionately. Ever since he had betrayed them and given the information out to Voldemort and nearly caused her children's death she had hated him.

"We must go and get Harry then" said Dumbledore.

"What?" asked James looking stunned.

Sirius perked up for the first time today, he hadn't even been bothered about the fact James had nearly died.

"We must go and retrieve Harry" said Dumbledore calmly.

"He never attended Hogwarts! He must not have magic just like me and Lily suspected!" said James "He was just lucky he went for his brother first".

"Don't you understand? He must have had magic or else how did he defeat Voldemort when he was just a baby?" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"Voldemort must be lying!" protested Lily as if her life depended on it.

"I'm afraid Severus was correct, he would not have aimed his wand in intending on killing James if he wanted this information out" said Dumbledore looking years older.

"But the scar! He has the scar he was marked the equal!" said Lily obviously she knew the prophecy.

"Maybe Harry has a scar we did not see?" guessed Dumbledore.

"But we looked both of them over!" said James.

"Why don't you go and get Eric up here, I shall fire call Poppy and we will find out once and for all" said Dumbledore sighing softly, this denial was becoming quite problematic he had enough problems to deal with. The fact he had been training the wrong boy might have something to do with it. The boy who lived the person to defeat Voldemort seems to have no magic or hasn't come to Hogwarts oh and he didn't have an idea where he was.

"Fine so this can be sorted!" said Lily hands on her hips. She was acting as if they were about to be proven wrong.

Severus felt sorry for her; he knew deep down that they had gotten rid of the prophecy child. He had been shocked when he heard that James and Lily had gotten rid of their other child. He had never expected that kind of action from Lily in all his years. She had been very kind hearted when she was a little girl, loved her sister and parents. Before Voldemort attacked she had loved both her children and scorned anyone that said even the slightest thing about them. Then a few weeks later she is getting rid of one of them, it wasn't like her but he guessed the pressure was getting to her.

The door opened once again Severus shook himself from his thoughts of Lily. Eric the boy was if possible worse than his father. He got away with everything he did in Hogwarts with a slap on the wrist. He was allowed to bully everyone Draco had changed from the confident boy to a shy boy who barely ventured from the dungeons.

Eric had just about killed Draco on numerous occasions, and of course kept getting away with it. Lucius as much as he tried had only succeeded in getting Dumbledore suspended for a few months. Severus had been warned not to interfere if he wanted to stay in the safety of Hogwarts one time. So was forced to watch his godson become a ghost of the person he was.

It wasn't just Draco that was affected by Eric Potter but he was the last one standing. The others had left Hogwarts and finished their education elsewhere. Oh Dumbledore had been pissed at that, loosing soldiers like that, and there was nothing he could do without alienating the 'boy who lived'.

He knew Eric wouldn't hold his place in Dumbledore's book for long, next wrong move he makes Dumbledore would expel or suspend him. The only reason he hadn't been yet was because of how important Dumbledore thought he was.

"Headmaster why have I been called here?" asked Eric arrogantly.

"Sit down" said Dumbledore sternly.

Eric did as he was told shocked at how he was being spoken to by the man he thought of as a Grandfather.

"Now Poppy will be here as soon as she has finished dealing with someone" said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Eric wondering if his parents were sick, he didn't know James had been taken earlier that day.

"Because we will be giving you a full medical" said James.

"Why?" Eric asked confused.

"These people believe Voldemort when they say your twin was the one that defeated Voldemort" said Lily laughing lightly.

Eric seemed shocked and angered, how dare these people assume such things. Something was nagging at him however, it's as if he had blocked out what happened that night for unknown reasons. Perhaps it was because his brother was gone and he was getting loads of attention and showered with loads of presents he didn't want to remember that it should all be his brother? Who knew?

"What can I do for you?" asked Poppy stepping out of the green fireplace gracefully.

"Do a full medical on Eric here" said Dumbledore softly.

"I see" said Poppy quickly going over and doing the scan worried about him.

The list was very short, he hadn't had many injuries in his life, and just as Voldemort proclaimed Eric wasn't the boy who lived.

_Cut - piece of wood magical backlash - healed - one and a half year old _

_Broken arm - clean cut - Healed - 11 year old _

_Petrified - three weeks - un-petrified 12 year old _

_Deep cut on left forearm - healed - 14 year old _

_Cruciatus curse - cure taken - 14 year old _

This was the list and with that the people in the room sat stunned as Poppy announced that he had never been hit with the killing curse. He wasn't the boy who lived and they had given away the real boy who had defeated Voldemort at two years old.

"What have we done?" gasped a shocked Lily.

"You got rid of the boy who lived" sneered Severus. "Just like a bit of trash".

"We did what was best! We didn't want him thinking he was second best!" snapped James.

"Keep telling yourself that" sneered Severus.

"We need to look for him, and it will be Lily that does it" said Dumbledore.

"Fine" said Lily.

"What about me!" protested Eric.

"Nothing will change!" soothed Lily getting up and hugging her son.

"Apart from the fact the world will know you aren't the boy who lived" sneered Severus.

"You will love that wont you!" snapped Eric.

"Yes" smirked Severus.

"Now I have things to do please leave" sighed Dumbledore he wasn't in the mood for company.

It wasn't long before everyone left his office.

---------------0 Forks Washington 0---------

Harry heated up the soup he had gotten from Esme; it would be enough to last him for days. It was lovely soup; he couldn't believe he was eating it for his breakfast.

Being by himself today was quite depressing but he thought more on his relationship with Edward and his vision. Did this mean he was going to have strange men in robes and his parents looking for him now that he was discovered to be the boy who lived? More than likely. He hoped to god he wasn't found.

The days were gorgeous and Harry spent as much time as he could outside, and got himself a nice little sun burn to show for it. On the Friday he had to go to the hospital and get himself checked over. It wasn't Carlisle that sorted him today it was a different doctor. He got his cast removed and it didn't go back on, he got the crutches and was told to keep using them for a few days just in case his leg gave up.

"Stopped hanging around with them yet?" was the first sign that Jacob was here. The boy must have seen him walking home from the hospital.

"Leave me alone stalker otherwise I will have the police on you quicker than you can imagine!" snapped Harry.

"Not until you stop hanging around with them!" Sneered Jacob.

"Not going to happen!" said Harry angrily "Just leave me alone Jacob".

"Nope Nope" said Jacob.

Harry growled stomping into the house he slammed the door locked all the door and then the rest of the windows and drew all his curtains. He was getting really sick of this Jacob boy.

* * *

There we go! how did you like that! you seem against the idea of bella and edward liking each other...what about the other way around? harry and bella? they will live near each other and perhaps Harry will want children? what do you want to see happen? would you like harry to be a father? i love when he has children xD so cool naming them! who will find Harry? Siri? Remy? Lily? Death Eaters? Voldemort? or will he not be found? or will Dumbledore find him? How did you like my 'boy who lived' Eric? R&R please and take care x


	16. Chapter 16

In This Life

Chapter 16

Even when Harry went to work he was followed, Jacob seemed on trying to make his life as miserable as possible. Harry didn't let him see it but he was succeeding in driving him insane. Harry was at the end of his tether with the man. He was ready to give the boy one good right hook if he didn't back the hell off.

He forgot about him while he did his work, no plaster cast in his way he got on much better. He seemed to be much better than ever, which was a good thing for Harry because he didn't like depending on anyone. He hadn't for the longest time, well if you exclude Edward Cullen that is.

Harry hated to admit it but he really did miss the Cullen's especially when they aren't at school. He had taken to sitting at their lunch table alone, listening to his music not bothered about the world around him.

Harry didn't even bother having a lunch break that day, just asked if he could skip it and go home earlier. She seemed alright with it but he didn't push his luck and think of asking again this was only his second week after all.

"Hey" said a voice from the corner.

Whipping around Harry grinned "Hey! Boy am I glad to see you, that idiot followed me to work today".

"Jacob?" asked Edward his face going dark in anger.

"Yeah," said Harry hoping Edward wouldn't do anything to the boy. "Don't hurt him,"

"I wont" said Edward 'wouldn't want to break the treaty and have to move' was all the young vampire could think.

Harry smiled softly, thinking about Edward once more, thank god Edward couldn't hear those thoughts otherwise he would be blushing big time. Edward helped Harry finish the cart off and took it back. The woman told him that he could head of now and handed him a slip of paper - his wages it was in the bank.

The bank that Carlisle had set up for him.

"Why did you come? Want a book?" asked Harry looking at Edward curiously.

"No I just wanted to make sure you were alright" said Edward softly 'Can't tell you I saw you finishing early can I'.

"Fair enough" grinned Harry grabbing Edwards arm and they left the library.

He was hardly out of the door when he groaned "Oh no".

Edward could already smell what Harry was groaning at, he wanted nothing more than to banish his canines at the bloody idiot but he couldn't. He didn't even want the thought to pass Harry's lips otherwise he might put it all together and realise they were vampires.

"You I thought I told you to stay away!" snapped Harry angrily.

"Still with the sucker then eh" snapped Jacob.

Harry went right up to Jacob before he rose his arm and brought it down on Jacobs sternum and the boy went flying. Harry watched wide eyed as Jacob fell with a massive grunt and crack on the ground.

Edward looked worried now, if Harry could do that to someone he knew was a werewolf and that's stronger than humans what on earth could the boy do to him. Harry gasped in shock, he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Must have been an adrenaline rush" said Edward soothingly seeing how upset Harry was becoming over what just happened.

"All the way over there?!" said Harry looking at Edward's golden eyes frightened.

"Yes people can lift cars during things like that don't worry let's get going before he regains his bearings" said Edward, but knew Jacob wouldn't be awake any time soon, his leg was broken in five different places. Not that it would take long for the wolf to heal he would be up within a couple of weeks with not a bruise to show for it.

Harry got into the passenger side of the car still looking petrified at what he had done, if Jacob told then he would end up in prison. Of his Aunt and Uncle would murder him for sure they would think him a freak. He was surprised Edward wasn't running away from him, the events kept playing over and over again in his mind.

"Come on" said Edward softly, helping the dazed Harry out of the car when they arrived at his house. Getting the keys he let them both in and sat Harry down on one of the seats before helping Harry swallow some water. Edward could swear he could smell animal blood, but it was very faint and nearly gone. Shrugging it off thinking they probably got a bit of animal from the butchers.

"Drink it all" said Edward softly as Harry gulped it down.

"I cant believe what I just done" said Harry, oh he knew it was magic but he had just gotten so angry at the boy for continuously following him. He hoped Edward didn't stop being his friends with him because of this.

"Stop worrying about it," said Edward.

"How was your camping trip?" asked Harry, he couldn't forget what happened so he just distracted himself.

"Cut short, there was a rumour of bears in the area" said Edward, not telling the truth, the others were still there he had finished early so he could make sure Harry was alright.

"Aww!" said Harry feeling sorry for them, by the looks of it they loved going camping they went quite regularly.

"It doesn't matter, we will go someplace else next time" said Edward "Definitely not going back there again"

Harry laughed, smiling softly, shifting closer to Edward he asked for more stories about them. He admitted that he didn't have much of a relationship with his aunt and uncle and had never really had a normal family. Edward wanted to snort at that, normal? that's the last thing they were.

So Edward spend the rest of the night talking about the things Emmett and Edward got into when they were camping. Harry didn't think he had enjoyed a night quite like that before. Eventually Harry exhausted himself and fell asleep on Edward's lap, Edward didn't have the heart to move him. So he stayed where he was until Harry woke up.

At three in the morning, "Edward? Your still here? I fell asleep on you oh my god I'm so sorry!" gasped Harry blinking rapidly a blush lighting his face up even in the dark.

"I didn't want to wake you" admitted Edward softly.

"You should have" said Harry still embarrassed. "Come on I'll make you up a bed in my room, you cant go home now".

"That's ok I'll go home" said Edward.

"You haven't told your mum where you are?" asked Harry looking shocked, for his acting he should have won an Oscar.

"Of course, come on then I'll stay here tonight" said Edward hoping to divert his attention from his family.

"Oh right come on then" said Harry getting the extra chair bed from his aunts cupboard in the landing then setting it up in his room. "You can have my bed,"

"No! I insist on taking the bed" said Edward he didn't want to take Harry's bed he wouldn't do that to the boy. "The chair bed looks comfortable enough" when he saw a protest on Harry's lips.

"Fine" sighed Harry Edward had won that point, he quickly got covers for him and slid into bed, saying goodnight to Edward and he was sleeping in no time. Edward spent most of the time that night just watching Harry sleep, being in front view of his face helped.

Edward couldn't help but think even in sleep he looked even more beautiful and peaceful. Sighing softly, he jumped when his phone vibrated Alice came up a text message.

_Hope you had fun xD _

He replied _Can you not just respect my privacy just once?_

_No can do! What fun would that be? _

He replies _lots of fun because you can concentrate on the others! _

_Nope see you at school we will take the other cars! I wonder if he knows he's magical? It doesn't seem like it does it? _

He replies _No he was almost hyperventilating! _

_I know c u tomorrow x _

He replied _ok tell Esme where I am you know how she worries_

_I know bye _

He didn't hear back from her so decided to go back to what he was doing before - watching Harry. He had only really watched Harry once at night, but hadn't done it again. He had watched from a tree as Harry looked around his room as if he could sense someone had been in his room. Not taking the chance of going caught when he didn't understand what magic Harry had. If that's what happened to Jacob outside what would Harry do if he caught him in his room? He would go ballistic

Edward got up and made Harry some breakfast, after going to the shop and brought fresh ingredients. He planned on making Harry a nice omelette his speciality. Or maybe that's all he could cook, who knew.

"Edward?" asked Harry softly, he didn't know if Edward had left and his Aunt and Uncle were back early so he just hoped it was Edward or he was in trouble for uttering the name.

"Down here" replied Edward not realizing just how low Harry had said his name.

"Hey!" grinned Harry seeing Edward. He didn't look like he had just slept, his hair was perfect and he didn't look tired at all.

"Did you sleep at all?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I did I just woke up before you and went to get some groceries and make you dinner, I've already ate mine I hope you don't mind" said Edward softly which he wouldn't really do of course because he was such a gentleman. .

"That's fine! Thank you so much! I was just going to have some more of Esme's soup!" smiled Harry. "I don't like cooking much" perhaps it was because he had been forced to in the Orphan and here as well.

"Ah, your welcome" smiled Edward sitting the plate down gesturing to Harry to sit down too.

Harry ate as Edward looked around his house, giving him some privacy to eat his breakfast. He had noticed how bare Harry's room was when he had been in the first time. He had nothing normal people had, like Televisions hi-fi's laptops books DVD's CD's the works.

The rest of the day was spent laying about Harry's house watching the television talking and in general having a good time. Eventually Edward had to leave, he gave Harry a kiss full on the lips before saying goodbye. Fast as you liked he was gone, Harry must have stood there for almost an hour dazed at the force behind the kiss.

He had been unsure how Edward had felt about him, spending more and more time with him had made his love for Edward double. The kiss had him floating for hours as he got the house back to normal. After he got over it he began jumping up and down trying to use his magic to see if it would work. He was shocked when sparks began flying out of his hands. Thinking of cleaning the place he swished his hands all over the place and the house was cleaner than it had ever been before. Harry really didn't have any idea just how powerful he was.

Neither did the Cullen's, Dumbledore, his parents, Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters.

* * *

Do you think Jacob will keep coming back for more? I've narrowed down the list of poeple whom i think should find him...Severus & Draco who go on the run fed up ...Sirius & Remus...or just Sirius or Remus? who will you have it be! well there we go its offfically a Edward and Harry story how do you like it so far?! =) Will Harry learn magic by himself? or will someoen teach him? who wants him leaving America to Hogwarts? if he goes to Hogwarts the Cullens WONT be going! its just the directions i have the story's going in my head making different decisions all the time! well anyways there we go! thats all i have to say just now! what do you think? R&R please! take caare everyone! byeee x


	17. Chapter 17

In This Life

Chapter 17

Edward and Harry had been going out now for two blissful weeks, Harry ignorant to the fact Edward was a vampire (Or so they thought). They knew about him being magical for sure now since he had used magic on two separate instances. They didn't let him know they knew but since then Harry had been practising left right and centre. Summoning things to himself (That was by accident) when he had been too tired to get up but had to get dressed. To say he was shocked when his clothes went flying at him was an understatement.

Edward didn't go anywhere near Harry at night just in case his magic sensed him, but spent every night his aunt and uncle were away at his house. Mostly just pretending to sleep when Harry woke up and watching him all night while he slept. Harry discovered Edward was actually a really good cook; Harry went as far as to say he would make a brilliant chef one day if that was what he wanted.

His family was more than happy for him; Rose had a little worry about the fact that he was a human. She was rightfully scared for her family but don't get her wrong she liked Harry a lot. Despite her moods Harry would just keep acting as if it wasn't bothering him just like the rest of the family. Harry had accepted her for the way she was not many people would do that.

Jasper still kept his distance he was scared he did anything, he didn't have much confidence in his ability to control his thirst. Harry wasn't hurt by this he understood this confused Jasper every time he moved away from Harry all he got was understanding from his moods. He had told his family and they had just been as confused as him.

Esme had him over for dinner constantly, she loved being able to cook for him. Harry loved her cooking so he had no complaints to going over. His uncle wasn't happy with how happy he was and was getting angrier as the days went by. Harry just hoped nothing happened to him when his Uncle finally did explode.

They didn't think for a minute Harry could know what they were.

"Hey" said Harry kissing Edward once they got into the car and began driving for another week at school.

"Everything alright?" asked Edward.

"Great" smiled Harry, who had never been so happy in his life.

"Good" smiled Edward driving; this was the first relationship he had ever.

However neither was aware that life was just about to take a dive in the deep end.

It happened during their last class of the day, biology, first class Bella Swann was in. Edward was loosing control and Harry knew it. The bench was crushing with his hand alone. Harry did the only thing he knew would have any chance of helping him regain control.

He gave him the blood cube he had made, Harry was just glad he had thought to carry them in his bag. He forced Edward to take it, as soon as the blood touched his tongue Edward immediately calmed down, but he refused to look or even talk to Harry the entire time. For Edward now knew that Harry knew what he was he was so shocked he even forgot to breath (Not that he needed it).

Harry was beginning to worry now, his heart was pounding in his chest Edward hadn't ever ignored him like that before. He bit his lip when Edward ran from the room without even looking at him. Harry felt his whole world falling apart, his heart couldn't have sunk any lower. Stopping the tears from coming, he got his bag and things together and walked out of the classroom feeling like his world was already changing.

By the time he had gotten out of the classroom Edwards and Rosalie's car was gone. Getting his jacket out of his bag he put it on himself, feeling cold even with it on. Walking home he took an hour walking slowly wondering 'what if's' and 'buts' not that it would do any good.

----------------0

Edward ran from the room quicker than lightening towards his car, his family weren't long in finding him. Only took two words 'he knows' for them all to get into the car and race home not caring if they were breaking the speed limit five times over.

"What happened?" asked Rosalie immediately as soon as they were in the living room.

"He knows!" said Edward looking shocked and scared.

"How?" asked Emmett.

"He gave Edward sugar which was covered in blood" said Alice sadly.

"You knew?" asked Edward looking betrayed.

"Only when we split up for classes" said Alice looking like she wanted to cry but could not.

"We must leave!" said Rosalie.

"It might make it worse!" said Carlisle he had been listening to the conversation from up the stairs but came down to calm the vampire's down.

"Look we have to go before the volturi finds out he knows!" snapped Edward, despite everything Edwards only thought was protecting Harry from blood thirsty vampires who would kill any mortal being who knew about them. Sure he was shocked that Harry knew and was even more shocked that Harry had never told him and continued his relationship with him.

"Then we are going" sighed Alice, she could see them leaving.

"Then we shall pack" said Esme, it was either that or Edward leaving himself and she didn't want to take that chance. She loved Edward as if he was her own just like the others she wasn't having them separated.

"I'll be back in half an hour" said Edward running out of the room into his Volvo and was off.

------------0

Harry watched wearily as the Volvo stopped not far from his home, wondering what Edward was wanting. It couldn't be anything good from the way he had acted in class.

"I'm leaving" said Edward curtly.

"Because of me?" said Harry grimly.

"No because we want to, and I grow tired trying to find out your secrets" said Edward forcing himself to looking disgusted with Harry.

"So that's why" said Harry wondering why he hadn't thought of that before, oh he had wondered time and time again why Edward had wanted him to go out with. He was nothing special (Or that's how he thought of himself). He had wanted to learn about his magic? Then he remembered something he had only done magic on Jacob that's the only time Edward had seen him doing magic.

"You were already my friend before I did magic!" Harry pointed out.

"You moved away from the car, but not far enough you appeared and disappeared into thin air" said Edward, he felt disgusted with himself but he needed to do this he needed Harry to hate him and move on. He had no intentions of coming back and endangering Harry anymore than he already had.

Harry felt resignation slam into him; he didn't cry he just felt like the world suddenly made sense again. He knew happiness was never a lasting thing in his life, and this was what happened.

"Anything else you needed to get of your chest?" asked Harry sarcastically "Good, I just wanted to know if you would have ever admitted to being what you were to me, but no you didn't I never took the relationship seriously, it was just a bit of fun to me" he added.

Edward looked very hurt at that, he obviously believed what Harry was saying to him. Harry believed what Edward was saying and Edward believed what Harry was saying. It was a vicious circle that was never ending.

"Then we are even, you can leave now if you want" said Harry, his magic building up, when Edward didn't move, Harry's magic back lashed and had him thrown to the other side of the pavement. With a look that would have sent Voldemort running, green eyes flashing with anger he walked away. Running towards his home as quickly as he could before the tears could leave his eyes.

Edward groaned, his arm felt broken, as well as his heart, the sadness filled him with a weary sigh he got into his car and drove home. Everyone apart from Alice had a questioning look on their face. She just smiled sadly at him; as if to say 'I'm sorry' she could see things she didn't know that Harry had said those things out of anger.

So many misunderstandings.

Together they all got into their cars with heavy hearts saying goodbye to Forks once more. Emmett felt awful for his brother even more so for Harry. Harry had started to get into his non beating heart he had been like a brother to them all. Even Rose was saddened the most saddened was Esme and Alice. They were closer to Harry than the rest, obviously not as much as Edward of course. Their cars took off none of them looking back but if they could cry Esme, Alice, Edward and surprisingly Rose would have been crying.

* * *

There we go the next chapter! Will the cullens get back? before Harry is dragged to Hogwarts? or will they get back and Harry be gone? and Alice unable to see him? and harry be lost to them forever? will the Death Eaters find him? will Harry end up with Jacob? or will he keep getting magicked away from a very angry Harry? or will harry be turned into a vampy? with Victoria, Laurant and James picking the wrong person to bite? will James, Laurent and Victoria die? R&R please xD byeeee


	18. Chapter 18

In This Life

Chapter 18

Harry tried to stop his Aunt and Uncle from finding out about the Cullen's leaving. He didn't succeed very well just managed to stop them finding out for two weeks. Just as Harry knew his Uncle began beating him once again when he found out, Harry was now covered in bruises and skipping school and not turning up for his work. Even Hilda could do nothing to stop him hurting Harry - having went so long without hurting Harry he made sure to make up for lost time.

Harry's life ceased to be anything when Edward left; Hilda was becoming increasingly concerned for him. He never spoke, his eyes were dead it was as if the very life itself was leaving him. She had to help him she couldn't let this go on any longer.

Hilda had tears falling down her face as she thought about him, as soon as her husband left for work she got up, took the painkillers out of the medicine cabinet and got some juice and went to his room.

"Come on sit up" said Hilda, when Harry did this as if he were a robot it had her bursting into tears again.

"Take these" she said, Harry took them, quicker than possible, it just showed how desperate he was for them. Swallowing three of them he grimaced in pain, panting in agony he lay back down.

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed, touching his face wanting to hug him, but unable to do so because there was not one part of his body undamaged.

"Why did they leave?" she asked softly, this was one thing she didn't understand.

"They wanted nothing more to do with me" sighed Harry tears falling down his own face.

"Why! They knew what would happen!" she shouted in anger.

"Do not blame them for his temper!" said Harry his own anger showing though despite everything he didn't blame them for leaving.

"I'm sorry" she said softly, she knew it wasn't their fault but she wanted to blame someone.

"I'm in so much pain I hurt so much" said Harry; he wanted nothing more than to curl up in pain.

"The painkillers will work soon," soothed Hilda.

"Are you ok? You seem very pale…I heard you be sick last night" said Harry concerned for his Aunts welfare.

"I'm fine, well…I'm pregnant" said Hilda she wasn't happy with this information.

"Why aren't you happy?" asked Harry softly.

"He never wants children…if he treats them like you I would never be able to live with myself" said Hilda her eyes filled with fear and dread.

"I doubt he would hurt any child of his own" said Harry softly.

"You know this?" asked Hilda.

"No" sighed Harry, he hoped for the sake of the child that he treated it properly.

"I will tell him tonight" sighed Hilda. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes" sighed Harry the pain was receding the painkillers were taking affect.

"Don't bother going to school today I will call them" said Hilda "I'll go make you some breakfast, stay in bed" she finished sternly.

"Yes Aunt" said Harry he had no intention of moving if he could avoid it.

Harry's day went much like any other, getting painkillers shoved down his throat and being cared for by his aunt. His Aunt's revelation had surprised him despite how he had reacted. He was instantly worried about her and the unborn baby. His uncle wasn't the kindest man but surely he would love any child conceived by his wife.

Harry could only hope for the best really.

The door slammed open downstairs, it was only lunch time what on earth was he doing home. Hilda was quick to ask him what was wrong; Harry could hear the argument from up the stairs. Apparently one of his friends had died suddenly, a heart attack.

Hilda told him that she was pregnant in hopes of defusing his anger. Instead to Harry's horror he heard flesh hitting flesh. Anger unlike anything he had ever felt before consumed him. Getting to the stairs he saw Isaac standing over her telling her she either got rid of the abomination or he would do it for her.

"Leave her alone!" snarled Harry unable to believe what he was hearing.

Isaac growled at him and began aiming for the stairs, Harry decided enough was enough and anger got too much. Green lightening in the form of a ball appeared in his hand and it went flying at Isaac unable to avoid it, it slammed into his chest and he fell in slow motion to the bottom of the stairs.

"What did you do?" asked Hilda wide eyed, looking at her nephew for the first time in fear. She took one look at her dead husband and then Harry before fleeing the house in haste.

Harry slumped towards the wall and slid down the consequences of what he had just done was beginning to sink in.

---------0

Harry must have sat there for the rest of the day, just staring at the staircase. His Aunt didn't come back; he was alone and probably going to go to prison. Harry wished more than ever that Edward was here - he would know what to do and help him.

Tears began falling down his face, getting himself up which was difficult to do with a beaten body. Sitting in the shower he summoned the razor sobbing some more. He whispered 'I love you Edward I'm sorry' as he brought the razor deep into his wrist and cut upwards. The blood began flowing fast and furiously, he shakily did the other one tears still falling down his face.

Blood soon began pooling around him and unconsciousness closed in on him his heart beat slowed as the blood left his body.

* * *

Yay =) there we go! another chapter sorry its not a long one but i had to leave it there. Question is where will it go now? will Harry die and have the Cullens completly devistated? or Sirus go back in time to save him? or what? decisions decisions decisions .... blame the muse for how this chapter went...I doubt ill have the cullens turn him so :/ Im defo not having the cullens turn him so dont expect it! so whats gunna happen? if i want him to survive how do i do that? :( i so dont know what to do! anyhoos bye xx


	19. Chapter 19

In This Life

Hellooo everyone was going to wait until tomorrow before updating again but then i thought better of it :P i really dont want killed by pitchforks. Can just see it! and you would have no regrets! :P well you would becuase you would never get an update as long as you lived again lmao! oh the fun i love writing those chapters its just for fun a hobby i like i doubt i will ever go professional if i did id need heluva lot of Editors xD lol

Chapter 19

Sirius Black was once again abandoning the work he had to do for the Order to look for his godson. Ever since he had found out he had bugged James to find out where he was to no success. He had tried using the spell he had learned as an Auror to find people but it was as if Harry Potter didn't exist. He didn't know that James had put a cloaking spell on Harry so he couldn't be found by magical means. Something which he probably regrets big time.

Ever since he realised using magic wouldn't help find him he had to do it the good old fashioned way. Since then he had spent the majority of his time in the Muggle world. At first he hadn't fit in but like everyone else he learned to adapt to the world around him and soon fit in. Sirius was really proud to say he could drive a car and had a driving licence.

Sirius missed his godson more than anyone ever realised, he knew his godson wasn't a squib because Harry had done magic. Of course Lily and James had jumped in and said it was probably his twin and no one had paid it any mind after that. Sirius had matured a lot of the years the betrayal of his best friend had done that to him. He realised he could probably trust his enemy more than James and that had hurt.

Severus Snape had probably benefited from it the most, he was no longer bullied left right and centre from Sirius. At first it had confused Severus to no end, eventually they had built a mutual understanding, they were far from friends they had been enemy's too long and Severus even if they had an understanding had never really forgiven Sirius for the werewolf stunt in his school days.

Sirius was doing dark magic; it was the only thing he had found that would help him find his godson. It showed how much he loved his godson and wanted him back because before Sirius would never have gone near dark magic for anything or anyone. He had Harry's blue blanket in his hands, he picked off a light small hair from the blanket and put it on the slide aiming his wand at it he said the long complicated spell then the hair disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_24 Forks Drive Forks Washington _

"YES!" yelled Sirius a big massive grin on his face after fourteen years of searching he finally got somewhere.

Sirius quickly created an illegal portkey and with the said word he disappeared. When he saw the man lying there at the bottom of the stairs. The tattle tale sign of the killing curse he began fearing the worst. Quickly bounding up the stairs knowing his godson had to be there spell had said so.

What met his sight when he entered the bathroom would stay with him forever. Stopping himself from vomiting he recognised his godson it was hard not too he looked similar to his twin except the hair colour. Spells were thrown to cut the wounds on his arms quicker than lightening.

He knew he couldn't take Harry back to Hogwarts but if he didn't do anything he would die. Funny thing was the first thing that popped into his mind was Severus Snape of all things. Praying he was doing the right thing Sirius grabbed the nearest thing to him and created a portkey, sealed all doors and windows he portkey'd himself away again leaving Harry lying there.

---------------0

"Hey Alice," said Rosalie sitting down next to her sister. Nothing had been the same since they moved, they got used to a new school but things seemed abnormally dull without Harry. No one realised just how crap it would be without Harry; Alice seemed to miss him the most.

Edward hadn't been the same; he was actually turning into a real arsehole. Emmett actually told him he was making Rosalie look like an angel in comparison to him. He hardly spoke to anyone these days even his family.

Suddenly Alice began getting caught up in a vision, one that would have had her crying. Edward was there and caught her vision as well. Their hearts were breaking all over again as they watched the scene before them.

---------------0

Sirius transformed into his animagus form and bolted towards the potions classroom. Getting there in record time, bounding into the classroom, he transformed back into his normal state and grabbed Severus grabbing the portkey he had made he said the words - as he did Draco Malfoy clung onto his godfather fearing the worst. Draco loved his godfather he was the only one to ever show him any kind of love in his life.

"BLACK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" snarled Severus, upon hearing Draco gasp and turn paler than normal he spun around. He too paled and rushed over shakily feeling for a pulse he let out a relieved sigh when he felt it. Quickly gathering his potions bag from his many charmed robe pockets he got the potions he needed.

He got Harry to swallow two blood replenching potions, healing potions, bruise de-sweller, pain reliever and a pepper up potion. He knew who it was he wasn't stupid, he would recognize the face anywhere. Surprisingly it wasn't such a chore to look at the boy because he didn't really look like James a lot. He was more feminine like Lily if he was totally honest.

"How did you find him?" asked Severus lifting the teen up and getting him into the nearest room and putting him onto a bed.

"Used a locator spell" said Sirius.

"Dumbledore has already tried all them, and made me use all locator potions to try and get him" said Severus "So try again"

"I used an illegal locator spell alright!" snapped Sirius soothing Harry's hair back.

"Where did you get anything of Harry's? According to Potter they got rid of it all!" said Severus frowning he and Sirius seemed to forget Draco was there at all. Who by the way was happy to just stay in the shadow and listen to the conversation.

"I had Harry's other baby blanket, I was just lucky one of his hairs was still on it" said Sirius grudgingly.

"I'm surprised Black" said Severus.

"Yeah well, I will do anything for my godson and that means protecting him from the parents that only want to use him!" snapped Sirius.

"You're not sending him to Hogwarts?" asked Severus.

"No, never!" snarled Sirius "I wont let him become a pawn for them"

"Then what happens to the Wizarding world?" asked Severus.

"Let them rot!" snapped Draco. He hated the Wizarding world, he hated magic and he hated his parents.

"My thoughts exactly" said Sirius. He had heard all around Eric's battles with Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy had become the next Severus Snape to be bullied by a group of teenagers. Only in his opinion Eric was worse than they ever had been, and got away with it.

"It's nothing to do with me anyway" said Severus. Scanning the teen he read the results and said out loud. "He is magically drained, malnourished and has many broken bones, I will need to give him some bone mending potion"

Fishing in his bag Sirius went down the stairs and began cooking for the four of them. Nothing fancy, he shivered when he saw the man on the floor, it only dawned on him that it might be Harry that did this. There had been no one else there; shivering once more he didn't pass judgment not until he got all the facts straight.

Half an hour later Sirius walked up the stairs with food for them all. Draco had more than the others he could see how skinny the teen was. Draco smiled at Sirius, Sirius smiled back at the boy; Severus felt a bit of envy it had been so long since Draco smiled even in his presence.

Severus just nodded curtly when he was presented with his dinner. He began eating it wasn't anything like Hogwarts food he was used to put it was alright. Especially considering who had made it, sighing softly Severus wondered what had happened to the teen.

"There is a dead body down the stairs" said Sirius at last.

"Excuse me?" said Severus.

"A dead body, an older man I'd say he was killed by the killing curse" said Sirius, watching Severus bolt from the room to see for himself. He came back not five minutes later with a permanent frown etched on his face.

"How did he get there? How did he die? Was there Death Eaters here?"

"No Harry wouldn't be here or alive if Death Eaters had been here" said Sirius logically.

"Then Mr. Potter has a lot to answer for" said Severus gravely.

"Don't you dare judge him!" snapped Sirius.

"I unlike you Black don't judge until I know all the facts" said Severus, a little white lie but he didn't like the fact that Sirius Black of all people was saying that to him. He judged people by just looking at them really.

Just then the telephone began ringing, Sirius groaned before answering the phone that was in the room. The room they were currently in was the master bedroom that Hilda and Isaac share.

"Hello?" asked Sirius.

"Can I speak to Hilda please?" asked a mysterious boy.

"She currently at the hospital a fatal accident in the family I'm afraid, I'm sorry can I take your number?" asked Sirius.

"No thanks" then Sirius heard a dial tone.

"Someone's missing" said Sirius wearily.

"Who?" asked Severus.

"Someone called Hilda I believe" said Sirius.

"Why say she was at a hospital?" asked Draco.

"First thing I thought of," said Sirius embarrassed. Actually all his thoughts had been on the dead man down the stairs who is no doubt probably the woman's husband.

---------------0

"We are too late" said Edward looking stunned the phone fell uselessly to the floor. No one made any attempt to grab it, vampires or not.

Moments ago Alice had gone into a vision of Harry committing suicide, what hurt him the most was what he heard Harry say. What should be making his heart swell with love was making him feel deader than he already was.

"No we can't be! We must get over there at once!" said Alice already running for the door.

"Go Edward!" said Rosalie. "I'll stay and explain".

Edward nodded curtly before taking off Alice ending up hot on his heels as Edward was faster than her and caught up with her already.

* * *

Dum Dum Dum will Harry wake up before Edward and Alice come burstiing into the house to face three fully trained Wizards who would have no qalms about killing them? Will Hilda be telling the police? and have vans of people there ready to subdue them? and a big mess (If they can get out of it) to clean up? or will Hilda come back? wanting answers from her Nephew? R&R xD


	20. Chapter 20

In This Life

Chapter 20

Harry slept the majority of the night, Draco was asleep in Harry's bed and Severus and Sirius were taking turns sleeping in the chairs beside Harry's bed. Chairs they had shrunken and taken up the stairs. If they were going to be sitting they might as well be comfortable.

"Harry?" asked Sirius softly, when he saw a hand twitch.

'Groan'

"Harry?!" said Sirius more excited this time, causing Severus to wake up his hand automatically.

"Who are you?" asked Harry looking petrified calming down when he saw he was still in his house. Looking at his arms he saw there was nothing there, almost like nothing had happened. He knew immediately these people were magical - obviously not there to hurt him or they would have left him to die.

"This is Severus Snape the blonde boy sleeping in your bed is called Draco Malfoy and I'm Sirius Black…your godfather" said Sirius softly.

"Godfather?" gaped a shocked Harry.

"Yes," said Sirius smiling.

"Then how did I end up in an orphanage?" asked Harry stiffly.

"I didn't know James was giving you away, when I realised this I was furious tried as much as I could do find out where you were. Even tried magic but never found you, I know why now - your…James put a cloaking spell on you" said Sirius.

"How did you find me then?" asked Harry sitting up, the other black haired man left.

"I used a very dark spell and used a hair I found from when you were younger on a blanket" admitted Sirius. "I needed to find you before your parents did".

"Why?" asked Harry it seems all he was doing was asking questions.

"Because they just want you back to use you" said Sirius angrily at the thought.

"Because they finally found out their son isn't the boy who lived?" sneered Harry.

"You know all about this?" asked Severus coming in with food for them all, it had obviously been magically cooked or summoned.

"Some of it, I remembered it was me that defeated him but I had a vision of Voldemort" said Harry "He told James and the idiot managed to get himself away before he died".

"Indeed we won't have a lot to explain to you then" said Severus.

"No sir," said Harry.

"What happened to the guy down the stairs?" asked Sirius softly. He knew he would have to tread softly.

"That was me" said Harry extremely pale.

"You killed him?" asked Severus.

"He was beating his wife Hilda when she was pregnant with his child. He was about to beat me up again and I didn't want it I was so angry," he said tears falling down his face "I hated him my magic reacted a big massive ball of green lightening came out of my hand and it went flying at him".

"Did you say anything?" asked Severus, "Where is your wand?"

"What's a wand? I guess that is what some people use to get magic? And I didn't say anything" said Harry.

Severus and Sirius both looked stunned; they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Harry had wordlessly wandlessly cast the killing curse? Just how powerful was this boy? It was unheard of anyone being able to cast a basic stupefy curse wandless never mind wordless. And they were taking about a killing curse here? No wonder it's suggested he may be able to defeat Voldemort.

"I know I will have to go to prison for what I did" said Harry looking petrified but resigned to his future.

"Prison don't be daft! The man deserved it" snapped Sirius oh how he hated wife beaters and child abusers.

"We must train your magic though, because we cannot let your anger get out of control and let your magic control you again" said Severus "Because that's what happened you let your magic control you."

"But what about him?" asked Harry gesturing to down the stairs still scared. Who wouldn't be he had killed someone accidental or not…and had tried to commit suicide but to wake up to find two wizards at his bed side.

"We will make it look like he had a heart attack, the longer we leave it the more damaging it will be phone the emergency services" said Sirius.

"Ok, but what about Hilda?" asked Harry scared.

"What's her name?" asked Severus.

"Hilda Cunningham" replied Harry.

"I'll go get her" said Draco, already saying the spell to find the woman and apparating away.

"Where did he go?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"He apparated away, another word for appearing and disappearing" said Severus. Looks like Harry didn't know as much as Severus had first thought he believed.

"Now go call them" said Sirius as Draco apparated in with Hilda who looked petrified.

Sirius took her aside and explained everything to her, Severus handed him potions to give to her and went to tend to the man. Sitting him in the chair they made him very warm as if it had just occurred. Their alibi's confirmed they awaited the arrival of the ambulance.

"What happened?" asked the ambulance service man. Who was a nice guy called Greg.

"We were all sleeping I had my Nephews godfather and friends over for the night he got up to go to work as usual and we found him like this" said Hilda seemingly in shock.

"I see," said the man checking Isaac over making sure he was really dead before going over everything finding nothing suspicious the pronounced him dead by heart attack. Before taking him away in a body bag, when they were gone Hilda rounded on them demanding an answer.

"Your nephew is a wizard" said Severus bluntly.

"There's no such thing!" snapped Hilda.

"Really? Care to explain what you saw?" asked Draco.

"I…I…I" spluttered Hilda having no way to explain it.

"He killed my husband!" she snapped.

"Who would have killed your unborn baby and possibly you as well as Harry" said Sirius.

She slumped on the couch completely defeated.

"Don't worry Harry won't be staying with you, he will be staying with me, and I've got a manor five minutes from here" said Sirius he had wrote a letter to Gringotts when everyone had been asleep.

"You can't just take him away!" protested Hilda despite everything she did indeed care for him.

"He needs training to make sure nothing like this happens again, you can still see him if he chooses to" said Severus.

"You are staying as well aren't you Uncle Severus?" asked Draco looking at his godfather.

"I am Draco," said Severus nodding his head, "You are also and you will be going to that Muggle School" he finished with a smirk.

"What?" said Draco wide eyed unable to believe his ears.

"You can train when Harry has caught up with you" said Severus.

"Deal!" grinned Draco he was away from Hogwarts still getting trained in magic for when he comes of age nothing could be better.

Severus nodded he knew it wouldn't take much to get Draco to agree his school life at Hogwarts had been living hell. The Potter's had seen to that, hopefully Harry will get on with Draco help him get some confidence back into him. Seeing Harry he saw that the boy would need some help himself. He was abused by guardians Draco was only bullied by school children. It was different but the same either way it did affect them obviously.

* * *

There you go how did you like that? they are staying in forks and Sirius has a manor in Forks he had full control over his vaults of course and everything being the last Black. Will Harry be alright with this and still go to normal school? will the Cullens move back? will Harry accept them? or make them beg? R&R please


	21. Chapter 21

In This Life

Chapter 21

Hilda was busy getting everything ready for the funeral of her husband. She had been overwhelmed with information about the magical world and the fact that her nephew was magical. Sirius went and bought a nice green Audi which Severus very much approved off.

"Gather your things together, the house elves are getting everything ready for us" said Sirius softly.

"I'm going today?" asked Harry looking excited.

"Of course, you can spend any time you like with your Aunt whenever you want just remember to tell us" said Sirius grinning with glee.

"Brilliant!" grinned Harry running up the stairs, it took just two boxes to fill everything he had.

"Put it in the car," said Severus, "It's the green one across the road." said Severus.

"Ok" said Harry doing just that, coming back in he hugged his aunt "I'll be around to see you all the time"

"Good" said Hilda smiling. She couldn't help but think it was going to be so weird living by herself. No husband no Harry nothing. She consoled herself with the fact that she would have a child within the next nine months.

"Let's get going" said Severus. He wanted to settle down and have a shower in private he wasn't really comfortable with Hilda around. No offence intended for her or anyone but Severus was a very private person.

Severus and Sirius got into the front of the car Severus in the passenger side. Draco and Harry got into the back of the car, Draco telling Harry what Quidditch was. Even though Draco wasn't on the team he loved Quidditch and played it at home. Harry was enthralled by what Draco was telling him, and said he couldn't wait to play.

Draco didn't think he had spoken so much in ages; he liked his Harry he was nothing like his brother for that he was thankful. At first he had been a little weary because of Harry's face which was mostly identical to Eric Potter. It didn't take long for Draco to relax after all Harry wasn't arrogant and thinking himself all high and mighty. Harry's face was friendly enough, something he had never seen Eric be.

"You're nothing like your brother" whispered Draco suddenly changing the subject.

Harry blinked "Eric? What is he like?"

"An ignorant bastard, a big massive bully, and he gets away with it" snapped Draco angrily.

"I'm assuming it's more than just my parents coddling him?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts lets him away with everything" said Draco sadly.

"Well they know he's not the boy who lived any longer," smirked Harry "I doubt he will get away with the stuff he used to."

"True" smirked Draco sort of wishing he was there to see it.

"Does he look anything like me?" asked Harry.

"No, he's not you look completely different his hair is short and messy where's your's is very long and different colours too. The only way you look like him is the face, that's the only way" said Draco. Not wanting to insult Harry by telling him he looked like that idiot.

"Good" said Harry satisfied.

"We are here" said Sirius. Severus and Sirius got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Are you staying?" asked Harry sounding more than just hopeful.

"Yes" said Draco.

"Brilliant" grinned Harry gleefully "Where's your stuff?"

"I'm having my house elf bring it along" said Draco; he wasn't going home otherwise Lucius would stop him coming back to Forks. He had no intentions of going back to the Wizarding world ever. He hated everything apart from magic he didn't love it enough to stay in a place he got bullied in.

"Um…what's a house elf?" asked Harry getting a box out - Draco much to his surprise took the other one.

"You don't know?" asked Draco looking shocked.

"No, he mentioned it earlier on but I didn't want to embarrass myself" said Harry a faint red blush on his face.

"WOW" said Harry finally facing the manor it looked absolutely amazing, it was nicer than the Cullen's house and that's saying something.

"Like it?" smirked Draco "And a house elf is a servant in the Wizarding world that does things for you"

"You mean a human servant?" asked Harry totally aghast.

"No they aren't' human you will see for yourself" said Draco. He liked Dobby the best the little thing had always looked after him and stopped him being bullied in his own house well just the children not Lucius and Narcissa of course he couldn't hurt them he was their servant and did what he was told.

"Hm…" said Harry he somehow didn't think he would like it wither it be human or not.

"Come on then," said Draco frowning.

"Coming" said Harry and they entered the house Harry looked around in awe. This was his godfathers? It was amazing grinning with glee he bound up the stairs wondering what room was his.

"What' room is mine?" asked Harry.

"Any room, apart from the master rooms" said Draco.

"Brilliant!" grinned Harry opening a room that had a bathroom connected to it and decided this was his room. Unpacking everything within minutes, he sighed softly, his room was bare - it looked even barer in this room at Hilda's. Oh well nothing he could do, he would just spend the money he had in his account on anything he wanted. After all he had nothing to worry about now that his Uncle couldn't take it off him.

"Is that everything?" asked Draco looking at the depressed young boy.

"Yeah" admitted Harry.

"Don't worry this room will be full to the brim before you know it" grinned Draco trying to make his new friend feel better.

Harry grinned back nodding his head, sitting on the bed the two teens began taking. He told Draco everything there was to know about him, Forks and eventually told him about Edward and the Cullen's.

"They just left?" asked Draco shocked.

"Yes" sighed Harry sadly.

"Unbelievable!" cried Draco.

"Yeah" sighed Harry.

"They are arseholes, you don't need to worry about now" said Draco comforting Harry.

"Still doesn't help when you loved them all like a family Drake" said Harry.

"Drake?!" said Draco taken aback. He only knew the boy for a day or two and he was getting a nick name? He began grinning was this what it was like to have a real friend? If so he liked it.

"Sorry" flinched Harry upon hearing the shock in his friend's voice.

"No no! I like it it's just no one ever called me anything other than Draco before" he said quickly reassuring his friend.

Harry grinned "Good"

"Maybe when all my stuff is here, then we can get the broom sticks out and play I have more than one so you can get my Nimbus 2000 I'll stick with my Firebolt" grinned Draco.

"You would do that?" asked Harry shocked.

"Of course! Wont be fun if there's no one else playing" said Draco. He was beginning to feel sorry for Harry which was unusual for him; he had been horrible to everyone around him as they were to him. Something drew him to Harry made him want to befriend him. He felt that Harry was someone who made friends for life. Such a strange thing to think really but that's the vibe Draco was getting from Harry.

----------------0

"They are getting on quite well aren't they?" said Severus smirking.

"Yes" said Sirius "I'm glad he ended up getting dragged along, I'm not even sure what to say to him. I mean I come out of the blue sixteen years later I sometimes think if he believes I looked for him all those years" said Sirius.

"No doubt he will come to love you like a father Sirius" said Severus.

"I hope so," sighed Sirius.

"We are going to have to buy Muggle clothes, for all of us" sighed Severus; he didn't own a Muggle thing to his name.

"I know," said Sirius "And get them enrolled in school, we best get going now then"

"BOYS!" yelled Severus. They were next door and there was really no need to shout.

"Yes Uncle Severus?" asked Draco coming though.

"We are going to buy clothes for everyone, you can stay here or you can come" said Severus.

"You know what kind of clothes I like but I think I'd like to come and explore Forks" said Draco.

"I have money just hold on until I find my wallet" said Harry he couldn't remember packing it.

"You don't need to use your money" said Sirius.

"I can't spend your money!" protested Harry finding his wallet and pocketing it.

"As your guardian I will get you the things you need" said Sirius sternly "Or you can stay here and I will buy you it"

"Fine" said Harry, agreeing immediately a grin forming on his face. He could get used to this was all he could think.

"Good let's get going!" said Severus curtly

-------------0

"His room is empty" said Edward to Alice they had finally gotten off the plane and got a taxi cab to their home then ran for it.

"Oh no" said Alice looking heartbroken "What have we done?"

Edward looked furious then began running into the forest, taking their anger out on the trees. Alice stopped well before Edward and just looked blankly at the forest. She felt absolutely awful wishing with all her might she had just had the guts to tell Edward to stuff it that she was staying. Maybe the outcome would have been totally different.

Alice saw the rest of her family were back at the house, knowing Edward saw this as well she began running towards the house she wanted nothing more than Jasper's quiet reassurance right now. She tried to avoid thinking about it being Edward's fault because she knew it would make him feel worse. She couldn't help how she felt and Edward no doubt already knew.

"Rosalie told us! What happened!?" said Esme.

Alice shook her head quietly, going towards Jasper wanting to feel close to her lover. Rosalie went to Emmett feeling awful as well, Emmett growled angrily despite everything nearly being a joke to Emmett he cared about his family and Harry had been a part of his family.

"NO" yelled Esme, Carlisle brought her into a hug and they all silently grieved for the young human they had cared for.

Edward came in seeing them all in embraces with a snarl of rage he ran back out again. He knew he had lost any hope of having someone like them now. He had only left Harry so he didn't have to be put in danger by the Volturi now he wasn't in any danger to anyone he was gone.

Edward stayed out all that night up a tree grieving for Harry the one who he had loved.

* * *

As you can see they dont know yet :P i just love torturing him will they stay in Forks or move away again? harry is after all the only reason they came back. Or will they overhear someone gossiping about it? so do you like the new Sirius? will i have Remus come into the picture? will Lily track him any time soon? will Severus no longer spy? or will he go back to Hogwarts? R&R please


	22. Chapter 22

**In This Life**

**Another chapter for you all to enjoy i was going to update Darkest Night also but I'm afraid i wont have the time but take care and i'll update it as soon as possible xx**

**Chapter 22**

"Come on Edward" sighed Rosalie, climbing up the tree beside her brother. They had left him alone all night to grieve. They had been feeling rather guilty that they had someone when Edward had lost his precious someone. There was nothing that could be done he was gone; they were just going to have to move on and learn once again from their mistakes.

"Why does it always happen to me Rose?" asked Edward his voice croaked.

"Oh come on, you will find someone who is right for you it will take time, it took me a long time to find someone. When you find your special someone then you will know never to take them for granted like me with my Emmett" said Rosalie bringing her brother in for a hug.

"I'm never going to find my one, Harry was it and I let my fear of the volturi cloud everything else." said Edward watching the clouds moving about from his sisters arms.

"You did what you thought was best for him," said Rosalie "No one can think badly of you for that."

"That's where you're wrong Rosalie, I can hear their innermost thoughts I know Esme Hates me for making them all move Alice too, even Emmett blames me" said Edward.

"They are angry, yes but not at you, at the situation maybe" said Rosalie.

"I miss him," said Edward, "Even if we only were going out for a few weeks it's like months to me Rosalie, to any normal person we would have been moving too fast."

"We all do" said Rosalie truthfully, "I liked him too brother."

"I know" said Edward. "I take it we are leaving again."

"Yes," said Rosalie "There is nothing keeping us here."

Edward nodded his head in agreement, wishing more than anything he could at least cry for the young man he loved. Being what he was, he couldn't not a tear never left his eyes he didn't even need to open and close them like any normal person.

"Come on" said Rosalie getting them both out of the tree and setting them on the road homeward bound.

"I'm fine Rosalie" sighed Edward, hearing her concerned thoughts in his mind.

She tilted her head, sighing softly she hated that sometimes she couldn't even worry about her brother without him knowing. Shoulder to shoulder arms around each others back they walked to the house the clouds getting darker and darker as they walked at normal human speed just listening to the wind and all things in the forest not talking needless words that wasn't going to really help anyone.

Together they put the UN emptied suitcases back in their cars and climbed in. before Edward knew it they were racing off, not quickly enough as the blue flashing lights were suddenly behind them. Groaning Carlisle stopped the car and waited on the police man coming to the window - it was Charlie Swan.

"Ah Carlisle! I take it you are here for the funeral?" asked Charlie looking solemn.

"We were going to pay our respects but thought better of it" said Carlisle "The family must be grieving"

Edward couldn't get much out of Swans thoughts they were jumbled and mixed up as if he was stuttering in his head.

"Yes Hilda is rather devastated, to have lost her husband," said Charlie.

Everyone in the car froze, Isaac? What on earth was going on - what had happened about Harry?

"Isaac I was under the impression it was Harry?" frowned Carlisle.

"Oh no, Harry is now with his godfather at Black Manor Isaac had a heart attack. Nice of the godfather to take him in while Hilda comes to terms with it all" said Charlie sadly.

"Yes, yes it is" said Carlisle softly, Edward wanted nothing more than to jump out of the car and get to Black Manor.

"I'm afraid I will still have to give you that speeding ticket" said Charlie grinning as if it was the most work he had done in days.

"No problem Charlie" said Carlisle waiting on him filling out the form and giving it to him.

"Take care," said Charlie nodding at everyone before taking off in his own police car.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Carlisle once the car was started up again going at thirty miles an hour.

"I don't know" said Alice looking shocked and happy at the same time Harry was alive! He was alive he was going to be ok! She phoned Rosalie and told her what had happened, Edward Jasper Alice had been in the back and Esme and Carlisle in the front Emmett and Rosalie had went in her red convertible.

"We will meet you back at the house" said Alice hanging up the phone. Once no one was in sight Carlisle started speeding of towards the house at ninety miles per hour.

"What happened?!" demanded Rosalie as soon as they flew out of the car.

"Apparently it was Isaac that died, Harry didn't someone must have gotten there in time" said Carlisle looking better than he had in days.

"How?" asked Emmett.

"Heart attack" said Carlisle gravely.

"Where is Harry? Is Edward going to go and see him?" asked Rosalie.

"He is with his godfather in Black Manor" said Carlisle.

"That place?! No one has inhabited that in the last one hundred years!" said Rosalie surprised.

"Apparently someone has either bought it or its been in the family for as long as it's been standing" said Esme.

"I'm going I'll see you later" said Edward.

"Uh-oh" said Alice.

"What's the matter?" asked Jasper looking worried.

"He wont be seeing Harry tonight some kind of magic will stop him," said Alice.

"You better call him" said Emmett.

"He wont listen to me," said Alice sadly, "He will just keep trying, don't worry he wont get hurt."

"Then there is nothing to be done," said Carlisle "We might as well get unpacked and get you enrolled back into Forks High School."

------------0

"How did it go?" asked Alice softly.

"I couldn't get in" growled an aggravated Edward.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will see him at school on Monday" soothed Esme.

"Will we Alice?" asked Edward turning towards his sister.

"Maybe, Maybe not, too much is undecided I cannot even see Harry, magic must be protecting him even from my visions" sighed Alice.

Growling low in his throat he went to his room in a huff feeling very much confused. He was happy that Harry was alive he was just frustrated that he couldn't even get to him.

"Remember you have to feed tonight!" said Esme softly knowing Edward would hear.

"All of us have to" said Carlisle.

Especially Edward who had only been eating enough to keep him from going into a blood lust. His way of punishing himself for leaving Harry. Only a few days after he left did it dawn upon him that Isaac would be going back to beating him. So Edward had decided to punish himself as well, until he had almost eaten a human's blood that was.

"Thank god we are not going back to that school!" said Rosalie smirking.

"Yes Rosalie, no more school uniform for you," grinned Alice "Or me." she said gleefully.

Even Jasper and Emmett were glad for that, the school uniforms made them look like idiots. Which was why they liked schools where they could wear what they wanted - expensive rich things. That weren't bright red or some disgusting other colour, it had been a while since they had to do that then they had found themselves in that other school after moving from Forks.

* * *

Yay! How did you like it the Cullens finally know! will harry be at school tomororw? or will i make them wait longer? will Draco defend Harry? will Draco even go to Forks high yet? or will harry go alone until Draco can join? will he accept the Cullens? OR Make them suffer some more? R&R please take care and byeee xXx


	23. Chapter 23

The Characters and Names etc…Do Not Belong To Me I'm Just Using Them As I See Fit And I Do Not Under Any Circumstances Make Money From These Story's Else I Would Be Rich and Spend All My Time Shopping Not Updating :P The Story's Belong To Stephanie Myers and J.K Rowling two of the best geniuses of the age. Life Would Be Dull And Boring Without Twilight and Harry Potter =)

In This Life

Chapter 23

*********Back a few days ago Harry & the Others Shopping***********

"Come on Harry at least point something out" said a frustrated Sirius, Harry hadn't said anything Draco on the other hand had no qualms about telling anyone what he wanted.

"Those t-shirts and that green shirt, as well as the blue, white shirts" said Harry," said Harry.

"The t-shirts as underlay correct?" asked Draco.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Then you're better getting vests not t-shirts it would look better" grinned Draco putting the t-shirts back and grabbing white and black vests.

"What do you prefer to wear? Jeans, dress trousers? Leather pants? Jogging trousers" questioned Sirius.

"He would suit all three!" said Draco looking at Harry.

"I am not wearing dress trousers!" protested Harry immediately.

"Ok" said Sirius quickly gathering a few pair of leather pants and all different colours of jeans - black, bleached, stone, faded, creased, then the most fashionable ones with the holes in them, Sirius found them barbaric but didn't comment on it. He added a pair of dress trousers just in case any need for them came up. Harry didn't look all that happy until Sirius said he didn't need to wear them.

They spent at least one thousand pounds in the dress shop alone, but for four men it was actually alright. Four massive wardrobes, with jackets, hats, scarf's, trousers, jogging trousers, tops, t-shirts, trainers, underwear and socks.

They all had their arms full of clothing, if it wasn't for the fact they had the car with them they would have dropped everything. Draco wasn't used to having to carry anything so it was no surprise really; Harry seemed to have the least trouble out of them all. Putting all they could in the boot the rest went under the back seats. They weren't stupid enough to leave them in full view of people, so they weren't about to be robbed.

"Aren't we going home now?" asked Harry confused when they shut all the doors again.

"We are going to get your stationary needs" said Severus.

"I've got a pen, I got one from the teacher the teacher could give Draco one too" said Harry confused.

"The school isn't responsible for giving out stationary the students are" said Sirius.

"Oh, well ok then" said Harry still a little confused walked with them.

"Don't worry" grinned Draco "I'm sure you will have enough stuff soon to last you a life time."

"Where is he getting all the money? It was a lot of money he spent in that shop!" protested Harry.

"Your godfather's rich Harry cant you tell! Your living in a freaking manor!" said Draco exasperated.

"How rich?" asked Harry looking at his godfathered awed, he didn't act like someone rich or his vision of someone rich. His opinion of someone rich was snooty and bitchy with stupid posh accents.

"Enough to last him five life times," said Draco "Probably more."

"Wow" said Harry blown away he hadn't expected that, sure he had a manor but by the looks of it, it had been handed down though the generations.

Draco just smirked, he didn't know how Harry felt because he had been rich his entire life. He wondered how it would feel to barely survive then find out your stinking rich.

"Your parents are rich too, you should get money you're a Potter as well…unless they have disowned you" said Draco.

"Probably have" sighed Harry, he always wondered what his life would have been like if his family had kept him.

"They have not" said Sirius.

"Does that mean they can take me away?" asked Harry suddenly wide eyed.

"No, they gave all rights up when the bumped you at that orphanage" snarled Sirius angrily.

"Good" sighed Harry relieved.

"We're here" said Sirius opening the door for Severus and the teens to step through.

Draco didn't touch anything, this wasn't what he was used to, and didn't they use feathers and ink? Obviously not because there wasn't one in sight. Sirius did all the buying, paper, folders, pens, pencils, rubbers, sharpeners, coloured pens, dividers, pencil cases, school bags and rulers. Everything they could ever need, Severus added a dozen exercise books.

At the checkouts Severus asked if they had books for the high school grade. They said yes and showed them, there were many subjects so Severus got one of each including Junior years they had to get Draco up to par he didn't know much about the Muggle world.

"You don't need those ones, I've got all of them" said Harry pointing them out "The school gave us them" it's everything they were going to be covering that year and Harry knew that.

"Still I think its best to get them" said Severus "You shouldn't need to share."

"Oh, ok then" said Harry put out but feeling a little better that Severus had explained.

"I think that's enough for now" said Sirius, paying for everything, the bags considerably heavier than the clothes they put them in the car.

"Just food to get in," said Sirius starting up the car as they all put their seat belts on.

"Can we take this stuff home and get it away?" asked Harry he was getting very tired.

Severus and Sirius seemed to catch on and agreed immediately and he took of in the other direction. As soon as they got out of the car Sirius sent the stuff floating after the teens and him and Severus went to get the rest of the shopping.

"I'm going to lie down for a while" said Harry looking dead on his feet.

"Ok, I'll hunt out our stuff and put them in my room when you're feeling better come through" grinned Draco.

"Okay" said Harry smiling he couldn't wait to get in his bed, he was so exhausted.

Harry slept for two hours; Severus and Sirius were back by the time he woke up. His clothes were at the bottom of his bed still in their packets. Grinning with glee at his new things he began taking them out of their packets and putting them in their correct places. Harry didn't think he had ever had so much new clothes before in his life.

The cupboard was absolutely full and it was a magically spelled even bigger. Finally everything was away and his new jackets were hanging up behind his door. He had one long leather jacket, one green waterproof jacket, another blue fleecy one a normal day to day hoody light blue with a zip.

"What are you reading?" asked Harry coming into Draco's room.

"Everything I can on the Muggle world, mostly just its subjects, I need to know before I join Forks High School" said Draco.

"Oh, when are you joining?" asked Harry excited.

"Monday" grinned Draco.

"Brilliant!" crowed Harry happily.

"Only if I can get 9 out of ten answers on most of the quizzes Severus is setting up for me" said Draco.

"Need a break?" asked Harry.

"Yup! Everything is blurring!" smirked Draco.

"Then lets get our new stuff divided" grinned Harry.

So it began, folders were passed out one green each, yellow, purple, blue, white, black and silver. Then the dividers, pencil cases, pens, pencils etc…once they were finished they put their things into their pencil cases and into their school bags. Mostly ready for their school next day.

Then Harry began telling Draco all about soccer and their teams, Rugby, Ipod's, Computers, bikes, anything else he could think to tell him.

"I thought you were learning" said Severus coming in and checking them.

"I'm teaching him about other different kinds of Muggle things" said Harry "What did you put Draco down for?"

"Chemistry, biology, Art, Science, English, Spanish, Computing there is a few others I cannot think of on top of my head" said Severus.

"You gave him all the science classes why?" asked Harry taken aback.

"Because he loves potions, and Science is the closest he will get to it in Muggle School" said Severus.

"Potions?" Asked Harry intrigued.

"That you will learn once Draco is settled down in school," said Severus.

Harry grinned and nodded he was happy to being able to learn at all. Severus was surprised that Harry accepted it and didn't start whining. He had to remind himself Harry was abused and not Eric Potter he knew the world didn't revolve around him it was a good thing or Severus wouldn't have liked him much.

"Harry your godfather would like to speak to you," said Severus.

Harry paled wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Don't worry its nothing bad he just hasn't been able to speak to you properly yet, get to know you" soothed Severus, plus he wanted to speak to his own godson as well.

Harry gave a relieved sigh and nodded slipping from his bed he exited the room in hunt for his newly found godfather.

* * *

There Sorry If You Dont Like How Quickly Draco Is Going To Forks High School But I Dont Want Harry Going By Himself Otherwise I Will Be Tempted To Let Harry Forgive Them. Something I Do Not want :P Well There We Go! New Things Ready For Forks High School Will Harry Ever Be Turned? Who Will Draco Be With? Will I Have This Severus/ Sirius Slash or maybe Sirius/Draco Slash? obviously it cant be Severus/Draco They are Godfather/son So Who Will It Be? R&R Please Take Care Everyone And Goodbye xXx

Debs


	24. Chapter 24

In This Life

Hey folks - Sorry i havent updated in about a week i just didnt have the time this week! but here is a chapter its not the longest one you've seen nor is it the shortest but it will have to do this is all i have time for at the moment. Tomorrow i might be able to give you a longer chapter of this or something else who knows?! life is unpredictable if it was predictable it would be rather boring wouldnt it? anyway going to get this chapter posted for you all x

Once again i write for FUN!! a HOBBY!

I dont own anything unfortunatly =)

Chapter 24

"Looking forward to going to school again?" asked Sirius "Not worried? About what they are going to say?"

"I never did worry about them," said Harry softly "I did care about someone else but they left."

"Who was it?" grinned Sirius. "A girl? Red head?" he was joking but Harry paled completely.

"What's the matter?" frowned Sirius.

Swallowing dryly he knew it was better coming out now rather than later when he was attached to the man. Sirius looked worried himself now what on earth could Harry have to say that was scaring the lad so much.

"I'm gay" mumbled Harry.

Sirius laughed relieved "Is that all?!"

"Is that all?! Is that all!" mumbled Harry looking rather shocked at how easy Sirius was taking all this.

"I swing that way as well Harry if anyone understands its me, where we come from its widely accepted but of course there is the few prejudice people, same in this world as well" sighed Sirius, he didn't know what he expected to find but a very grown up sad hardly speaking godson wasn't exactly on the list.

"Oh" said Harry looking extremely relieved, well at least he wasn't going to get kicked out any time soon.

"Come to think of it we all are…I'm not sure about Draco" mused Sirius.

"He's not gay Black," said Severus coming into the room "He's been with every Slytherin girl in Hogwarts and a few Ravenclaw's."

"He acts it some times" smirked Sirius.

"That's my godson for you" smirked Severus right back.

"Do you think he's ready to go to school?" asked Sirius he knew how hard it would be he had done it himself well not school going from one world to the next.

"He will be fine, Draco is very good at adapting to his surroundings" said Severus curtly.

Harry just looked at them confused.

"When the Muggle born students are eleven they come to Hogwarts they don't complete their Muggle education. Draco is Pureblood and hasn't had a Muggle education at all" explained Severus.

"Oh" said Harry surprised, he didn't realise just how separate the two worlds were.

"Then why don't they give a little Muggle education at Hogwarts?" asked Harry frowning it seemed utterly stupid for him.

"It's just never been done" said Severus.

"Right" said Harry still thinking the whole thing was entirely stupid.

"Have you got your school bag packed?" asked Sirius.

"Yup both me and Draco have" grinned Harry.

"Good, then you will be getting an early night tonight" said Sirius "You have had hardly any sleep the past few days, especially Draco."

Harry nodded his head.

---------------------0

"Draco wake up!" said Harry shaking his friend.

"What?!" snapped the Slytherin prince not liking anyone interrupting his beauty sleep.

"School in an hour, just thought I'd get you up I'm going for a shower I'll just wake you up again in half an hour if you want" said Harry his voice was so unsure.

"It's alright Harry I'm sorry I snapped I'm just tired" smiled Draco, he was so unused to smiling that it hurt to smile any more than a few seconds.

"Oh ok then, I'll see you down stairs" said Harry going back to his own room and getting a shower. Grinning with glee at his new clothes as he put them on, he hadn't felt this good in such a long time. Grabbing a jacket, scarf and gloves as well as his school bag he went down the stairs and greeted with the sight of breakfast. Sitting down he gobbled his breakfast up suddenly feeling rather hungry. He noticed as he ate that the scars from his wrists were completely gone.

"Don't you look smart" grinned Sirius sitting down digging into his own breakfast.

"I'd like to think so!" smiled Harry.

"You do" said Draco reassuring him as he sat down as well.

"I have a surprise for both of you, I was going to wait until you were back but I just can't wait" grinned Sirius devilishly.

"What?" asked Harry curiously.

"He set up driving lessons for you, you have a brand new car outside waiting for you, me and Sirius are going to give you all the lessons you need. When we think you will pass we will get an instructor to take you for your tests" smirked Severus.

"Where's the car?!" asked Draco wide eyed.

"When do we start our driving lessons?" asked Harry just as excited.

"Tonight" grinned Sirius he didn't think he had ever seen these two boys look so childlike. Sirius hated to admit it but he never thought he would ever see himself liking Draco Malfoy. Severus had told him everything, and the image he thought he had of the real Malfoy was a fake.

"Brilliant!" grinned the both of them.

"Now as for the car's you will see them tonight" smirked Severus.

"Oh come on!" whined Draco.

"Can we at least know what colour they are?" asked Harry giving Sirius a puppy dog look.

"They are both dark green" said Sirius when they had been out shopping he noticed both boys had bought a lot of green so that's what he had decided to get them. Green cars they wouldn't know anything else until it was time for their driving lesson later on tonight.

"GREAT!" smirked the pair of teens looking like cats that had caught mice.

"Come on or you will be late" said Sirius who was obviously taking them. As they left Severus walked down in the direction of the dungeons after saying goodbye.

Driving to the school was quick, "Goodbye Siri" said Harry getting out of the passenger side. Draco got out and said goodbye to Sirius as well, they were outside the office so they didn't have far to go. Harry dragged Draco along beside him still grinning with glee.

"I'll be back to pick you up at finishing time!" shouted Sirius before zooming off.

"I left the jacket in the car!" groaned Harry "Hi, Drake Malroy is here to get his timetable"

"Ah yes of course" said the receptionist giving him his papers telling him to come back with it at the end of the day.

"I hate my new name!" hissed Draco looking angry but resigned.

"Draco Malfoy would direct too much attention! Unless you want us all found" said Harry.

"You know I don't" sighed Draco.

"We better get to class" said Harry looking at his own timetable he noticed Draco was in his class.

-----------0

"Where is he?" asked Edward as soon as they parked.

"Over there!" said Alice grinning.

"Who's that?" asked Edward growling.

"Don't know, new student" said Alice she hadn't gotten much on him.

"I'm going over," said Edward.

"Too late" grinned Rosalie knowing Edward hadn't been late for a class ever and didn't intend to start now.

"You'll see him at lunch time" said Alice singing the American anthem under her breath to stop him seeing.

"Is everything going to work out?" asked Jasper worried for his brother.

"Not today, Harry doesn't seem to want anything to do with us" said Alice sadly.

"Great" sighed Jasper nothing was going to get better in one day - just like Rome wasn't built in a day.

* * *

Will i have Draco and Harry have a small relationship? or will it just stay brothers or best friends? who will Sirius go out with? Remus or Severus? R&R please and bye!


	25. Chapter 25

**In This Life **

**Chapter 25**

"How was your classes then?" asked Harry standing in the line.

The gossip had reached an all time high, Harry coming back, the Cullen's coming back and a new boy there. Thankfully no one had a heart attack Jessica looked like she had won the lottery.

"They are alright," said Draco "I'm missing what we did at my old school though"

Harry smiled in sympathy "Don't worry you can do it as much as you like when you turn seventeen"

"That's one good thing!" grinned Draco.

"Isn't there wards for that kind of thing?" whispered Harry.

"Yeah, Sirius is putting one up soon because you will begin learning that" said Draco "I personally cant wait then I'll be able to use it as well" a grin spreading out on his face.

"Yup" said Harry sitting down at an empty table, making sure he was well away from the Cullen's. Harry surprised himself at the fact he hadn't really thought about the Cullen's at all today.

The last class he had was Gym, he wouldn't be able to ignore them then two of them were in it. Alice and Edward the others all had different classes, one thing was good about it - Draco was in his class.

"I don't like the sound of Gym" said Draco eating the pasta which in his opinion didn't taste ready.

"It's alright" sighed Harry, as his thoughts returned to what was going to happen during gym he just hoped they didn't bother him.

"Have they bothered you today?" asked Draco glaring at the Cullen's he knew a vampire a mile away when he saw one.

"No, thankfully" said Harry not even looking up. If he had looked up he would have seen them all wincing noticeably - Draco noticed and couldn't help but think 'good' he knew how upset Harry had been over what they had done. He loved Harry like a brother - never having one he guessed this was what it felt like.

"This is disgusting!" mumbled Draco grabbing the apple and sliding the tray away from him.

"It doesn't feel like its been cooked long enough" agreed Harry but he insisted on eating it because he was rather hungry and feeling rather tired.

"Remember to take your po…medicine after lunch" said Draco.

"Don't worry" grinned Harry rolling his eyes, he had almost slipped up and said potions instead of medicine. The potion he was taking was an pepper up laced with blood replenching.

-----------------------0

"Medicine? Alice what's wrong with him?" asked Edward his mouth barely moving.

"I don't know" said Alice alarmed watching Harry like a hawk hoping that it was nothing life threatening.

"Come on" said Edward when he noticed Draco and Harry were leaving.

"I'm asking Sev to make us up lunches!" said Draco shaking his head in disgust.

Harry laughed, he was beginning to realise Draco was pompous when it came to certain things, money and food as well as clothes apart from that he was just any normal day to day teenager.

"Stop being so horrible that's how food tastes at school!" said Harry.

"Pft! At my old school they cook for nearly two hundred nearly three and this school cannot cook for one hundred?!" said Draco "It's a disgrace I'll tell you" over dramatic as usual causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Harry" said Edward softly.

"Cullen" said Harry his face closing off.

"I'm sorry about your Uncle" said Edward wanting to curse himself after saying it but he hadn't known what else to say.

"Pft!" said Harry shaking his head, he hadn't pegged Edward as stupid but right now he was being stupid.

"Leave him alone" said Draco putting his hand over Harry's shoulders protectively.

"I think Harry can tell people what he wants and doesn't" sneered Edward his amber eyes smouldering with anger at Draco for dare touching Harry like that.

Harry didn't see it he was too busy avoiding their looks Draco just smirked at them.

"Harry do you want them bothering you?" asked Draco sneering at the Cullen's they had broken his brothers heart and he wasn't giving them a chance to do it again.

"No" said Harry looking them in the eye, hoping the despair he felt didn't show on his face. Thankfully Jasper wasn't there otherwise he would have known he didn't mean it. He meant it but in other ways he didn't mean it he wanted Edward back but he had hurt him so much.

"Come on" said Harry tugging at Draco, he didn't want to stand there, as students were not milling around hoping to hear something no doubt.

Draco went along with him turning to sneer one last time before getting into the changing rooms. Draco was thankful he had brought along his P.E kit but having light feather charms placed on your bag by Severus helped a lot so he had put it in as well.

"Do they have P.E as well?" asked Draco.

"Unfortunately" sighed Harry grabbing his own P.E kit, he went into the cabin area and got dressed in private he had scars he didn't want others seeing.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" said Draco waiting patiently.

"I'm coming!" said Harry.

"How come no one else is here?" asked Draco curiously.

"Most of them put their shorts under their trousers and use the T-shirt they are wearing" said Harry.

A few students came in.

"That's disgusting! They wear the sweaty clothes all day?" said Draco appalled.

"Yeah" said Harry coming out his bag much bulkier than before.

"Merlin" said Draco.

The others looked at him strangely, what kind of saying was 'Merlin?' snoring at the new guy they got changed as well. Draco just rose his eye brow and sneered at them before leaving.

"This is it?" asked Draco looking taken aback. He had expected something like the length and width of the Quidditch pitch. He was sorely mistaken it was just a small area smaller than his room. He thought it looked slightly bigger than a broom cupboard in his opinion.

"Today its badminton pair up and get some racquets! And corks!" snapped the Physical Education teacher.

"Blood hell!" said Draco he hadn't understood anything the man had said.

"Calm down" said Harry rolling his eyes, he grabbed Draco and made sure he knew what he was doing. Giving him the bat he asked Draco if he was good with his eyesight and he whispered he wasn't the teams seeker for nothing. Harry grinned and went over to the net and the match began.

He didn't notice Edward and Alice watching them like hawks, Edward had about to come over quiet a few times. Alice stopped him by telling him the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

"Put your things away and get changed!" shouted the gym teacher.

Which is what Draco and Harry did gladly, grinning together they made their way to the car Severus was in there waiting for them. Sirius had said he was coming, but never mind Harry couldn't wait until he could drive himself.

"I cant wait until lessons today!" grinned Harry "Or too see the new car Siri got us" Edward looked like his life had ended, getting into his Volvo he revved up and was out of there in seconds his anger building up. Alice wished Jasper was there more than anything right now because Edward really needed it. Jasper had left before lunch time the smell of human blood had become unbareable he had left under the pretense that he had to go to the dentist.

* * *

There we go! what did you think of that? will harry be confonted tonight after driving lessons by an angry Edward? R&R please take care


	26. Chapter 26

In This Life

Chapter 26

"Are we going to see our cars yet?" asked Draco not having the same restraint as Harry.

"Yes after your dinner" said Severus smirking, he knew Draco would be scoffing his dinner down tonight.

"Damn" pouted Draco, he wanted to see that new car of his if it killed him.

"We cant drive them yet Drake so I don't see the point in rushing" grinned Harry but he was just as excited as Draco!

"You couldn't shut up about it all day!" said Draco. Harry just grinned at him.

They were back before they knew it, and just as Severus predicted he was banishing the Malfoy manners and eating his dinner as quickly as he could. He would probably regret it later on but he was just really desperate to see his car. He had never had to wait for anything in his life so the suspense was killing him.

"Right come on then Sev, best stop them waiting before they die of anticipation" smirked Sirius.

Severus nodded curtly.

They walked into the garage from the house, and put on the light and finally they saw their cars. Two green Volvo C70 convertibles. You wouldn't have been able to tell them apart - only thing different the license plate which had their names on them.

"WOW" was all Harry could get out looking at his brand new car.

"Come on then, let's get started" said Sirius reversing Harry's car out and getting out of the car and letting Harry get into the driver side. They were well insured and they were also tinkered with magic so not much damage could be done to them.

"What do I do?" asked Harry looking at Sirius seriously.

"Put the clutch down, start the car, keep the clutch down put it into gear" said Sirius as Harry was doing it "That's it now bring your foot up slowly until you feel the car lifting and shaking, good, take the hand brake of…that's it there we go, now hear that noise?"

"Yeah" said Harry.

"That's telling you that it needs to change gears, its going to fast for first now" said Sirius, "Put the clutch back down and put it into second gear then lift the clutch back up slowly" he did as he was told and Harry looked amazing, his green eyes glowing brightly but he was quite panicky.

"Calm down, you know where the break is if you feel like your loosing control" said Sirius. For the next hour that's all they did, just drive around and stop, Sirius didn't let him go faster than second gear. He didn't want to take any chances, and that was just on a field how would he be on the road? He just needed to build Harry's confidence in driving before he could let him loose on the road.

"Right come on then turn back" said Sirius, Harry looked disheartened.

"Don't worry, I'll take you out tomorrow again if you like" said Sirius feeling guilty.

"You will?" Asked Harry looking ready to jump up and down.

"Yes" said Sirius smiling softly, he loved his godson and couldn't deny him anything.

Draco's car was already there when Sirius and Harry got back, Sirius parked Harry's car in the garage again. Harry said he was going to stay outside for a while, Sirius then told him not to stay out too long.

"I wont" replied Harry.

Harry went a walk around his home, the open space and flowers it was beautiful. He must have sat there for a while, his thoughts were all over the place, he really liked the Cullen's and his heart was hurting. He had to face facts he had a new family now, and the Cullen's were never going to be around for him. He would never be able to trust them again anyway so it was for the best.

"Harry" said Edward softly, speak of the devil.

"Don't go!" yelled Edward seeing Harry running back towards the wards he wouldn't get in.

"Why shouldn't I?" snarled Harry anger brewing deep how dare Edward spy on him like that? Come to his home as if nothing had happened.

"Because I want to speak to you, apologize" pleaded Edward.

"Don't you get the picture? I want nothing to do with you or your awful family!" snarled Harry his green eyes flashing in anger.

"You can't mean that!" said Edward looking like he had been slapped and felt it for the first time in one hundred years.

"I mean every word, you hurt me more than anything in this world I would rather have been beaten by my Uncle than see you leave but you did, it changes everything even me I want nothing to do with you please for once in your life if you care for me like you say you do just leave me the hell alone" yelled Harry, before taking off the vampire stood still in shock he hadn't seen that one coming.

* * *

Hey sorry its such a short update i cannot update any more today i've got three chapters up now of differennt storys and ive just not got the time to write more. how will Edward go about regaining Harry's trust? will he stay away? get with Bella ? out of spite? and his familys urging as a way to get Harry back or will he genuinly get to like her? thinking he had lost Harry forever? R&R please!


	27. Chapter 27

In This Life

Chapter 27

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Draco coming into Harry's room he had noticed how quiet Harry had been during dinner. Which surprised him because he hadn't known he knew Harry yet it was obvious he knew more than he realised,

"Edward was outside watching me" admitted Harry in a soft voice.

"That bloody vampire doesn't know when to quit!" hissed Draco.

"The worst thing is...I don't want him too" said Harry his face one of hurt and confusion.

"You're better of without them, they don't care about people only themselves if they were caught they would flee and not think about you again" said Draco softly, he sympathised with Harry he really did.

"I used to love someone, she was gorgous but somehow my father found out" said Draco looking ready to cry.

"What happened?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"He killed her, but they had her down as casualty of war, the Death Eaters killed her, they don't realise my dad is one" said Draco.

"How?" asked Harry, he didn't understand how someone could get away with murder even in the magical world. Surely they had left clues to who did it behind people magic or Muggle always did.

"He bribes everyone, last time he was accused they let him off he said he was under the unforgivable Imperious curse" said Draco sadly, his life would have been so different if he had been convicted so would have his mothers.

"Bribes everyone?" frowned Harry.

"Yes the Ministry so if he's ever accused they make sure evidence disappears" said Draco bitterly.

"Oh," said Harry the more he heard the more he disliked the wizarding world.

"Yeah" whispered Draco quietly.

"I'm glad I'm not in the wizarding world, the more i hear about it the more i hate it" shuddered Harry.

"You will be forced back one day, it's just a matter of time before they find you" sighed Draco.

"True, just because they have me doesn't mean i will do their dirty work" Harry pointed out.

"You're hardly just going to stand there and let Voldemort kill you" Draco pointed out right back.

"They don't know that, even i don't, I'd rather die than be their bloody stupid hero" said Harry the thought of being told what to do again for people he didn't know just to stay alive made him shiver in revolution.

"Don't say things like that Harry" said a pale Draco, the thought of Harry killing himself turned Draco to ice.

"It's true though Drake" sighed Harry looking exhausted.

"I know i don't doubt you" said Draco, oh he knew Harry would kill himself before going back to a similar existence he had just lived.

Harry knew what he had been missing before, life, family, love, freedom he would never let himself go back to servitude. That's the life he had been living, cooking, cleaning, getting beaten doing everything his adoptive Uncle had told him to do. Draco was surprised Harry hadn't tried to kill himself before he had that time he and Severus had appeared in his house.

"Back to school tomorrow" said Harry rolling his eyes in agitation.

"Don't you want to go?" asked Draco.

"No, not too see them!" pouted Harry.

"I'll tell uncle Sev you are sick" suggested Draco.

"He's magical he would just force a potion down my throat and have me on my way" grinned Harry nearly laughing at the thought.

"Tell him you have an upset stomach, even after you take the potion" said Draco.

"No, i best not, I don't fancy taking a potion for nothing" shuddered Harry.

"Ok" said Draco giving up.

"I'm going to have a shower and get a early night," said Harry "I'll see you in half an hour".

"Don't use all the water! I want one too" teased Draco grinning before going back down the stairs.

Grinning Harry went for a shower in a better mood,

----------0

"How is he?" asked Severus when Draco came in.

"He's alright" smiled Draco. Sirius was obvious to Harry's sudden depression but the two Slytherin's were anything but.

"Good" said Severus.

"Want a game of chess uncle Sev?" asked Draco.

"Why not" said Severus, this was all new to him he wasn't used to lounging around and doing nothing all day. Saved sitting around and thinking about everything, worried that they will be caught he knew that if they were caught he would be put in Azkaban on false charges for not bringing Harry Potter right back to them.

----------0

"Night Harry" said Draco climbing into his own bed.

"Night" was all he got out of Harry who sounded half asleep.

Morning came bright and early for the two teens who would rather stay in their beds. Which they did when Severus came and magically poured water all over them. Ringing wet and ten minutes to get ready for school the two teens were running around like headless chickens trying to get ready in time.

When they finally got ready they would have been late so Severus had to apparate them behind the woods at the school. Grinning like maniacs having gotten away with being late they ran for the school getting there in the nick of time as the warning bell rang.

* * *

There we go! small but hey its a chapter! hope you like it im tempted to get Draco and Harry together for some reason how would you feel about me changing it from EC/HP to DM/HP? R&R please


	28. Chapter 28

In This Life

Chapter 28

That day went fast; Harry was becoming increasingly weary of Edward watching his every move. He didn't like it at the same time he didn't want Edward to stop. He was getting confused, but Edward watching meant he cared and that's what Harry wanted more than anything to be cared about.

Draco was becoming really angry as well he didn't like being watched it gave him the creeps. Made him feel like he was back in the wizarding world his father's people following his every move. Making sure he was the perfect heir at all times, he remembered the first time he realized his father had people watching him all the time. He had been so furious and scared now someone watching him just kept bringing it all back.

"Stop watching him before I make you regret even looking once" snapped Draco angrily; he could only take so much before the anger got the better of him.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked an amused Edward.

"Don't you dare threaten Draco!" snarled Harry standing in front of him "If you dare do anything...."

"I wont...I'm sorry" said Edward obviously Draco meant a lot to Harry so he was going to have to lay off the kid.

He knew it wasn't a sexual relationship they had, Jasper told him that their feelings were brotherly, both of them. Which was why he had stopped glaring tat the blonde haired teen. Not that it helped his present situation loving a mortal teenager who seemingly didn't love him back. Jasper hadn't felt anything from Harry since the day Jasper had gone to the dentist. His magic seemed to be protecting him from Jaspers touch just like it was stopping Edward's power from working.

Draco and Harry hurried off in another direction, Harry was too angry at Edward right now to think rationally. Just when he was ready to give in and forgive Edward he always did something to mess it up big time. Classes started back before Draco and Harry were even done fuming at the Cullen's Harry admitted he missed Alice like he would never believe. Alice was his sister, fun and hyper all the time, but she had left like the others and hurt him.

"You know Drake I think someone else is watching us" whispered Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco glaring in Edward's direction, they were all late for class and making their way there.

"Someone is watching us" whispered Harry looking around nervously.

"Oh no," whispered Draco paling completely looking around nervously. "They found us".

"How's that possible?" asked Harry wide eyed, not seeing Edward looking over at them with a worried and curious look on his face.

"I don't know" said Draco quickly grabbing Harry and running for their lives. Unless they could magically learn how to apprate quickly they were never going to get back home and they were dead for sure.

"They're here!" said a frightened pale Draco.

"What do we do?" asked Harry watching the men pull sticks out of their holsters from their belts.

Draco had his mobile out of his pocket and calling Severus quicker than lightening. However, as quick as he was he wasn't quick enough; the Death Eater was summoning it out of his hand and sending a spell at him. Harry threw himself and Draco out of the path of the spell, just as another one joined them.

Two of them fired at both Draco and Harry and they would have hit their targets if it wasn't for Alice and Edward.

"Edward!" said Harry holding onto Edward as the world went ten times faster than normal.

"Great saved by the girl" groaned Draco holding onto Alice none-the-less.

"I wouldn't complain!" said Alice stopping them in the middle of nowhere.

"Who were they?" asked Edward. Just as Rosalie and Emmett came with the unconscious bodies of the Death Eaters.

"Death Eaters" said Draco.

"They don't look scary just...ugly" grimaced Harry.

"You haven't seen Voldemort he's the worst of them all" shuddered Draco the first time he had saw him he was sure he had nearly peed his pants.

"Who is Voldemort and what the hell is a Death Eater" snapped Rosalie.

"It's an evil...Wizard who Harry defeated when he was a baby, who by the way wants him dead for defeating him" shrugged Draco.

"Wants him dead?" asked Edward looking extremely worried.

"Question is what do we do with these men?" asked Rosalie getting them to the point.

Just then Draco's mobile started ringing; Draco looked at the screen and noticed he had two missed calls. Severus was bound to be worried sick about them, quickly answering.

"Hey," said Draco he tried to sound normal but his voice was a little shaky.

Being a Slytherin he was Severus noticed straight away "What is the matter? What's happened?"

"Two Death Eaters are here, they are unconscious" said Draco.

"How did you manage...." was as far as a shocked Severus got.

"The vampires helped us, we are in the forest behind the school near where you dropped us of this morning can you come?" asked Draco sounding younger than ever.

He didn't get an answer, but a voice responded from right next to them.

"Step away" said Severus coolly.

"Trust him" sighed Harry nodding his head softly.

Alice and Jasper joined them two seconds later as Severus put drops of potions into their mouths and woke one up with a spell then tied them up made sure they couldn't apprate.

McNair woke up groggily unable to move he took one look at Draco and Severus and spat "Traitors!"

"Who knows you are here?" asked Severus calmly watching the potion take affect.

"No one, I followed a lead on my own with Goyle, hoping to get to the brat" said McNair.

"Well that's a relief" sighed Draco looking happier.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"That means no one else knows we are here" whispered Draco.

"Oh, but how did they know I was here? I mean Sirius looked for me for a long time before he found me!" asked Harry.

"Dunno, maybe through me and Severus? Maybe even Sirius who knows now shush" said Draco pointing to Severus.

"Did you tell or leave any sign of where you were going?" asked Severus.

"No" said McNair.

"What is happening in the wizarding world?" asked Severus.

"My Master is trying to gain control of the Ministry and Dumbledore according to the spy is getting desperate to find Harry Potter" said McNair.

"Stupefy" muttered Severus and did the exact same to Goyle and asked all the same questions. He had to make sure no one knew where they were so they were safe for another little while until someone else discovered where they were.

So all the Cullen children, Harry, Draco and Severus stood in a field wondering what to do next. Two Unconcious Death Eaters at their feet wondering what to do. The Cullen's were amazed - it was their first real experience of seeing magic.

* * *

There we go! what do you think of that? oh thank god i've got the time and muse back for this one its a favourite of mine :P anyway what did you think? will this help Edward be forgiven? And I decided not to make it Draco and Harry i realized it wouldnt be fair to my loyal readers who have been reading it just to see some EC/HP action :P lol so...its staying as it is sorry if ive gotten some of u excited never mind anyways take care and R&R folks bye for now


	29. Chapter 29

In This Life

Chapter 29

"We need to get them out of here before we are seen by anyone" hissed Severus through clenched teeth he was so sick of running, hiding and being someone else and most of all spying.

"Do you have a Portkey?" asked Draco.

The Cullen's children looked confused, but didn't bother saying anything but they didn't know how long they were going to last before blurting all their questions out.

"I don't, stay here I will apparate with them and come back for you" said Severus giving them a stern look. As if he was daring them to defy him and leave the area.

"You will be back before we even think about it" drawled Draco rolling his eyes.

That said, Severus touched both men and apparated away presumably back to the house. Severus returned before even Edward could try and come up with any words to start questioning them.

"Let's go boys" said Severus, he knew the others were vampires and less likely to tell anyone.

"Come to our house," said Harry to all of them, least they deserved was an explanation.

"We cannot get passed the wards" said Edward sounding like he was very put out and in a huff with that little fact.

"I know they keep all kinds of um....never mind I'll get Sirius to take them down" said Harry. He knew better than to call Edward Evil Creature, the boy/man thought really bad of himself already as it was.

"Ok" said Edward quite happy with that, good job he couldn't read Harry's mind.

"Fine," said Harry.

That said Severus apparated them away, landing with a pop inside Black Manor the two bound Death Eaters were still lying there stunned. Sirius Black had his wand pointed at them, a serious look on his face for once. Harry felt like shuddering it was the first time he had seen such hate on Sirius' face.

"I wish I could get my hands on Pettigrew" snarled Sirius stalking them, probably envisioning them as Pettigrew no doubt. Even Severus was weary of him, that's saying a lot - even Severus hadn't seen that look on him.

"They aren't Pettigrew Black, you will get you're revenge," said Severus "Some day."

"That some day is years too late" sighed Sirius turning away from them but kept his wand at the ready.

"Question is what to do with them" sighed Severus sitting down his own wand at the ready should they surprise them. Which would be hard to do stunned and bound as they were.

"Sirius let the wards for Dark Creatures down, the Cullen's want to come in" said Harry softly.

"That would invite the vampires in the vicinity to come in" said Sirius.

"They are the only vampires here, and if they were to attack we could hold our own" said Draco grudgingly. He knew how much Harry liked Edward perhaps he should give the boy a chance. With a warning if he ran again that Draco himself would hunt him down and stick a stake through his heart.

Sirius sighed, chanting in Latin his wand twirling on his fingers, as soon as it was finished the Cullen's appeared in their living room. Edward's face only showed concern for Harry, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice all made sure everyone was alright and turned to Severus.

"Who are they? What are they and why were they after them!" asked Rosalie speaking quite nicely for her anyway. She could no longer keep it to herself she wanted to know what was going on.

"We need to deal with them first!" said Draco.

"We have no choice we need to kill them and Portkey them to England" said Severus after thinking it through.

"You think that's necessary?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"They know about you, if they get back to England the whole Ministry, Order and Death Eaters will be at our door," sighed Sirius. "I'm afraid it's the only option we have." for once Sirius completely agreed with Severus and didn't argue the point. Harry was his everything he wasnt having him trained to be used or loosing him not after all those years of looking for him.

"What the hell does the Ministry want with him? Who the hell is the Order? And once again the Death Eaters?" asked Jasper becoming increasingly concerned.

"Come Severus let's get it over with leave the children in here, they don't need to see this" said Sirius. Under no circumstances was he letting Harry see him killing someone. Not when he truly didn't understand how bad Death Eaters are and what they had done. They could no longer protect him they were going to have to give him the uncensored truth.

"I don't know much more than you guy's not that I want to know" said Harry he knew it wasnt good whatever they were keeping from him.

"Sit down" sighed Draco he might as well begin the start of the tale.

"There was once a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, whose mother used a potion on his father to fall in love with her. He was what we call 'Muggles' who are people without magic in them. His mother was a witch, who died at birth and his father refused to have anything to do with him" said Draco.

Rosalie looked aghast at such a thing, they all looked angry but they truth couldn't understand the concept they had all been loved in both lives their mortal and immortal life.

"He was left at a Muggle orphanage, but magic started happening around him, so everyone started calling him a 'Freak' and 'Abnormal' and needless to say he grew up angry and bitter at the world" continued Draco.

Harry shuddered, remembering those years he had been in the Orphanage himself. It was funny how history kept repeating itself, it was horrible and that boy had to put up with it all his life - well he would feel horrified - that is until he knew who it was.

"He joined Hogwarts at the age of eleven and was sorted into a group called Slytherin. None of the other Slytherin's liked him because he wasn't what they called 'Pureblood' which means you have magical parents and grandparents all on your family tree. His father being a Muggle didn't help any" sighed Draco.

"That's a shame" said Harry.

"You won't be saying that in a minute" said Draco his haunted eyes latching onto Harry. "He left Hogwarts and disappeared for years, gathering up people to support his cause of riding the world of 'Muggles' and Muggle borns".

"But he's Muggle born himself" protested Jasper finding this whole tale hard to believe.

"Indeed he was, hence why he changed his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle was soon anagrammed to I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" said Draco.

"VOLDEMORT the man that tried to kill me?" asked Harry wide eyed unable to believe his own ears.

"Yes Harry that's the history of Voldemort" said Draco.

"Why did he go after Harry? Is one of his parent's a non magic person?" asked Edward. He refused to call them 'Muggles it sounded so degrading he refused to say those words.

"No, there was a prophecy about a child who would have the power to defeat Voldemort," said Draco, at this case Harry had gotten up and moved to the side of the room, he wasnt stupid he knew where this was going. Seeing Harry there like that he sighed softly but continued his tale.

"That child would be born as the seventh month dies, it said he would be marked" said Draco, Harry unconsciously touched the only mark he had on his body. The one in his hairline, a bolt shaped scar, Harry felt his world coming down around him.

"His equal - either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" said Draco quietly, feeling like crying himself. Edward was over at Harry's side comforting him in any way he could. For once Harry didn't push him away. His world was falling apart it was no wonder he was clutching at any comfort he could get at the moment.

"So why give him away if he was so 'important" sneered Rosalie, her anger was at the Wizarding world not Harry.

"For years everyone believed that Eric Potter was the boy who lived, he had a scar on his head in the shape of an X and the Potter's gave their other child away" said Draco.

"They gave him away? But why?!" growled Rosalie.

"I don't know my guess is they didn't want Harry tagging along on their fame seeking path. The Potter's haven't been out of the paper since Eric defeated Voldemort. No one has so much as mentioned Harry, they don't care they have their saviour" sneered Draco.

"Let me guess they know they are wrong now? Which is why there are people looking for him?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, it's widely known that Eric Potter did not survive the killing curse" said Draco.

"You have magic that can kill people in minutes?" asked Emmett looking queasy.

"Minutes? Try seconds a second as soon as the spell hits you, your gone" said Draco his haunted eyes giving away the fact he had seen the curse first hand.

"Jesus is this why you want anything to do with Harry to use him?" snarled Edward rounding on Draco.

"No, we wanted to remain here, stay out of the war, stop Harry being used but...it seems to be all for nothing people are still finding us" said Draco, he didn't get angry at Edward - he had expected it from Harry but I guess Edward bet him to the punch.

"Indeed" said Severus his voice low and angry.

"The Ministry is a bunch of corrupt idiots who actually have a say on how the wizarding world runs. The Ministry Of Magic." said Draco.

"The Death Eaters are the people who fight with Voldemort and want to cause ruin and ciaos wherever they go. They kill, maim, rape, torture their victims and the amount of lives they have taken is not known" said Severus.

"The Order is a bunch of Wizards trying to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters at every stop. They do not do very well, if it wasnt for their inside man risking his life to bring back information then they would have nothing" said Sirius.

"Who's the inside man?" asked Harry his green eyes boring into Severus. It was as if he knew, perhaps it was the fact he had seen similar robes in Severus' room.

"I am" admitted Severus, he knew Harry knew and he wasnt going to deny it.

Harry's body couldn't hold its own weight any longer. He was just so shocked by the sudden barrage of information - especially being told he had to kill a man or basically the wizarding world would no longer exist. He blacked out, he wasnt aware of the vampires running to catch him or Edward getting there first and putting him on a couch.

He didn't even feel Severus putting a cover over him or chanting a Latin spell which put him to sleep. They all agreed it was probably what he needed sleep and rest to come to terms with what they had just told him. The Cullen's ended up staying the night - after telling Esme and Carlisle of course there was plenty room in Black Manor - and to Rosalie, Jasper and Edward it was like being home - the old fashioned chairs pictures, everything screamed centuries old. Rosalie also found a trunk full of very old clothes, from her time and before, it was nice to see them it took her back to times before her Immortal life.

* * *

There we go! what did you think of that? R&R please will they end up back in england or will it end on American soil?


	30. Chapter 30

In This Life

Chapter 30

Harry felt himself wakening up with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He wanted to cry but he hadn't for such a long time he wasnt sure he could anymore. Opening his eyes he saw he was sleeping on the couch and Edward was watching him sitting on a seat he hadn't seen before.

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward soothingly.

"Horrible" sighed Harry sitting up, his anger at Edward seemed to have disappeared in light of this new revelation.

"Don't worry Harry, know that I wont let anything happen to you" said Edward firmly and Harry had no doubt that the vampire wouldn't.

Harry felt a smile spread across his face, Edward seemed to always know how to make him feel better. He came over and sat next to him, waiting on Harry making the next move. He wouldn't pressure Harry into anything not after what he had done to him.

He felt such a stupid idiot for what he had done, running off like that he should have realised what would have happened. He had only been concerned about the Volturi finding out and killing Harry. Harry had made his way into his unbeaten heart and he had acted rashly and regretted every minute of it. He had felt his entire world falling apart when he realised Harry was gone killed himself from suicide. The worst of it was the vision Alice had and Harry saying he loved him, Edward Cullen after all he had done.

"What time is?" asked Harry looking around for a watch.

"Six A.M" said Edward softly.

"Oh, well I guess I have some time before school" sighed Harry.

"You don't have to go" said Edward immediately.

"I'm not missing any of school," said Harry adamantly.

"Fine! But if you feel tired at all just phone me and I will bring you back here" said Edward.

"Ok" grinned Harry. He had always loved that about Edward how protective he was of him. It was something he needed after being neglected so long. Someone of his own to look after him and able to tell his true feelings to.

"That's some of the others wakening up" said Edward softly.

"When did they go to sleep?" asked Harry concerned.

"Around 1 when it was apparent you weren't going to wake up, the spell Severus put on you must have been pretty powerful" said Edward. His little one was a wizard and had magic...he was unusual just like him it just made him think they were made for each other even more.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus softly going into the kitchen.

"Fine all things considered" said Harry.

He had always wondered why sometimes Severus appeared so cold and hard feeling. He guessed it was the things he had been forced to do as a spy and probably instinctively put masks up just like he had at his adopted Uncles. It was two different things but its the only example he could think of.

"I am sorry we didn't wish to tell you, but unfortunately those...beasts forced our hands" said Severus sounding angry.

"Why bother with me if I'm so much bother" sighed Harry he had wished so much to be normal but as things go his happiness always ALWAYS came at a price. This was the price he was paying for a normal life.

"Do NOT EVER LET ME HEAR YOU SAYING THAT AGAIN!" snapped Severus angrily "You are not a bother Harry James Potter Black!"

Harry looked amused, he had never had his full name spat at him before. Not that name anyway he wasnt sure he liked the name Potter anyway not after his parents abandoned him.

"We will do everything to make sure no one takes you to Britian" said Severus sounding just as protective as Edward.

Harry smiled he liked his new family and would fight for them if needed be. He just hoped no one else looked for him and let him be...for now he knew he wouldn't let everyone die if he could stop it. He would kill whoever he had to so his family was safe.

Severus and Sirius had to keep him safe, he would do the same right back. He needed to talk to them and get them to step up his magical training so he could protect himself and everyone else better.

"I'm going to get a bath" said Harry, gesturing for Edward to follow him.

"Are you going to school today? You know I can call them if you feel like skipping" said Severus.

"NO! No I'm fine I'm going" said Harry, he wasnt going to fall apart or miss school he was stronger than they gave him credit for. In time they were going to realise he wasnt someone to be messed with. He was going to grow into the leader he was born to be.

Harry held Edward's hand all the way to his room and proudly showed off his full room. There was no a corner uncovered everywhere was cluttered with all sorts of stuff.

"Sit here I'll be back in a minute" said Harry.

"Take your time, I'll be here no matter how long you take" said Edward amused.

Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

---------0

Harry did take his time he let himself soak in the bath for half an hour. He got himself dressed not at all embarrassed that Edward was seeing him in nothing. Sighing softly he sat down next to Edward after he was dressed, before hugging him. Edward hugged him back just as protectively rubbing his back, a grin forming on his face. He was so glad that Harry was giving him a second chance to prove himself and he was damn sure he wasnt going to mess it up.

"Are you sure you are ready for school" said Edward softly inhaling Harry's scent thinking 'MINE'.

"Edward I'm going to be fine," said Harry rolling his eyes a smile once again forming on his face. Despite what he had learned he had also saw a family willing to do anything to protect him and that made him feel better than anything else could.

"Harry! You decent?" yelled Draco from the door.

"No need to shout come in" said Harry still in Edwards arms.

"Hey...sorry if i was interrupting anything i just wanted to know if you were going into school today" said Draco.

"I'm going Drake, are you coming?" asked Harry looking at Draco curiously.

"Of course, someone has to keep you out of trouble" grinned Draco. Nodding his head he shut the door, after giving Edward a look, as if to say you hurt him I burn you alive.

Edward grinned its obviously Draco thought of Harry as a brother he knew the affections were returned. He was glad it wasnt just one sided to Harry liking Draco as a brother. Sighing softly he wondered if everything was going to work out, he was sure Alice would tell him if she saw anything regarding Harry.

* * *

Sorry its been so long since I last updated but here is one for you now did you like it? Edward and Harry are finally together again and going to get tougher. Will Dumbledore discover where he is? or will his parents come to America following a lead? Who will I pair Draco with? suggestions anyone one of the werewolves or one of the students at Forks High School? a reason to stay for both teens?! R&R please


	31. Chapter 31

In This Life

Chapter 31

"Stop being so nervous!" said Edward, upon seeing Jasper practically squirming at the back of the car.

"Sorry" whispered Harry, he couldn't help it everything black he was seeing he was jumping a foot in the air. Draco was with Rosaline and Emmett in the red convertible, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Harry were in the Volvo on the way to school.

"It's alright we wont let anything happen to you, we will see them before they see us remember" soothed Edward.

This seemed to do the trick, Harry calmed down and smiled slightly, despite the scare things were looking up. Draco seemed to get on with Rosalie a lot, they had much in common, rich parents, good looks and being expected to do anything that their parents tell them to do. Both have left the family graces and decided to become their own people. If anything Rosalie should be able to help Draco come to terms with it all. Not only has he left the family, but he has left the dark side too - Death Eaters and Voldemort would be coming after him and his parents too.

"Draco's fine Harry you don't need to worry about him either," said Jasper.

Harry looked over at the teen, he seemed to have relaxed a lot since he last saw him properly. Frowning slightly he asked Jasper what had caused it, and Jasper replied that Severus had given him blood pops to suck on if it got too much.

"Oh, that was nice of him" said Harry surprised.

"It was, he also said something about creating a potion or something to stop thirst" said Jasper confused.

"Potions are sort of like chemistry, science or something like that medicinal herbs and such" said Harry.

"I see…do you think its possible to get a potion that would stop me wanting blood?" asked Jasper his face lighting up in hope.

"Well Severus is a very serious man he doesn't say things unless he's sure or if he believed it capable" smiled Harry.

"I hope so" said Edward "It would make everything so much easier".

"Especially for my Jasper" smiled Alice.

"I'm glad you guys are back" said Harry softly.

"We are too Harry" smiled Alice sadly.

"I'm sorry I even went at all but there's nothing I can do" sighed Edward but things were looking up, he had learned his lesson the hard way and there was no way he was ever going to make that mistake again. The Volturi be damned he couldn't live without Harry.

"It's over with now, don't worry just chalk it up to experience" said Harry holding Edward's hand beside the gear stick.

Edward smiled, he knew if it had been anyone else but Harry it wouldn't have been so easy to gain his forgiveness. He knew deep down he didn't deserve Harry but he would never be able to hurt him again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did, he knew Harry would hurt himself again - he knew he would follow force the Volturi's hand make them kill him. Thankfully that wouldn't happen, Edward wouldn't allow it he wouldn't let anything happen to his lover.

"We're here" said Edward drawing up effortlessly into the parking space.

"Want to drive us back to ours tonight?" asked Edward as Alice and Jasper got out of the car.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry excited.

"Yes" smiled Edward that would make him happy and hopefully forget about those Death Eaters.

"Are you insured?" asked Harry worried.

"You'll be fine" soothed Edward softly stroking his hand down Harry's face lovely.

Harry grinned and got out of the car himself waiting on Edward to join him, he had to go at a human pace unfortunately so it took him ages. Hugging his lover close they began walking towards the school, Jasper and Alice behind them. The others following not far behind only Draco was by himself he unfortunately didn't have a lover yet.

They didn't see the jealous looks they gathered from the girls, and men alike as they made their way to the class. Even Draco found himself jealous but not in a bad way, just that he didn't have someone to hug close like that. Not that he's ever had trouble sleeping with anyone, the person he had loved was gone and he had to learn to move on and find someone else. He wanted a proper relationship not just one night stands, mind you he wasn't going to get that being horrible to people.

"You're breaking every single girls heart" smirked Draco walking past them head up like a peacock.

"Not our fault" grinned Harry.

"No I suppose not" smirked Draco.

"Swan's emotions are really strong, such hate and anger" said Jasper quietly so only they could hear.

"Which one's Swan?" asked Draco curiously.

"Girl beside the blonde boy with red hair and plain clothes" said Emmett.

"That's putting it lightly," sniffed Rosalie.

Harry just laughed, Rosalie would never change not that he wanted her too but she was very vain especially when it came to girls and clothes. She just loved dressing up and knowing she was the best there, he wondered how it never got old for her.

"You do realise I just heard you're thoughts" whispered Edward.

"I know" grinned Harry.

"How?" asked Emmett looking rather shocked.

"Magic, my magic was protecting my mind without me knowing now that I know I also know how to take them down" smirked Harry.

"Who can read minds?" asked Draco wearily.

"Edward, Jasper can feel emotions and Alice can see the future" explained Harry.

"Cool what about the others?" asked Draco now curious.

"Rosalie's beauty was magnified ten times, Emmett's strength was magnified and Carlisle kept his compassion for human life…Esme kept her ability to love" said Harry smiling beautifully as he thought of his family.

Emmett, Rosalie shared a look they had always felt left out about the fact they didn't have special powers of their own. Now though maybe they had powers just ones that weren't able to use, Emmett kissed Rosalie softly knowing how she was feeling. Rosalie felt wanted, special and beautiful again and not at all embarrassed. Emmett had known how much the fact she couldn't help her family in any way had hurt her. Maybe now it would fade away and make her feel better, Rosalie her bitch façade broken she smiled causing all the guys to swoon and girls to glare in envy if they hadn't been so shocked they probably would have fainted.

"I never really thought about it like that" admitted Edward.

"I just tell it as I see it" grinned Harry.

"We best get going I'll see you at lunch guys" said Harry, and they split up for their different classes.

Biology first, Harry and Edward were sitting when the first bad news came - Isabella Swan was sitting with them now because there was no other seats available.

"Won't be better with the girls? Or her friends?" asked Harry not afraid to speak up. As he had proved when Edward had been glaring at him rather viciously from this very seat first day of school.

"No, she will need all the help she can get so she sits with the best" said the teacher.

Harry just sighed squeezing Edward's hand under the table in support.

"Hi, Bella Swan" smiled Bella a little too happily for their liking.

"Don't pay attention to her just listen to my heart" whispered Harry softly.

Bella caught the first part of it and hid a grin, she wrongly assumed that Edward liked her and that Harry was feeling threatened. So she had a chance after all, she had tried to get his attention before he had left. He was back now and she was going to fight for him, Edward obviously felt something for her - if Harry's words were anything to go by.

"I'm Harry Potter - this is my partner Edward Cullen" said Harry.

"Nice to meet you" said Bella holding her hand out in Edward's direction, Harry grabbed it and shook her hand.

Bella grinned - so Harry didn't even want her to touch him…fascinating.

She could imagine how jealous Jessica would be when she would start dating Edward Cullen.

And date she would even if it killed her.

"So where do you stay?" asked Bella as they worked.

"Around here" said Harry curtly.

Edward had to hide a laugh, pushing his face into his arm before he let the laugh loose.

Bella looked at Edward strangely, was he really embarrassed by Harry's attitude? She would need to watch him more often then. She needed to know Harry's weaknesses so she could make them worse there's no way a gorgeous guy like that would stay with that boy. They would want children and a family eventually they all did, and she would make sure she was there helping him when Edward did break up with him. She could tell Harry's attitudes and actions were annoying Edward, grinning behind her work book yes, she would have him. Harry Potter be dammed.

* * *

Will Harry's happiness be run short? what do you think of Bella's fasination? will Edward bow to the pressure and like bella? cuz he cant read her thoughts? and becuase her blood sings to him? R&R please


	32. Chapter 32

In This Life

Chapter 32

At long last the bell went, they had a short break before their next class so they walked out of the classroom. Outside in the morning drew they sat down in one of the benches, side by side just enjoying each others company.

"I swear to god she's following us!" groaned Harry putting his head on Edward's shoulder.

"Don't be silly this is a school it's small we will always bump into her" mumbled Edward.

Harry moaned at Edward's voice, it was so sexy, beautiful and sinfully delicious, if he thought it would be alright he would kiss Edward silly right here right now. He deliberately let that bit slip through his shields and Edward heard it and he drew in a breath as if he needed it.

"Don't do that here" whispered Edward.

"Why not?" asked Harry cheekily.

"I don't know if I could control myself" said Edward seriously.

"Sorry" said Harry guiltily.

"Don't be" whispered Edward kissing Harry along the neck.

"Then you best stop, I might not be able to control myself" said Harry.

"And I will need to run screaming" said Jasper out of the blue and caused Harry to jump in fright.

"Jasper!" protested Harry "Don't do that!"

"Sorry" smirked Jasper not at all apologetic.

"You were right about Swan though" said Jasper "I can feel resentment, anger and jealousy burning off her and she hadn't taken her eyes of Edward since she came out"

"Do you think she will be a problem?" asked Harry seriously.

"Not at all" grinned Alice.

"Oh good" smiled Harry.

Edward looked at Swan until she turned away going red in the face, she turned around to see him smirking as he turned back around.

"She won't start anything" smirked Edward "She doesn't have the guts"

"I wouldn't be surprised, she doesn't look like much doesn't mean they wont be much" said Harry.

"I looked far too skinny, big glasses and my clothes were my cousins cast offs and look at me now I'm supposedly powerful enough to take on a dark lord" said Harry.

"Very true" said Draco coming up beside them "Everything alright?"

"Just discussing Bella Swan we think she might be trouble" said Jasper.

"She wont do anything don't worry" grinned Alice happily. "I will see it if it does so calm down and stop worrying"

"Good advice" said Edward.

"We are going to have to go soon" moaned Harry he didn't want to go to class…this one didn't have Edward in it.

"Will anything happen?" asked Harry worried.

"He will have to sit next to Bella but nothing will happen if I even think it might I will go to the classroom and drag him out" said Alice seriously.

"Here" said Harry grabbing five lollies from his bag "These are blood pops use them if you have to break them in half that way the teacher wont see".

"Ok" said Edward taking them and putting them in his pocket.

"Right let's get this over with I'll meet you in the lunch hall" said Harry.

"I'll meet you at the door of you're classroom" said Edward.

"Fine" grinned Harry kissing him one last time he left with Alice as she is in his class.

"Don't worry so much" said Alice softly.

"I cant help it Alice I've just got this bad feeling and usually they serve me well" sighed Harry sadly.

"You just have to trust in us" soothed Alice.

"I have trust in you all…it's her I don't" said Harry.

"What do you think she will do?" asked Alice.

"Nothing yet" sighed Harry.

"You aren't scared Edward likes her do you?" asked Alice laughing.

When Harry didn't laugh she stopped and sighed "He would never do that to you, he doesn't even like her you are looking too deeply into things that aren't there"

"You're probably right Alice let's get in then" smiled Harry feeling better.

-0

"Hi again" smiled Bella.

Edward hid a grimace and said as politely as he could "Hello"

"So how long have you and Harry been an item?" asked Bella curiously.

"A couple of months" said Edward, which surprised him, it felt so much longer, half the time he had been gone.

"Oh" said Bella nodding her head kindly.

"Did he embarrass you earlier?" queried Bella.

"When?" asked Edward confused.

"Earlier today when I asked you where you lived" said Bella now confused herself.

"No" said Edward wanting to laugh.

"Quiet and work" said the teacher.

"Sorry sir" said Edward.

"Sorry" mumbled Bella. She was angry at the teacher for interrupting her, but what could she say or do he was the boss in here.

Edward wasn't half glad when the bell went he couldn't get out quick enough.

-0

"You were right about Swan" sighed Edward as soon as Harry came out of the door.

Harry said nothing as he walked towards the lunch hall, he was fuming mad though not at him or Edward but at Swan.

"What's wrong with Harry?" asked Draco as soon as he could see his face from the doors of the lunch hall.

"He feels very angry" frowned Jasper.

"Wonder what Edward's done now" said Emmett jokingly.

Edward sat down looking at loss for words or what to do this was all new to him.

"He's not angry at you" said Jasper.

"No, I'm not" huffed Harry "It's Swan"

"What did she do?" asked Alice wondering why she hadn't seen anything.

"She's interested in me, she wouldn't stop looking at me or talking to me the entire period thankfully that's the only class I have to sit next to her in" growled Edward.

"She's nothing on you Harry," sneered Rosalie.

"She's right you know" smiled Edward sitting Harry down on his lap "Swan has the gall to think you embarrassed me when you said we lived nearby"

"She what?" laughed Harry.

"She obviously doesn't know me very well does she" smirked Edward.

"No not at all …. Or ever if I have anything to say about it" said Harry.

"And you do have a say - the most important say than anyone" said Edward softly.

"I'm sorry" said Harry.

"It's alright" smiled Edward he was just glad Harry wasn't angry with him over something he couldn't control.

"Want to give her a show?" muttered Edward softly.

"Is she looking again?" growled Harry.

"Unfortunately yes" sighed Edward.

Edward gave Harry no warning before kissing him deeply, he was against public displays of affection but he wanted Bella to get a hint before Harry did something he might regret. Harry heard the others laughing in amusement.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry breathlessly.

"She's looking down bright red, not sure if its anger or embarrassment" smirked Emmett.

"Both" smirked Jasper.

-0

"Why do you keep looking over there?" asked Jessica.

"No reason" lied Bella.

"He's gay you don't have a hope in hell of a chance, us girls aren't good enough for him" sniffed Jessica.

-0

"For once Jessica Stanley is correct" mumbled Edward.

"What did she say?" asked Draco curiously.

"That I was gay and she didn't have a hell of a chance I think she feels better about the time I turned her down" smirked Edward.

Draco laughed at that.

"I cant wait to see Esme again" said Harry softly.

"Either can she, she's missed you and cooking for you" smiled Rosalie.

"Really?" asked Harry grinning happily.

"Yes" said Rosalie.

That made Harry's mood soar into the clouds, it was nice to know the woman he thought of as a mother thought that of him too. He had missed all of them terribly, even Carlisle, and his poking and prodding at him. Telling him what to do and what to eat to get some body fat onto him because he was too skinny.

"I just hope we get back before nightfall" smirked Emmett jokingly.

"Pft I'm not that bad!" groaned Harry still grinning.

"I guess we will find out" said Emmett.

"Are you going to be with us?" asked Harry.

"Nope I'm riding with Rosalie, sorry maybe next time" grinned Emmett.

"It's ok" smirked Harry, he knew Emmett would be whining within seconds if he drove he liked it fast.

Harry took out his lunch and began eating the still warm cheesy pasta, Draco looked like he had already finished his. Severus had indeed started giving them their lunches, he had to admit it was much better than the school lunches.

"Lunches are no where near long enough" moaned Draco.

"Tell me about it" sneered Rosalie.

"Let's go" sighed Harry when the warning bell rang. Time for their last classes of the day then he could drive Edward back home, he wondered silently to himself if Edward would ever let him inside the car again after he drove it. sniggering at the thought he entered the classroom rasing an eyebrow at Bella Swan then smirking and flaunted to his class. A flaunt which would have Draco Malfoy preen in pride of his brother.

* * *

There we go! what did you think of that Bella ante giving up is she? what are they going to do? will they scare the life out of her? or just keep showing her up until she takes a hint? will she die by muggle means or harry saving thing stop the accident or will it be Edward? and have harry furious (as well as his family) at him for doing it? R&R please.


	33. Chapter 33

In This Life

Chapter 33

Bella was beyond infuriated; Harry was more annoying than she had first thought. He was always there; everywhere her heart had almost stopped when Edward was outside the classroom. For a few seconds there she had thought he was there to speak to her. Then the snivelling idiot boy came out and Edward wrapped his arms around him and they begun walking off smiling at each other. She couldn't understand why a guy as gorgeous as Edward Cullen would be anywhere near a plain disgusting boy as her. If she wanted him it looked like her plans were going to have to be upped. She followed them all the way to gym; she put on her very short shorts that looked more like pants than anything, and a small tank top since she had no school gym kit yet. If this didn't get Edward's attention she was at loss of what else she could do.

Alice Cullen giggled as she walked passed Bella, Bella thought she was extremely weird; but if she became friends with her it might help win Edward over. She was so sure she could have Harry out of the picture before the end of the year.

"Hey I'm Bella" she said as she caught up with the small black spiky haired girl.

"Hey" smiled Alice kindly, before walking along not even attempting to get to know her. This was weird for Bella because no one had ignored her since she had entered this little town.

"You are?" asked Bella a tense smile on her face.

"Alice as I'm sure you're already aware with all the gossip that goes on" said Alice.

"I don't listen to gossip that's child's play" lied Bella.

"Very true" grinned Alice, Bella had to strain really hard to keep her fake smile plastered on her face.

"So you have gym too" smiled Bella playing the innocent always worked.

"Well I don't like wearing these unflattering clothes" said Alice smiling softly.

"I'm just glad I've not gotten mine yet" said Bella softly - and for the first time she had told the truth.

"Alice over here!" grinned Harry.

"Bye" said Alice and skipped over to Harry.

"Is everything going to be ok for Jasper? He seems really tense" said Harry softly.

"He will be fine" said Alice with a grin.

"Good" smiled Harry.

He couldn't go and get any more of the blood pops because the teacher was already here and waiting on everyone sitting down. If needs a must he would fake needing the toilet to get out and get them.

"Hey again" smiled Bella.

"Hi" said Harry politely wondering if he was going to have to put up with her all the time.

"You looked like you couldn't wait to get out of class don't you like it?" asked Bella, she knew Edward was great in every class and she was sure he wouldn't want to be with someone who didn't do well. She desperately needed to drive a wedge between them even if it's a bit at a time.

"Not really" said Harry with a shrug.

"So what are we playing in gym then?" asked Bella she really hated Gym but the Cullen's were there early so they must like it. So she must do well, and hope the boy wasn't on her team and win.

"I think its volley ball" grinned Alice with a mysterious air around her.

Harry and all the Cullen's groaned.

"What's wrong?" frowned Bella it was like a secret between them she didn't like that at all.

"Nothing" grinned Emmett good-naturedly but if you knew Emmett you would know it was not as genuine as normal.

"Why are you still here? Some boy is calling you're name Isabella" sneered Rosalie.

Bella blinked in shock completely taken aback, she so wanted to say something back but she couldn't. Looking ready to burst into tears (Completely fake) she went away hoping against hope someone would come and apologize to her for Rosalie's actions. No one did, growling in frustration nothing was working.

"Good one Rosalie" grinned Harry, she and Harry clapped hands in a high five. She had been getting on his nerves since she had shown up, as usual Rosalie wasn't shy in saying what she wanted.

"Are you ok Bella?" asked Mike softly.

"Is the blonde haired Cullen always like that?" asked Bella sadly.

"Rosalie Hale actually and if she doesn't like someone she lets them know" said Mike.

"Why doesn't she like me?" asked Bella looking forlorn.

"I don't know she doesn't like many people Harry seems to be an exception to her rules" shrugged Mike.

"Why is it only Harry and the family?" asked Bella.

"Because they like to keep to themselves" replied Mike.

"Oh I see" said Bella, great so this whole thing was going to be harder than she thought.

"I doubt there were many people in Alaska anyway no wonder they keep to themselves" said Mike.

"Alaska?" asked Bella alarmed.

"Yeah that's where they were before they moved here" said Mike slowly as if he feared she couldn't keep up with him.

"I like Alaska" grinned Bella suddenly. Making a note to herself to search everything she could about Alaska.

"Yeah" said Mike too busy looking at her midriff.

The teacher put them into groups, Bella felt like doing a dance when Edward was in her group and Harry on the opposite with the other Cullen's. She could hardly believe he was standing right next to her; she couldn't help but think he was even more stunning up close. She had to be his; she wouldn't have it any other way. As usual an only child was used to getting their own way - even if it meant hurting someone else in the process.

Alice managed to get Edward put out, after Edward had gotten the rest of the Cullen's out. It wasn't long before she herself got put out, instead of sitting on the benches they stood in the corner watching the game play out. Bella was outright smacking the ball at Harry every opportunity she had. Edward was getting a very unreadable look on his face, in fact Bella believed she was impressing Edward it was far from it. She hit him again, giggling and apologizing saying she wasn't any good at gym. Harry didn't even so much as twitter at it, he just continued on playing the game.

That annoyed her to no end she wanted him to loose his temper.

She watched Alice stand in front of Edward and begin talking to him as Harry hit the ball and got her put out.

"Edward stop it, if you hit her Jasper will lose control and Harry will be hurt in the crossfire and you will offer yourself to the Volturi calm down Harry isn't even bothered look at him! It's just a soft ball" soothed Alice.

Edward's eyes widened when he listened to what Alice was saying, as Bella passed she assumed he was widening his eyes at her. Smiling smugly she sat down and looked happy with herself.

After the game was over Edward wrapped his arms around his lover, and whispered softly to him. Harry laughed and said he had been hurt worse before in his life and that Edward should stop worrying.

"You might want to watch this" whispered Alice her eyes on the teacher who had a gym kit in his hand and making his way to Bella.

"Isabella Swan?" shouted the coach.

"Yes sir? And it's Bella" she said with a smile.

"I never want to see you dressed in my gym like that again here's the school gym kit…wear it!" said the Coach before passing the clothes to her and walking away collecting the balls and telling everyone they were free to go.

Harry and Edward sniggered, however, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice outright laughed. The clothes were disgusting and had no brand name; they would never be seen dead in them. They loved dressy brand name clothes that cost a fortune even if they hated shopping.

"Let's go" smirked Harry looking back at Bella before Edward and Harry disappeared from view.

Bella blushed bright red and practically ran from the gym she had never been more humiliated in her life. The boy she wanted had laughed at her! He wasn't supposed to do that. She would make him pay for it one way or another, she noticed their clothes were all big and brand named, she had to see if Charlie would buy her some. She had to look and be better than Harry if she wanted him; she had just gotten outside when she saw Harry driving Edward's Volvo. Growling low in her throat in jealously she got into her bashed up red trunk suddenly not impressed with it. She would need a better car too, she needed to get in touch with her mum - she would come up with the money.

She would be better than Harry if it killed her.

-0

"Twenty minutes not bad wee man" smirked Emmett as Harry drove into the Cullen's garage the car still in one piece.

"Ha-ha" said Harry sarcastically stopping the car and getting out, Edward already at the other side waiting on him.

"Esme is already cooking for you" smirked Edward leading Harry into his house, the rest of the Cullen's were already going faster than normal, they didn't have to hide anything from Harry because he knew.

"Great" grinned Harry cheerfully he loved her cooking even more than she loved cooking it up for him.

The rest of the night, Edward watched and cuddled Harry watching films and talking. Finally getting closer together, after everything they had gone though. Edward was adamant never to leave Harry again. He had made the biggest mistake of his life doing what he had done but it was only out of concern for his lover that he had. He explained everything that night leaving nothing out, he even showed Harry the only picture of the Volturi and Carlisle they had.

"Now that's a vampire" shuddered Harry. "They look creepy"

Edward laughed uproariously at that.

"I don't understand how they can harm innocent people, children it's just wrong in every sense of the word" sighed Harry.

"We have as well you are forgetting" said Edward.

"Yes but look at you all now…I couldn't be happier if I tried" smiled Harry "You're a family doing what you do its amazing. Every day I see you're eyes I see the sacrifice you're making to be a better person and it makes me love you all even more"

Edward would have blushed if he could, every day Harry continued to amaze them and make them feel better about themselves. Made them a better family, Edward was slightly worried about Bella she seemed very obsessed more so than Jessica Stanley. He had managed not to think about her until now, if it came to it he was sure Harry or his godfathers might know what to do.

Jasper felt Harry's emotions as he made that declaration and he was suddenly so blessed. With more conviction than he had ever had he thanked every deity that had brought Alice to him and them to the Cullen's. This life as boring as it is sometimes is the best way to be, he thought to himself to think about that conversation between Harry and Edward when he felt his control slipping.

Alice grinned mysteriously and kissed Jasper on the cheek feeling happier than she ever remembered.

Harry called Draco to let him know that he was sleeping over; Draco told him that he would bring him a change of clothes in the morning. A short conversation later he hung up then Edward watched his mate sleep for most of the night after they finished talking.

* * *

Theres not many stories where Bella comes after EDward and Harry get together so i'm quite enjoying making her a love struck girl who thinks shes better than everyone else...will i have her room filled with pictures of Edward who doesnt know they are there? or a photo album? with harry cut out? will the cullens find it? hehe how far do you want Bella to go? will she find out their secret? R&R please


	34. Chapter 34

In This Life

Chapter 34

The next few weeks flew in, Edward and Harry continued to ignore Bella Swan but for Harry it was getting more and more tiresome. However, Edward was used to obsessing girls, but never to this extent. Even Carlisle was surprised at how much she was obsessing, but all they could do was avoid her and hope she stopped.

Over that next few weeks Bella always had her phone out constantly, what the Cullen's didn't realize was she was taking pictures of them - not texting or calling people. She had the phone on silent so no one would know what she was doing, including the Cullen's. As soon as school ended she would run home, download all the pictures she had taken and print them out. She photo shopped some of them, putting her and Edward together instead of Harry and Edward.

She had filled a photo album of them together, and was now resorting to using the inside of her cupboard. Every night she would constantly ask questions about the Cullen's, which Charlie was more than happy to talk about. He seemed to really like the Cullen's which made Bella really happy.

"How was school today?" asked Charlie as Bella gave him his dinner.

"Great!" beamed Bella happily.

"You're mother is worried about you, you haven't replied to her E-mails for a fortnight" said Charlie looking disapproving.

"I completely forgot" gasped Bella.

"Well let her know you are alright" sighed Charlie; she had been calling him at work nearly every day wanting to know how her daughter was. He was getting fed up with it to be honest he was meant to be working not talking to Renee. One thing he did take seriously was his job that much was obvious.

"Jake wants to come down to see you" said Charlie.

"Jake?" frowned Bella confused.

"Billy Black's son! He was here the first day you came home" said Charlie frowning.

"Oh" said Bella, she had forgotten about him, much like all her other memories of him as a child.

"So?" asked Charlie.

"What?" asked Bella frowning.

"Would you like to see him?" asked Charlie.

"I guess" said Bella.

"Good I'll have him come down soon," said Charlie. Perhaps it would help her get over her crush on one of the Cullen boys. Oh he knew she liked one of them he wasn't stupid, and he knew they were all taken. If only he knew just how obsessed his daughter had become he would have done more.

"Ok" said Bella.

-0

"Can you tell me if the Black Manor is habited?" asked Remus. He had been going around to every manor the Black's had trying to find his best friend; he had finally taken sides and decided he would rather have Sirius back. He could no longer kid himself into thinking James was under stress or not himself. He was currently on the Reservation or that's what it said, Remus was currently walking trying to find sight of any life in this place.

"You're a shape shifter" replied a surprised Sam.

"How do you know?" asked Remus wearily was this man magical? His eyes were a dead giveaway. Remus wasn't transforming for another two weeks so his sense of smell wasn't exactly

"I can smell it but it smells strange to me…different somehow" frowned Sam.

"I'm a moon wolf" said Remus hoping the man would answer his question.

"Really? I'm the Alpha of the shape shifters" said Sam holding his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you" grinned Remus, they must be wolf shifters then or they wouldn't be welcoming on him.

"You as well" said Sam kindly.

"Have you seen Sirius Black around?" asked Remus kindly.

"Yes he moved into Black manor along with three other people, one of who's dating a vampire" snarled Sam.

"What do you have against vampires?" frowned Remus, most of them took potions to stop blood thirst why the animosity? He didn't understand that.

"We were created to protect people from the blood suckers you don't know much do you?" frowned Sam.

"I see" said Remus this whole new world he knew nothing about was intriguing to say the least. He hadn't been aware shape shifters had the ability to catch and kill Vampires…did they kill them ruthlessly? He wasn't sure he liked that.

"This vampire has he hurt anyone?" asked Remus worried that Sirius might be in danger.

"Oh no they drink animal blood, we cannot touch them we created a treaty" said Sam sticking his nose in the air telling Remus exactly what he thought of the treaty.

"Not many vampires would do that…why are you so against them? Something personal?" asked Remus.

"Not that its any of you're business but they are the reason I transformed" said Sam angrily.

"Excuse me?" frowned Remus.

"When a vampire moves into town a fever is set of in us with the wolf gene and we become shape shifters" explained Sam.

"I see well that's hardly their fault its just bad luck" said Remus.

"We were made to hate them" hissed Sam trying to hold onto his hate for them.

"No you were made to protect residence from rouge vampires" said Remus.

"They are still vampires!" said Sam trying to convince him.

"Not by choice, they are doing what they do to survive plus they are doing the honourable thing that should make you surprised and happy with that" said Remus.

"They might loose control" said Sam who couldn't believe he was standing here arguing with a stranger about vampires. He also couldn't believe this werewolf was not agreeing with him that was all new to him to say the least.

"But they haven't and if Sirius is with them they wont ever have to worry about that" said Remus smirking.

"What do you mean?" frowned Sam.

"Just let me talk to my friend first before I reveal anything" said Remus "It is their secret too"

"Do you have some sort of thing to stop blood lust?" demanded Sam.

"Just let me talk to them first, it was very nice meeting you I will come back and talk more…if that's alright with you?" asked Remus.

"Very well" said Sam shaking Remus' hand, writing his address and pointing in the general direction of which cabin he stayed in. Not that Remus would need it soon, he had the man's scent he could smell him anywhere - maybe not when he was in wolf form he would just have to wait and find out.

"Bye" said Remus quickly making his way in the direction of Black Manor. He had finally found his friend, he wondered who else he had with him - he was curious to know who the other three inhabitants were.

"I hope you forgive me Sirius" sighed Remus still walking, his friend had hardly spoken ten words to him in the past god knows how many years. He just hoped he hadn't ruined their friendship beyond repair.

He had just simply thought if he didn't choose he would keep what was left of his pack. He had already lost Harry and he would be damned if he lost them all, which he had at the end of the day. However, he had chosen his side and it was time to let his best friend know.

It wasn't long before he was knocking on the door to Black manor.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry swinging the door open.

"Harry?" croaked Remus recognizing him immediately.

The door was slammed in Remus' face and he heard Harry crying for Sirius fearfully.

Sirius and surprisingly one Severus Snape answered the door with their wands at the ready, quickly realizing what was happening he put his hands up in surrender to show he wasn't up to anything.

"Oblivi…" snarled Severus ready to curse Remus into oblivion.

"I was here for Sirius not Harry! I promise! He's my cub I would never hurt him" shouted Remus quickly closing his eyes and praying they wouldn't finish that spell. Oh he knew now what they were doing; they were protecting Harry from everyone in the Wizarding world. From his parents, Dumbledore, Voldemort anyone else wishing to harm him or use him, and Remus couldn't blame them in the slightest.

For if it came to it he would do the exact same thing.

"Why should we trust you?" sneered Severus.

Sirius just stood there letting him rip into Remus not saying a word, the tables were turned.

"You're the potions master use Veritaserum if you have to" said Remus seriously.

"Give him a chance" sighed Sirius - he would like his best friend back.

"Get in" hissed Severus.

That's exactly what Remus did; he found the Vampire Sam had been talking about with Harry. He had amber eyes, so it was true they did feed off animals, he silently wondered about the contents of the treaty.

He saw the vampire cock his head to the side as if he could hear everything Remus was thinking.

* * *

Will Bella try and kill Harry? or will it be Voldemort or Dumbledore? will he be turned? or will edward loose the love of his life after all this time searching for his chosen mate? will Bella get caught? R&R plz


	35. Chapter 35

In This Life

Chapter 35

"Why are you here?" demanded Severus as soon as they were all sitting down, Edward seemed to have a hold of Harry and didn't look like he was going to let him go any time soon. It was the first time he had seen his honorary nephew since he was a baby. Remus couldn't help but find it ironic that he looked more like a hero than his twin did.

"I was just looking for Sirius I haven't seen him in ages and Dumbledore said he was most likely captured…I didn't want it to be true so I began looking for all the Black residents" said Remus.

"He speaks the truth" smirked Edward from where he and Harry were sitting.

"How can you know that?" asked Remus confused.

Severus and Sirius just smirked secretively and Harry laughed out loud not so restricted as the two older Wizards. The only mind Edward couldn't read was Harry's and most of the time Severus' especially after he found out about the nifty power/gift he had.

"We have our secrets" smirked Edward "I see you have met Sam"

"Who's Sam?" asked Harry looking up at Edward with a frown.

"The acting Alpha of the pack down at the reservation" said Edward softly.

"There's werewolves down at the reservation?" asked Harry with a look of panic on his face.

"No not werewolves shape shifters they turn into wolves at will, and hunt down and kill vampires" explained Edward. "We have a treaty with them so they wont harm us" soothed Edward as soon as he saw Harry pale drastically.

"Oh what does that entail?" asked Harry curiously, he saw Edward smirk at Remus as if he knew what he was thinking and Remus didn't like it at all. Even Dumbledore couldn't read his mind…whatever the vampire was…he must be pretty damn powerful.

"We cannot bite anyone or kill them" said Edward with a shrug.

"Heh that's stupid you can inject venom into someone without biting them and technically when they are turned they aren't dead" giggled Harry.

Edward stiffened, he hadn't thought of it like that…and apparently neither had the Wolves. Go figure Harry could get away around a treaty that had been going for years in the matter of minutes. Of course the Wolves wouldn't care about technicalities they would attack within minutes. They didn't care about the Cullen's and the treaty refused to be broken by the Wolves because they respected their ancestors. However, Edward knew they longed for the day when they broke the treaty so they could declare war.

"Very true" smirked Edward feeling proud of his mate.

"When did you get Harry? And how?" asked Remus quietly. He hoped they answered his questions but couldn't blame them if they didn't. He had obviously intruded on a family that didn't care for the wizarding world any longer.

"I used a dark arts potion to find out where Harry was…I had his spare blanket I was lucky enough to find a baby hair" said Sirius honestly.

"Well I guess all those years of being a Black finally paid of" smirked Severus.

'Sirius used dark arts? I guess I would have done the same to find Harry…but I didn't I listened to Dumbledore blindly like an idiot…I hope Sirius can forgive me for being an idiot all these years…' thought Remus meanwhile Edward heard everything.

"Sirius I'm so sorry…I just didn't want to loose my pack and what was left of my cubs" admitted Remus sadly.

"Well you did didn't you… haven't changed a bit since school…always staying out of confrontations…it's no wonder you aren't an Alpha" sneered Severus.

"Actually I am" admitted Remus staring down at the floor he hated his wolf, hated being one and hated the pain he went though every month. He also loved his wolf, it made him feel strong especially when he took the Wolves bane potion.

"That is unexpected…" said Sirius surprised.

"Indeed" said Severus looking constipated.

"You mean he's a shape shifter too?" frowned Harry.

"No I'm a wolf moon Harry" said Remus watching Harry's reacting hoping against hope he wasn't prejudice. If he was with a vampire he might have picked up the hate for Werewolves or read about them in books and feared them. 'Please Harry don't be scared I cant loose my cub'

"Oh do you take the potion?" asked Harry eagerly. Edward grinned secretly at the relief tearing though Remus' mind. Edward was surprised that the man didn't smell anything like the shape shifters…didn't smell like wet dog. He could smell wet dog on his hand…which was why he knew he had been in contact with Sam.

"I do Severus makes it for me" said Remus his amber eyes glowing with happiness.

"How do you feel taking the potion?" Harry asked.

"More in control of my wolf" said Remus.

"No I mean do you feel stronger? Weaker? In tune with you're inner wolf? Does it hurt?" Harry fired off in quick succession.

"Now is not a good time to ask those questions Harry…perhaps another time…how do you know you were not followed?" questioned Severus now facing Remus.

"I may not have the best sense of smell right now but its still better than most humans I would have smelt anyone if they had" said Remus smartly.

"True" said Sirius nodding his head.

"What is going on with the Order?" demanded Severus.

"Lily has been the only one looking for Harry…the rest are busy stopping Voldemort…Dumbledore is getting more frantic looking for Harry because he knows now that Eric isn't the boy who lived" said Remus.

"Where have they searched?" asked Sirius.

"They are still searching the UK they aren't even searching anywhere else yet" said Remus.

"If I have anything to say they wont find him" hissed Edward angrily.

"Harry are you coming?" yelled Draco coming into the room standing still in shock at the newcomer.

"Um…no Draco sorry" said Harry.

"It's alright I'll excuse you" grinned Draco, Harry just laughed, Draco had wanted to go alone anyways. He had managed to get Angela to agree to go to the Cinema with him. Then they were going to her house to study a bit, and that's all Draco was going to do. He was respectful that way he wouldn't ever force someone to do anything they weren't ready for. Plus he wanted a proper relationship it wasn't about anything less.

"Tell her I'm sorry" said Harry as Draco left.

He just nodded in his best clothes and shut the door behind him.

"He is actually relieved you aren't coming he just hope it doesn't put Angela down" whispered Edward.

"I know" laughed Harry softly.

"When did you find him?" asked Remus softly.

"A couple of months ago" said Severus.

"A few Death Eaters found us but they were sorted" said Harry he held no love for Death Eaters. He didn't want Severus or Sirius telling Remus what happened when they found him. It had been the weakest point in his entire life and didn't want more people knowing.

Severus and Sirius seemed to know why he had said it and send small reassuring smiles his way. Harry gave a relieved sigh, they understood and wouldn't tell he felt better already. He was pretty sure Draco wouldn't tell him anything so he had nothing to fear.

"We sent them back to Madam Bones" replied Sirius.

Remus knew they were leaving something out, he was about to ask but Edward growled at him. It wasn't a very proud time for Edward either, he had seen the vision he had yet to tell Harry that bit of information either. He wasn't going to, he knew Harry just wanted to forget all about it. Edward's growl shut Remus up anyway, he was kind of glad actually that whatever it was it must be bad…perhaps when he was trusted enough he would find out.

"Are you staying?" asked Harry.

"He's not" said Severus quickly.

Remus frowned at that, surely Sirius would forgive him and let him? Or had he truly screwed everything up? Sighing softly he asked Severus why he wasn't staying. Then he got his answer, he was to go back to the Order and spy on them. Which was what he was willing to do if they would trust him again, and if it would keep his cub safe.

"Very well but I want to talk to the wolves first though about magic…" asked Remus waiting for permission.

"We will all go" said Severus.

"Very well" said Remus knowing Severus meant business when he spoke.

"Can we go too?" asked Harry hopefully.

"You can as well as Edward we need to know if they are telling the truth" said Severus.

Edward relaxed upon hearing that, he hadn't been too comfortable about Harry going near Jacob Black. Oh he knew about him being a shape shifter already, Jacob hadn't known about what was coming and for that part he felt sorry for him. It reminded him of what he felt when he woke up as a vampire before Carlisle explained everything.

"Very well" nodded Edward curtly.

-0

"Hey Bella" grinned Jacob.

"Hi" said Bella curtly.

"Want to go see a movie? I heard Potter and his friends were going" said Jacob. He didn't like Harry and was actually scared of him since he had hurt him…it was hard to hurt a wolf but one punch and the kid had sent him flying. However, he wasn't going to give up on trying to convince Harry that Edward was too dangerous to be around.

"Yes!" said Bella immediately.

"Cool" smiled Jacob looking extremely pleased and relieved.

"I'll get my coat" said Bella, who unfortunately still had her red truck. Her mother hadn't been able to send her money, her father wasn't paid yet so she couldn't get decent clothes. However, she could spy on her soon to be lover, when she got there she couldn't believe only Angela and Draco were there. She wondered silently if Edward and Harry had decided to watch another film.

"It's pretty good" said Jacob grinning wolfishly.

"Yeah" said Bella moving her hand from Jacob's. She hadn't even spared him a single glance since they had entered the cinema. Jacob was confused, she had seemed eager to come with him…now that she was here she was closing herself off.

* * *

Will Jacob Be Used? Will Jacob Confide In The Cullens When He Get's Sick Of Listening To Sam Telling Him What To Do All The Time? Will Jacob Have To Cloose Between His 'Imprinted' 'Mate' and His Friends And Pack? Who Will Be Jacobs Mate? Not Draco! Anyone But Him I've Decided To Have Angela With Him. Will She Ever Know About The Supernatural? Vampires? Werewolves Shapeshifters and Wizards...oh My Lol Had To Do That He-he Or Will Draco Shield Her From It? Will The Order Ever Look In America For Harry? Or Will It Be Voldemort That Finds Him Through Their Connection? Will Jacob Stop His Attempts To Break Up Edward and Harry When He Sees Them At The Meeting Together? R&R Plz Sorry The Updates Are Far And Between I've Been Really Busy


	36. Chapter 36

In This Life

Chapter 36

"Just sit out here for a bit" beamed Bella happily, as she sat down on the chair. She wanted to see Edward again; it felt like such a long time since she had. If only she could go up to his house, unfortunately she didn't know where he stayed. Charlie hadn't told her…she had nearly screamed at him but instead begged but nothing had worked. She wanted to see if Edward would come out so she wasnt going to move until everyone had emerged.

"Why? The film's over" frowned Jacob, inside she was cool and aloof now she wanted to spend some time with him? Jacob may be young but he wasn't stupid…right now though he was confused. He was getting mixed signals from Bella and he honestly didn't like it.

"Well to talk before we go home" said Bella softly.

"I guess" said Jacob sitting down next to her…but not too close because he was very hot to a normal human. He wouldn't tell her his secret unless they were going out even Sam couldn't stop him from doing it.

"So how do you know Harry?" asked Bella softly.

"I've seen him around Forks a few times why?" asked Jacob.

"Just curious how long he lived here is all" shrugged Bella.

"I don't know he's sort of a mystery to me" admitted Jacob and he hated mysteries.

"What about the Cullen's?" asked Bella.

"I don't talk about them" said Jacob with a frown, Charlie had told them of Bella's crush on one of the Cullen boys. For once Charlie had listened to Billy and was refusing to talk about him.

"Why not?" frowned Bella, first Charlie…now Jacob had her father found out somehow? She hoped not. She just chalked it up to jealously in her obsessed maddened mind.

"I don't like them" said Jacob honestly.

"Why?" cried Bella genuinely shocked by that spoken declaration.

"They aren't nice people" said Jacob, he knew he was being horrible but it was in his nature to protect humans from Vampires.

"That's just silly!" frowned Bella.

"You should stay away from them Bella…they aren't good company to keep" said Jacob honestly.

"I don't even know them…and I seriously doubt you do either! Charlie thinks they are the best family around" said Bella slightly smug about that fact.

"I see" said Jacob, he silently pleaded for Bella to listen to him, the Cullen's were dangerous. If she found out about them god knows what would happen…and the other boy Harry seemed just as dangerous as them.

Jacob snarled silently damn the treaty he couldn't even tell her…he wasn't sure she would believe him anyway. So he listened to her prattle on about the Cullen's for ages…Jacob just wanted to run for the hills with the look in Bella's eyes.

Saved by the ring - his phone started ringing.

"Where are you?" asked Sam who sounded kind…and not demanding for the first time since Jacob could remember.

"Sitting with Bella in Forks" frowned Jacob sounding as shocked as he felt.

"Could you come back to the Rez?" asked Sam it was a question not a demand Jacob was almost falling with the shock running though his system. No one knew but he hated when Sam was demanding, telling him what to do it made him feel like a dog following his master. It killed even more when he didn't have a bloody choice but to obey. He knew what Sam did was best for all involved and respected him for it but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Jake?" frowned Sam sounding a little impatient.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" said Jacob.

"Who was it?" asked Bella as Jacob hung up the phone whatever news Jacob had heard must have shocked him.

"Sam I have to go Bella I'll catch you later" said Jacob who left Bella standing there mouth agape.

Jacob ran until he was safely behind houses before transforming his trousers and top tied to his leg. As soon as he was in Wolf form he knew he hadn't been the only one called. The entire pack had been told to come to the Rez something must be going on.

Sam was surrounded by boys who were just as tall as him only years younger. Jacob transformed back in the trees and put his clothes back on before emerging. He joined in the curious looks everyone was giving Sam who just stood there quietly.

"What is going on?" asked Jacob curiously.

"We have a meeting with the new residents" said Sam.

"New residents? Why?" frowned Jacob confused.

They smelt vampire as soon as Remus, Severus, Sirius and Harry apparated with Edward side by side with him. They walked into the clearing looking powerful and cool. The shape shifters twitted at the fact that a vampire had came, Jacob looked at Harry in slight fear. Whoever this boy was he was a force to be reckoned with. He could harm him maybe even kill him and his pack he was instantly very weary.

"Is that the boy that hurt you Jake?" frowned Seth.

"Is it" said Jacob he had been hurt for at least two day before he healed properly.

"Then he shouldn't have been stalking me and revealing the Cullen's secret" said Harry loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Jacob turned red; he hadn't technically done anything of the sort.

"You broke the treaty?" asked Sam angrily.

"No" said Jacob 'Not technically'

"I see so I imagined you calling them blood sucking leeches" frowned Harry he didn't like being called a liar.

Jacob just bowed his head low in utter embarrassment.

"That aside how did you hurt him?" frowned Sam he didn't like to think his pack was vulnerable to anyone.

"I'm a Wizard" said Harry, he didn't like telling them but needs a must. The more people that knew the more chance someone had of finding him. However, Remus and Severus both believed they wouldn't tell anyone. So he trusted them as much as the shape shifters at the moment.

"We all are" said Severus.

"Are there a lot of you?" asked Sam shocked.

"Indeed there is" said Severus coolly.

"I'm a Wizard who was bitten by a werewolf when I was a child since then I've unwillingly transformed into a werewolf every full moon" said Remus his amber eyes glowing unnaturally.

"I'm assuming you could all defeat my pack" said Sam tensely standing in front of his pack almost protectively.

"We could if it came to it as long as none of you harm the Cullen's we will leave you all in peace" said Harry. If they touched one hair on his family's head they would be swiftly dispatched off.

"I see we have no wish to harm the Cullen's we have a treaty of our own" said Sam softly.

"I know" said Sirius.

"Why do you like the Cullen's so much?" asked Jacob more curious than afraid now.

"He is my mate" hissed Harry.

"I see" said Jacob instant respect blooming. He didn't want to know how hard it would be if his mate was a vampire. The shape shifters had nothing respect for bonds like that…it was unfortunately very rare for them to ever find their destined mate…apart from Sam and his girl. Leah felt her heart clench, why couldn't she have been Sam's? life hadn't been very kind to her and she could only hope that she would find love one day. Her father had always said she would, and she believed him.

"We would never consider harming another's mate vampire or otherwise" bowed Sam slowly. He too felt what the others did; he knew Edward or Harry for that matter would kill anyone who hurt his mate…just like he would for his imprinted. Guilt ate him up inside when he thought of her, what he had done to her. Speak of the devil she came out the house with a tray full to the brim with muffins for everyone.

"Anyone hungry?" grinned the girl.

"Everyone this is my imprinted, love this is Severus, Sirius, Remus, Harry and his mate Edward" said Sam.

"It's nice to meet you all" she beamed shaking all their hands.

"That's a nasty cut you have there," said Severus softly.

Sam growled nastily he didn't like anyone speaking of it.

"Stand down" snarled Remus right back, he knew what would happen if Sam transformed.

The pack watched transfixed as Sam whimpered low in his throat. He was obviously affected by this man's orders. Sam's fiancée looked down fearfully; she didn't like Sam mad she knew first hand what could happen.

Severus was already opening his potions satchel and removing something; Severus softly pushed Emily's face up and drops the Phoenix tears onto her face. Remus stands in front of Sam stopping him from moving, the rest of the pack were too shocked and stunned by Remus' sudden dominance over their pack leader to do much.

"They are gone," she muttered shocked.

"Phoenix tears can heal anything" soothed Severus softly.

Leah looked on in jealousy; no one ever paid any attention to her it was so unfair. Severus stared over at her softly, Leah gasped as a connection immediately sprung between them. She had imprinted…she could hardly believe it…suddenly she was crowded with doubt what if he didn't want her.

"We shall talk about this afterwards" said Severus kindly.

She just nodded her fears coming quicker.

Edward smirked and nodded at her softly as if to say you will be fine he likes you. How would he know such a thing? She calmed down her racing heart and decided to watch everything that was happening. Putting her imprinted to the side for the moment which was harder than she thought to do. She had waited so long for this to happen…ever since Sam.

Sam knew something significant had happened but wasn't sure what. Everyone continued eating their muffins even Harry had taken one. Sam kept looking at Emily as if he couldn't believe it, waiting on the scar coming back but it never did. The guilt he felt would no longer be stuck on the face of the one he loved.

"As for you what you have been doing is wrong" snarled Severus rounding on Sam.

"Excuse me?" asked Sam confused.

"Treating her the way you have…she cannot help her feelings and you…instead of helping just boasted it to the others" sneered Severus disgusted.

The rest of the pack looked away knowing damn well Severus was right. Sam had been saying nasty things, things that Leah heard when they turned into a wolf.

Leah felt herself flushing someone finally understood what she had been though! Sam's feelings might have changed overnight but hers hadn't! It had taken a long time to get over him. Even now he was nothing but nasty to her like she was a burden she hated it. Hated what she was, and Sam continued forcing her to do his bidding.

"You should not be a pack Alpha" snarled Remus when Severus told them what had occurred.

"I did the best I could!" snapped Sam angrily, he had been alone when he transformed…thinking he was a freak…only to be told later what had happened and who was to blame.

"He thinks we are talking about how he transformed and Emily" said Edward.

"Stop reading my mind" snapped Sam shocked.

"You think he's the only one?" smirked Severus. "No we are talking about you're lack of protection. You've picked you're favourites and that's it…you didn't help Leah or Seth through their transformation their father did…you couldn't have cared less"

"You have failed in you're duty as Alpha leader" said Remus.

"You are correct I have" admitted Sam looking twenty years older.

Suddenly Jacob started glowing and Sam could no longer feel dominant. Closing his eyes he knew what had happened, Jacob Black had taken his rightful place as leader of the pack.

"You are no longer allowed to mention any of you're pack members in a negative light. We shall disband for the night, so we can all come to terms with what has happened…Leah you are free to do what you wish and go where you wish." said Jacob

"We will meet back up in a few days and discuss this properly, right now you have to make Bella Swan back off she is becoming obsessed" said Jacob Black seemingly a natural born leader facing the Wizards and Vampire.

"We know we are unsure of how to proceed she is my singer" said Edward.

Now Jacob was confused.

"Her blood sings to me…but with Severus' help it's no longer a problem" said Edward softly.

Jacob just nodded his head and they were on their way.

Now Jacob understood why his father had always tried to make him a leader it helped having to constantly look after him. Not that he grudged it he loved his father he was the only one left his sisters had left. Thank god for that or they would be in the same mess as him. As long as they were far away from any vampires they had no chance of changing into wolves every month and can go on ignorant to it all.

Sam left with Emily utterly humiliated and hurt, worst of it all he knew he deserved it. Even Emily had told him to stop, Emily loved Leah she was her cousin after all. They had hardly spoke since and hated when Sam said anything nasty about her.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Sam, Emily just took him up to his bed and gave him something warm to drink. He was in shock so something warm to drink was probably the best bet.

-0

"Go on then I know you want to tell you're family I'll see you at school tomorrow" smiled Harry "I want to ask Draco how his night went anyway it's been ages"

"You're probably right" said Edward, he wanted to spend some time with his family too. It was time to hunt and have a night in with his family.

* * *

Did you like how Sam was demoted? hope you like the fact Jacobs Alpha! will Jacob and Billy tell Charlie? will charlie already know about wizards? perhaps his grandmother was one? family of squibs? so he is able to accept the fact that his best friends son is a shapeshifter and the cullens are vampires? will he then find out about the pictures and confont the Cullens and beg for them to not harm his daughter and help him? will she be sent to a hospital? and if she does she wont have anyone helping her escape! vampire or otherwise! What did you think of what severus did for emily sams mate? R&R


	37. Chapter 37

In This Life

Chapter 37

"What can we do about her? There is a chance she might find out?" asked Harry looking worried, he was for his family, but he would protect them until the day he died.

"There's a spell in our world to remove ones memories?" suggested Sirius but he didn't look convinced.

"Why do you look so uncertain?" asked Harry frowning.

"Well it might not help her obsession with the Cullen's I mean we don't know when or how it started…and she might just end up even more obsessed after the spell" explained Sirius, Severus and Remus nodded in agreement.

"So there's nothing we can do" sighed Harry in defeat.

"Not yet…maybe I should have a word with her father" said Remus looking thoughtful.

"No we shouldn't get involved it might only escalate the situation more" said Severus strongly disagreeing.

"Perhaps your right" sighed Sirius.

"When are you going back?" asked Harry softly looking at Remus trying to get his mind off Bella Swan as there seemed to way to deal with her.

"Within the next week" said Remus looking quite saddened by the fact. He had just found his cub but not he was going to have to leave him. If that's what kept him safe and happy then Remus would walk over fire to ensure it. Then again he had Sirius, Remus, Draco and a whole Coven of vampires ensuring that too so he was quite safe on that regard.

"Don't worry though he's just a Portkey away" said Sirius softly.

"Which by the way we need to voice and touch activate" said Severus sternly. He didn't want anyone overhearing him leaving with his Portkey and trying to use it the next time to see where he goes. With the voice and touch activated no one could use it apart from him, even if someone else tried to hitch a ride with it. Only Remus' magic and voice would activate the Portkey.

"I'm going to bed" sighed Harry feeling rather glum instead of everything getting better it seemed to be in-between right now.

"Goodnight Harry" said the three older men, who Harry had grown fond off in a short space of time.

"Night" murmured Harry.

-0

"Hey Harry you awake?" asked Draco quietly.

"Just" said Harry as he woke up sluggishly.

"Are you ok? We haven't spoken in days" said Draco sitting down at the end of Harry's bed.

So Harry and Draco ended up spending hours talking about everything that had transpired. From meeting the Wolves, Bella to even Angela Draco seems to glow whenever he spoke about her.

"You really like her don't you?" said Harry with a smile on his face, he was truly happy for his friend.

"I do. But Harry what if she doesn't accept me?" sighed Draco sadly.

"You mean being a Wizard? Why shouldn't she? You aren't the only Wizard who's fell in love with a normal person" said Harry softly, trying to reassure his friend that she would be ok. However, he wasn't sure if she would be but all he could do was hope for the best for his friend.

"I know but she might not be able to accept it" said Draco.

"You've both just met, you don't need to worry about that for a good while yet" said Harry.

"True but I do like her you know" said Draco honestly his blue eyes looking at Harry's as if Harry was having trouble believing him.

"Don't worry Draco, that's all I can say if it gets serious then you should have a talk with her. If she cannot accept it which I doubt, she doesn't feel the same" said Harry.

"You're right there's no point in dwelling right now" nodded Draco thoughtfully.

"You going to school?" asked Harry looking at the time; they had been up since five o'clock in the morning. It was now nearing time for them to get up and get ready for school.

"Yeah, you?" asked Draco looking at Harry, he knew Harry was worrying more than him.

"Yeah unfortunately" sighed Harry he wasn't looking forward to seeing Bella Swan as usual.

"Do you want my advice?" asked Draco suddenly his blue eyes narrowed in on Harry's emerald green eyes which were uncommonly dull right now.

"Sure" said Harry curiously.

"Don't worry about it, you have the wolves, vampires and wizards on your side, against a mere mortal nothing will happen" said Draco "If anything does, she doesn't have a hope in hell of getting anyone to believe her you know".

Harry grinned in amusement "I suppose you're right" feeling lighter with Draco's confident deceleration.

"So get dressed and get to school with Edward" said Draco teasing Harry by saying Edward in a different voice from his normal talk.

Harry tossed a pillow at Draco and headed for the shower, Draco did the same thing. They were down eating breakfast before they knew it preparing themselves for another day at Forks high. Just as Harry finished his breakfast there was a knock at the door. Harry smiled softly and answered it knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey" smiled Harry softly "How is everyone?"

"Missing you" smiled Edward kissing Harry softly.

"Me too" sighed Harry grabbing his coat and bag before getting a lift from Edward.

Draco apparated to school and was already walking towards Angela, who was sitting on her own. Draco thought that was rather unusual and with a frown sat next to her.

"Hey, you ok?" smiled Draco.

"Yeah" said Angela smiling softly at Draco.

"Something's wrong do you want to talk about it?" asked Draco softly, his eyes practically begging for Angela to let him in and help her.

"My friends are just being jealous that's all" sighed Angela unable to resist Draco's insistence and eyes.

"Because of me?" asked Draco his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Yeah," said Angela she didn't want to lie to him, especially just in case the others started on him too.

"Why?" asked Draco calmly but he had a funny feeling he already knew.

"Because we went out to the cinema together, they think we are together" whispered Angela.

"Do you want to be?" asked Draco solemnly.

Angela blushed bright red and looked down at the table wondering if she should be honest with him. She decided on taking the chance her mother had always told her its better to live life to the full…she saw this as living to the full.

"I would like that very much…but if you don't feel that way I can remain friends" said Angela compromisingly.

"I'm honoured you would give me a chance" grinned Draco feeling hyper.

"But my friends aren't going to talk to me ever again. Only Mike and Tyler said hello to me" sighed Angela. She had a feeling Eric must have liked her and was jealous, Lauren and Jessica were ignoring her completely. It hurt but it also made her glad she knew what they were like. It wasn't what a true friend did, just because they were going out with someone they wanted.

"They will get over it or they aren't truly your friend" said Draco softly.

"I know" sighed Angela, it still hurt though more than she liked to admit.

-0

"Hey Harry" said Alice hyperly.

"Hey everyone" grinned Harry happily.

"I'll see you all later" said Jasper and Alice who took of towards their own class.

Harry went to his own and Edward went with Emmett towards their class. They promised to meet up for break at the lunch hall. They classes went exceedingly slow, it wasn't until Harry saw something that the shit nearly hit the fan.

Harry was walking towards the cafeteria, he bumped into Bella as he went by. He noticed something that made his blood boil, but he managed to keep his head on as he made his way towards them. The Cullen's were all extremely agitated, they looked as if they wanted nothing better than to tear Bella Swan apart.

"She's taking pictures of you, all of you" said Harry quietly his demeanour completely changed in five minutes.

"That's it I'm going to kill her" snarled Rosalie the bitch was going too far. Emmett restrained her and calmed her down even though he was furious himself, the rest of the Cullen's weren't fairing well eiether.

"No don't, just steal her phone see how far its gone" whispered Harry softly. She couldn't keep taking pictures of them if she didn't have a phone could she? And he knew that Mr. Swan wasn't well off, nor was the mother if her clothes and things were anything to go by. Not that he thought there was anything wrong with being hard up, he just didn't want her getting a new phone and continuing her bloody staking game.

"I'll do it" said Jasper, he was the slyest of them all.

"Ok don't crush it right away take it to your dad…I want to know what he thinks. I'm going to come over tonight, I'll tell the others when I get home from yours" said Harry looking quite worried.

* * *

Will Edward save Bella from the car and encure the wrath of Harry and his own family? Or will Bella be busy looking for her phone and not notice Tylers van going out of control and end up badly hurt or in a coma? or will she die? R&R please


	38. Chapter 38

In This Life

Chapter 38

"Got it" smirked Jasper holding the mobile phone discreetly for them to see, before sliding it into his pocket. Harry laughed Jasper looked like he had enjoyed himself, maybe should ask for things to be stolen more often.

"Let's get home then" grinned Harry, they all got into the car, the Convertible was already flying home holding the rest of his family.

Only Edward and him were in the Volvo, and were there to see what happened next.

They saw Tyler's can skidding out of control, and Bella rummaging in her bag trying to find something. Her I-pod plugged in unable to hear the terrible screeching, Harry automatically tried to get out to help. However, Edward wasn't having any of it and held Harry firmly in his seat. Turning Harry's head away, he didn't want him to see the accident. So Harry was sitting there, snug against his chest unresisting as Edward watched the scene.

Suddenly everything went quiet, for a few seconds everyone stared in disbelief before screaming started. Everyone piled around the area, Edward wasn't breathing at all. Harry began to worry that Edward wasn't in control, he urged him to drive, get out of there before anything happened.

Harry saw just how difficult it was for Edward to drive, his hands were shaking. He was biting his stone lip until it cracked, and he was clutching the wheel far too tightly causing dents to form in the wheel and gear box.

"Your better than this Edward keep going" whispered Harry clicking the windows down so the fresh air could get in. Edward relaxed marginally, breathing deeply at the fresh air as they got home.

As soon as Edward and Harry vacated the car, Alice was bouncing over to them.

"You ok?" asked Alice concerned she had obviously seen everything.

"Will she survive?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes, she wont be back to school this year though" said Alice sounding relieved.

"She will have to repeat her year again, which means she wont be in your classes Edward" smiled Harry softly.

"What is the matter with everyone?" asked Esme coming out to greet her children to see them all huddled together.

"Bella Swan was in an accident, Edward barely got out of there without exposing himself" said Jasper.

"Actually I think he's never been more in control of himself" said Harry proudly, wrapping his arm around Edward's and hugging him softly.

Edward grinned his little crooked grin at Harry feeling so much better about himself. Harry believed in him, which was a great thing it made him feel as if he could do anything.

"These pictures are all from just today, I think she's been uploading them" sneered Rosalie looking disgusted.

"Who's uploading what?" frowned Esme completely lost again, after beaming brightly at Edward and Harry they looked so perfect together.

"Bella Swan has been taking pictures of Edward…she's been obsessed with him since she came here…that's obsession taken too far!" murmured Rosalie obviously pretty disturbed.

"Maybe it's best if we look in her room" frowned Jasper.

"I think you are right she has no right taking pictures of you without your consent you know what we do when we leave anyway" sighed Esme, everything with their pictures which include prom nights etc…get destroyed and all pictures from when they are matriculated at college get hacked into and disappear. Leaving no evidence of what they look like.

"Yeah" sighed Edward, why couldn't things go simple for him - he had Harry but something equally distracting was happening. With Harry believing in him though he could get though this.

"So who's going?" sneered Rosalie she personally wanted to go so she could destroy the room.

"Me and Jasper" murmured Edward softly, with a very human sigh he unwound himself from Harry promising to be back in five minutes. This was the best they were going to get, as Charlie wasn't going to be in. He will no doubt he in the hospital waiting on news of his daughter.

They were gone, running off into the distance before Harry could open his mouth.

"Harry would you like to help me bake a cake?" beamed Esme.

"Hm…sure no problem" grinned Harry he knew Esme loved too cook so the cake would probably be just for him and his wizard family.

He had two big families, his vampire family and his wizard family. He loved them both equally but they weren't one unit, like a normal family would be. Two completely different families. So that's what Harry began doing, even when Edward got home, helped Esme bake a cake.

Harry nearly laughed when she sat and watched the cake baking in the oven without moving a muscle. About a year ago it would have made him freak out, however he knew his new family could go days without moving should they wish it.

"Hey you" sighed Edward wrapping his arms around Harry placing small kisses on his neck.

"You should feed you know" murmured Harry already knowing his eyes were darker than usual after that close call.

"I know" admitted Edward, poking his tongue out to taste Harry.

"Edward!" squeaked Harry "Don't do that here!" he didn't care that they had seen it all over and over again. He just didn't like the fact that his family could see him like that. Oh don't get him wrong he wanted him to do it again, desperately and a lot more but not here.

"Pity" purred Edward into his ear, smelling Harry's excitement grow wider. Whimpering softly, Harry whacked the solid figure lightly knowing he would just hurt himself if he did whack him hard. Edward was addicted to holding Harry, letting the warmness invade him again. He now knew it was Harry's magic reacting to them, Edward wondered if they were warm as long as Harry was touching them.

"I'm ready if you are" whispered Edward softly into his ear. Needless to say Harry was surprised. Edward often spoke about not wanting to take things further out of fear of hurting him. Perhaps this episode of Bella had made him realize how strong he really was. Harry smiled softly, feeling giddy he nodded his head and ran up the stairs to Edward's room. Transforming a bed out of a dice, he also silenced the room so the other Cullen's couldn't hear.

For the first five minutes Harry thought Edward had changed his mind, as he just kissed Harry into oblivion. He was aching and hard and he hoped that Edward was truly going to take him tonight. Whimpering at the thought, he began removing Edward's clothes, kissing the perfectly sculptured chest. Harry soon lowered the trousers, his hand wrapping around Edward's impressive member. He could feel Edward hissing at his touch above him, before he knew it he was on the bed, his own clothes removed and Edward sitting on top of him smirking in amusement.

That was until Harry arched up, causing friction between them Harry's laugh was cut off. Edward kissed Harry almost brutally, breathing "Mine" into his ear, Harry clutched Edward to him feeling his whole heart expand hearing those words. He was Edward's he knew that but this confirmed it and he would never let go until Edward wanted him gone.

"Edward please" whimpered Harry he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ssshh" coaxed Edward, wrapping his hand around Harry and rubbing against it causing Harry to arch into him and come all over him. Harry lay sprawled over the bed breathing ragged as Edward began stretching him, soothing him even though he had no need to as Harry was enjoying himself. That was until three of Edward's fingers were inside him, wincing in pain Edward distracted him by kissing him everywhere in the matter of seconds.

Finally Edward deemed him prepared enough, Edward wasn't taking any chances of hurting his mate any more than necessary. Edward knew it would hurt no matter what he did, so with one big thrust he got it over with and slammed home into Harry touching his sweet spot causing him pain and a serious amount of pleasure.

"You ok?" whispered Edward watching his mate passionately.

"Move please!" gasped Harry, wrapping his legs around Edward so he could get a better angle so it would mean more of Edward inside him. At first he went very slowly, but Harry reassured him that he had control, that he or his vampire wouldn't allow Harry to be hurt. Turns out Harry was right, no matter how much control he lost he didn't have any desire to bite him. It was as if his vampire knew his mate wasn't ready for a thing like that yet. Edward learned something new every day, when Edward came inside Harry he felt magic flow through him. Edward actually felt his heart pulsing, blood rushing though his veins and warmness. It was different from when he always touched Harry this was way more intense. Eventually it began leaving, and Edward felt at loss he wanted it back.

"That was weird, you felt very hot to me a minute ago" murmured Harry cuddling into his unmoving vampire.

"Strange I felt alive" frowned Edward right back.

"I'll ask Sev about it later until then don't worry so much, I told you, you had control" murmured Harry smiling in smugness.

"You did" murmured Edward quietly, curling himself around Harry like a protective panther ready to strike. He could not get used to the fact he could touch Harry without the fear of Harry getting cold. Half the time he forgot, he was so used to avoiding humans because he was cold.

"I love you" murmured Harry softly as he fell asleep.

Edward froze in astonishment, swallowing the venom that pooled in his mouth. Practically gawping at Harry's sleeping form as if he had just been told he was human again. When his mind wrapped around what he was told, he purred in satisfaction, pulling the covers up he remained there pretending to sleep next to his mate.

Not before he said "I love you too". it was much harder and easier for Edward to say it. Harder because he feared things would go wrong, easy because he did love Harry, he was his mate.

Edward couldn't have been happier about his choices today, the book Bella created and the single pictures were sitting on the Cullen's table forgotten. For now anyways right now everyone just enjoyed their other half's.

* * *

How long will bella be out of action? will harry be gone by the time shes better? will harry end up kidnapped and back at hogwarts? rescued? or turned there and then? to try and make them leave him alone with his family? will he keep his magic or will it die with his life? after all he will be dead when he turns!


	39. Chapter 39

**In This Life **

**Chapter 39 **

**Seven Months Later **

* * *

Needless to say everything had settled down now, Harry and Draco learned everything they could when school broke up for the day. They were kept well and truly busy until eight o'clock at night then they were allowed to do what they wanted. Most of the time they just showered and got their nightclothes on. At the weekend they were allowed to sleep in, and spend most of the day with their friends/girlfriend's and boyfriends. Severus was a hard task master, and demanded nothing but one hundred percent concentration from them. He didn't suffer from fools, which Harry had learned the hard way. Thankfully he hadn't been too hard on him, just made him work another half hour as punishment.

There was a potions lab in the Black manor; it was beautiful obviously someone in the Black family had loved their potions. Severus had said someone who just liked potions wouldn't have a lab like this. Severus said it was done to the best standards and everything despite the dust was preserved brilliantly. So Harry learned potions as well as defence against the dark arts, charms and a little transfiguration. The Transfiguration was very hard, Severus was training him to transfigure things, soft things and hard things so if things were coming his way he could change them or as he learned in charms fling them back. For instance Severus picked up a stone and transfigured it into a dragon which would protect you from a spell that's fired your way. The dragon wasn't able to breath fire and wasn't alive but the fact was it would save you. Harry spent a lot of time levitating statues or heavy set things. Harry hadn't understood why until he had been submerged in a pensive.

He watched Tom Riddle and Dumbledore fight, and saw why he was learning these seemingly endless useless things. He had watched in awe the powerful fight between those two men. He had never doubted Severus again after that, he had done everything presented to him no problem or moaning whatsoever. Severus knew what he was doing obviously, and Harry was glad to be getting trained by him. Severus knew Dumbledore and Tom Riddle like the back of his hand, who better to teach him? Even Sirius had admitted that.

Sirius taught them Ancient Runes, which thankfully Harry and Draco were at the same level. As neither of them had taken Ancient Runes, Draco had passed up the opportunity and Harry had never had that opportunity. Harry missed Edward during the week like mad, but normally he would come though the window after his training. Severus and Sirius knew he was there and didn't mind. Harry was after all old enough to have a boyfriend, and Edward had been there first - plus Sirius didn't want to be a father he just wanted to be a loveable godfather to him. If anything Severus was more tough and being the male role model for Harry.

As he continued his training, he began to muscle up; he was finally growing up to be all he could. With nutritious milkshakes, all the exercising he had done it was no surprise really. His hair was getting longer way past his shoulder blades now and Severus had corrected his eyesight. His eyes weren't bad enough for him to notice he needed glasses but they hadn't been exactly top notch. Severus had said they would continue getting worse over time, so they might as well deal with it now.

The time seemed to roll around, Draco was well, a different young man indeed. He had always been arrogant because of his up bringing, when it came to food, clothes, money, girls and gossipers. Now he had gotten that confidence which he had lost when he joined Hogwarts and Dumbledore let Potter away with bullying him. He was very protective of Harry; almost like a little brother which was ironic enough as Harry was nearly out doing him at everything. Muscles, tallness and in power as well. Harry was more powerful than Draco, it was understandable as he was supposed to have the power the dark lord knew not - supposed to be Voldemort's equal.

They had now passed their driving tests, and were driving about in the similar green cars. Volvo C70 convertibles they were up there beside the most sought after cars…they would give the Cullen's cars a second thought. The only difference between them was the Slytherin green scarf that was made smaller and stuck to the glass at the back of the car. There was also their registration plate too.

Surprisingly Draco passed his test first, Harry had messed up on his mock test and it got put back a few weeks. None the less he didn't get any less attention than Draco when he did finally pass. Unknown to him Sirius and Severus had exchanged coins, when Draco had passed first. Sirius had been so sure Harry would with him known the Muggle world all his life - instead a pureblood that had hardly any knowledge of the Muggle world had passed. Severus hadn't let Harry see that smug smirk on his face, although Severus had to admit it was more to do with beating Sirius at a bet than being more proud of Draco than Harry.

Harry had gone leaps and bounds in his magic, Severus was proud of him he couldn't have asked for a better student. As the months went by Severus was beginning to wonder how much he could actually teach Harry that was any use. Severus was after all training him in stuff he had to learn, defence against the dark arts and actual dark arts. Sirius and Severus had argued for a good twenty minutes before finally realizing he was going to have to learn the dark arts to defend himself against them. Severus had basically said "getting taught them didn't make you evil, after all you turned yourself away from your family and the dark arts after eleven years of getting taught them no doubt!" needless to say Sirius had been stunned. It had been the first time they had disagreed and Severus had swiftly stunned him into silence.

Letters had been coming and going for the past seven months since Remus Lupin had gone back home. He was keeping them updated on absolutely everything that was going on.

_Severus, _

_Dumbledore is under the impression you have been caught as a spy or that Voldemort is forcing you to make potions for him. Either that or he thinks you are dead and giving the Order false hope but that I cannot see happening. _

_Eric Potter has suffered greatly, the world now knows that he isn't the boy who lived. One of the Order members must have spilled the beans; needless to say I do feel a little sorry for him. He has no friends, he no longer gets away with the things he used to and he's very, very unhappy. _

_Dumbledore actually wants Eric away from Hogwarts, but he doesn't dare risk looking Lily and James. He wants the students that left during the past years to come back; he wants his soldiers now that Eric isn't the one. _

_Remus _

Of course the letters continued and before Harry knew it more were coming his way.

_Sirius, Severus, Draco, Harry _

_He's under the impression that your mother Narcissa, has finally taken you from the school. He is furious he thinks you are another Death Eater in the making, and he doesn't like the thought of not being able to keep an eye on you. As for Sirius well I'm not sure what he thinks…he has avoided mentioning you. _

_The main purpose of this letter is to let you know that Lily is now searching other countries. She cannot check everywhere, and she will find it hard to get you, I can only hope that you thought to remove all papers from the Orphanage. It will only take Dumbledore getting involved for that to happen, as smart as Lily is she doesn't know which orphanage James put Harry in - only James and I suspect Dumbledore do. _

_James seems weird these days, it's as if he's giving up if I didn't know any better I would say it was guilt. I'm not going to believe it though, I think he's just feeling bad because it's the son he gave away that's predicted to save the world. _

_P.s - Sirius here are the papers you wanted and I'll see you soon _

It turns out it was papers for Harry to get half of his inheritance as he was a Potter. Which he gladly did, the money was now safely in his vaults that no one touch or try and transfer. The only thing Harry wanted was to be able to see the look on James Potter's face when it became apparent.

He did get to read the very fascinating letter.

_Sirius_

_James is furious, he has found out he got the letter from Gringotts yesterday. He tried demanding the money put back, then he demanded them to track his son down for him. The stupid fool thought that the money would be transferred to wherever he was; I honestly thought James was smarter than that. Sure he could track him but he would need to actually withdraw any money for that to happen. _

_From what I gathered before we left he wouldn't need to do such a thing. Not with all the compensation money he got when that bastard ran him over. Plus he has Edward looking after him he doesn't need to use the Potter money just yet. Advise him to wait or at least come over here and withdraw his money to throw them off. _

_James has got involved in the search as has Dumbledore when he can get away from all the duties he has - which thankfully isn't often. They are getting desperate and Voldemort hasn't even started his reign of terror yet - he's been unusually quiet. _

_Remus _

Even if it was just addressed to one of them, they all read it at one point or another. Harry was suddenly glad Severus had thought to have someone going back there, keeping everyone up to date. It surprised Harry to no end how stupid they all were, Dumbledore truly thought that Voldemort was forcing Severus to stay. It helped them so he wasn't going to argue.

For once in Harry's life things were going well, he had a family, again. Sirius had claimed guardianship of him, he truly was Harry James Potter-Black but if you include all his names it was actually Harry James Potter Cunningham Anderson Black. The amount of times his legal guardians had change, the Potter's had abandoned him when he was two, his mum and dad had adopted him when he was four the Cunningham's and of course there was the Andersons who had grudgingly taken him in. he hadn't seen Hilda since he had moved, she didn't keep in touch. It was as if she had forgotten about him, and decided to live her life as she pleased with her unborn baby. For once in his life it didn't hurt him that someone was abandoning him - again.

The ironic thing about it Severus wanted to adopt him too, soon his name would get even longer - Harry James Potter Cunningham Anderson Black Snape. He didn't even want to contemplate how long it would get should he marry.

Two and a half months until his seventeenth birthday, it had only been a year since he met the Cullen's fell in love and gained a family…time seemed weird for Harry having so much happen in such a short span of time. All positive things which he was unused to happening, not only has Draco's confidence grown Harry's had too, he remembered how he felt when he first entered Forks high school. He had felt sick and so nervous about it, now he was blooming under the care of two determined men - who wanted him hidden and to remain happy away from the Wizarding world.

Life was uncomplicated until a letter came complicating everything, written in hasty handwriting by Remus.

_They know and they are coming, I'll try and stall them for as long as I can, be prepared. _

And so it was they had found him at last just like Draco, Severus and Sirius had suspected and feared - they knew it was impossible to hide someone forever and Harry hoped this day wouldn't come. What he had told Draco was true, he would just stand there and let Voldemort kill him even if it was just to let them realize that they couldnt force someone into something like they were sure to do to him. Fortunately for Harry Potter-Black he had a family of Vampires, and a family of Wizards on his side who would fight for him till the death.

* * *

_What do you think? Will they manage to kidnap him? will he be forced back to Hogwarts or would you prefer Dumbledore try and persude harry to their side in Forks? end up having dumbledore telling voldemort where harry is so that the war could be over? or contiue trying to get him to Hogwarts? which would YOU perfer to see happen? R&R plz _


	40. Chapter 40

**.**

**.**

**In This Life **

**Chapter 40 **

**Annajewel- this is for you hunni I sat at my laptop for hours reading and re-reading the story looking for a way to update it and make it run smoothly. I decided on this and I hope you enjoy it! i hope it lives up to your standards and expectations whatever they may be thank you for being such a loyal reader. I'm just glad an idea came to me and all those hours werent for nothing! I had wanted to get a chapter of A New Place To Stay done aswell but thats not possible tonight. Anyway take care hunni bye for now xxx **

**They Finally Come**

* * *

Dumbledore had finally gotten the whereabouts of Harry Potter, but he was infuriated that even with his connections he had to wait a fortnight for the transatlantic Portkey. He was in no way prepared to get on Muggle transport. He may only be a half blood but he had spent his entire life in the Wizarding world. He had never been on any means of Muggle transportation and he wasn't about to begin now, it was utterly insane. He didn't have a destination where he could apparate without being spotted, and if the America's got word they would just love to pull him up about letting Muggles see him. They had stricter rules in regard to magic being performed in their country, especially in front of Muggles who didn't know. The American's did not like Obliviating their people, unlike the Wizards and Witches in the UK. Muggles in the UK were just a nuisance but to the Wizards in America Muggles were regarded and treated with respect despite the fact they didn't have an ounce of magic in their bodies. It might be because the majority of America was Muggles not Wizards and Witches.

He didn't know where the Portkey would take him so he couldn't just trick them and apparate. It would take a lot out of him to do such a thing, not many knew but his magic along with his age was deteriorating he couldn't keep up with Voldemort much longer. He was one hundred and sixty years old and considered an old man in even Wizarding ages standards. He didn't think neither James nor Lily had the magic to apparate anyway, so the Portkey they would just have to wait for. Unfortunately if Lily and James were coming Eric Potter would too, Albus still wasn't happy about the big brat. He had risked everything for him only for it to kick him in the arse years later; Eric wasn't the boy who lived after all. He had been sick to his stomach when he realized what had happened, and he felt infuriated beyond anything anyone had seen. Not only that but Snape was missing, he was beginning to think he had died. He had disappeared before class one day, and never showed up again. Severus usually did tell him when he was summoned but there was an occasion when the pain was to severe for anything but to leave straight away.

He did feel bad for his spy, in his own way but this was war he couldn't get attached to people like that. There was no denying that Snape had been very valuable to them over all the years. Albus could only hope that Voldemort would stay inactive at least until he had started training the Potter boy.

Albus Dumbledore was in for a very big rude awakening.

* * *

Two weeks later Dumbledore was waiting rather impatiently for Lily and James, half tempted to go himself. He couldn't do that after all the boy probably wanted to get to know his parents. If it helped bring him back who was he to complain? He wanted Harry kept as far away from Eric as humanly possible. He didn't need the boy becoming spoiled and bigheaded or beaten down by Eric's bullying tendencies. He could only hope that the boy was at least mouldable and impressionable being adopted and passed around all the time.

"Why did you never tell me about those photos?" whined sixteen year old Eric Potter alerting Dumbledore to the fact they were finally coming. If he hadn't constantly used to keeping up masks of benevolent Headmaster he would have tapped his foot impatiently. He had much more composure than that having had to deal with Eric Potter for six years. Thankfully Hogwarts had finished for the year and they weren't needed in Hogwarts to protect it. McGonagall and the majority of the Order were waiting on them coming back, eager to meet the true boy who lived.

"Oh hush Eric!" tutted Lily shaking her head in exasperation, her own red hair much like her sons bright red. It was one of the many ways you could tell the difference about the boys she had given birth too. Harry had ended up with brown hair which was probably like his fathers a birds nest.

"We are late come on!" sighed James walking ahead of his wife and son. He never thought for a minute that his child wouldn't want him as a father; after all he was young, good looking, rich and probably a sight better than the couples that had adopted him from the orphanages. Even if he was angry at the boy for claiming his inheritance, he had earned a good sizable amount of it too.

"I don't want him coming here! You'll both hate me!" whined Eric pouting childishly, looking stupid on his maturing sixteen year old face. In two weeks time he would be seventeen and later start his last year at Hogwarts. In two weeks time he could officially become an independent man and of course an official Wizard and allowed to use magic without the restrictions. Eric didn't care about growing up but the ability to use magic when he pleased suited him just fine.

"We could never hate you son!" soothed Lily clutching her son close reassuring him quite needlessly in Dumbledore's opinion considering he saw the brat smirking in satisfaction at his mother's declaration. He was just being spiteful for attention; well Dumbledore would be having a word with them. They had a lot of making up to do and they had to make sure the child wanted them so he would come back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't even bother thinking that the child would be coming back like it or not, he believed all children would bow down to his command just because he looked trustworthy.

"Ready to go?" asked Dumbledore clearing his throat they were cutting it very close the Portkey was due to go any second. He handed the old rotten boot the Ministry had given him much to his distaste and waited. The three people accompanying him gripped it tightly too, before long they were whirling to a stop outside the back of an alleyway.

"Get here alright?" asked a Wizard his American accent quite thick.

"It was fine thank you, I'm Albus Dumbledore, the people with me are…"

"I know who you all are, I wish you good luck I will report back that you are here" said the wizard bluntly before apparating away leaving the four of them stunned at the way he had spoken to Albus Dumbledore.

"Well that was nice" said James sarcastically; unlike Severus it didn't sound right coming out of the older mans mouth.

"Let's just find him" sighed Dumbledore changing his robes into something more fashionable. It was very early in the morning, too early by far for people to be out despite the fact they had left the UK in the evening.

Here Lily took order and quickly hailed a cab that was unoccupied coming down the street. The three Wizards with her looked very awkward getting into the Taxi, having never been in one before. Lily would have laughed instead she just told him the address she wanted to go to and the meter was on and driver was on his way. Thankfully Lily had thought to bring Muggle Dollars with her because when he had asked the three Wizards looked at the cab man strangely.

Rolling her eyes she handed it over and told him to keep the three dollars change.

"It doesn't look used" said James looking at the windows and the newspaper filled step.

"Your right it doesn't" said Lily looking worried, nevertheless she walked into the small garden and knocked on the door and rang the bell just as a precaution. The three Wizards just stood behind her letting her deal with it.

"What does that mean?" asked Eric looking extremely put out.

"It means they might be on holiday or have moved" said Lily sadly, giving a huge sigh of discontent.

"Can we ask someone?" asked James looking around the area, pointing to one that had their lights on already.

"It's much too early to do such a thing!" protested Lily it just wasn't done going to someone's door so early.

"I cannot wait all day" said Dumbledore already heading towards the door with the outside light on. Lily grumbled before following them, overtaking them again she would ask the questions. She didn't want them to think they were weirdo's she couldn't have the American Police force coming down on them.

"Can I help you?" asked a young looking woman, she had a suit on and looked confused. Half her hair had been straightened, the other half was bedraggled, she only had the door opened a tiny tad. She had no idea if it came to it those three men and woman could get into her home within seconds with their magic.

"Yes I'm wondering where your neighbours are? The son Harry I need to speak to him" said Lily looking hopeful.

"Oh Hilda has moved away, her husband Isaac had a sudden cardiac arrest too many memories I'd expect" said the young woman, opening the door a little wider, showing the dog that was sitting on the stair actually growling at the intruders. It made Eric hide behind his mother and James look at the dog warily. Dumbledore wasn't scared because he would use his magic to defend himself if it came to it.

"And Harry? I need to see him I…he's my son he was adopted when he was born I was…very young" said Lily playing on the young woman's heart strings. She had to find out where he was and if he had gone with Hilda or not.

"Oh I'm very sorry to hear that" said the young woman looking extremely awkward at the conversation going on in front of her. She felt sorry for her but they were strangers and not many people were confronted with four strangers at their door at six o'clock in the morning in Forks.

"Can you tell us?" asked James sadly.

"Harry stayed here, I saw him moving his things into a black or dark green car…days before Hilda moved. It's all I can tell you I'm sorry, maybe the shop owner down the road could tell you. They know everyone and deliver to people's homes you might get lucky" suggested the young lady, she was rather wary of them with the way her dog was reacting to them. He had never growled at anyone before in his life, yet here he was growling angrily at those people. She felt something, weird, when they were talking and she didn't like it at all.

"Thank you very much! I'm so sorry to have disturbed you!" said Lily smiling gratefully at the blonde haired girl before walking away giving her a short wave. The three men did the exact same thing before they all began walking towards the shop she had indicated.

The girl gratefully shut the door with a sigh, before continued getting herself ready for work. Shaking off the strange encounter, stroking her dog as he finally calmed down since the door had been shut once more.

"Oh mum I'm hungry can I get a sweet?" begged Eric as soon as they walked into the shop.

"Fine go and get some things" said Lily exasperated.

"Muuuuum!" moaned Eric.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to her son "What is it now?" she demanded.

"I don't know what this all is!" protested Eric hotly.

"I shall get you something then will I?" asked Lily shaking her head, she picked out a multi-pack of crisps and a couple of multi-pack sweets and got everyone a soda deciding on orange as it was familiar to the three wizards that accompanied her. She got herself a packet of gum having not had any since she was seventeen years old. She paid for it before asking the question, thankfully because James had been about to explode.

"Do you know Harry?" asked Lily curiously.

"Why do you ask?" asked the shop owner his eyes sharp with suspicion.

"He's my biological son and we are here to get to know him" said Lily honestly, hoping the man would at least give them some information. She knew Dumbledore was being watched while in America and couldn't do to much magic or the authorities would be upon them. They believed Dumbledore was secretly trying to recruit more people to fight his war for him. So it was no wonder the American Minister of Magic was asking his Auror's to keep an eye on him.

"I see" said the owner unsure of whether to believe them or not. He knew Sirius he came by quite often to pick up supplies. With two young boys it didn't surprise the store owner, he had three and they just about ate him out of house and home. The older they got the more they ate it was unbelievable but they were worth it the man thought fondly.

"Please! I just want to get to know my son!" begged Lily his green eyes large tears already threatening to spill. She deserved an award for her acting, she didn't even know him never mind well enough to shed a tears over him.

"They are at the now habited Black manor" sighed the shop owner, he would just call Black manor and let them know. Just in case it was all a ruse but it didn't seem to be, the parents did look genuinely worried, the grandfather and son look relieved when he told them.

"Thank you, do you have an address?" asked Lily pleadingly.

"Uh, I cannot reveal without their permission" said the owner apologetically.

"That's fine! Its ok" sighed Lily taking the shopping bag and walking out of the store, giving a packet of crisps to her son.

"Black manor? You don't think Sirius found him do you? And didn't tell us?" asked James looking worried now.

"I think that's exactly what has happened" said Dumbledore grimly.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Lily to James.

"No, only know where Sirius was brought up…in Grimmauld Place" admitted James in defeat.

"Get another axi" said Eric through munching crisps.

"Do we have to?" sighed James he had felt sick riding in that disgusting yellow taxi just half an hour ago.

"We have to, the Taxi should know Black Manor" said Lily quickly.

Unfortunately none came by; Lily had to ask the shop owner to call one for her giving him ten dollars to do it. She couldn't see a pay phone anywhere so she had no choice but to pay for using the phone. Once he put it down he said quickly that it would be there in five minutes. Lily then went back to join her husband, son and her old Headmaster and waited the necessary time for the taxi. After grumbling some more James, Eric, Albus and Lily entered the taxi and told her where they wanted to go.

Twenty minutes later she had them where they wanted to be - Black manor.

"Someone is definitely here" said James, pointing out the cars; one had a Slytherin scarf which made it even more daunting. Sirius was a Gryffindor, who would be in Black manor that was a Slytherin? And in the Muggle world to boot. Just who had Harry Potter? They were beginning to fear the worst.

* * *

"They are getting in a taxi they will be here in twenty minutes" said Alice as she spaced out. Everyone was in Black Manor, Sirius, Severus, Draco; the Cullen's waiting for the inevitable. It had surprised them that he was taking so long to actually get here, two weeks they had waited. That's only because Remus had made the American's believe that Albus Dumbledore was on the look out for troops to help with the war efforts in England.

The owner of the shop had indeed called Sirius to alert him to someone coming.

"Do we really need to let them in?" sighed Harry, he really didn't want to meet his biological parents they had abandoned him after all.

"Unfortunately we do, better be on our terms in our home than somewhere they have the upper hand" said Severus smoothly, he felt Harry's reluctance and he was just as reluctance but he also knew Dumbledore wouldn't give up. They could only hope to keep one step ahead of Dumbledore until he did get the picture. Harry wasn't going to go back to England to clean up their mess. For once Dumbledore was going to have to clean up his own mess and not wait for some stupid Prophecy to fulfil itself. Dumbledore had ignored the signs so it was his own fault.

"And we will always be ahead of him…he mustn't find out about Alice" said Jasper his eyes narrowed as he thought about this man they were all talking about.

"He mustn't find out about anyone" said Severus pointedly; he wondered if Edward's gift would work on Dumbledore. It didn't work on Harry but worked on someone with great mental shields like Remus Lupin so he was unsure of what Edward would be able to read.

He believed the only reason Harry was able to stop him was because they had to be equals to be soul mates. It wasn't an equal relationship if Edward could hear his thoughts, but he went back and forth on that.

Much too soon for everyone's taste the bell of the huge manor began ringing - someone was at the door.

"Don't answer it Harry! They Portkey you out!" whispered Alice grabbing a hold of him even in her trance.

Severus snarled furiously, he couldn't believe the nerve of the Headmaster. They had decided to have Harry answer it because they expected it, and before they realized just who he had on his side. It looked like that didn't matter, because Harry was in no way shape or form answering that bloody front door.

"I answer it then" said Sirius grimly.

"It's best that way, they surely expect you I suppose…after all there aren't many Black's left" said Severus grudgingly.

"A man is worried about Slytherin's and Death Eaters having Harry…because of the scarf in Draco's car" said Edward listening intently his posture still as he listened.

"Dumbledore" said Severus and Sirius together smirking in amusement.

"That old man on the moving frog chocolate?" asked Emmett, Draco had given him one days ago.

"It's a chocolate frog!" said Draco in exasperation; obviously he had told the big vampire that multiple times.

"It sounds better when I say it blonde" smirked Emmett waggling his eyebrows obviously trying to get everyone in a better mood.

Draco just smirked in amusement he liked Emmett the best out of all the vampires.

"Well I best invite our guests into Black Manor excuse me" sighed Sirius.

"Shall I get some refreshments?" asked Esme almost eager to prepare food although she would rather not make any for the new guests. It was her son's mate they were trying to take away after all and that did not sit well with Esme Cullen at all.

"Good idea!" said Sirius a grin on his face, he couldn't wait until Dumbledore, James, Lily and Eric saw Harry and his family. They were in for a shock if they thought for a minute they could convince him to go back to England.

Esme went to the kitchen, very familiar with it by now she had been in Black Manor many times now. All her family had, although she preferred her very open and modern house. Even if this Manor screamed and felt like 'Home' to her some of the things were from her time period. In perfect condition, you couldn't get pieces like that anymore.

* * *

Will Eric get on with Harry? or Will Harry not even make an attempt to get on with him? will they even truly care about Harry or only for the fact he was the boy who lived? hehe will they be deadly confused why Harry isnt responding to them like they think? unaware of what kind of gifts the vampires have? will dumbledore continue to try portkeying him only to get beaten every time? resorting to blackmail or threatening them? R&R please


	41. Chapter 41

**.**

**.**

**In This Life **

**Chapter 41**

**Meeting The Potters **

* * *

Lily took a deep breath, pushing her son behind her worried about the implications of the Slytherin scarf in the car. Her wand was in her hand and she rang the doorbell of Black Manor and banged the very silver snake knocker. She noticed James and Dumbledore were fingering their wands too; Dumbledore also had some sort of pendant in his hand. Dumbledore was hoping Harry Potter would be the one to answer so he could Portkey back. It was illegal the Portkey but it would get them back to the UK. Once he was back in the UK he had no intentions of going back to the USA so none of it should bite him in the arse. Not once he had trained Harry Potter up and had him face Voldemort, it was his duty and his destiny nothing could stop it Albus would make sure of it. He was brought out of his musing by James exclaiming.

"SIRIUS!" exclaimed James he had half expected it having it confirmed actually hurt.

"Hello James, what are you doing here?" asked Sirius acting confused and bewildered.

"How could you not tell us about our son?" demanded Lily furiously, her red hair almost standing on end her magic reacting to her fury.

"Get real Lily, you don't give to hippogriff feathers about him" scoffed Sirius in bitter amusement.

"How can you say that?" gasped Lily pain splashing across her features.

"Damn you Sirius how could you do this to us? We are your best friends!" snarled James angrily. He hated how hurt he felt that Sirius, his best friend since childhood at that, had kept his son from him. Kept him from his duty to the wizarding world and to them, they had given birth to him and he would do what he was prophesized to do.

* * *

"He's not going anywhere near any of them" hissed Edward furiously, his mate securely behind his back. Keeping an iron grip on him stopping him from getting around. Because Harry was trying to get around him, feeling very indignant that Edward was holding him behind his back like a baby.

"What do you hear?" asked Severus coming closer to the vampire, just in case the family and Dumbledore came in while telling him. So without more ado he stood as close to Edward as he could a look of confusion on his face.

"They don't care about him! They just want to get him back to do his duty" hissed Edward furiously, his amber eyes going black in badly suppressed anger.

"Edward! I'm not a baby stop it! You're hurting me!" hissed Harry furiously.

Edward abruptly stopped and let go off Harry seemingly stunned by the fury coming from Harry. Rubbing his wrist, Harry stood beside them instead of behind them like a baby. Glaring at Edward for bruising him, but his eyes softened just seeing how affected Edward was by his biological family's hate. He loved Edward, and how possessive he was but sometimes he could be just too humiliating especially now he had brilliant control over his magic. Severus had told him he could possibly give Dumbledore a run for his money and that must be saying something, after the duel he had seen in the pensive.

"What else?" asked Severus, he didn't like the fact Harry was hearing what his parents truly thought of him. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop the teenager hearing. Apart from a silencing spell but he didn't want to resort to that, better he know than be tricked.

Edward looked like he didn't want to say anymore, his lips had all but disappeared into his mouth. He was breathing furiously through his nose without even thinking as he didn't need to breathe. He looked ready to tear someone a new arse - preferably the Potter's.

"Just tell him, I don't care I know they don't care Edward why do you think they came now? Heck, they abandoned me when they thought I was no use to them" said Harry rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's reluctance.

Severus nodded at Harry in approval pride shining in his onyx eyes. He was glad Harry was taking a sensible approach to this, and wasn't going to be taken in by a few kind words from those who abandoned him. He felt for the child, sure, despite his childhood he hadn't been abandoned in an orphanage. However, it had made Harry who he was today, and he had made up for his lack of love from those who were supposed to care. Harry had confided in him, Severus Snape instead of Sirius about his family. He must have sensed Severus wouldn't overwhelm him. It hadn't all been bad, the Orphanage and Isaac had been but his childhood wasn't all doom and gloom. Once upon a time he had, had parents who loved him. Severus felt saddened about the tragedy that had happened, what had happened to the Cunningham's. The likely hood of them being in that lift when it broke was just bad luck, they hadn't deserved it and it was a shame. Harry had taken their deaths hard, like any child would. The Cunningham's had been the first people to love him, show him unconditional love and Severus respected the dead parents for that. What hurt Severus the worst was Harry hadn't been allowed to grieve properly before being shipped off to Isaac Anderson. Or was it Cunningham's? That Isaac and Hilda were? And Harry's first parents being Anderson's? He couldn't remember damn brat had too many names thought Severus fondly.

* * *

"My best friend wouldn't have abandoned his son without a care in the world" said Sirius simply.

"We did what was best Sirius, he would have been jealous of Eric you know this!" said James shaking his head exasperated.

"I'm sure that will go down well with Harry" said Sirius nodding sarcastically.

"Harry will understand…now let us see him" said Lily her hands on her hips looking very intimidating but not to Sirius. He had seen that look on her since she was a child and wasn't at all afraid of her. Sirius by all definitions was very powerful he just didn't show it at all. He had after all apparated to America, and created an abet Illegal Portkey to Hogwarts and back again.

Sirius smirked in grim amusement; did they seriously think they had a hope in hell of convincing Harry to come with them? This was going to be amusing to see to say the least. He just wished he could see their faces when they saw all the vampires surrounding Harry. Better yet when they found out Harry was the mate of one, they wouldn't ever find out how special these vampires were of course.

"Please Sirius they just want to reconcile with their son" said Dumbledore kindly, he had slipped the Portkey back into his pocket, it was obvious he couldn't use it yet. He would have to wait until the time was right, but it had to be within twenty four hours. They were very unpredictable after the twenty four hour timeline, which many had found out to their horror.

"Come in" said Sirius barely hiding his anticipation he hadn't felt like this since he had completed the Marauders' map back in his school days. He hadn't been bored often so it was a big thing; he no longer felt anything for James or Lily. Sirius let the four Wizards into his home, before taking over them and leading them into the living room - he didn't want to miss their looks for anything in the world.

Lily walked in superiorly; she was finally going to meet her son after all those years. A small part of her wanted to see what he was like, actually get to know him. She suppressed that part ruthlessly she was here to get a job done nothing more. The chances of him surviving was slim to none, she had given him up she hadn't wanted him. She regretted it though, and she had to get Harry's love so the Potter name could flourish once more since Eric wasn't the true boy who lived. She stood stunned once she caught sight of all the beautiful and very vampire people that stood around the room, despite the sight of them it was the black clad man that stunned her the most - Severus her childhood friend. His dislike for all things Potter was well known what was he doing here with her son no less? She swore to herself he was probably bad mouthing her son and husband.

James walked beside his wife, wondering silently what his son was going to look like. Would he look like him? His only regret had been that Eric hadn't had his hair colour and the awful bird's nest Potter's were known for. Apart from the hair the boys had been identical until Voldemort marked Eric. He snarled silently when he saw Severus Snape of all people in Sirius home, more stunned and furious than anything else. He paled when he saw all the vampires; they had no chance of talking Harry into coming home if he had been with the vampires all his life.

Eric walked beside his parents; he wondered what his twin looked like and how he was. He was insanely jealous that his brother had turned out to be the true boy who lived. He would just have to make sure he got as much fame for it, maybe even turn his hair brown too. It made him insufferably smug that his parents would always love him best - they probably didn't care about his brother just that he was the boy who lived and had to defeat Voldemort. He stood stunned at the sight of the vampires, completely astonished to see his Potions Professor sitting there calm as you pleased next to a boy who did resemble him a little. He was a little taller and broader than him though and looked more like a hero than him. Jealously squirmed like a living thing in his stomach, why did his brother have to look better than him? It wasn't fair.

Albus smugly walked into the house, walking along with the others. He knew Sirius would be easy into talk into going back with Harry. He didn't have to worry about Death Eaters here, although the scarf had peaked his curiosity. Perhaps Sirius had put it there out of loyalty to Regulus or something, who knew but all would be well again. He would train Harry, let Sirius think it's for the best and even let him help. He knew Sirius had custody of Harry he wasn't stupid, so he had to ensure that Sirius was kept on his side. Sirius knew how important the Prophecy was and he wouldn't abandon his world not even for Harry. He twinkle left his eye when he saw vampires and Severus Snape sitting around the living room. He had been under the impression Severus was dead! How dare he be here all along, he had to stop himself growling low in his throat. Snape was his spy! He should have only stopped when he prompted it or when he died being caught.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" gaped Albus unable to help himself.

"Same could be said for you Albus" said Severus smoothly, smoothing out a none existent wrinkle in his black dress trousers. He had a white t-shirt on and a black jumper on top. Everyone new there thought he looked extremely weird without his tight robes on.

"Since when where you all buddy-buddy with Snape Siri?" gawped James looking for all the world a stranded fish. He had lost his best friend, to Snape of all people this must be some strange absurd dream for sure. He dug his fingernails into his palms and gave an audible gasp when it hurt. This was real it was happening; Snape and Sirius had teamed up against him, and betrayed him.

"When it came to protecting my godson" said Sirius his face showed nothing but seriousness. He suspected if he looked amused James would think it was some elaborate joke.

The Cullen's seemed content to stay out of it, but they were keeping a close eye on the newcomers. After hearing what Edward had to say, they didn't bother containing their hate. Carlisle had a surprisingly disappointed look on his face that made them flinch apart from Albus who just frowned at the man. Carlisle was much like Dumbledore, his emotions could affect you especially disappointment.

"Harry!" whispered Lily a heartbroken look on her face, which didn't match her thoughts and it made Edward growl in warning, he wasn't letting her come anywhere near him. Instead he curled his long arms around Harry and kept his mate at his side well away from the four intruders.

"Well I shall make the introductions shall I?" asked Severus looking and sounding amused. "The white bearded Wizard is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. The red headed woman is Lily Evans Potter wife of the man next to her James Potter" he distaste wasn't hidden so everyone heard it.

Dumbledore frowned at Severus wondering if they would have a lot to change about Harry. Perhaps they would have to remove Severus' influence altogether and ensure Harry knew he had been lied to regarding his parents.

"The boy with them is Eric Potter previously thought 'Boy Who Lived'" murmured Severus sarcastically.

Harry was looking at them intently, wondering if he looked anything like Eric or if he had any of his parents in him. It was a purely clinical way and he didn't care about them, he wondered what had gotten Edward all worked up. He was grateful that Jasper was able to influence Edward and make him less hostile.

"Albus, Lily, Potter, Potter meet Harry Black-Snape the true boy who lived" smirked Severus in amusement.

Yes he had gotten custody of Harry; the Snape's had once upon a time been in America and his great, great grandparents were American citizens which made him an American citizen. The Black's weren't unfortunately, so Severus had made preparations to make sure that Dumbledore couldn't pull anything and have Harry pulled back to the UK. It wasn't the only reason, he had come to love Harry like a father and Sirius seemed content being the Uncle figure and Godfather.

Draco too had become a Snape; he now had the same name as Harry, Draco Black-Snape. He was already a Black as his mother had been one, Draco was all too happy to abandon the Malfoy name. He was within his rights to the Black name, but Sirius granting him it helped. He wasn't there right now and wasn't going to be, they didn't want to show all their cards yet. It was safer for Draco anyway; until the adoption was official over in the UK they didn't want to take the chance of Dumbledore doing it out of revenge or Blackmail.

"WHAT?" screeched James in fury.

"I didn't know you had anything wrong with your hearing, why don't you all take a seat" gestured Severus smoothly, four seats had been separated from the rest for their guests.

"Here is some food for us all" beamed Esme coming in, glaring coldly at the four newcomers. It was probably the nastiest they had ever seen Esme become before, unless they were fighting vampires that was. Esme was very nice to everyone especially the humans despite what they did or thought. When it came to Harry though Esme was a wild cat and very unpredictable. She loved Harry as a son with fiercely protective streak for him especially after leaving.

"Thanks Esme" grinned Harry sweetly helping himself as if he didn't care that his biological parents were in front of him.

"You are welcome dear" beamed Esme before sitting next to Carlisle watching the four newcomers coolly.

"Why did you adopt him? When?" asked Dumbledore kindly, beaming at everyone as if nothing made him happier to be here among them. It was like how he beamed at all his new students each year. All that was missing was the outstretched hands and the fake wandless magic by lightening the candles to impress children. He may have been able to do wandless magic once upon a time but no longer, he was too old for that.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Edward glaring at them defensively.

"Who do I have the delight to speak with?" asked Dumbledore kindly, not liking how he was being spoken to. He knew it was beneficial to get them onside, perhaps they would do good to have in the war. He could tell by their eyes they lived off animal blood like some vampires in the UK.

"Edward Cullen" said Edward smoothly, still not letting his glare up.

"Well Edward, we have been looking for Harry for many years now" beamed Dumbledore kindly.

"You mean a year since you found out my brother wasn't the boy who lived" snorted Harry.

"We did indeed make a grave mistake" nodded Dumbledore sadly, looking as if the world was on top of him.

"We did it for the best!" explained James sadly "We were young and stupid, we thought perhaps you would be better off without us. Without being jealous of your brother, and we believed you didn't have magic. Without magic you wouldn't have fitted in, eventually you would have wanted to leave"

"Very convincing" mused Harry watching his 'father' curiously wondering if a year ago he would have bought it, he knew deep down he would have. A year ago he was so desperate for any kind of attention even if it was from parents that had abandoned him.

"You forget I was there when both of them performed magic James" smirked Sirius grinning widely showing of his white teeth. This was better than he could have ever dreamed it being. He knew the vampires were making the four of them wary by their glares and not moving around; looking very much like living statues.

"He never did magic after Voldemort attacked, we thought something had happened" said James trying to grasp at straws this he wasn't prepared for damn it why was Sirius betraying them.

"I can testify to that, James came to me very concerned for his son" said Dumbledore his eyes not twinkling as he gazed at Sirius in disappointment. He couldn't believe how Sirius was ruining everything they had planned he might have to resort to different methods.

"It doesn't matter either way, you abandoned me I don't care for your excuses" shrugged Harry, he wasn't bitter not anymore, not since he had been adopted by the greatest parents one could have. Even if they were both men, Severus and Sirius were great. He loved living with them, and he couldn't imagine living without them anymore.

"But we want to get to know you son" whispered Lily tears entering his green eyes, that had never failed her yet. Looking ready to cry had even at one point worked on Severus Snape so how couldn't it work on her son? The answer was simple - it had to work.

"I'm sorry but I am not interested in getting to know you" admitted Harry sadly, smiling softly he was happy at last.

"That's a bit harsh is it not? Do you not want to know where you came from?" asked Dumbledore looking worried and feeling it too. This wasn't going how he had imagined at all. Perhaps he could get Harry alone to speak to him for a few minutes and Portkey him.

"Not any harsher than being abandoned at the age of two years of age" said Harry simply.

"May I speak to you alone Harry?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"No you can't" snarled Edward, furiously.

"I don't mean him any harm! I am a headmaster I would never hurt him" said Dumbledore looking stung.

"You can speak here or not at all" said Harry emotionlessly, patting absently at Edward's arm to calm him down reassure him it would be ok and he was still there.

"Very well, do you know about the war back home?" asked Dumbledore looking old and withered again.

"Yes" said Harry simply.

"Then you know innocent people all over the United Kingdom are dying?" asked Dumbledore hiding a smirk that would get Harry's attention innocent people always got people's attention.

"I know it's a shame just like the last war" said Harry; if Dumbledore wanted him to feel guilty it was working just a tad. He felt sorry for them but if they didn't want to get up off their arse and do something about it then it was their own fault.

"It did happen yes, before you and your brother here, Eric were born there was a prophecy" explained Dumbledore sadly.

"Yeah I know about it" interrupted Harry nodding his green eyes alight with curiosity.

"You know the contents?" asked Dumbledore wide eyed.

"Of course" murmured Harry cocking his head to the side, wondering just how convincing Dumbledore would be. Edward still wouldn't let him to, he kept stiffening and relaxing as Jasper lost control of Edward's emotions. Every new thing he heard from Dumbledore or one of the others made him furious all over again stopping Jasper's work in the progress.

"He knows about everything" smirked Severus his onyx eyes glowing with triumph. He had finally gotten one over both his 'Master's' as it were as well as the Potter's. It was something he had wished for, for a very long time and he hadn't ever been so satisfied before in his life.

"Well that saves a bit of time!" smiled Dumbledore as if he had been about to reveal it all. However, inside was a different matter he was furious! He couldn't believe Snape and Black had told Harry the contents of the prophecy. He was going to be harder to convince to go back home.

"I'm sure it does" said Sirius dryly.

"You see Harry, without you there is no hope of winning this war, I am hoping…we are hoping you would come back to England with us, to Hogwarts a magical school where you can learn magic and live in dorms and meet children, Magical children just like yourself. We will train you in all areas of magic! It's a truly wonderful thing" said Dumbledore kindly.

"I have all the friends I need here; I don't need to go to Hogwarts I already know magic. The magical world abandoned me when I was two why should I leave everything I know to do a favour to you?" asked Harry honestly.

"Because it's the right thing to do? It's written in the stars my boy, it's your destiny to rise up and become a hero. You will be known to everyone all over the wizarding community, and will be able to make great changes" replied Dumbledore in his most persuasive voice.

Rosalie snorted "fame? Be a hero? Who would want such a thing?" she was unable to help herself.

"Many people have done great things with fame! Became great men or woman who doesn't dream their name will live on after they perish?" asked Dumbledore kindly, wanting to curse the woman for her bloody words.

"It might seem like a good thing but no child should be allowed to think they are better than others. It isn't good for the mind, especially when the world goes against them" said Carlisle smoothly.

"Against them my good man? No such thing will happen!" beamed Dumbledore reassuringly.

"It happened to him" said Harry pointing to Eric.

Eric flushed in embarrassment and anger; he wasn't something to point at like that. He wanted nothing more than to curse the boy, who happened to share his blood nothing more. He had to stop himself from removing his wand and showing the boy just what he could do.

"They didn't turn against him, they just don't…hum…they only reported that Eric wasn't the boy who lived but you are" said Dumbledore kindly, sighing sadly honestly it couldn't have gone worse.

"May we stay here? I just want to get a chance to know you…there's nowhere else to stay. I wont give in you are my son and if it takes years I will try and gain your forgiveness!" said Lily, bringing out the baby pictures she had brought with her. She slid them across to him; they were all surprised when he gestured for Severus to check it without even saying anything. So Severus and Harry were close, and had known each other for a while by the looks of things. What if he had known before Harry was found out to be the boy who lived? It would be hard to convince him that Severus only cared about him just so he killed his Dark Lord to get him freed from his 'master' as it were.

"You can't stay here, I'm afraid I don't have the room" said Sirius bluntly.

"But why? Uncle Siri!" gasped Eric hurt spreading across his features; he was loosing his Uncle to his brother wasn't he? At least he had his Uncle Remus he had always liked him better anyway or so he tried to convince himself.

"I'm sorry Eric but I have a full house, I'll take you to a hotel if you like" said Sirius getting his car keys.

"Fine" sighed Lily knowing they weren't going to get anywhere tonight. They were just going to have to buy a house as near to Black Manor as possible. Then get to know Harry even if it meant messing with his head to make him think only they loved him.

She jumped in fright when Edward growled at her very harshly.

"Let's go!" said Sirius forcing them to get up.

"I hope to see you all again!" beamed Dumbledore nodding at them happily "Severus I would like to speak to you when you have a minute about your duties whenever it suits you"

"Very well Headmaster" said Severus smoothly remaining seated.

Dumbledore frowned, Severus was supposed to get up and go with him there and then. He always had when he asked or well …demanded something from him all those years. Stopping the anger showing he nodded his head and walked away the others followed.

"Goodbye" said Harry waving at them sarcastically.

Sirius opened the back door for them making them get into the back of the car all four of them. It was big enough thankfully or they would have been squashed in magic did come in handy at times. Sirius then got into the front and began driving them towards the nearest motel for them to stay in.

"Do you have enough American Dollars?" asked Sirius curtly.

"Yes" said Lily looking sad.

"Good" was all the grown man said.

"Why did you do this Sirius? You know he has a prophecy to fulfil?" asked Dumbledore sadly.

"You only want him now that you know he's the boy who lived; I won't let you use my godson for your own greedy ends. You to get more fame and you to win your stupid war!" sneered Sirius, Severus was rubbing off on him was all, Sirius, Dumbledore, James and Lily thought together. Dread on the three others but amusement for Sirius to think it.

* * *

Well what did you think? haha! good or what? now how sneaky will dumbledore be? how long will they continue to hound Harry about it? will Eric join their muggle school while they try and get harry alone to portkey him? last chance will dumbledore win and get him back to Hogwarts? or will Dumbledore give in and go back home and with the only choice send voldemort to harry? remus able to warn them in the nick of time? battle to the death? will Eric get in the way? and die in America? leaving the Potter's childless? will Harry have tried to save him? or will the Order on a while come to America and stop the Death Eaters? or will they get to do nothing as vampires take care of the Death eaters after all they are fast and could have them subdued in seconds! will they get awards in america? and britian? before going back to black manor much to dumbledores disgruntledness? will james and lily ever leave harry alone? whether they loose eric or not? R&R please


	42. Chapter 42

**.**

**.**

**In This Life **

**Chapter 42 **

**Settling In and Making Plans Dumbledore finds out more worriesome information**

* * *

Lily had to walk to a take away and get some food for everyone; they didn't know the first thing about the Muggle world. So as usual it was left up to her, and she was already getting fed up with it. She wished she could just grab Harry and take him back and be done with it. She hadn't slept well last night; she never could in an unfamiliar place especially the Muggle world. She hadn't seen much of it since she was eleven years old and it was only during the summer.

"Finally I'm starving!" grumbled Eric getting up feeling very out of sorts he wanted to be back in the Wizarding world where he belonged.

"When are we returning?" asked James taking his breakfast from his life, and opening the plastic container and grimacing at the plastic fork he was going to use. They were using a suite so they had a table thankfully to eat at.

"Not until we succeed at talking Harry into coming with us" said Dumbledore adamantly.

"What if he doesn't want to? He seemed pretty adamant to me" said Lily sitting down as well now that she had handed out the food.

"We will get him onside even if I have to convince him after getting to Hogwarts" said Dumbledore.

"What if we just Obliviate him?" suggested James liking that idea very much.

"It affects the mind and magic when you do that James, if you want a mental son trying to defeat Voldemort then sure go ahead" said Dumbledore somewhat sarcastically. "No we need him whole and not just magically. Plus we do not know how long Sirius and Severus have known him or what they have given him"

"Those vampires' weren't normal" grimaced Lily remembering the growling coming from the copper haired vampire clutching at her son. She hadn't liked that at all, it didn't bode well for them for some reason.

"Edward Cullen you mean?" asked Dumbledore a twinkle of understanding in his eyes.

"Yes" said Lily.

"You don't think Harry's his mate do you?" asked James.

"That's just disgusting!" grimaced Eric at the thought of it.

"There is nothing wrong with that Young man! I brought you up better than that!" snapped Lily.

"It's disgusting!" snapped Eric right back obviously feeling strongly about it.

"I'm sorry you feel that way" said Dumbledore looking pissed off for some reason.

"He's just trying to find reasons to hate Harry, Albus take no notice of him" said Lily shaking her head in disappointment.

"If Harry is this Edward…Cullen's mate we have no hope in hell" said James seriously.

"Then we best hope they aren't mates" said Dumbledore shaking his head, it wasn't as if they could deal with Edward Cullen. Vampires weren't easy to kill, Dumbledore knew he could throw the killing curse and the Fiendfyre spell and it would hurt but not kill. Magical fire can be put out by vampires and magical water but anything else doesn't work. He wasn't sure what he could do in regards of those vampires' unless he promised things that wouldn't happen. He would have to choose his words wisely after the war it wouldn't matter.

"And if they are?" asked James, a petulant look on his face.

"Then we must persuade them both to go" said Dumbledore "They drink on animal blood so this coven might have a conscience"

"Pft vampires with consciences that will be the day" scoffed James.

"So what do we do? Are we going to rent somewhere or just stay here?" asked Lily as she polished of her breakfast.

"I want to go home!" said Eric before anyone could reply.

"Tough we need to stay here and here is where we will stay until get him" said Lily adamantly.

"Dad!" yelped Eric petulantly.

"Mum's right Eric cut it out its happening whether you are happy about it or not" said James.

"Indeed we might need you to get to know him" said Dumbledore; he couldn't blame his brother for something his parents did. If Eric got to know him maybe the others would let their guard down. Once that happened he could just get Eric to Portkey him out and get him to England. If he had to bind the boy to Hogwarts that's what he would do, even if it was only temporarily he'd find something more permanent if needed be. The Ministry wouldn't care, they were too badly afraid of Voldemort. He was doing what he needed to do for the greater good and they would understand and stick with him on that.

"I don't want to" huffed Eric his lips twisting in disgust.

"Do you want a home to go back to?" boomed Dumbledore unable to stop himself anymore.

"Of course I do" whispered Eric looking down perfectly contrite.

"Then we must do this, let go of your anger towards your brother and get to know him" said Dumbledore his voice back to normal. It wasn't often he lost control of his temper and Eric was always one to make it rear its ugly head. Now he could unleash it without upsetting the 'boy who lived' as he wasn't it anymore.

"Ok" said Eric he would befriend his brother just for information that they could use.

"Any way we could force him back?" asked James cautiously.

"No if he truly is adopted by both Sirius and Severus we don't have a hope in hell of that succeeding" said Dumbledore reluctantly. "Plus the American Ministry is a lot tougher than ours; Harry's been here for his entire life basically they won't agree to force him back to England"

"Why is that?" asked Lily.

"Many people fled to America during the last war, started families here and remained. Crouch tried to get them back after the war had ended many were influential families he failed spectacularly" said Dumbledore.

"Why would he do that?" asked Lily.

"There aren't many families in our world, the decrease in Wizards and Witches is worrisome" said James before Dumbledore could reply.

"But Hogwarts is always full" said Eric confused.

"Is it indeed the majority being Muggle born" said Dumbledore, the world wasn't the same anymore and it wasn't going well for them with Voldemort killing them off. Now they had lost the last black and Snape to the pile of people whom had left.

"I see" said Lily not seeing at all.

"I think it's best if we get something near to Black manor how long will that process take?" asked Dumbledore.

"It isn't straight away like the Muggle world, but if we have the money on hand it might go easier. That is if there is any house available, I might be able to get it done in two days" said Lily.

"Then James will apparate to Gringotts in America and withdraw enough money to see us through" said Dumbledore, he didn't have money to support this venture they were undertaking. He had a war to fund never mind buying houses to talk a Potter into returning no matter how important he was.

"No problem" said James frowning; he didn't like Dumbledore telling him what to do with his own money. Especially now a good chunk would be going to Eric when he turned seventeen in two weeks. His other son had also taken a good chunk of it, he had been helping fund the order too so his money was fast disappearing and he didn't like it. He hated Dumbledore assuming he would do anything but he kept his mouth shut and got on with it. If he wanted his family to survive it was important that Harry came with them to England. Harry may be his son biologically but he had no feelings for the child and didn't count him as family.

"Did you see how strong he looked?" asked Eric out of the blue.

"He did didn't he, he must work out he looks very strong and capable the Order would be impressed. Of course how strong he is doesn't matter when he probably doesn't know much magic" said James nodding his head reluctantly.

"We cannot assume anything, we do not know how long Sirius and Severus has been in his life" said Dumbledore critically.

"I doubt it's long Snape hasn't left Hogwarts only recently went missing, Sirius was now I come to think of it…was last seen at the same time Snape disappeared down to the last day" said James cautiously.

"Perhaps" said Dumbledore his twinkle coming back when he thought about the truth of James' statement.

"I'll go see an agent who can get me a house close to there" said Lily "Come on Eric" standing up she waited on her son following her.

"I want to go to Gringotts with dad" said Eric shaking his head; he didn't want to be in the Muggle world anymore than he had to.

"Fine" sighed Lily in exasperation.

* * *

Once Dumbledore was alone, he apparated out of the hotel room with a quiet pop. He found himself outside Black Manor just near the wards; he had felt when visiting yesterday. He saw two of the vampires working on some sort of car they glared at him but remained working. Smiling at them before continuing on his way, he knocked on the door.

"Ah, Severus I was about to ask for you do you mind if we spoke?" asked Dumbledore his twinkle noticeably absent.

"Come in" said Severus jerkily as he opened the door wider. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't leave him alone until he got what he wanted. It was a shame Severus no longer cared about what he wanted. Lily, James and Dumbledore would regret ever abandoning Harry, and he was going to ensure they never hurt or used him. He didn't think he would love any children he may have more than he loved Harry or Draco.

Severus led Dumbledore to a study, before sitting down in a spot that would keep Dumbledore in line of his vision the entire time. He didn't trust Dumbledore and never would, and he would be damned if he let Dumbledore pull anything on him or those he cared about.

Dumbledore cast a silencing spell not even disturbed by the fact Severus had pulled his own wand out in seconds.

"How long have you known Harry my boy?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"Long enough" said Severus being purposefully vague.

"Why didn't you come back? How did you end up here? Were you caught as spy?" asked Dumbledore hiding his irritation at Severus' vague answers.

"Sirius asked me to come, I didn't get caught as spy but no doubt it's been deduced now." said Severus smoothly.

"And you just went?" asked Dumbledore sceptically he knew how badly Sirius and Severus hated one another it ran too deep to ever disappear.

"I didn't have a choice" said Severus bluntly, after all he had been forcefully Portkey'd something he would have done if the situation had been reversed. Not that before then he would have ever gone to Sirius bloody Black.

"Why didn't you bring Harry back, you know how important he is" said Dumbledore looking over at Severus in disappointment.

"After what you let Eric Potter become I wasn't going to allow another child to think he was better than everyone else. I told you what you were doing was going to come back and bite you in the arse" said Severus bluntly.

"So you are doing this as punishment?" asked Dumbledore relaxing marginally thinking he might be able to convince Severus.

"Not really, but after what happened to Draco I wasn't going to sit back and watch" said Severus harshly.

"He is needed Severus you have to bring him back" said Dumbledore soothingly, "Eric has changed too, after how the press was with him"

"I have no doubt he has," smirked Severus in grim satisfaction.

"Doesn't he want to learn magic?" asked Dumbledore desperately.

"What makes you think he's magical?" asked Severus smirking in amusement his black eyes almost twinkling in a way familiar to Dumbledore's usually was.

"Isn't he?" asked Dumbledore taken aback and quite rightfully and worrisome too.

"Not that I can see" said Severus lying through his teeth.

Dumbledore looked ready to have a heart attack on him, well it was no more than he deserved. Trying to uproot a child, who was unused to the magical world to defeat a mad man.

"Severus…please do not lie" whispered Dumbledore wide eyed.

"Does it really matter at the end of the day he doesn't want to go back to England or know his parents" asked Severus shaking his head in defeat.

"Do you want to see Voldemort controlling England?" cried Dumbledore frustrated.

"It's not my problem anymore, I did my part for the war more than anyone else did for certain find another spy I'm through" sneered Severus.

"The vow!" gasped Dumbledore grasping at straws.

"Is getting fulfilled I am keeping the prophecy child safe" smirked Severus in satisfaction he had found a way around the vow a few days after getting there.

Dumbledore looked stunned; Severus had worked around the vow and was doing what he wanted. He couldn't believe it; he must have looked very stupid, his jaw on the floor a stunned look splashed across his features. Damn it why hadn't he worded it differently, his spy wasn't his anymore and it made him furious worse still there was nothing he could do.

"Why are you doing this Severus?" asked Dumbledore looking his one hundred and sixty years old.

"I'm not Harry doesn't want any part in this war and I'm going to support him" said Severus "He's a child, he wont be getting trained even if you somehow wanted to Edward Cullen wouldn't allow it. He's a very possessive vampire and would kill you as soon as look at you if anything endangered his mate before he can turn him"

"Turn him? He…he plans on turning him?" asked Dumbledore, everything was going belly up and he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know what to do with the information he was receiving and he needed to get out of there before he did something he truly regretted.

"Indeed" said Severus, arching his eyebrow, it was his mate of course he planned on turning him. That's what mates were made for, to turn and have with you for all eternity.

"I must get going" whispered Dumbledore, quickly dismantling the wards and walking out of the room. He sighed when he saw Harry and Edward sitting on the sofa watching a film. He also saw Edward Cullen snarling at him, he chilled him to the bone and he didn't care easily it was just the affect vampires had on someone. Walking out of the house he apparated once he was at the edge of the wards back into the hotel room. Visions of his world danced before his eyes, Voldemort winning without a prophecy child...everything decending to darkness.

* * *

"Lily has found a small four bedroom house five minutes from Black manor" said James later on that night.

"Is there enough to cover it?" asked Dumbledore. They didn't have to worry about buying anything; the beauty of magic is they could conjure things. They didn't last forever unfortunately so most people preferred just buying things. They hopefully wouldn't be there long enough for the magic to wear of the transfigured objects much.

"There is she has the money now and is going to pay for it" said James "Apparently the house is empty and has been for years. Someone called James Mason had lived and died there the grandson already has somewhere to live and just wants the money he could inherit from it" the trouble with small town everyone knew everyone and they knew they had to be careful about using magic.

The Potter's had no idea he had visited Black manor yet, he had no intention of telling them. Apart from answering or asking questions he didn't say anything or do anything. His mind was running overdrive on what to do, he didn't know what Severus had said was a lie or the truth. Severus had always been good at Occlumency and Legillemency which wasn't a good thing right now.

"Can I at least go to Ron's for my birthday?" asked Eric exasperated bringing Dumbledore out of his musing. He snarled silently and walked into his disgusting little room he inhabited at the moment.

"No Eric the American Ministry wont let you back in" said James for the fifth time.

"What if I floo from Sirius'?" whined Eric.

"Too long to floo" snapped James he was worried about money and he couldn't stand Eric's whining. He was nearly seventeen years old and he was moaning like an eleven year old. He didn't realize it but he had been just the same with his parents at the age of seventeen.

"How about if I fly?" shouted Eric angrily.

"You aren't going anywhere and that's bloody final go to your room!" hissed James.

Eric stood stunned in front of his father, grunting in frustration he stomped to his room and slammed the door. He hadn't been denied like this before and he hated it, damn it why did his brother have to be the boy who lived. He would still be getting his way if he was still the boy who lived. He wondered silently if his mother and father would give in and let him go surely they would after all they loved him and hated seeing him unhappy. He would have to make sure he always looked miserable and maybe he would get to see Ron for a few hours.

* * *

Will things just get worse for Eric Potter? who will catch Harry by himself first even if its just for a few minutes? will it be when the cullens are hunting? will harry still get a warning alice seeing it and edward teling him? will edward go right home or will harry talk him into staying and finishing up? will there be a portkey? or will severus have given him one? also a pendant that will stop forced apparation and portkeys working on him? will dumbledore use a spell on harry to see if hes magical so he can have some piece of mind or will i make dumbledore worry just a little longer on the state the world wll get into. R&R please oh yeah will i have horcrux's in this story or not?


	43. Chapter 43

**.**

**.**

**In This Life **

**Chapter 43 **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews on this story without them i'd be lost! its thanks to them that i want to update this story! :) you give me so many ideas you are all awesome! without yas there wouldnt be an writer on who'd update without reviews! :) **

**A Day To Himself and Edward Of Course **

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight in his life, as he had for quite some time. Buried in Edward's chest, golden eyes watching him, with possessiveness and warmth in their depths. They were also very troubled too; it made his face look so tragically stricken to see it. He was like an upset work of art - a statue you see at the museum. The funny thing about curling around Edward was that to most people he was cold. However, Harry's magic reached out to warm them so he didn't get cold. Edward was addicted to touching Harry especially skin on skin. Which was the only way the warm feeling came, it was like being submerged into a warm bath. Well when they were human, if Edward went into a shower or bath it would be freezing cold within minutes.

"Hey you," smiled Harry sleepily a yawn leaving his lips.

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward his voice purred and it was perfect. It drew Harry in like honey to bears or er, rather Emmett to bears but that was getting beside the point. Harry loved Edward's voice, eyes, and his hard almost stone like body and his body of course.

"Good," said Harry, leaning up and kissing his mates lips. He had a better thing to do than talk in mind; the best thing about being with Harry was the silencing spells. Edward wasn't used to privacy, living with Vampires it was kind of hard to do anything without the others knowing. So he actually rather liked mornings the kiss turned heated, Edward rolled his mate onto his back and lay on top of him. Not applying any pressure or he would hurt his warm, living little wizard. Edward loved the taste of his mate, soft warm and so very invigorating. He didn't have to worry about the venom as he had learned it wouldn't hurt his mate. Not unless he was actually bitten, he could bathe his mate in his venom and it wouldn't do anything other than make him smell of Edward. Unless of course he was injured and had some kind of open wound. As much as Edward loved that though he had avoided do that just to be sure.

There was nothing Edward liked more than to see his mate moaning and writhing beneath him. Just the thought of it could turn Edward on like nothing else in this world; then again it was his mate at the end of the day. It took Edward a nanosecond to remove the only pieces of clothing they had on. Harry immediately wrapped his legs around his mate's stiff form. A moan wrenched from his throat, at the first feel of Edward preparing him, which by the way was much easier with the Wizarding kind. Arching up against the oiled finger he gasped in pleasure, as he hit that spot inside of him. Before long two then three fingers were inside of him and Harry was getting rather impatient.

"My impatient little mate hmm…" whispered Edward seductively into his mate's ear causing a jolt to run through Harry. Edward loved hearing Harry's heart beat even louder when he spoke to him like that. It was louder than a drum in a marching band, the smell of arousal was thick and heavy. His mate smelt even more appetising like that, pleasure thick in the air.

"Edward…" gasped Harry arching himself against his mate causing a moan to fight loose from the marble like lips. That was all it took for Edward too loose any measure of control he still had. Harry could never get enough of being filled by his mate, as a vampire Edward usually had more control. However having his mate with him finally and being celibate for nearly a hundred years had taken its toll on the man/teenager.

Harry couldn't last long either; he was a hormonal teenager at the end of the day. Every time was like his first time with Edward, the fullness and pain mingled together every time. Plus Edward was a vampire; they had the ability to become sexual predators if the case needed be. They could charm anyone at the drop of a hat, and it practically leaked from him during sex. Harry came spilling himself on both their chests, not even a minute later Edward came spilling himself inside Harry, claiming him all over again, marking him with his scent. No vampire would be crazy enough to touch Harry, human blood or not - it wasn't something you did. Most vampires adhered to that unspoken rule; never ever touch a claimed or marked mate of a vampire.

"Mine" hissed Edward from where he was buried in Harry's neck. Harry's arms were around his head, his fingers playing idly with his mates wild locks of hair.

Harry just lay there trembling, speechless and breathless as he got over yet another bout of intense pleasure. Unlike human afterglows Harry always took longer to get over it, unless he took a pepper up potion. Fortunately for him it was Sunday so he didn't have to worry about school.

Edward curled back around Harry knowing from experience that Harry would end up sleeping for about an hour or two. It was still early anyway, he was right of course Harry did end up falling asleep.

* * *

"Hello Severus" smiled Leah.

"Come in" gestured Severus smoothly, he had kept in touch with her through phone mostly. He had explained to her he didn't want anything happening between them until he found something. He hadn't explained what and she was rather hoping he would. Her life would revolve around him; it had hurt her when he didn't want to spend time with her. So needless to say she had been static to be asked around this morning. It had taken her only a matter of minutes to get there.

"Thank you" she said looking around, she sniffed the air and found only two others in the house. One of them was a Cullen, a vampire she didn't like that much but good for her she was willing to put up with it. Harry came first to Severus, which would have surprised everyone. However, when Severus felt he felt extremely, an almost possessive extreme. Leah's life might revolve around Severus, but unfortunately it wasn't the same for Severus. He wasn't a shape shifter he didn't have the pull that they did when they met their imprint. Severus' life had for a long time revolved around Lily, and then he lost her now he had a small part of her back - in her son Harry. Even if Harry didn't like acknowledging that he was her son, it was staring him in the eye every time he looked at the child. Hell, even Black had become someone he would try and save should something go wrong.

"Sit down;" said Severus "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm fine I already ate." said Leah smiling softly.

"Very well" said Severus rather awkwardly. She was a beautiful young woman, who no doubt probably wouldn't have given him the time of day if he hadn't been her intended. The whole imprint thing was all about soul mates though wasn't it? So at the end of the day they were actually meant for one another. Severus was going to give it a shot; this was his time, his chance, for a life, for happiness. For too long had he pined for Lily, for too long had he blamed himself. Lily as much as it pained him to admit hadn't been meant for him, no this girl in front of him was supposed to be.

"So what was it you were looking for?" asked Leah she seemed more comfortable than Severus. As soon as she said it, Severus relaxed completely, finally in a territory he knew.

"I was looking for something to stop the other pack members seeing everything. If it works they will only be able to read your direct thoughts that you feed to them. You have to understand I am a private man. The thought of ten or eleven adolescent young shape shifters makes me want to be sick." said Severus bluntly.

"I guess I've gotten so used to that…I didn't even think that way, about how it would bother you," said Leah seemingly shocked a wave of understanding coursing through her. "I'll do whatever you want me to do." she finished and she would for a chance at least.

"This bracelet will sink into your skin, you won't feel it its like magic. It will give you the ability to block your mind. It's been immersed with my magic and I've researched the matter and it shouldn't react badly to you." explained Severus handing over the very solid bracelet.

"This will sink into my skin?" asked Leah looking unsure.

"Yes, it wont be solid, you will feel nothing other than the tingle of magic mostly centred around your head." explained Severus smoothly.

Leah had no choice but to trust Severus, she couldn't hurt him but there was nothing against him hurting her. She trusted him though, the way he had looked at her that day they had bonded sent shivers down her spine. This man was so proud and passionate yet hid it behind a façade much like she did. She thought they were well and truly meant for each other.

She had no idea just how correct she was both had known agonising betrayal, suffered unrequited loved. Watched others around you find love and remained alone themselves, buried their emotions as far as they could. Still trying to protect the ones they had loved despite everything they had done. Now those two words apart, yet both members of the mythical world had come together. Putting themselves first and moving on at the same time, killing two birds in one stone.

"So what do I do with it? Put it on as if it was a piece of jewellery?" asked Leah.

"Yes" said Severus, a half smile on his face.

Leah put it on and true to Severus' word, it did sink painlessly into her wrist, she moved it around curiously but nothing was there. It made her more curious about magic and the life her intended lived. Perhaps today she would be able to get some answers, and maybe confirm that they were going to have a relationship.

"Cool" she said eventually grinning widely.

"You haven't seen anything yet." smirked Severus in amusement his onyx eyes twinkling.

"Do you think it could work out between us?" she asked her amusement fading and insecurity returning.

"I do not know, all we can do is give it our best shot, I'm not going to promise something I cannot keep." sighed Severus acutely.

Leah nodded satisfied with that answer for now.

* * *

"Hey again," smiled Edward softly, running his hands through Harry's hair.

"Wazzit" murmured Harry.

"What time is it?" asked Harry after a few seconds after regaining his bearings.

"Its eleven thirty" said Edward grinning slightly at his mate's muzzled, dazed look.

"It's awfully late to be getting up, I've slept for what? Five more hours" said Harry standing up. He walked to his bathroom, did his morning business, and brushed his teeth and hair. Got dressed still admiring his new clothes and just stared at Edward who was still sprawled across his bed.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Harry amused.

"Where do you plan on going?" asked Edward his amber eyes full of amusement.

"I thought we were going to yours, plus I want to play that new game with Emmett. I told Alice I wasn't playing it with her cause she cheats!" said Harry indigintly as he tied his trainers on.

Edward laughed in amusement; he knew what his sister was like thank you very much. It had taken Harry long enough to realize what had been happening, after that he had began refusing to play Alice at anything. Harry had also taken to playing Chess with Jasper, not just normal chess but Wizard chess. The board was originally Draco's who had never used it, and had no time or patience for the came. So Draco had basically given it to him when he realized Harry liked playing. He had yet to win a game but Harry loved the challenge, trying to beat a civil war foot soldier who was a brilliant strategist he must do.

Edward liked watching them play against one another, sometimes Esme and Carlisle joined too. Harry was well and truly becoming one of the families, he spent time with each and every one of the Cullen's. Always made conversations with them. Baked with Esme, spoke to Carlisle mostly conversations about magical world and medical world. He learned everything about cars from Rosalie; he was learning to be quite a good mechanic right now. He hadn't realized how cool Rosalie was until then; she was able to trick the speed gauge. Emmett and Harry usually just played computer games, or hacked into places for the fun of it. Also spent thousands of pounds worth of money for the sake of it on DVD's and Music. Alice well she had brought Harry refusing to play games with her on herself. She had been cheating to win, so now though they were going to have to figure something else out.

"Let's go then," smirked Edward in amusement he was already dressed and shoes done up. Just in the few seconds he had gotten lost in his own thoughts, Harry just rolled his eyes used to it by now.

"What made you so furious earlier anyway?" asked Harry as they walked down the stairs noticing Severus had company.

"They bought a house five minutes from here." explained Edward.

"Potters?" asked Severus his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, they have already moved in, they think they can tell Harry that we are the ones using him. That they are the only ones that truly love him, it's the boy I want to watch out for though" said Edward growling low in his throat.

"Why?" asked Severus cautiously.

"He's very twisted and angry; he is blaming everything that happened on Harry. He wanted to show Harry just what a 'real wizard' can do," snorted Edward in disgust. He had seen Harry training, and saw all of the twin's memories, Eric's memories and knew Harry was better than him. Eric hadn't been given intense training like Harry had been, not as intense and magically draining either.

"That I'd like to see, the boy thinks himself indestructible still" sneered Severus.

"We are going to the Cullen's Sev, I'll see you later on tell Sirius" said Harry not waiting on confirmation before walking outside. He didn't want to take up any more of Severus' time he was obviously busy with his imprint. Plus that was how he usually was; it was a habit now, just informing Severus where and when before going. If Sev had any objections he would have said something before he even got to the door. Edward and Harry stepped outside and into the cool silver Volvo.

"Where is Sirius he didn't get back last night?" asked Edward realizing quickly what he had said "I don't want to know!" that would be too much information.

"He went out with a date, Draco is staying over at Angela's," said Harry. Draco and Angela were in separate rooms of course. He wanted to get to know Angela's parents, and for them to know him and know that he wouldn't hurt their daughter. Of course Angela had been told about magic, and had thankfully taken it rather well. Her parents didn't have a clue, and that's unfortunately the way it was going to remain. Unless Draco and Angela had children, the parents weren't allowed to know. They would need to be told if their grandchild might show signs of magic after all.

"I see" said Edward, despite the fact he could hear everything he didn't concentrate on them. If he didn't concentrate on them, it was like listening to a radio for background noise or thinking about something else while the teacher droned on about something else. He tended to respect Harry's families privacy, just like he tried to respect his own family's privacy. Sometimes it was hard to do, because he was so in tune with them all had been for nearly a hundred years.

"I'm surprised he went though" admitted Harry.

"Because of the Potter's?" asked Edward a knowing tone in his voice.

"Yeah…" nodded Harry hardly surprised that his mate knew how he felt.

"I know, but he knows my gift, he knows I'm always with you, and when I'm not Severus is. Not only that, but Alice is always on the look out to see what they are doing. You are very well protected; he knows he has nothing to worry about. If anything did happen I doubt I'd get his forgiveness or trust back again." said Edward. He knew that from reading the man's mind. He was absolutely possessive of keeping Harry safe like Severus and Edward was. For completely different reason of course, Sirius because it was his godson, Severus because he loved Harry like a son and Edward because Harry was his mate.

"He can be intense" said Harry nodding his head his head leaning against Edward's shoulder. They were almost there already, Edward was a fast driver, and they all loved speeding. Harry didn't mind because he knew he was safe with them, they had perfect control over their cars.

"That's putting it bluntly, we're here" said Edward stating the obvious as he got out of his car. Slowing his pace down just a tad so Harry got a chance to catch up with him as they headed into the house.

* * *

"So the adoption is finalised? All legal?" asked Dumbledore his face in the floo. He had floo'ed to Shacklebolt's office in the Auror department. Being an Auror they had access to a wide Varity of things which happened to be the adoption agency.

Dumbledore had transfigured everything in his temporary room fit for a king. Lush red carpet and even more lush gold rugs, four poster bed, thick red curtains which would remain closed. He had even made sure he had locks on his room so they couldn't barge in, and he had erected silencing spells around the room. Transfigured a bathroom, bath, toilet, sink and a wall and door around it. At least he wouldn't have to share with James, Lily or Eric for however long he was going to be here. On the other side he had created a fire, cupboard, drawers, bedside cabinet, dressing table and a set of chairs. His ink and quill sets were already out, thankfully he knew how to sent floo letters. It was something that wasn't particularly practised anymore. Mostly because people had sent cursed letters through your floo, and children had ended up seriously hurt. Then he proceeded to spent two hours connecting it to the floo network now here wishing he had conjured a cushion to help his knees he wasn't as young as he used to be.

"It is all legal and finalized, they have his signature so it's what he wants" said Shacklebolt frowning in concern.

"There is nothing we can do?" asked Dumbledore looking quite desperate.

"Nothing" said Shacklebolt his smooth voice grim.

Thank you Kingsley" sighed Dumbledore.

"Will he come back?" asked Shacklebolt, he tried to see it from the boy's point of view he really did. However, he couldn't - all he saw was Wizards and Witches dying because he was failing everyone. Not failing that was the wrong word to use…just ignoring everyone perhaps that might be better a description.

"I do not think so, not willingly," admitted Dumbledore, "I honestly do not know what to do I've never been confronted with anything like this."

"There's nothing you can do Albus, the Ministry is keeping an eye on you, one wrong move and I doubt even Fudge could get you extradited" said Shacklebolt a note of warning in his voice. He knew Dumbledore; he went to any length even if it wasn't strictly legal to get his own way. Proclaiming it to be for the 'greater good' most agreed however not everyone and he was one of them. He hadn't voiced those thoughts but they were always there niggling away at the back of his head. It wouldn't matter even if he told Dumbledore what he thought really so no point in rocking or sinking the ship.

"That I know" said Dumbledore, he had seen a few people following them when they were moving to that house. They were just waiting for an excuse, so they were going to have to be careful. Especially about using magic, he'd rather be arrested to be honest than forced home. He couldn't go back to Hogwarts and face everyone and tell them he failed. Tell them that Harry Potter was protected by vampires, that two of their own had betrayed them. That Harry Potter didn't want to help end the war, he needed to find out if Potter had magic or not and soon.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Albus? I have a meeting to go to in five minutes?" asked Shacklebolt, and then he had his lunch hour.

"Tell me if there's been any accidental magic done in the residence I sent through" said Dumbledore.

Shacklebolt clicked his fingers a few times, muttering and swishing his wand. Before long there were more papers on his desk and he flipped through them. A frown marred his brown clean shaven face and head.

"Kingsley?" asked Dumbledore concerned seeing his face twisted in confusion.

"Are you sure this is the address?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Indeed it is." said Dumbledore.

"There hasn't been any accidental magic performed…" said Shacklebolt. Accidental magic was a common occurrence and to be expected when raising a Witch or Wizard. If Shacklebolt hadn't known any better he would have said Dumbledore had the wrong address. There was just no way an adolescent boy could go without using magic, perhaps he would be able to get more information from his school Salem academy no doubt.

"Shall I get in touch with Salem academy?" asked Shacklebolt.

"He never attended school." admitted Dumbledore looking ashen and grey. Dumbledore's thoughts were pretty much like Shacklebolt's in that regard. There should have been some sign of accidental magic. It should have been picked up by the magical monitors; the words Severus had said to him rang in his ear resounding painfully.

"Never attended school?" asked Shacklebolt wide eyed "I'm sorry Albus but…this boy cannot be that powerful. Not one single instance of accidental magic? There's something wrong there. Perhaps he's even been affected by the killing curse when he was a child?"

"I shall find out my boy, but until then I demand you keep this information to yourself. Let the others know I'm here and we have settled in, attempting to get to know Harry." said Dumbledore.

"Lying won't make it easier if you come back without the boy!" exclaimed Shacklebolt. Thanking whatever deity that he had put up silencing spells before this conversation started.

"Just do it Kingsley I shall talk to you later" sighed Dumbledore pulling abruptly from the fire. A sigh left his lips, once he got up he drank a pain reliever glad he had bought his personal supply with him. Popped a lemon drop into his mouth and began pacing. He was very restless and he needed answers to questions, and knew he wouldn't get them.

"Albus it's dinner time!" shouted Lily.

The silencing charms allowed him to hear out…unless he tweaked them. Right now they just stopped the others from hearing his conversations. He had yet to tell them the conversation he had with Severus. He didn't fancy telling them that they might loose the war anyway. That their son Harry James Potter might be a squib or rather magicless since Voldemort's attack anyway.

He refused to acknowledge that Harry wasn't a Potter. He would be one by the time he was done; he would turn Harry into a Potter, into a hero. Someone Severus hated, and get him back into place. He had to do it for the greater good; the world would be doomed without him.

* * *

Harry walked in with Edward at his back as usual, found the fire out and the house in darkness. "Who's in?" whispered Harry almost breathing the words knowing Edward would hear. A pair of lips met his ear before he whispered his own reply back. "Everyone's sleeping."

"Must have been away longer than I thought…or everyone's extremely tired" said Harry surprised.

"I think everyone is tired actually" said Edward, prodding Harry in the right direction. Today Harry had bet Emmett playing games and having fun in general. He spoke with Carlisle, ate lots of Esme's food and commented on it making Esme feel so much better about herself. She had even made some toffee, tablet, bounty balls, cookies hell even caramel shortcake. Harry felt stuffed by the time dinner came around, it was a good job he liked to go for a run otherwise he might have put on weight. Alice and Rosalie had been away shopping so it was just the boys and Esme. Jasper he had come a little bit closer to beating but no cigar.

Tomorrow it was back to school, training after school in magic (despite Severus not having much else to teach him). Then spending time with Edward and probably keeling over in exhaustion. He could only hope the Potter's left him alone, they would get the hint eventually. He just hoped they got the eventuality before he lost his temper. Which he knew wasn't all that great, after how he had dealt with the whole Bella Swan crap. It might be the cases were different after all Edward was his mate, they were nothing. He didn't really want to find out anyway; Edward had told him that the American Ministry had two Auror's visibly and an unspeakable (hidden) following Dumbledore.

The photo book Lily Potter had given Harry lay untouched where she had put it.

* * *

Boy it was weird writing Leah&Severus...I hope i get a little more natural at it as time goes by! what did you think? are Leah and Severus a suitable match when you put their life and cirucmstances together? i hope so becuase thats what i was trying to achieve for you to see the similarities between them! will edward ask Harry to marry him or is that too sudden? will harry feel guilty and ask to be taken back? to go to england on his own terms to defeat Voldemort without dumbledore! or will voldemort attack them and the american aurors help? will dumbledore be arrested for bringing voldemort there becuase of his luring? will dumbledore do it? will nick attack harry causing edward having to change his mate so much sooner? will nick end up in an american prision with no chance of extradite? not even the Potter money will get him out of it? hes seventeen years old but he hasnt learned disipline and he has gotten away with murder ... now he wont poor eric...will be right confused! haha so what will happen R&R please!


	44. Chapter 44

**.**

**.**

**In This Life **

**Chapter 44 **

**Edward Asks Severus An Important Question **

* * *

"Carlisle do you have a minute?" asked Edward, not even looking in his sibling's direction. He had been thinking about this on and off, every night just watching Harry sleep. Alice gasped, a beautiful smile lighting up her face, and Edward concentrated with everything he had to stop himself looking in. He wanted to see Harry's reactions first hand, hear his reply first not some vision of the future. He loved Alice's ability but right now he wanted nothing to do with it. It spoiled things, like this and he refused to let it.

It didn't take long for Carlisle and Edward to leave the house, going for a fast run until they reached a point where it would be impossible for the rest of the family to hear. Edward didn't usually ask for 'a minute' unless it was important. He would just ask him outright so that was how Carlisle realized it was obviously important. He knew how his son acted by now, he had turned him almost a hundred years ago now. Just like he knew how everyone else worked even Jasper - although he'd never truly understand the Civil War Vampire.

"What is the matter son? Everything alright with you and Harry?" asked Carlisle soothingly.

* * *

"What's up?" asked Jasper frowning in curiosity feeling everything Alice, Carlisle and Edward were feeling. Even Rosalie was looking at Alice curiously, not even attempting to feign disinterest. When it came to the people she loved she wouldn't do such a thing. Edward had helped her a lot when she had first been turned. Although she had hated it when he insisted they didn't have souls and that they were monsters. She hadn't heard him say things like that for a while now and knew things were finally going well for her brother. It was rather ironic that he had been turned first and taken the longest to find his mate. She had found her mate by chance; Emmett had been mauled by a bear. Emmett she had feared wouldn't understand what she had been through, but him not caring had been a healing balm to her tortured soul.

"He's going to ask Harry to marry him," beamed Alice positively delirious with this new information.

"What?" asked Rosalie shocked but extremely ecstatic.

"He doesn't have a ring!" gasped Alice in dismay.

"He better not ask without one!" groaned Rosalie in dismay.

"Come on Rosalie! We have work to do!" gushed Alice, grabbing her sister and practically dragging the blonde vampire to her red convertible. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and signed in relief, at least they weren't going to be dragged around from shop to shop. The engine purred to life and the accelerator was pushed down and both girls were off.

"Want to play a game of chess?" asked Jasper, he loved the magical chess set it was so cool. He had never seen anything like it; the pieces broke each other to smithereens, it was impossible to cheat. When the game was over the pieces repaired and automatically went to their designated spot.

"You're on!" boomed Emmett rubbing his hands together gleefully. He liked nothing more than a challenge even though he knew he'd never beat Jasper at chess - nobody had been able to yet.

Just then Esme came back with the 'shopping' for everyone which was mostly given to Harry instead of getting wasted.

"Where's everyone?" asked Esme confused, it was too early for school yet or for Carlisle to be at work.

"Alice and Rosalie are gone to hunt for rings, Edward is talking to Carlisle…he wants to ask Harry to marry him." grinned Emmett cheerfully.

Jasper almost staggered at the feeling of adoration and excitement that swept through Esme. She was more excited than Alice and Rosalie and that was telling.

* * *

"Fine…actually better than fine, its great." said Edward a small smile on his face just thinking about his mate. He rather hoped to be back in time before Harry woke up, it would be the first time in a long time that Harry hadn't woken up with him there if he did so. Harry might think something was wrong and he hoped to avoid panicking his little human wizard.

"Then what is the problem?" asked Carlisle his question thought inwardly and vocally at the same time. His thoughts began circulating around the Potters and Dumbledore worried that they were trying something.

"I want to ask Harry to marry me…" said Edward before Carlisle could work himself into a state trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"That's great son, why the long face?" asked Carlisle cautiously.

"I'm going to ask Severus for Harry's hand…what if he doesn't think me good enough?" asked Edward, he knew it wasn't true but he was still worried. He was a monster; he had almost killed Harry at one point even if he had been hungry at the time. Harry was human, a wizard and the most amazing person he had ever met. Did he truly have the right to want to marry Harry? He wouldn't be able to live without his mate and knew he wanted to turn him at some point. What if it wasn't what Harry wanted? What if Harry didn't want to become one of them, hell given the chance he wasn't sure if he would agree. Who was he kidding? He'd go through his hundred years alone knowing he would have a little mate like Harry all over again.

"Is that truly what's bothering you Edward? You of all people probably already know what they think of you." said Carlisle staring pensively at his son.

"I…want Harry forever; I want to turn him eventually to have him with me always. What if it's not what Harry wants? He knows of our struggle to be normal what if Harry doesn't want that?" asked Edward in a rush. If it had been a human he had been talking to they wouldn't have understood a word. However Carlisle was able to keep up with Edward's rushed words as if he were talking normal.

"Then perhaps you should find out before you ask him to marry you," cautioned Carlisle, he silently hoped and prayed that was what Harry wanted. If not it would tear Edward apart, not just Edward but Harry too.

"Yes of course you are right," sighed Edward, perhaps he could ask both questions.

"Then perhaps when Severus is awake you might ask him," said Carlisle, he knew by now that Edward wouldn't budge on that. This generation didn't need the parent's permission to marry; it was something from when Edward was a boy. Edward had already gone against a…value he held dear where Harry was concerned. He had slept with Harry before marrying him something you didn't do when you were Edward's age in Edward's time. Edward was unfortunately mostly still stuck in that time with the same values.

Everyone even Carlisle knew that Harry loved Severus as a father and Sirius as a godfather. It was Severus who spoke to him, grounded him, guided him, mentored him and loved him as a father did their son. Sirius liked to be more of an uncle figure to Harry, liked to have a laugh with him, get him out of trouble as little as the trouble was, he liked to have fun. Sirius could never actually punish Harry for anything, he was just too fun loving and after the life Harry needed it wasn't the kind of father he needed. Severus though was stern when he needed, he listened attentively when he knew Harry was talking, helped him when he needed it and trained him and pushed him as far as he could go. Unfortunately pushing wasn't something Harry needed any longer, he had learned nearly almost everything Severus could teach him and in such a short time too. With the strict timetable Severus had Harry and Draco under it really wasn't a surprise.

* * *

It was a good thing Severus was such an early riser, he always had been teaching at Hogwarts for as long as he had it was impossible to get out of that routine. Even at the weekend he woke up early, the only time he would have a chance of sleeping for any decent amount of time would be by taking Dreamless Sleeping Potion. Because Edward had been pacing outside Black manor for almost an hour. Edward hadn't been sure how much more he could take with the questions swirling around his mind.

Edward knew Severus' routine by now, he knew as soon as the man was up he would get dressed and head to the kitchen. Brew a large mug of strong black coffee, which was what he was doing when Edward finally entered the kitchen. If Severus was surprised to see him he didn't show it that was for sure.

"Everything alright?" asked Severus smoothly.

"I have a question I want to ask you," said Edward sitting down not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable by standing immobile like a statue. Although he knew that it would take more than that to intimidate this man. It was a good thing Edward was a vampire and not easily intimidated either. For if it had been a normal human or maybe a wizard or witch Harry's age - if they found out who his father was they would have ran for the hills.

"Then speak," said Severus sitting down himself, stirring the coffee waiting on it being cool enough to drink.

"I want your permission to ask for Harry's hand in marriage." said Edward not showing his hesitance and worry.

If Severus had drunk that coffee, it would have been spewed everywhere. It was certainly not something Severus ever imagined could come out of Edward Cullen's mouth. He didn't know what surprised him more, being asked or being considered…the most important person in Harry's life. He knew Edward's story, he knew quite a few of the Cullen's stories come to that. He knew what time Edward was from so really it shouldn't have surprised him. If only James Potter could see this, it would have been the best and biggest thing he had ever gotten over the man since he had adopted Harry. Don't get him wrong though, he loved Harry and everything he was doing it was for the young man. He loved him, he wasn't doing it just to get one over James Potter…how James Potter reacted was a bonus in his opinion.

"Why me?" asked Severus eventually, his shock at Edward's question didn't show of course. He wasn't a spy for nothing; he was used to concealing his feelings especially negative ones.

"Harry thinks of you as a father, he's not had one since he was a young child. He needed you a lot, more than he would ever admit…you know when I was born and this was the proper thing to do then. I've already discarded a few of the traditions from my time and I don't want to discard them all." admitted Edward his amber eyes boring holes in Severus'.

Severus' lips twitched he already that Harry thought of him as a father. It was nice hearing someone saying it though; it was also nice that someone depended on him. To think if Black hadn't found him the Potter's would have got their claws into him. Severus shuddered life would have been different indeed. No matter how kind Harry had been, if he had been found by the Potter's Severus would have hated him on principle. Then again Harry would have been dead if Sirius hadn't found him when he did. He had forgotten why he had been force Portkey'd in the first place, Sirius was smart enough to know he always carried a pouch full of potions on him at all times. Everyone in the Order knew that really, not just Sirius but to remember in a crisis made him realize Sirius hadn't been all impulsive. He also realized that it was because of the boy sitting across from him too.

His eyes narrowed, watching Edward get worried Severus was determined to let him squirm a few minutes. "Just let me make one thing clear, if you do anything, ANYTHING, to make Harry do what he did when I first found him…I will kill you. Yes it's hard to kill a vampire but trust me Edward Antony Masen Cullen I'd do it."

Edward despite the fact he was a vampire, flinched a look of tragedy appearing on his face. He had forgotten, forgotten that his foolish actions had almost killed his mate. His perfect little mate had almost died because of him…maybe Severus had every right to say no. He had thanked whatever god watching over Harry that Sirius Black had came when he had. If not his little human wizard would have been buried beside Isaac Cunningham. The last person in the world he would have wanted buried beside, he could only hope that Harry was never buried at all.

"Everyone makes mistakes Edward Cullen, some with more devastation than others." said Severus, remembering the prophecy and the consequences of that. Voldemort had gone after the Potters, and thankfully it hadn't ended in complete tragedy. Well he supposed Harry would disagree with that, then again perhaps not. All the bad in his life had something good as well Harry had loved the Andersons (yes his first adopted parents had been Andersons). Muggles' who didn't know what Harry was, but loved him with all their hearts regardless. After the devastating accident he was adopted by his adopted family's last family, his adopted mother's brother Isaac Cunningham. Then he was adopted all over again, without the luck he had before. The Cunningham's were less than adequate to care for Harry, denying him a free education was just diabolical. Then the abuse he had suffered as well was just worse it was a good thing the bastard was dead in Severus opinion he loathed child abusers than anything else. It was because of his own father mostly, child abusers were often wife beaters as well. Often not always unfortunately, some actually let the abuse continue. Severus had always wondered who the biggest monster was, the abuser or the one standing back watching it. It applied to him during his spying days he'd like to think it was the one doing the abusing, mostly to console himself and his deeds.

"I'll understand if you don't give me your blessing," said Edward, wondering quite pointlessly if he would go ahead and ask Harry if Severus said no. He wasn't sure what he would do when or if Severus said no, by the way he was talking it was definitely going to be a no. thankfully though the man put him out of his misery of 'what' 'if's' and 'buts' that were currently swirling around his thoughts.

"I am giving you my blessing foolish boy, or I we wouldn't be having this conversation," said Severus gruffly. He felt deeply honoured that Edward was asking his permission, and deeply honoured that Edward knew he thought of Harry as a son and that Harry cared about him in return.

Edward would have laughed if he hadn't been so relieved; he hadn't been called a foolish boy before in his life. Or rather his immortal life, he didn't think such words were around in his time so perhaps the same could be said for his mortal life. As old as he was, here sat a man who could make him feel two inches tall and that's without ranting. Given the rants he had heard about or actually heard it was saying something.

"Thank you," sighed Edward relief showing on his face, but there was also certain … reluctance or perhaps fear too.

"What's bothering you?" asked Severus, he had given the boy permission what else could be bothering him? Surely it couldn't be worry that Harry will say no. He had seen both of them together hundreds times and Harry worshiped Edward. He couldn't keep his eyes of the vampire; although the boy had a certain appeal his…inclinations did not lie in the male form. In fact he had always been attracted to red heads of course that wasn't strictly true. Leah was a brunette and very, very easy on the eye and he was very attracted to her. Although the fact she had a brother younger than Harry made him very uneasy indeed but life had never been easy so what the hell.

"I don't want to ask him unless he wants to be changed," murmured Edward very lowly, only the fact he was used to listening intently during his spying days helped him pick it up.

"Edward…Harry would follow you to the end of the earth and back. I think he would agree as long as he has your assurances that you wouldn't up and leave. Although I somehow doubt you could do so on your own violation now…you are in too far. Not only has your vampire acknowledged that Harry's your mate you have too." said Severus bluntly.

Edward nodded knowing this to be true, he couldn't leave Harry anymore than he could tear out his own heart. Not now anyway, to leave would be the biggest sin he could ever commit to himself never mind Harry. Hell he wouldn't be here asking permission to marry Harry if he wasn't in too deep. He loved his little human mate, deeply, truly, passionately and madly loved him.

"His alarm will no doubt wake him up in five minutes, so go on" said Severus, smirking at the vampires discomforting look. The vampire was truly worried, Severus wasn't he knew Harry's answer before the child was asked. You would have to be blind to not know just how much Harry loved the man, er, vampire if you want to get all technical. Then again Severus was a very technical man.

* * *

"Mum please! Let me go it's my birthday in a few days I don't want it stuck here!" whined Eric Potter for the twentieth time that morning. He didn't like the fact he had been woken up so early but he was making the most of it by whinging to his parents - it had ALWAYS worked before.

"No Eric you can't!" groaned Lily, rubbing her head, which was very sore right now. She didn't know just how much more she could take without snapping at her son. It didn't help she was under intense pressure trying to help her world.

"PLEASE! There's nothing to do here whatsoever! I'm bored!" pleaded Eric pouting at his parents. It would have been a horrifying sight if the three people there weren't so used to it. A nearly seventeen year old pouting like a three year old not getting his way. Nobody saw the vein budging at the side of Dumbledore's head.

"We can enrol you in the local school if you are bored," said Dumbledore simply hoping that would shut the boy up.

"NO WAY!" screeched Eric he was not going to school - certainly not MUGGLE School. He didn't want to see the boy he unfortunately had for a twin anymore than necessary.

"Then quieten down, you aren't going to the Weasley's and you are staying here." said Lily determinedly.

"Fine," sulked Eric looking very put out indeed.

"I'm going to see Sirius today, hopefully I can talk some sense into him." said James from where he was reading the newspaper. Of course it was the American Prophet but anything was better than nothing, hopefully the others would send the Daily prophet to him soon. He wanted to know what was happening, maybe they could get Remus here soon maybe Remus could talk some sense into Sirius.

"Remus could talk sense into Sirius…he's always been able to!" exclaimed James almost hitting his head in agitation for not coming up with it sooner.

"Good idea, I shall get him here as soon as possible using the floo we have set up." said Dumbledore. It wasn't legal they weren't paying for it but what people didn't know didn't kill them in his opinion. A lot of people did it, hooked the fire to the network without paying and there were too many for the network to keep an eye on them.

"Brilliant!" grinned James rubbing his hands together gleefully.

* * *

Alice and Rosalie had been looking around the jewellery shop, looking for the perfect engagement bands for the boys. "What do we get them? I know Edward saved his mothers ring for a moment like this assuming his mate would be a female…but it's no good for a boy so what do we do?" mused Alice.

"Its silver too no good at all in this day and age…" said Rosalie agreeing with Alice completely.

"So what do we get him? We must be back before eight o'clock." she said spacing out a bit; she knew what time Harry's alarm was going to go off. Being a seer was sooo handy at times, at least in Alice's opinion definitely during times like these.

"Gold's more expensive than platinum now…which is a shame I'd have used platinum…" sighed Rosalie looking put out.

"Not for long," smirked Alice her eyes twinkling brightly.

"Platinum for engagement gold for marriage?" mused Rosalie.

"Perfect!" chimed Alice; quickly they made their way over to the section they wanted. Of course moving as a human could be annoying especially when both girls were excited.

"Can I help you both?" smiled the assistant a fixed smile on her face which to a vampire made her looking nauseatingly constipated.

"No thank you I shall call you over once I've picked," said Rosalie curtly, not even looking up as she browsed the sections in the huge shop.

"Jewels or not?" asked Alice thoughtfully.

"Hum…perhaps you are best to keep it plain these ones…I have something in mind for the wedding bands." said Rosalie, no point in trying to explain when Alice could see what she meant if she looked into the future.

"Oooo they are beautiful Rosalie!" squealed Alice nodding eagerly.

"Those then!" said Alice, pointing to the rings she meant. "They will look best beside them."

"Yes alright then, get those ones." agreed Rosalie, her platinum credit card already out.

"We would like those two please," and without blinking she told her the size's freaking the woman out slightly. Again it was so good being able to do what she liked and be a seer. All she had to do was plan on getting his size after walking out of the shop and the vision came to her. Harry's fingers were surprisingly smaller than Edward's and Edward's were far from fat! In fact they were long nimble and thin Edward had pianist hands. Harry's hands were thin small and nimble and they certainly weren't pianist's hands.

Handing over the card, she put in her pin faster than she should have done. Alice glanced at her but she too was too excited to properly scold her for it. The woman typed on the till for a few seconds before nodding in approval and took her time in getting the jewellery into boxes.

"Just give me them, I want to get out of this shop some time today," said Rosalie eventually after what felt like twenty five minutes, in reality it was only three minutes.

Alice drew her lips and refused to comment but she in reality was suppressing her mirth. Rosalie was always impatient, put her into a situation like this just made her worse. Plus they truly were in a hurry and the box didn't really matter if they didn't get there before Harry woke up. Rosalie and Alice couldn't understand why Edward was asking without a ring. They were going to kill him after Harry says yes for being so damn stupid. Well that is if he says yes! After being asked to marry someone without a ring. It had well and truly infuriated both female vampires at Edward's un-thoughtfulness grabbing the boxed items rolling their eyes, they made their way faster than normal humans but not too noticeably. Jumping into the car they sped off, hoping they got to Harry's in time.

* * *

Will they get there in time? will harry say yes? will harry want to be turned seeing the Cullen's constant struggles? the knowedge he'd be repeating highschool millions of times be too much for him? will he want to survive when everyone he knows now will be dead? this is the last chance AND WILL PUT IN MOTION THE DIRECTION THE STORY GOES - WILL HARRY BE FORCED BACK TO BRITIAN OR WILL VOLDEMORT COME TO AMERICA? HARRY FIGHTING HIM WITH NO CHOICE AND THE AMERICAN AURORS BACKING HIM UP ALONG WITH HIS FAMILY AND VAMPIRE FAMILY? LEAVING NO GLORY FOR THE ORDER! R&R PLEASE! LET ME KNOW WHICH YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN!


	45. Chapter 45

**In This Life **

**Chapter 45**

_**EDWARD HEARING VOICES IN HIS HEAD **_

**Edward Asks Harry Two Important Questions **

**YAY! I'M BACK FROM SUNNY SPAIN TO RAINY UK ... nice haha! missed writing though so here you go! REVIEW PLEASE! :) **

* * *

Edward paced silently up and down the end of Harry's bed, watching his little mate, which was rather ironic because Harry was almost outdid him in muscle. Although Harry was slightly smaller in height but not too noticeable though. So little mate wasn't exactly a correct term to be using, but regardless it was the term Edward was using. He had gotten so used to using the word that he wasn't sure he could stop now, his mate though would remain fragile and little until he was turned maybe then Edward would find a new name for his little human wizard. Again he was baffled at the difference in both twins; they were polar opposites of each other. Eric Potter was chubby and childish looking especially for a seventeen year old, he didn't think there was even one in Forks High School like him. Harry was muscular, his face skinny and angular and Edward preferred Harry to anyone. It might be because he was biased and this was his mate but he didn't think so.

Edward stopped suddenly and winced when two loud voices screeched at him from outside the house. '_**Edward Antony Masen Cullen I am so going to kill you later on! Trying to propose without a ring! Get down here now and don't make me come up there!' **_snapped once voice. He knew that it was Alice without seeing her - her voice was very distinctive to him just like the other members of his family.

'_**Edward you fool! Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he said no! Get your arse down here right now before he wakes up I'll torture your vanquish later!' **_said the only voice who would dare try and harm his vanquish and only said that when she was extremely pissed off at him. Rosalie.

Edward feeling rather foolish and contrite he knew they were right, he had not been thinking about that. Sighing softly feeling rather silly he jumped like a feline cat from the window and landed without a noise on the grass beside his two furious female siblings. They might not be his real siblings in blood but they were in every other single way. Although really he didn't have any blood rushing through his veins just venom, the same venom that ran through Esme, himself, Rosalie and Emmett. Unfortunately Alice didn't know who turned her and Jasper became closed off when taking about his -Marie. Although Edward had always wondered away from Jasper if she would have kept him had he not been an empath. Another funny thing, a war soldier becoming an empath in a vampire life. After the amount of killing he had done, empath was supposed to be a pure, light gift something Jasper wasn't. although Edward would give credit when it was due he knew how hard it was and he had only drank human blood for ten years before crawling back to Carlisle after realizing the damage he had done. Carlisle being Carlisle welcomed him back with open arms, claiming he always knew Edward would come back - that he hadn't been fit for that kind of life. He had of course been clean ever since and good job or he wouldn't have met his mate or rather he could have ended up killing an entire room full of students and his little mate without even knowing it. Drinking on animal blood made their bonds with other vampires stronger because they were less like predators, but it dulled other senses, which was why it took Edward so long to realize Harry was his mate.

"Here, use these." said Alice handing over the rings jumping up and down on the balls of her feet seamlessly. Her mind was going a mile a minute; with silly questions and squeals thankfully no visions were forthcoming.

"Asking him without a ring honestly Edward what were you thinking?" demanded Rosalie her arms crossed, shaking her head in dismay.

"I wasn't - obviously." said Edward dryly. Knowing better than to argue with two females - not that he would have because he knew they were right unfortunately.

"He will wake in two minutes go on!" said Alice who had by now stopped jumping and just started at Edward expectantly.

Edward hid his nervousness as he jumped back through the window without touching anything. Their senses were absolutely perfect, and it wasn't hard to get from place to place if they weren't hiding what they were. Then again they were free to do such things here; even if there were hikers they couldn't see anything through the protective shields around the manor. He noticed Rosalie and Alice had backed off, obviously heading home, giving him his privacy and he would have to thank them for that somehow. He smiled at the thought of them despite his nervousness; he could tell Harry was close to consciousness now and without pause slipped beside his warm mate.

Harry groaned slapping the alarm clock, turning it off wanting nothing more than to turn around and fall back asleep. He knew he couldn't - he had school today at least he wouldn't have to see the Potters. Yawning tiredly he shook his head attempting to wake himself up. He refused to get up out of his bed though; he wanted to remain warm and comfy for a few more minutes at least.

It seemed it wasn't to be - because someone began talking to him gaining his attention and wakening him up completely. He so loved Edward's voice it captured his attention immediately and he couldn't draw himself away. He was sure it was all a part of that vampire charm he'd bet his magic on that.

"Harry…I have something I need to ask you…" said Edward, for the first time being unsure since he came back.

Harry felt his heartbeat surge with dread; letting out a breath he tried to calm his racing heart. Sitting up in bed duvet still wrapped around him and for the first time he could remember in months Edward wasn't wrapped around him. Edward looked worried and very deeply conflicted. Harry's first thoughts was that the Cullen's were maybe leaving or the Potter's had done something to a member of his family.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry trying and failing to keep the dread from his voice.

"I want to ask you…how you would feel about being turned? Maybe in the next year so we remain the same age?" asked Edward his voice thick with hope. Jasper and Rosalie usually went a year higher than them, and it annoyed Alice and Emmett to no end when they couldn't remain with their mates. He wanted Harry and him to be the same age, and he was reaching seventeen years of age the same as he was when he was turned by Carlisle.

Harry instantly calmed down, his heartbeat slowing to its regular rate, and relief flowed over him. Everyone was fine, the Cullen's weren't going to leave him again all was well. As for the question Harry didn't even need to contemplate it, he would do anything for Edward. Even if it meant becoming a vampire and struggling with the rest of them - his second family. His first would always remain the Anderson's the second in his life was the Cullen's and the third was his newest family.

"Of course I would Edward," said Harry as soon as he got his mind into gear.

If Edward was human he would have closed his eyes and slumped on the bed in relief. As it were he was a vampire, all he did was cross the room and bring his mate into his arms emotions he hadn't been aware he could feel a year ago washing over him. Edward hadn't been more relieved or in love than he was at that very moment, it compared to nothing in his practically solitary life he had led for one hundred years. It wasn't over yet; he had still to ask one more important question, the question he had originally meant to ask.

"Harry you know I was turned in 1918, the world was a very different place. In my time we married before having sexual relations, not only that but the man intending on asking the woman's hand had to ask their father permission. If he didn't find you acceptable then that was it. I kept my mothers rings intending on giving it to someone special one day. I had never contemplated that I would love a boy, it wasn't done in my time - I'm not against it I'm just trying to explain how things were. For the past hundred years I feared I would never find my mate, then you came along and I didn't even realize you were my mate for the longest time. What I am saying Harry is - will you marry me?"

Harry listened to Edward rambling on, and Harry truly wondered where on earth this was going. When he got to the end Harry's breath was caught once more in his throat Edward wanted to marry him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling, he just felt numb with shock, just as he thought he wouldn't be able to feel anything excitement crept up on him. He would be a real Cullen soon if that's what Edward truly wanted. It must be what he wanted after all Edward wouldn't have asked if it hadn't been what he wanted. No he knew Edward, Edward wouldn't ask for any trivial reason he thought about things thoroughly.

"Yes Edward, I will." said Harry with admanance that even stunned him.

The arms around Harry tightened noticeably as Edward buried his nose in the crook of Harry's neck. Edward hadn't been as happy before in his life hearing his mate's voice, he was so sure his heart would have burst if it had been beating so much love he felt. His little human wizard was willing to become one of them and marry him and for the simple reason because he loved him. Edward hadn't felt so blessed before in his mortal or immortal life.

One of them, he couldn't even say the word any longer not without implying his little human wizard was going to become one too. Monster. Finally Edward Antony Masen Cullen realized the truth in what Carlisle, his father, had been trying to tell him for one hundred years. They truly weren't monsters, or they wouldn't feel as they do - they wouldn't respect human life if they were monsters. The Volturi and most other vampires might be but his family and the Denali clan - weren't.

Edward was finally free. His life was worth living.

"Thank you," said Edward, and even Harry had a feeling that the thank you was more than just for accepting his hand in marriage.

"We must get ready for school," said Harry reluctantly, he hadn't wanted to move before he wanted it even less now!

"Yes I suppose we must," said Edward smoothly, his normal voice back.

Harry just grinned as he cheerfully got out of bed and got himself dressed, unaware of Edward fingering the rings in his hands. As he was reaching for his jacket a hand drew him back, Harry looked around curiously at Edward and his eyes widened. In his perfectly sculptured pale white hand were two rings. He let Edward take his hand a soft sweet smile spreading across his lips as the ring was put on - fitting him like a glove.

He returned the favour to Edward, and was blessed with a long sweet kiss Edward only pulling away once air was desperately needed for his human wizard. Strong pale arms wrapped around him once more, Harry just nestled himself against that rock hard un-beating chest feeling truly blessed. Finally life had been good to him again and he rather hoped it would remain that way.

"Alice probably already knows." grumbled Harry half good naturally half petulantly. Harry had yet to truly appreciate Alice's gift and until it came to saving a member of the family he never would. He could see where Harry was coming from, he had felt it half an hour ago when he resisted with all his willpower not to see the outcome of his question.

"The others and Severus know." confessed Edward hesitantly.

"Severus? Oh I see." said Harry when it dawned on him, that was why Edward had told him about marriage and asking the 'fathers' hand in marriage. He stopped himself giggling at the sight of Edward asking Severus if he could marry him. It would have been a sight to see; no doubt Severus had been shocked.

"I hope that's okay." said Edward hiding his worry.

"It's alright Edward, I understand." said Harry although he was put out there weren't many people he could tell now.

* * *

"What are we going to get Eric for his birthday?" asked Lily, it was tomorrow and they had been so occupied they hadn't thought about it. When she had remembered she had almost had an all blown out panic attack.

"Why not give him his share of the Potter money and a nice piece of jewellery with the Potter coat of arms? It's what I got on my birthday!" beamed Dumbledore happily. He didn't mention he bought it himself, his mother was already dead and father in Azkaban. His little sister had been in his way as was his young brother Aberforth, he had been too enamoured with his boyfriend Gellert and his search for the Deathly Hallows. He still had the chain he had bought with the deathly hallows on it, Gellert had received one too. The sign was actually pretty similar to the all Seeing Eye just the lack of line through the triangle.

"Oh we cannot just get him that!" said Lily clearly appalled.

"Why not Lils? All I got for my birthday was the Potter fortune and my first professional broomstick." said James confused.

"He wouldn't be very happy with just that," exclaimed Lily looking deeply troubled.

"What did you receive?" asked James.

"I got tickets to my favourite band, three hundred pound and some Muggle music." she said eventually trying to remember what she had received for her seventeenth birthday. Her parents had actually gotten the tickets expecting Lily and Petunia to go, but Petunia had gotten even more vicious when she knew her sister could use magic when she turned seventeen and avoided her like the plague. So Lily had gone with the only friend she had in the Muggle world since falling out with Severus. Her next door neighbour Stephanie who liked the same band as her.

"Then get him tickets to his favourite Quidditch game, a broom and a Potter chain then." said James. They couldn't afford to splurge like they used to, the Potter money had been divided into three. James' money, his son Eric was getting some and Harry already had his share which James hated. There was nothing he could do about it either, he doubted anyone would send Eric things this year since he had been…denounced the boy who lived. People weren't happy that they had been praising the wrong savior all those years. They were now expressing their displeasure and calling him an attention hog and a fake. James and Lily had shielded him from most of it so he had no idea what people truly thought of him other than the fact his school mates weren't happy.

"I think that's exactly what I will do!" beamed Lily happy to finally have something to do.

Dumbledore had to refrain from rolling his eyes behind the American wizarding paper. They were too indulgent with the boy, Albus felt; he should never have been allowed to become so spoiled. He had always believed that but he had been unable to do anything about it without alienating them. Instead he had alienated many children who could have come very powerful and part of his order instead. That list included Severus Snape who seemed to adore Draco Malfoy the no doubt soon to be Death Eater.

"Excuse me I shall contact Remus now," said Dumbledore he didn't want to wait until it was day light in the UK. He needed Remus now, a simple pepper up potion will perk him up for the day or rather er, night depending on how the werewolf looked at it.

"I'll come!" said James hyperly.

"Oh no, you sit and eat your breakfast he will be here in five minutes no doubt!" beamed Dumbledore seriously.

"Of course" said James interpreting it as an order it actually was - considering how thick James Potter could be that was saying something.

* * *

Remus had just settled down for the night, when a persistent voice kept yelling from his fireplace. With his sensitive hearing there was no way to ignore it, when he realized though who it was he rolled his eyes and quickly went to answer it. He hadn't been able to risk sending any more letters just in case the Potter's were 'casing the joint' as it were. He had disturbing news to share with Severus, Sirius and Harry as well as the rest of the Cullen's he only hoped he was wrong.

"Albus what is the matter? How are things? Shacklebolt told me you were taking to him is he ready to come?" asked Remus playing ignorant.

"Can you come through?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

Remus frowned "Right now?"

"Yes it's urgent." said Dumbledore his voice changing slightly he hated being questioned.

"Of course, what's the name?" asked Remus.

"The Order Master bedroom forks Washington lemon drop," said Dumbledore quietly just in case of eavesdroppers.

"Very well," said Remus waiting impatiently for Dumbledore to move aside and floo.

* * *

"So what's going on?" asked Remus closing his eyes temporarily at the blinding gold and red the room was. It reminded him of Gryffindor tower only ten times worse the red and gold had faded spectacularly there here it was as bright as ever. There was no doubting who Dumbledore liked the best - Gryffindor's.

Which was ironic as the Order member who had been the most useful was a Slytherin.

Severus.

"Harry is being protected by Severus and Sirius," said Dumbledore phrasing it wrong without even thinking.

"Excuse me?" demanded Remus wide eyed.

"They have adopted him," said Dumbledore.

"Snape and Sirius? Adopted? Harry? Harry Potter?" asked Remus his amber eyes huge and he looked faint. Severus Snape would have nodded his head in Remus' direction if he had been there - impressed with his acting abilities. As it were he wasn't and it was a good job he had a little spy to show him afterwards.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore "We are hoping you could perhaps go and talk some sense into him."

"Into Sirius?" asked Remus his face showing his incredulity.

"Yes," said Dumbledore feeling exasperated.

"But he's adopted…Harry and not told me I obviously didn't mean the same to him as he meant to me. I would never have done such a thing without telling my best friends, he hasn't been in touch for a long time Headmaster…he obviously doesn't care," said Remus swallowing thickly.

"I'm sure your opinion matters…" ventured Dumbledore kindly inwardly wanting to roll his eyes at the dynamics of grown men.

"I can try…but if Harry doesn't want to come what are we going to do?" asked Remus desperately, he wanted to find out just how far they were willing to go. So he could warn Severus and the others of something happening.

"We shall take him back to Hogwarts one way or another," said Dumbledore grimly believing Remus wanted the same as him.

"Okay when shall I visit Sirius? And where is he? I cannot see him living in a Muggle house." commented Remus offhandedly.

"He's staying in the Black manor not far from here," explained Dumbledore.

"Alright" said Remus grimly as if working up the courage to do what he must.

"We shall go after lunch, why don't you get a few hours sleep?" suggested Dumbledore as if he cared about the werewolf.

"That sounds fantastic Albus thank you," said Remus smiling gratefully at the old fool as if he lived and breathed for the kindness of one Albus Dumbledore.

"No problem, no problem!" beamed Dumbledore kindly.

* * *

"Good morning," said Severus smoothly as if it was any normal day, Harry didn't see Severus' eyes going straight to the rings before his eyes were firmly on his coffee once more.

"Morning Severus, me and Edward are engaged!" said Harry unable to help himself stating the obvious.

"Congratulations" said Severus a small smile on his face the smile only Draco and Harry were ever bestowed it. Leah's breath was caught in her throat when she saw it; Severus had yet to smile at her like that. Instead of feeling jealous like most would have been, she became adamant that she would make Severus smile like that at her. She knew both Draco and Harry was important to Severus, he mentioned them the most.

"Thank you," said Edward and Harry together as one as they both sat down. Harry the only one eating a bowl of cornflakes Edward just sitting there. He no longer worried he was making them uncomfortable. Severus hardly ever ate breakfast so it didn't look so bad that he wasn't. He tended to leave for a while when they ate lunch and dinner, let them eat in peace when Harry actually let him go. They all ate lunch and dinner so he usually excused himself. As he let Harry eat he listened to the others getting up, Draco was in the shower and Sirius was still sleeping.

It wasn't long before both Edward and Harry were making their way to school meeting the rest of the Cullen Clan in the parking lot. Needless to say Harry received lots of cuddles from both Alice and Rosalie, thundering knee bucking pats on the back from Emmett and a handshake from Jasper.

"The Potter's are going to see Sirius at lunch time," said Alice to everyone as they stood around the cars. They never entered the school early; they preferred to stand around their cars - not that they made a habit of coming early.

"This will be entertaining," said Edward grinning wickedly. Dumbledore truly thought that Remus was on his side, oh he was so glad he could read Remus' mind or he would have thought the worst of the moon wolf as he had taken to calling him.

* * *

what did you think? will harry be turned in the next year? a set date thats interupted by harry dying or extremly hurt? with no wizard around or consious to help? or too far gone for even a wizard to be able to help? will edward be able to ask harry what he wants or will he have to decide and live with it? feeling guilty for turning his mate without letting him know? will bella come back into it? remain in a coma? or will Jasper use his gift to make her go even further into one so their life couldnt be interupted again? will alice see something and share it with jasper and they take action to avoid it without letting the others know? knowing Carlisle wouldnt approve? R&R please


	46. Chapter 46

**In This Life **

**Chapter 46 **

**Visions and Dealing with Swans...er...Problems**

* * *

Harry sat through class, his mind wasn't on his work but on everything that had happened these past nearing two years. One day he was just happy to be able to get away from Hilda and Isaac and go to school again. They had denied him a free education, preferring to keep him out of sight of everyone and in the house. Being looked down upon and having someone to take his frustrations out on. He understood a week after being taken in by them why his adoptive father had never mentioned a brother or sister in law. Then meeting the Cullen's and life finally looked up, before it took a dive for the worst. Harry at his all time low had tried to end his life after accidentally killing his adoptive Uncle. Then for probably only the third time in his life someone had came through for him again. Sirius, Severus and Draco had all came into his life and given him a slice of a normal family. A father figure, uncle figure and of course Draco being more like a brother than anything. As much as he had loved the Cullen's they obviously hadn't been able to give him a slice of normal. Then Harry finally learned to control his magic, learned to drive, got a car and then the Cullen's had come back. Then he learned the full extent of what was happening in the wizarding world and who Voldemort was. Now he had two families, the Cullen's and his wizard family and he was without a doubt happier than he had ever been in his life. Now he was engaged to be married to the most gorgeous male in Forks. The only downside to his life right now would be the Potter's but he wasn't going to allow their presence ruin his good mood.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward quietly once he saw the teacher was occupied. Alice had told him Harry had been very occupied the last class as well. He was afraid Harry was having second thoughts about being turned and of course the marriage which couldn't have been further from the truth. No matter how hard Edward tried he wasn't able to keep the worry from his face.

Harry's face softened seeing the worry Edward had for him, a small smile played on his lips as he too looked at the teacher to make sure he was busy before he too spoke quietly to Edward. "I'm fine, don't worry, honestly. I'm just thinking about how lucky I am." he finished honestly.

"If you are sure…" said Edward, it was times like that where he hated the fact he could not read his little wizards mind. Although some part of him was glad they would always remain on equal footing, and with the life the teenager had before they had arrived…he would have probably killed Isaac before Harry had the chance.

"I am, stop worrying…good job you cant get worry lines or you'd look like an old man." said Harry rolling his eyes putting his ringed hand against Edward causing the tense teenager to relax. Not because of the fact Harry had done anything magical he wasn't like Jasper. Harry's touch, however, made them all feel as if they had been submerged in very hot water. Made them warm themselves, as if they were human again all the Cullen's had a habit of touching him randomly as if wanting to feel it again. Harry wondered silently as he stroked Edward's hand if it would still happen once he was one of them. He knew he wouldn't and that was a shame, because he knew Edward loved it.

Edward laughed despite himself, old man indeed.

Harry just grinned widely at him as if he too was in on the secret - which of course he was. It was everyone else that was clueless. Alice had giggled from the back of the classroom, who was pining for Jasper right now. She hated the fact she looked so damn young and Jasper looked too old to be her age to the humans. She wanted nothing more than to attend classes with him but it would look too odd and they had to blend in. So as it was and always would be Alice and Edward who were a year younger and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper who were a year older.

Rest of classes went flying by, Harry no longer needed anyone's help to keep up he understood everything now. He hadn't attended school for years when he had finally arrived at Forks High School. So he had worked hard to get to where he was and he was proud of it.

"Congratulations Harry, Edward." said Angela coming over, her glasses perched at the edge of her nose as she peeked at them. She currently had a book open on her table; she had obviously been studying when she saw them. Angela had changed with Draco, she was more outspoken less shy but she still had that look of innocence around her.

"Thank you!" grinned Harry happily sitting down beside her without asking permission.

"Is Draco coming?" asked Edward tying to make conversation with the girl who was about to become part of Harry's wayward family.

"Yes, he's arguing with the math teacher that he didn't deserve the B he got," laughed Angela wryly. She obviously new how Draco could be and was actually happy for him to be like that. It was a sign of a good couple when she found it amusing.

"Dear god," sighed Harry shaking his head trying and failing to suppress his mirth.

There was something Draco did not like - bad grades he only ever wanted the best and the fact the math teacher had scored him down had made him furious. Especially when he compared his to Angela's, hers was an 'A' and she had the same amount of mistakes as him. Angela couldn't blame him for being angry for that, she was actually angry on his behalf but as confident as she was now thanks to Draco - she wasn't ready to take on the teachers yet.

"What's wrong with receiving a B?" asked Edward as close as he was to Harry's family he wasn't that close to them.

"Considering the fact he got the same amount of mistakes as me and I got an A he's pretty annoyed." said Angela.

"Ah, that's unlike him he's usually very fair." said Edward a rare frown twisting his features.

"Hey guys," grinned Draco coming up to them sitting himself next to Angela he gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Judging by your smug look you got your well deserved A?" asked Harry cocking his head curiously.

"Yes," said Draco smugly.

Harry shook his head in amusement.

Edward looked over at his usual table and arched an eyebrow, Emmett and Rosalie where there. Both of them were wondering where Alice and Jasper was, so obviously Alice hadn't said anything about going away. He tried to pin point their voices but he could not hear them at school whatsoever.

Lifting up his mobile phone he called Alice but received no answer, pressing the end button before the answering service came on he tried Jasper. This time he got an answer thank god or he had been about to full blown panic. With the Potter's and Dumbledore around he didn't fancy taking any chances.

"What's going on?" asked Edward quietly, taking himself away from the table. He left the cafeteria and stood in the hall nobody was there and he wouldn't be overheard. Harry followed him out obviously just as concerned as he was now.

"Don't worry me and Alice have some business to attend," said Jasper being purposefully vague. Out of the two people Alice and Jasper would work their way around his mind reading abilities the best.

"You're attending the meeting?" asked Edward calming down if they were in danger Jasper would not lie.

"No we aren't near Black Manor just unfinished business of mine and Alice's we will be back at school before next class don't worry." said Jasper quietly as if he was observing something. All Edward could hear down the phone was wind swishing nothing else no cars passing just the wind.

"Alright, I'll see you later," said Edward hanging up, he knew better than most if Jasper didn't want to share he wasn't going to. He was even more stubborn than Alice, when she didn't want to share visions she had received.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" asked Harry quietly unlike his vampire family he couldn't hear down the other end of the phone. No doubt Rosalie and Emmett had heard the entire conversation but Harry was in the dark.

"I don't know Alice and Jasper are up to something…but nothing to do with the Potters." said Edward curiously. He was dying to know what Alice and Jasper were up to, but this wasn't the first time they had been secretive and it wouldn't be the last.

"Come on, I'm actually rather hungry," grinned Harry grabbing Edward's hand and leading them back into the room. He steered them both into the line for the food and they both grabbed a tray, Edward got the same as Harry and they both went to the Cullen table as they always did. Sliding in he lay against Edward's side and happily began eating unaware of what Alice and Jasper were doing for him and their brother.

**-0 earlier just before Lunch 0-**

As usual when Alice finished her last class before lunch she said goodbye to Harry and Edward and headed off to meet Jasper at his class. Jasper had just emerged from the classroom smiling at Alice as he always did. The things he did for her, he had joined the Cullen coven for her, became a vegetarian for her as well, but wasn't that what you did for the one you loved? It sure as hell was. It took him a long time but he was glad to be here. Glad to have Edward and Emmett as brothers, glad to have Carlisle to talk to and most of all glad to have Alice. Glad to be a better man at the end of the day, or rather be the better vampire.

His smile became a look of concern as he looked around, he grabbed Alice and held her steady he noticed the weird looks people gave him and gave an inhuman growl that thankfully the humans couldn't hear. He hated how much they thought Alice was weird, he wanted nothing more than to bite their necks and drain them dry as punishment. He loved Alice more than anything in the world and feeling what they thought of her was torture. He cared little for what they thought of him, which wasn't actually any better than what they thought of Alice.

He could tell when she was coming to herself without his empathy but it did help.

"What did you see?" asked Jasper very quietly thankfully most humans were gone for their lunch now.

"Swan is going to wake up…she's going to tell…she knows she bought a book about legends the shape shifters and cold ones. She kills Harry…" she told Jasper incredulity clear for him to hear never mind feel. He could understand her reaction; Harry had a wizarding family, is a wizard and had a group of Vampires protecting him. No human could be more protected than that and a human bitch like Bella Swan was going to kill him…that was just plain nuts.

Jasper went cold or rather his feelings went deadly he became the predator the Cullen's didn't like.

"She has to be dealt with." said Jasper his voice cold and hard.

"I know Jasper." said Alice her voice just as cold as Jasper.

"Do we get the others involved?" asked Jasper.

"No, Carlisle wouldn't approve…it must just be us." said Alice grimly.

"Let's go," said Jasper, being an empath wasn't all good, you could kill someone with the ability. He was going to send Bella Swan down into a deeper sleep until her heart stopped. She would never wake up; she would never screw with the Cullen's again. She would never cause the strife she planned or would be planning in the near future.

Bella Swan was about to bite the dust.

It took them all of five minutes to get to the hospital; thankfully Carlisle wasn't her doctor and would have no reason to enter the room. If he did he would smell Jasper even if Jasper did not enter the room and stayed hanging from the window. Alice's mobile began ringing and she ignored it, instead concentrating on what was about to happen.

Jasper answered his though knowing his brother.

"What's going on?" asked Edward suspiciously.

"Don't worry me and Alice have some business to attend," said Jasper being purposefully vague. He wouldn't have to worry about Edward finding out him and Alice could get around Edwards' gift.

"You're attending the meeting?" asked Edward.

"No we aren't near Black Manor just unfinished business of mine and Alice's we will be back at school before next class don't worry." said Jasper observing Bella through the window wondering how one little human could cause all that trouble.

"Alright, I'll see you later," said Edward then the line went dead.

"Do it Jasp," said Alice grimly. She alone knew what happened, she alone knew the grief Swan causes her brother. It was funny, she had seen a vision of her becoming best of friends with her. As usual the visions were subjective, and she hadn't became friends with her.

Jasper nodded and concentrated on Bella for a few seconds, it didn't take long as his powers worked swiftly and deadly.

Both Alice and Jasper flipped back to the floor when the monitor, monitoring Bella Swan began going crazy. The nurses and doctors were too late, Bella Swan was dead she would never recover from the Coma she got herself into.

Charlie Swan would grieve for his only child.

* * *

"So what were you two up to?" asked Harry curiously as they made there way home.

"I went to feed, I was too hungry to remain in school." admitted Jasper feigning embarrassment. It was what they decided to say for their abrupt departure, as much as they wanted to tell the others they wouldn't. They didn't want to chance it getting back to Carlisle, and have his disapproval for several centuries. In this case ignorance really was bliss. Carlisle did not deal with things the way Jasper did. Carlisle would rather fix things with words rather than life. Carlisle was far too compassionate sometimes for his own good really or rather that's what Jasper thought.

"It's ok Jasper, don't be ashamed of it, be proud. You left to take care of it, instead of hurting someone. I know what its like to go hungry then have food in front of you…to want to eat it but know you shouldn't. You're strong, very strong and I'm proud of you." said Harry softly patting Jasper on the hand smiling at his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Thanks," said Jasper even more quietly. He wasn't used to people being like that; it was a chore for the rest of the Cullen's when he began loosing control. They had to watch over him until the end of class then quickly went hunting together. Perhaps now he would actually leave school when he needed it and cause less concern. He needed to feed when he needed to feed what good would it do if he attacked the humans?

Alice grinned widely; someone other than her was finally seeing Jasper's side of things although she didn't like how he understood. Edward had a constipated look on his face, he hated when Harry spoke about things from his past like that. The constipated look slid away and a thoughtful look took its place, as he tried to remember what he was like when he first came back to Carlisle. Ten years he spent drinking human blood, sure he killed people who were about to commit heinous acts but he didn't see it like that. He had found it difficult at first to go back to animal blood but in the end he succeeded and he was stronger than ever.

He realized he had to start being more understanding in regards to Jasper - specially considering his mate was going to become one. He didn't want to end up chasing Harry away with his expectations and curt words and ways.

The first thing Harry asked as he and the Cullen's entered Black Manor to find everyone sitting around was "How did the meeting go?"

* * *

Want to see the meeting first hand? or would you just like an account of it? will i have them planning a wedding already? will there be a spy in the Order? if so who would you like to see as a surprising spy? will the potters betray their own son by teling voldemort where he is or will it just be the son that does it? or will he actually try and fight harry in public causing him to be arrested and the potters having to use the money they have left to get him out? harry letting him off with it as long as he is sent back home? then thats where he does it? or will it be a spy in the adult ranks of the order? another pettigrew? or will dumbledore kidnapp harry and make him fight voldemort? R&R PLEASE!


	47. Chapter 47

**In This Life **

**Chapter 47 **

**A Christmas present from ME to YOU ALL thanks for taking the time to read my stories. Merry Christmas everyone and just in case you don't read my other stories Happy New Year! Enjoy! **

**The Meetings, shocking discovery's and disbelief**

* * *

"I have to say Lupin did rather well," said Severus grudgingly, a smirk marking his face. For Severus to admit it, Harry realized that he must have been rather good. He was suddenly really glad Edward could read thoughts, so at least he really knew who to trust and whom not to. He had meant what he said to Draco all those weeks ago, he would stand aside and let Voldemort win. He knew he'd cut his own nose off to spite his face, in other words die before he becomes a servant to anyone else. He knew that killing Voldemort would only be the beginning, before they were asking more and more from him. He refused to let that happen, he wanted to live his own life. They had abandoned him why should he help him? It just wasn't fair at all.

"It was an Oscar performance as Lily used to say," said Sirius grimace slightly. "Although I've never really understood what it meant." Lily had said it to them, when they got in trouble, but managed to wangle themselves out. Lily had always been scowling when she said it, it had been well before James and she began dating.

"Oscars are statues gifted to people who have been really good in films, acting their parts," said Harry "They are voted as best actor's, actresses, supporting casts, you know things like that."

"She was commending us on our acting abilities that much I understood," said Sirius nodding in understanding.

"So how did it go?" asked Rosalie sitting down comfortably, it said a lot because it always took Rosalie a long time to like someone. Then again it took someone a helluva lot more time to like her, and her well…sarcastic, head biting ways.

And so they explained.

**-Flash Back Earlier That Day -**

"I shall wake Remus up so we can head over there," said Dumbledore getting up stretching his legs as he did so. This had been harder than he had anticipated; he had expected Harry to have some Muggle family. One that he could coax the boy away from, with the promise of magical training, knowing his family. Instead he'd found him with a family of vampires, and wizards to boot. He was without about very protected, but he was secure in the knowledge that he, Albus Dumbledore, could get the better of them. He just had to be patient, grab Harry at the opportune moment. Once he was back there, he'd stun him and look for the best spell to tie him to himself or Hogwarts.

If only he knew exactly what he was up against.

Knocking on the door he waited rather impatiently for a reply.

"Just a minute," said Remus Lupin's voice from inside the room.

"Is it time?" asked Remus opening the door, clearing the sleep from his tired amber eyes. He had not gotten much sleep; he kept on thinking over some things. They weren't adding up and he was rather worried, he had to talk to Sirius and Remus fast.

"Lily has some lunch out for you, we leave in five minutes," said Dumbledore.

"Good, I'm rather hungry!" said Remus spelling his clothes clean and straight - he had nothing else here. He had some muggle clothes at Black Manor, but he couldn't very well wear them, not without arousing suspicion anyway.

"Hey, Uncle Remus!" grinned Eric bread crumbs falling out of the slightly open orifice.

"Hello Eric," said Remus as he took his own seat in the small kitchen/living room. It was small; the place he had was bigger. Although it would have been smaller had Sirius not helped him pay for a house.

"Can you believe Sirius, Remus?" asked James shaking his head in dismay.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Remus after swallowing a piece of his sandwich. Cheese and pickle, not his favourite combination - he had not had such food for years. He liked working in the Muggle world, since the Werewolf legislation, he found it extremely impossible to find a job. He wasn't able to keep the muggle jobs too long either, too many absences that couldn't be explained properly. He found inventive ways, but eventually they did tend to run out. Part time jobs worked best, unfortunately that didn't give him enough money to get by. He refused to keep taking from Sirius or James and so it was he was always on the hunt for a job. Now he got money for being in the Order, enough to keep him going so for now he was alright.

"I don't know much myself," sighed James sadly, his brown eyes staring at his friends miserably. "We found a lead on Harry, so we came here, hoping to speak to him. We want to get to know him, plus there's the prophecy as well, so the shop keeper told us he was in Black Manor. When we went to see him, Snape of all people was there with Sirius and Harry along with vampires!"

If Remus hadn't known any better he would have thought James was devastated, at the fact his son didn't want anything to do with him. As it was though, he did know and he couldn't help but be impressed with his er, ex best friends acting. Then again James had always been rather good at that, especially when it came to getting out of trouble.

"Vampires?" stuttered Remus his amber eyes huge, his jaw hanging open in apparent shock.

"I know," whined James sounding more like his son right now.

"Do not worry, between us I think we can resolve the situation," said Dumbledore in his normal soothing voice.

"Hopefully, I rather want to get home," said Lily, her son was doing her head in wanting to go home all the time. Plus she didn't belong or feel comfortable in the muggle world anymore. The wizarding world had been her home since she was eleven, she knew that world better. The muggle world was so different from when she was a child, all the electronic devices, changed foods, money it was all different. It was foreign to her now she felt out of place. Although she could blend in much better than Dumbledore, James or Eric as the wizarding world was all they knew.

"Me too!" said Eric immediately.

"I can understand that, but we cannot let the order down," said Dumbledore despondently.

"No we can't," said James "So what do we do if he won't come willingly?"

"We take him by force," said Dumbledore unsympathetically.

"And if he tries to get away?" asked Remus curiously. "What then?"

"He won't succeed, I will bind him to me if necessary," said Dumbledore austerely.

"Bind him? Is that possible without it being permanent?" asked Remus sombrely. Remus was fighting with every atom of his being, from lashing out at Dumbledore. He couldn't believe what he was sitting here, talking about, or letting Dumbledore talk to him about. It was a good job he was spying; they would have a rough idea of what they were going to do. What they were capable of doing and it looked as if they were willing to go the whole nine yards.

"If permanent what it takes then we shall have to do it," said Dumbledore grimly "Voldemort must be defeated; he must step up and do what has been foretold."

"But to permanently bind someone could land them in Azkaban Albus!" said Lily looking worried.

"If we do not do this, the wizarding world never mind Azkaban won't exist," explained Albus patiently, "We all must do things we don't like, especially for the greater good."

"Then I suggest we get looking at binding spells," suggested James "Then we can do it here, the boy will then have no choice to come."

"The boy? I thought you wanted to get to know him?" asked Remus sounding a little shocked.

"We do Remus," replied Lily, putting a hand over James, a broken-hearted look on her face "It's him that doesn't want to give us a chance, he's trying to be tough, distance himself but it's not really working."

"Oh," said Remus as if the light was finally clicking into place.

"Come we really must get going," said Dumbledore standing up really wanting this over with. Black had custody of the boy, so that meant Black could take the boy back to England. What Black didn't know wouldn't hurt him; he couldn't let the man know what he planned. It was much too risky, because Black obviously held some affection for the teenager. He had high hopes that Remus could talk some sense into his best friend.

"So how are we getting there?" asked Remus standing up having already finished his lunch. If one could call it that, Esme made beautiful lunches; he only wished he could have enjoyed more of them. Mostly every lunch and dinner time she would come over with cooked food for them all, she enjoyed it. She knew thanks to Alice, if and when they were going to make their meals, so she could beat them at it.

"Walking, it's a five minute walk from here," said Dumbledore joyfully.

* * *

"Edward's informed us that they're coming," said Sirius as he hung the banner up.

"Conceal everything, he cannot know about this," said Severus coming into the living room. "We do not know what he will do if he knows they are this far into their relationship. He did not react well to the news that they were mates."

"No problem," said Sirius concealing everything "We will just use the study, no need to even bring him in here."

"Indeed," said Severus smoothly.

Not a second later there was loud banging on the door indicating the unwelcome visitors had finally arrived.

"Well let's get this bloody show on the road," groaned Sirius, as they both headed out of the living room, closing the door behind them.

Severus said nothing as they both went to answer the door; they were surprised to see the entire family. They had expected Dumbledore and Remus, but not the Potter's as well. Severus already had the expression on his face that stated something foul smelt under his nose.

"Sirius! Can we talk?" said Dumbledore joyfully.

"Come in," said Sirius curtly, opening the door for them "We will talk in the study,"

Once they were all seated (bar Severus who was standing at the corner of the room) Remus started the show.

"Sirius what on earth are you doing? For months I didn't hear from you! Only to be told by Albus! Albus that you had adopted Harry? Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Remus looking irritated and betrayed all in one go.

"You would have brought them all here; you're too loyal to the wizarding world and Dumbledore for me to ever tell you safely. Harry means more than anything else in this world to me Remus." said Sirius as if he was simply stating the weather findings.

"That's not true," replied Remus but the hesitance in his voice was for all to hear.

Severus snorted bitterly in the corner.

"No? So you'd have come here without telling them?" asked Sirius looking bitterly in the Potter's direction before landing on Remus once more.

"Well, I um, I don't know," said Remus feeling a little put on the spot as one could ever become.

"That says it all," said Sirius shaking his head a gleam of triumph in his eyes.

"That's not fair Sirius, I wont ever know what I would have done!" snapped Remus "Because of you I didn't even get the chance to do it, and how could you trust Snape? He's as much in Dumbledore's pocket as me!"

"Considering we were here months before Dumbledore arrived here I think not," said Sirius.

"You've always hated him! Why did you trust him?" asked Remus that was a very true question he was asking. He still didn't understand how Severus had become part of all this, no matter who he asked he received a glare. It was as if it was something they refused to talk about or hate him bringing up. Eventually he had stopped asking, ironically enough every time he thought about it; Edward would growl at him something fierce.

"That is none of your business," sneered Severus speaking for the first time.

"I just want to understand!" said Remus raising his voice slightly.

"Look it doesn't really change anything," said Sirius before anyone could start shouting.

"Harry needs Hogwarts, he needs to train," said Remus passionately.

"Why? He's barely magical Remus, he can do the disarming charm but anything more than that - it's impossible for him. Unfortunately his spells are weak, his magic is weak, you should see his Lumos spell…the muggle matches light more than the spell." sighed Sirius sadly as if he hadn't wanted to say so much.

"What?" chorused four voices hoarsely.

"He's a squib?" asked Eric incredulously unable to believe his good fortune.

"No just not very magical…" protested Sirius hotly.

"If we can take him to Hogwarts…perhaps we could help," said Dumbledore his heart beating erratically. He believed they were telling the truth now; his plans were crumbling down around him. He wasn't sure what to feel, without Harry the prophecy boy, they were doomed. Perhaps Eric truly was meant to be the boy who lived; perhaps both boys had a part to play. Maybe Harry had already played his and it was now Eric's turn, their magic should have been similar enough. Maybe Eric absorbed Harry and Voldemort's magic? Now he knew he was getting desperate.

"Why do you think I was here?" sneered Severus arching a perfectly sculptured eyebrow in their direction.

"Squib or not a squib we want to get to know our son, maybe Hogwarts would be best for him. It will give him protection from Voldemort…now that he thinks Harry is the boy who lived. It's obviously clearly Eric if Harry doesn't have the magic," said Lily a little smugly.

"He's not going anywhere, he has school to finish," said Sirius adamantly.

"I can help him, give him magic," said Dumbledore.

"Without the darkest of arts that's impossible, it requires death and virgin sacrifices," said Severus curling his lip in disgust, what Dumbledore suggested was no better than Voldemort.

"As I've said before we must do things we wouldn't normally during wars, for the greater good of the world." said Dumbledore, wondering if he should have kept his thoughts to himself. Even James looked utterly shocked by his words.

"Why can't you do that for me? Then I could kill Voldemort I'd have the power!" asked Eric indigintly that Dumbledore hadn't thought of it before. If he killed Voldemort, everyone would bow down to him again. Apologize for the way they were being, he'd have hundreds of friends, parties, admirers. Constantly in the paper, stared at, people wanting autographs or people wanting their pictures taken with him. It's all he knew and he hated being without it all, this was his chance of fame once more.

Sirius, Remus and Severus all looked ready to be sick, Lily and James turned a pasty white colour. They couldn't believe what had just come out of this teenagers mouth, even Voldemort hadn't gone down that route. Sure he was extremely powerful, he admired power but he'd never actually gone that far to steal other people's magic. What made their sickness worse was the contemplation they could practically feel, in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I want you out of my manor now!" snarled Sirius furiously.

"Sirius please, I just want to know Harry!" pleaded Remus.

"Get out," sneered Severus.

"Leave, Remus can stay if Harry wants to know him fair enough, if not he can sling his hook." said Sirius surprised at what came out of his mouth. He had been spending far too much time with the teenagers. Harry said it a few times, and it stuck in Sirius' head now he was saying it too.

"He goes!" said Severus looking furious, fury radiating off him in waves.

"He stays, don't worry he cannot hurt Harry, I wont allow it," said Sirius warningly.

"You will regret this Black," said Severus emotionlessly gaining control of his anger and shutting it off.

"I won't let anything happen to Harry," repeated Sirius, "Now move the lot of you, I don't want to see you up here again."

**-End of Flashback Earlier That Day -**

* * *

"He really said that?" asked Harry his stomach jerking and quivery ominously. He found it hard to digest that this…this disgusting boy was his twin brother.

"Indeed, I think its best if we kept our eye on him," said Severus his face paler than normal.

"I have said repeatedly he's bitter, very much so, and mostly at Harry," said Edward.

"Dumbledore's also been talking about binding Harry to him, permanent or otherwise saying it's for the 'Greater good' its rather disturbing," admitted Remus, resting his head on the couch feeling exhausted.

"If he gets desperate enough he might try both options," said Severus grimly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius warily.

"Binding him and pulling off the rituals, I began believing that there was nothing Dumbledore wouldn't do to finish Voldemort off," said Severus "To fix the mistake he made nearly seventy years ago."

"Is there any way to stop him?" asked Edward his arms clutching Harry possessively. For once Harry didn't seem to mind, he seemed shocked by the means they want to go to control him. Why was it that people always seemed to want him subservient? Broken? Or to enslave him make him do their wishes? It just wasn't fair. Sometimes he wished he could go back in time, to when he was younger. When he was young and ignorant about this world, and adored by his adopted mother and father. He didn't know if he could do that though, because Severus, Draco, Sirius and Remus meant the world to him. So did the Cullen's and they were technically a part of the magical world. Vampires after all did not exist in the 'Muggle' world.

"No," said Severus, there was no bond would work on married/bonded people. It would have to be a magical marriage not a Muggle one. It wouldn't be hard to find a Magical officiator to do the marriage in the Muggle world. He wasn't about to suggest that, he wasn't going to have them marry out of fear. They would regret it in the long run, but Harry's safety did come first…but no he refused to allow himself to say the words. He wasn't going to manipulate them; they had only just gotten engaged. He wasn't about to become anything like Dumbledore.

Unfortunately with the worry his defences were slightly down allowing Edward to read quite a bit of his thoughts.

"There's a question I want answered, and I'm not going to take no for an answer…how did Severus get involved in all this?" asked Remus adamantly.

Harry unconsciously rubbed where there should be scars on his wrists. If what Dumbledore was planning happened, there would be no doubt he'd do it again. This time though he'd made sure there was no coming back.

"Remus just leave it alright," sighed Sirius tiredly "It's really not our story to tell and everyone's devastated enough by what happened."

"Then who's goddamned story is it?" sighed Remus.

Harry stood up abruptly, surprising even Edward "I tried to commit suicide alright? Happy?" shouted Harry before running up the stairs into his room. Magic flared slightly - everyone knew nobody was going to get into Harry's room anytime soon. Not even the Cullen's, Edward snarled viciously going for Remus but was stopped by Jasper and Emmett.

"We'll see you later, give Edward a text let him know Harry's alright," sighed Alice, already knowing when Harry would let the wards down. He'd only stay up there for a few hours, and then he'd be with Edward again. It was only because of that, that Emmett and Jasper were able to get Edward out of the door.

"Well done," snarled Severus furiously, he could only hope that this hadn't set Harry back. There had been a reason they weren't telling him, it was because Harry hated remembering what had become of him, the lowest he had ever been in his life. Everyone had a breaking point and Harry had met his. Severus had came close a few times, remembering those times now made him cringe, he could only imagine how Harry felt.

Even Sirius shook his head in abhorrence; he joined Severus in the living room sipping whiskey. Today hadn't really gone how they hoped; Sirius promptly banished the congratulation banners. Nobody was in the mood for celebrating now.

"Angela and Draco will be here soon expecting a party," groaned Sirius remembering Draco and his new girlfriend.

"I've told him it's been cancelled," said Severus.

"Good," sighed Sirius that was one less thing to worry about.

Remus meanwhile was still standing there, frozen on the spot. Unable to comprehend what could have driven Harry to try and kill himself. He completely forgot about the daunting news that he thought there might be a spy in the order working for Voldemort. Someone close to know very private information, that inlcuding where Dumbledore was.

* * *

What did you think? will Edward convince Harry to marry him? will harry ever find out why edward wants to marry him so quickly? or will he remain ignorant? will draco sirius or severus be his best man? ok by the way i need information on american weddings and THEIR traditions...unless i do it the registar way but i dont want tht i actually want it to be a proper wedding but from what i gather its a big thing and its big groups like for or five bride maids and maybe same best men... i'm not sure all films are different from watching things that are american weddings so if you have inform me id greatly appreciate it! will dumbledore grab harry or will the spy bring voldemort to harry's door in a months time? or will it be after harry's turned or will it be why Harry has to be turned? R&R PLEASE! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	48. Chapter 48

**In This Life **

**Chapter 48 **

**Getting Over Shocks and James Finally Gets A Clue **

* * *

Remus tried to get his head into gear; he left without saying goodbye to either Severus or Sirius. He went back to the house, deciding to walk rather than apparate right in, he needed to think. He couldn't believe what had just been revealed to him, he couldn't believe his cub had tried to kill himself. He seemed so strong, so happy and full of life, he couldn't imagine him contemplating it never mind doing it. He understood with a startling clarity why Snape was there now. If the situations had been reversed, and he had found Harry it would have been Snape he went for too. Everyone knew Snape kept potions on his person all day every day. The Order had learned that very early on into the war, as he had given various people potions to help them. In fact he had saved a few of them, even if he acted like it was an inconvenience he still did it.

"Would you like a coffee Remus?" asked James quietly.

"Yes," said Remus slumping down his mind going overdrive.

James poured the drinks and gave one of them over to Remus, his mind was much like Remus' - going on overdrive. He couldn't believe what Dumbledore had said, or what his son had said in turn. To him there was a big difference between binding his son to Dumbledore, to get him to defeat Voldemort and killing people. He didn't believe killing people was 'for the greater good' and never would. What Dumbledore had suggested was way over the top. There had to be another way to Defeat Voldemort, he just wanted to go home now. He didn't even want to see Dumbledore or speak to him at all, ever. He also didn't want his son anywhere near Dumbledore; he had realized at that house his son had more respect for Dumbledore than him. It was a kick in the gut; he had allowed Dumbledore far too much time with his son. There was no way he would have said what he did otherwise, he was positive about that.

"Are you okay Remus?" asked James quietly, gone with the confident boisterous guy, instead there was a very insecure man asking his best friend a genuine question for the first time in years.

"No," admitted Remus looking as sick as he felt.

"Me either," admitted James, he needed to talk to someone, before his mind exploded with all this new information; he was trying and failing to process.

Remus stared at his friend and noticed the changes; he could smell the confusion, hurt, incredulity and anger wafting of him in waves. James hadn't been like that since Voldemort had attacked them. Since then all he had felt from his friend is smugness, pigheadedness, pride and love. Perhaps now his old friend was realizing what he was doing. Maybe James was coming back, realizing he wasn't invincible because his son had been the boy who lived.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Remus eventually.

"I just can't believe what Dumbledore said…" said James his voice choking at the name.

"Not any worse than permanently binding your son to a one hundred and seventy old man, Harry would be dead before he turned twenty, that is if he survived Voldemort with hardly any magic." said Remus emotionlessly. Permanently binding someone meant they died together, it was supposed to be a romantic notion. Unfortunately like good magic, there was also a bad side to it. The levitating spell could save someone or make someone fall to their death. The imperious curse can make someone do bad things, but also help them get over fears (which was why it was invented). Even the killing curse was first invented to be humane. For sick animals and humans, giving them a quick painless death if their condition was critical. It had been invented by a Medi-Wizard who had built the hospital St. Mungo's in fact.

James looked stricken at that, he hadn't thought about it that way. Sure he wanted Harry to defeat Voldemort, desperate for it, his world was in ciaos and people were dying. People he had grown up with, people his son was friends with and it were killing him.

"Would you bind Eric to Dumbledore for the greater good? I know you gave Harry away because you wanted only Eric, but he is your son, he looks like you for Merlin's sake James…I could forgive you for giving him up…but this…this isn't the James I knew. The James I knew was as light as a saint, even if you did prank people. He would never have given his son away never mind agree to this," said Remus shaking his head in disappointment.

"No I wouldn't," admitted James his eyes closed the full weight of what he had agreed to coming upon his shoulders.

"Indeed," said Remus simply.

"Merlin, Remus, what have I become?" whispered James hoarsely.

"Voldemort, his Death Eaters, Dark," said Remus honestly.

"I'm nothing like him!" snarled James angrily, slamming his hand on the table.

"No? Do you know Voldemort hasn't even done what Dumbledore was suggesting? He's also never permanently bound anyone to him, the Dark mark is not the same!" said Remus angrily when he saw James about to open his mouth to protest. "He's never, ever crossed the line and taken someone's magic away. If you do this…even contemplate it you are worse than him."

"I'm not!" squawked James angrily standing up towering over his friend rage flowing through him. He couldn't believe what Remus was thinking of him, had he been that bad his friend thought so low of him? He must have been and that was like a kick in the gut to the man.

"Well I'm glad because I'd hate to loose my friend…Harry doesn't deserve this," said Remus desperate for James to do the right thing by his son. "He's your son, for the first time in his life do right by him."

"What do you suggest I do?" asked James slumping back down on the chair his entire body suddenly unable to keep his weight.

"Go home, fight Voldemort ourselves instead of relying on a bloody prophecy! They aren't exact you know that, for all we know it's a different dark lord; it could be a vampire dark lord in twenty years time! For all we know it's already fulfilled he did temporary defeat him…maybe his part is already played!" snapped Remus, he realized how hard it was for Harry seeing them all there. He didn't want Harry to end up hurting himself again, so he was going to do his damn hardest to find a way to get them packing up for home.

"But Dumbledore thinks…" protested James at once.

"That we need to start being worse than Voldemort to win this war," said Remus immediately before he could finish his sentence.

"What if he is right about the prophecy though? What if only Harry can destroy Voldemort?" asked James feeling the world on his shoulder.

"Destiny has its own way, manipulating it and bending it to your will doesn't help. You learned that the hard way, you knew the prophecy before he attacked your home…you took every measure to prevent it but look what happened James? Destiny still happened leave him alone if Voldemort is meant to be destroyed by Harry…it will happen without your interference."

James gasped in shock; his brown eyes were huge as he stared into his best friends amber ones. He had never thought of it that way before, but it was true, despite the measures taken Voldemort had gotten into his home. He had almost killed his sons, or rather had almost killed Harry. He had many regrets, most were selfish really, but now…now he just wanted to go home and lick his wounds.

"Just get inside Eric, and stop complaining!" they heard Lily's voice as she came through the front door. Locking it after Eric was in, they didn't want any chance of anyone coming through that door especially with the magic they constantly cast.

"I've went shopping it should last us at least a week," said Lily, looking tired as she dumped the shopping on the kitchen sink. She wasn't used to having to buy small quantities of food. They usually went to the buy in bulk store in the magical world, which was all lightened down and Portkey'ed to your home.

"Pack up," said James standing up.

"What's wrong? Pack up what?" asked Lily.

"Were going home?" asked Eric staring at his father a puppy look on his face, he couldn't believe it his father was sending them home it was the best news he had heard in years.

"Pack up, we are going home, now no arguments." said James adamantly.

"Going!" said Eric quickly gathering everything he had brought with him quickly as he humanly could.

"You have everything packed I'll be back in ten minutes, Remus do me a favour? Pack my things for me? I need a word with my son." said James.

Remus smiled sadly and nodded his head in agreement. "Of course."

"You can stay if you want," said James, "I owe you that much."

"Thank you," said Remus softly.

* * *

"What's wrong with James?" asked Lily as soon as her husband apparated away.

"He's finally seen sense," said Remus, leaving Lily alone to chew on his words he used a spell to gather everything of James' into his chest. Shrinking things that were too big to fit in his trunk in the first place.

"What did you mean by that Remus?" demanded Lily once she came out of her stupor and went to find him.

"You will have to ask him, I'm not sure myself," fibbed Remus feeling elated by his success they were leaving.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Remus before huffing and leaving the room and packing herself. She didn't want to leave anything here, and she wasn't remaining without her son and husband. So if James was determined to go home, then she would follow him, perhaps Dumbledore had suggested it to give them an alibi.

* * *

James stared at Black manor feeling deeply upset and his head was spinning. Eventually though he got the courage to knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, he banged three times waiting, half of him hoped there wasn't an answer the other half wanted it over with.

"What do you want?" sneered Severus his lip curled in contempt.

"I'd like to see Harry please…privately," said James swallowing harshly against the need to say something back. He wouldn't get to see Harry if he started any of his crap with Snape he knew that.

* * *

Severus heard the knock and quickly got up to answer it, he had been in his office looking up information on potions. The Black manor had a potion lab to die for, and the best thing about it - it was all his. Nobody else liked Potions, well that was a lie, Draco and Harry liked it well enough. They only went down there to be taught, not that there was much else Severus could teach them anymore. Draco and Harry were too into their budding romances to spend any time in the Dungeons brewing potions.

"It's James Potter," said Edward, from where he was sitting, curled around Harry watching the TV. Harry had never been allowed to watch TV staying at Hilda and Isaac's and he was making up for lost time. Edward didn't care that he had seen most of them before, he was just glad to have his mate by his side. He was also deeply conflicted about what to do. Did he ask Harry to marry him very soon, or did he just wait until he knew Harry was ready for it. He was rather glad Harry was deeply engrossed in the TV and he didn't realize Edward was quieter than normal.

"What does he want?" asked Harry blinking in confusion.

"Well if you want to believe it he's coming to say sorry and goodbye," said Edward.

"Yeah right," snorted Harry choosing obviously not to believe it.

"He has been deeply shaken by what Eric and Dumbledore said, and Remus has surprisingly convinced him to leave you and the prophecy alone." said Edward.

"Does he feel different about me?" asked Harry staring down at his knee not sure what to feel.

"He's finally realized what he's been doing is wrong, and he's sorry for what he's been a part of, he's also doing the decent thing any father would do…he's leaving you alone." said Edward reluctantly and truthfully. He didn't like the thought of his mate being hurt, even if he insists he doesn't care. Edward knew, deep down, in hearts of hearts it was bound to hurt. They were his family, his biological family it was bound to hurt. Although Edward wished it was true what Harry said, he knew it wasn't. The thought of anyone of his family, doing such a thing was enough to make him hurt very badly. He didn't stop to think he knew his family, their habits everything about them. Harry knew nothing of them, and didn't want to. People that loved Harry had never been blood, and Harry knew blood wasn't always what it was made out to be. Just looking at the paper he knew that, mothers killing their children, fathers killing their wife's and children. No blood wasn't everything, and Harry was happy with how his life was. He cared very little about the Potters' and didn't wish to know them.

"Go and tell him its okay," said Harry wanting to get this over with.

"Are you sure?" asked Edward softly.

Harry nodded his head.

Edward nodded his own head, detaching himself from Harry regretfully. He loved touching Harry, skin on skin; he was so warm and made him warm too. Now he was cold again, he hated it. He knew he would have to get used to it, no doubt once Harry was turned he would no longer affect him that way. It made him want to pout like a little boy, but it was true. He loved the feeling of Harry touching him; it was like being submerged in a very hot bath. Or when he had been human anyway, the water always went cold when it touched them because they themselves were cold.

* * *

"It's alright," said Edward coming to the door and speaking directly to Snape ignoring James' completely.

Severus reluctantly opened the door further jerking his head to the side to indicate that Potter could come in. Backing away stopping himself touching the man, as if he was afraid to get any germs. He loathed James Potter with everything he had, ironically enough him and Sirius were very good friends now. After all those years of saying he hated Black the most.

"He's through there, don't try anything Potter or I'll kill you, Aurors or not." sneered Severus seriously.

James knew Snape didn't threaten for nothing, he always kept his promises. He had never truly been intimidated by Snape before, well, okay he had, but never really to this extent. Snape had never threatened to outright kill him before, and the fact that there was a vampire present didn't help matters. His heart thumping erratically he nodded, barely stopping himself gulping audibly. He became even wearier when he saw the wide smirk on the copper haired vampire's face. It was almost as if he found James' situation funny or knew what was going through his mind.

"Harry we will be in the next room okay?" said Severus, he knew Harry had agreed to this or Edward wouldn't have let James set foot into the house.

"Thanks Dad," said Harry for the first time, getting a good amount of enjoyment out of the flinch James Potter gave off. He hadn't done it because of James Potter, regardless of what everyone thought. He had done it because he wanted to; Severus had adopted him after all.

"You're welcome," smirked Severus his black eyes dancing with unhidden mirth as he left the room with Edward in a tow. Many things had changed since Severus had come to forks. He was no longer guarded, hidden away and sarcastic and caustic. It seemed not spying had done the man the world of good, and everyone could see it. A year or so ago, James wouldn't have got to see Severus' eyes dancing with mirth and happiness. He would have kept his happiness to himself, as if he was somehow scared it would be used against him. Hell he even tried to be amicable with the Muggles in town when he went shopping. For Severus Snape most would realize, that was a hell of an accomplishment. He hated Muggles, the only muggle he had known growing up were abusive bitter and twisted. Tobias Snape his father and of course Petunia Dursley.

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Harry immediately.

"I want to apologize…and let you know I'm leaving we wont be bothering you again," said James reluctantly. "There are so many things I should apologize for, I shouldn't have given you up I know that now…not just because of Voldemort…but because you are my blood. It's a good thing your grandparents weren't around, or I would have been disowned." he went towards the photo album and opened it up, to the page where James' parents were waving from the picture. He sat down next to his son for the first time, and he began talking once more.

"They had me late in life; your grandparents spoiled me rotten, and loved me very much. They would have loved you and Eric too; unfortunately they died before you were born. This picture was taken the day before I was born, my dad Harold had just taken time off from being an Auror and cooked his first meal for his wife, he made her sick he wasn't good at cooking." said James. "I just wished they had been around to stop me making the biggest mistake of my life. I grew up in that manor, until I went into hiding with you all…then we moved into the manor afterwards."

James flipped the pages until he came to one of the four of them, the happier times before everything became dark and screwed up. "This was you the day you were born, it was the proudest day of my life, I know it is hard to believe but I loved you both equally once upon a time." he said sadly. Flipping through the book once more, he gave a sad chuckle.

"This was you, the day you did your first known piece of accidental magic. You turned Sirius' hair neon green, you didn't like his animagus form or maybe it was animals. It wasn't just his animagus form that went green, his hair was green when he transformed back. He was so proud of you, I'm glad he found you and I'm glad you are happy. I know I can never get back what I lost, I won't try because I know it will be futile." a green dog wagging its tail was seen in the background, turning back into a man with green hair. A smug one year old giggling away was in the middle obviously the intended person for the photo.

"I am happy, happier than I have ever been in my life; you gave me the best adopted parents in the world twice. I can't hate you for that, but I can hate you for giving me up then coming back, expecting me to love you and come with you, to clean up after a mess not my making. Dumbledore created Voldemort, it's his responsibility not mine." said Harry honestly.

James should have been happy at that declaration, at least his son hadn't had a bad life. The knowledge that he had been happy with someone else surprisingly hurt like hell. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been the one to make Harry happy, he was his son after all and he finally allowed himself to acknowledge that.

"Yes you can," whispered James hoarsely, stopping the tears coming with all his will. "Good luck Harry and I hope you continue to be happy and I hope the war does stay away from your doorstep."

"Me too," said Harry simply.

"Take care of yourself," said James closing the book, he looked conflicted for a few seconds. He nodded his head grimly, and brought his son into a hug, feeling as though he had been slapped when Harry didn't return the hug. Swallowing roughly he nodded his head and withdrew from his son. "Goodbye Harry." he said before apparating away.

* * *

James apparated back into the small house he had been living in, to find Lily and Eric ready to go. Just then Dumbledore popped into the house as well, his eyes widening when he saw what was happening. Dumbledore wasn't a stupid man he knew what was going on by the look on their faces.

"What's going on?" asked Dumbledore soothingly hoping to get to the bottom of it with them all still in Forks. The only reason he was allowed in America was because he was with the Potter's. Without them he would have to go home, or slip under the Ministry radar and do what he needed to do underground.

"We are going back home," said James emotionlessly.

"I've already alerted the Aurors you are going home," said Remus hiding his spiteful grin.

"You did what?" gaped Dumbledore, he was furious with that idiot. How could he go and alert the Ministry of America that the Potter's were going home. If he wanted to stay he truly was going to have to do everything underground, which meant with his magic cloaked and with his appearance changed so nobody recognized him. Which by the way was extremely difficult to do when you were cloaking your magic from detection. Not everyone could do it; it had to be done by someone extremely powerful.

"They told us they wanted notified the minute we were leaving," said James not liking Dumbledore picking on his best friend. Finally James Potter had his priority's straight and it was about time. "Are you staying Remus?"

"I am," said Remus nodding his head.

"Well give me a floo when you come back alright?" said James hugging his best friend before guiding his family to the floo and one by one they were all through the gait and back home. James making sure Dumbledore came as well, he wanted to threat left to his son.

Finally James allowed himself to love the son he had given up, and was giving up again once more.

* * *

I hope hope James' reactions and actions are realistic what do you think? will Dumbledore come back? or will it be Voldemort that comes and reeks havoc in Forks? killing people to get to Harry? who is the spy? who would you like to see arrested for betraying the light? remember it cannot be the potters unless Eric's post is getting intercepted or its someone eric is speaking too :) will edward ask harry to marry him? would you like to see a wedding ceramony soon? R&R PLEASE!

**GOOD NEWS - I've been nominated for a  
Energize W.I.P. Award  
In the category "Most promising Slash FanFiction Crossover "  
The Voting will be from  
Feb. 21. – Feb. 29. **

**www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html  
**

**Change the * for . please! vote for me :) its for A Different Moon go ahead and vote!  
**


	49. Chapter 49 ITS A CHAPTER NOT A PETITION!

**In This Life**

**Chapter 49**

**Information and Goodbye Potter's**

* * *

Remus did indeed stay, watching with hawk eyes as all of them disappeared. The Potter's and Dumbledore, just to make sure - he didn't want any surprises. His relationship with all four people, that had left was changed irrevocably. Lily and Eric, he had seen a side to them he did not like at all. James had redeemed himself a little in Remus' eyes, but not enough to ever be friends as they once were. Its funny, he had only known Harry 'his Cub' for a few months. Yet here he was, choosing him, choosing Harry against people he had known since he was eleven years old. He remembered the information; he had meant to share with them. So he decided to go along and see Sirius and Severus. Plus he needed to apologize to Harry; it hadn't been any of his business after all.

He apparated straight from the house, which had been bought by the Potters, but James, had given him permission to stay here. So it was his as along as James allowed him to stay. Even if James changed his mind, he could stay with Sirius; he had a room there after all. He wondered if his presence would be welcomed at all.

"What are you doing back?" asked Sirius surprised; he was sitting with a drink in his hand.

"How's Harry?" he asked wincing slightly remembering the look on his cubs face.

"How do you think?" sneered Severus bitterly. He truly had gotten attached to Harry in the time he had been here.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset him," said Remus defensively.

"You should have listened to us!" snapped Severus.

"I should have," agreed Remus, "There's nothing I can do now but apologise to him." he stated calmly.

"So did they actually leave or has Dumbledore convinced them to stay?" asked Severus a sneer twisting his lips at the mere mention of Dumbledore. It seemed no one was quite happy with the old fool. Nobody other than the Order or school children actually liked him. School children he wasn't manipulating anyway, thankfully none had been his Slytherins.

Sirius sat up straighter wanting answers to that question as well.

"They left, James was serious I spoke to him…before he came here." stated Remus sitting down beside Sirius.

"What did you say to him?" asked Sirius surprised. He had meant what he told Remus earlier. Harry meant everything to him; it's why he had spent so long looking for him. He hated to admit it but he had bonded with Harry as a baby, a bond that he didn't share with Eric. Maybe it was the fact; Harry had been smaller than Eric, when he was born.

"I told him that prophecies happen whether you prepare for them or not. That they come to pass without interference - I used what happened before as an example. All the precautions he took to keep them safe didn't work, that fate or destiny always gets its way in the end." said Remus.

"He bought that?" asked Severus surprised; either Potter was stupid or just completely defeated.

"What's not to buy? Remus has a point, maybe it was supposed to happen that way." said Sirius thoughtfully.

"What are you blabbing about?" asked Severus incredulously.

"Think about it, I mean you overhear it, James and Lily knew about it for a year…they go into hiding. Where everyone relaxes their guard, then out of the blue the prophecy comes true." said Sirius.

"If you had become secret keeper it wouldn't have," said Severus pointing out a flaw in his thinking.

"If you hadn't told Voldemort he wouldn't have known…it's as if an unseen force might have been guiding us…towards what destiny intended." said Sirius.

"Did you take divination in third year?" asked Severus - it sounded like divination drivel to him.

"No, I took ancient runes because Remus was…James and Pettigrew took Divination." said Sirius.

"You actually didn't attend all classes together?" asked Severus surprised.

"No, course not." said Sirius.

"Ancient runes is a tricky subject…you must be powerful for it to work…I'm actually surprised." said Severus smoothly.

"I passed with Outstanding," said Sirius smugly a piece of the old Sirius showing through.

"I got exceeded expectation," added Remus.

"I did not take classes I didn't need, I knew what I wanted to do even as a young boy." stated Severus.

"You wanted to be a Potions Master by the age of eleven?" asked Sirius disbelievingly.

"Yes or a Defence against the Dark Art's instructor. It was the two subjects my mother taught me when she could." admitted Severus reluctantly. Who would have thought, that Severus Snape, would share his life story with Sirius Black of all people? If someone who knew them all was watching, they would have realized just how much they had changed. It was all down to one child, that grudges that had lasted decades were put aside.

"I always did say you knew more than most seventh years when you entered Hogwarts," said Sirius, of course he hadn't meant it as a compliment. He said it in the most disgusting way, not anymore.

Severus just nodded his head curtly.

"Er…I've got some news…" said Remus remembering his other reason for coming here.

"What?" asked Severus a deep frown appearing on his face.

"I think…I'm not positive but there might be a spy in the Order." said Remus.

"Years ago I'd have said it was impossible, unfortunately the Order has been duped before. I've always wondered if Pettigrew had the mark when he was first introduced into the order. If he somehow managed to dupe Fawkes, or if he got it afterwards." said Severus.

"What about you? Didn't you have to pass Fawkes test? You will have had the mark?" said Sirius confused.

"I didn't at first, I made an unbreakable vow to Dumbledore, that's how he knew I was loyal to the cause…seeing as I didn't drop down dead." said Severus sarcastically.

"When did Fawkes trust you?" asked Remus curiously.

"Three months into my spying duties, he even helped me overcome the affects of the Cruciatus curse." said Severus stiffly; it was obvious he was unused to speaking so casually with anyone. Especially about his former activities with his former childhood/ early adulthood enemies.

"Wait a minute…what if that's all it's needed to help Alice and Frank?" asked Remus sitting up in hope. He had gotten on very well with Frank and Alice; they had been Auror's and Order members. He had been just as devastated to hear the news about them, as he had heard about his cubs attack. Although they were a walk in the park compared to when he found out that Harry was gone. Unfortunately he hadn't been as loyal as Sirius - he hadn't continued to look for him. It was something he would always deeply regret.

"They can heal almost anything so I don't see why not…although you'd think St. Mungo's would have thought of it." stated Severus calmly. Inwardly though his thoughts had shot off in another direction. As he thought of a potion that could possibly help them.

"They are stupid, they couldn't make their way out of paper bags," snorted Sirius in distaste. "I went to them when I was brushed with the Fiendfyre spell, I managed to put it out but they were useless. Two ended up puking; another was just staring dumbly at me wondering how I survived. I just apparated out of there and to Hogwarts for Poppy to help me."

"It is a dangerous spell, very unpredictable, it reduce everything to ash, I can see why they were so shocked…how did you manage to invade it?" asked Severus. Not many could control the Fiendfyre spell, he could (so could Harry and Draco) but he doubted there were a lot of others.

"I used Fiendunda," stated Sirius calmly, basic translation to make water, as Fiendfyre was to make fire.

"You no doubt got soaking wet," smirked Severus wryly.

"I got pneumonia was in the hospital for a week," said Sirius. He wasn't lucky enough to go to Hogwarts though; he had the dubious care of the St. Mungo's staff.

"What's that got to do with the cold?" asked Severus arching a perfect eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing, I must have inhaled the smoke, and it caused an infection or something." shrugged Sirius he wasn't sure what had caused it - might have just been a coincidence.

"Enough about that…what are we going to do if there is a spy in the Order?" asked Remus.

"There might not be, it could be a friend of one of the Order, it could be an eavesdropping device or it might be nothing. What evidence do you have?" asked Severus.

"The Auror's said there's been unusual activity in America," said Remus.

"It could mean anything," said Severus not believing it himself.

"Maybe we should bring Harry and Draco back here," said Sirius worriedly.

"We cannot do that, they have lives to live, we cannot keep them in here because of maybes." said Severus immediately.

* * *

"James why?" asked Dumbledore standing in Grimmauld Place a look of disappointment on his face. His twinkle was nowhere to be seen, Dumbledore was barely able to keep hold of his magic. He was that furious with the new turn of events. It would make it even harder to get into America now that he was back here. Plus he had no doubt the American Auror's had a record of his magical signature. Needless to say, it hadn't gone the way he wanted it to.

"Leave my sons alone Albus," said James bitterly, why he had ever listened to him he wouldn't know.

Lily gasped in shock; Eric though was just standing there confused. What was going on? Why were his dad and Dumbledore fighting? Was it about Snape? He didn't want to call him his brother or a Potter - he wasn't one. So he settled for Snape because he knew that the boy had been adopted by his Ex-Professor. The useless squib that he was, he was better and it made his day.

"James!" said Lily sounding breathless.

"Excuse me?" demanded Dumbledore, had he just said Son's? Had things truly gone that sour? Just what had happened in the few hours he had been away? He had been trying to find a wizard, any wizard to keep an eye on them. Follow them, spy for him but he hadn't been able to find a single British wizard or witch living in America.

"I'm going home, you are no longer welcome there, so do not come. I am changing the wards." stated James bluntly, grabbing his wife and son he apparated from Grimmauld Place without another word.

He got no pleasure seeing the dumbfounded look on Albus Dumbledore's face. He was just going to do what he should have gone, keep his family safe and out of this war.

"What on earth are you talking about James?" cried Lily as soon as she got over the abrupt side along apparation from her husband.

"Eric go to your room," said James taking charge.

"No! I want to hear!" scowled Eric.

"You have ten seconds before I force you," said James relentlessly.

"NO!" yelled Eric, he didn't think for a minute his father was serious. He had never hurt him, never went against his wishes so why should he think he was serious?

James muttered a few spells, and suddenly Eric was forced off his feet, screaming at his father to let him down. He was magically propelled towards his room, pyjamas magically appearing on him and he was stuck to his bed. Eric protested and screamed at the unfairness of it, but nobody appeared in his room to let him up.

"What did you just do?" she screeched trying to go after her son.

"Shut up!" shouted James, getting his wife's attention. "My parents did it all the time it's perfectly safe."

"James what's going on? Why did you speak to Albus like that?" asked Lily feeling dizzy by the abruptness of everything changing.

"Lily would you bind Eric to Dumbledore for the greater good?" asked James, deciding to go about it the same way Remus had with him.

"No," she protested hotly.

"Would you let him kill, hurt and maim innocent girls and boys for their magic?" asked James bitterly. It would be boys and girls; it had to be virgin sacrifices after all. There weren't many adult virgins in the world, not in this day or age.

"Never!" she denied angrily.

"Then why are you expecting it of Harry?" asked James.

"I'm not!" she said hotly.

"Good, then we shan't bring it up again; Dumbledore is no longer welcome here. I don't want to see you speaking to him or taking Eric anywhere near him. If you do I will divorce you and get full custody of Eric." he said that was how serious he was about this.

"What about the war?" she said stunned beyond belief.

"I shall continue to do what needs done, I'll do my part in the war." stated James calmly.

"What about me and Eric?" asked Lily quietly, her husband was obviously very serious about this. She didn't want to end up a divorcee with nowhere to live. She did love James - everything had just gotten out of control. Petunia would love that, her showing up at her door. She did have one property, the place where she had grown up but it was near an industrial estate, nothing like what she had grown used to. If she remembered right Snape had a property near there too.

"Eric will remain here, until he changes his way…I'll get through to him eventually. The wards won't let him out, if he tries to apparate he will find himself in the Dungeon's for a few hours until I let him out. It's time he began taking a telling and not doing whatever he likes. He will thank me when he's older." stated James.

"And me?" asked Lily.

"You can go out, I'd rather you didn't but you are an adult. Although I meant what I said, if you go near Dumbledore that's it. Anyone that's got Dumbledore's magical signature on them won't get passed the wards." stated James firmly. Being near someone who was casting magic, left residue on you, and it would be enough for James and the wards to know.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked hoarsely.

James sighed tiredly, "Our actions have gotten out of hand Lily, we were about to let Dumbledore bind our son to him…we gave him up yes, I never should have. It wasn't until I realized once more that he was my son not a weapon I realized what I've been doing."

"So you'd rather the wizarding world destroyed?" she asked in disbelief.

"We are safe in this manor, Voldemort cannot get us here. I'm not the only one with an ancestral manor. Plenty of families will be safe, if you want you can invite another family to live with us…anyone you want but until it's over Eric isn't going anywhere." stated James. He'd keep his family safe if it was the last thing he did, Eric was the next Lord Potter, and the last of his line he had no choice but to keep him safe. He no longer cared that Harry had half the money, it was half his. He also knew Harry would never take their names, would never be a Potter - Eric was the only chance he had left of carrying on the Potter name. It's not the only reason he was doing it, he was just doing something he should have done a long time ago. He was taking charge, instead of following Lily or Dumbledore. He'd keep his family safe if it was the last thing he could do.

"Can you let the Weasley's live in the house outside?" asked Lily quietly, realizing there was no reasoning with James right now. Maybe she could coax him into letting Eric perhaps leave for a few hours each day. Until then she might as well go ahead and let her husband think he was in control.

"The servant's house? It's not been used in centuries!" said James surprised. Back in the day, the Potter's, all manor's actually, had used human servants. Whether they were Muggle or magical they didn't know. There was a house outside that had belonged to them; they never lived in the actual manor.

"I'm sure they can clean it up," said Lily quickly, having Ron here might be a good thing for Eric the way his father was acting.

"Fine, ask them. Just remember to tell them about the wards." stated James; he knew that the Weasley's wouldn't come. They were too enamoured with Dumbledore, trusted him impeccably. Maybe Arthur might realize that it was the best way to keep his family safe. The Burrow wasn't exactly what anyone could call very safe.

"Thank you," said Lily, quietly, leaving the living room and entering the study. She went over to the seat, sat down and dipped the quill in the ink, grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing to the Weasley's'.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward, when Harry finally let the wards drop around his room.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm so immature," sighed Harry sitting head bowed on his bed as Edward climbed in his window.

"No, I don't, I never could I think to highly of you for that." said Edward honestly, kneeling in front of Harry, raising his chin and looking into the emerald eyes he loved so much. When Harry was turned it was going to be the thing he missed the most, along with the feeling of warmth, of being alive, touching Harry evoked.

Harry smiled weakly.

"Don't think on it Harry, the past is the past," said Edward solemnly speaking from personal experience. "We all have things we are ashamed off."

"You have?" asked Harry surprised.

Edward smiled, dazzling Harry in the process "Yes, I once blamed Carlisle for suppressing my appetite. Back in the day where it was just me him and Esme. I left for ten years, drinking on the blood of criminals. Convinced myself I was doing the world a favour by getting rid of them. It took ten years for me to wake up and realize I had turned into a monster - like the ones I was killing. I had no right ending the life of those criminals it wasn't my place. Despite seeing my red eyes, Carlisle welcomed me back with open arms never once judging me. His only thought was that he knew I'd be back - because that kind of life wasn't for me." said Edward quietly.

Harry remembered the conversation and he nodded his head but let Edward get it off his chest.

"I've been good ever since, never once came close to loosing control…until the day I met you." he explained further. "I ran to Alaska, fearing I might turn into the person I had been back then. It took the girls and Carlisle a week to convince me to return. That I was better than that, that I could do it without hurting anyone. I am glad they did…for if they hadn't I wouldn't have gotten to know you."

Harry swallowed the lump building up in his throat.

"My biggest regret is the fact I left you alone, when I thought you had died…I wanted to die too. I felt like such a failure, the others had told me I was making a mistake. I was just trying to protect you from my world and hurt you worse than they ever could have. I will never forgive myself for it, or forget." Edward finished.

"Edward…" whispered Harry hoarsely.

"I want us to marry Harry…soon. I want the world to know you are mine. I want to show you off, then whenever you like…I want to turn you. I won't calm down until you are a vampire. When I'm not with you…I only think of all the things that could happen to you…to cause you to get hurt even die. With Dumbledore and Voldemort on the loose…given what Dumbledore said he wants to do…marry me now?" asked Edward. It wasn't exactly romantic like in the movies or story books. Getting down on one knee in a restaurant, fortunately Edward knew Harry wouldn't like that. Not because he was against public displays of affection, he just didn't like being treated like a girl or the girl in their relationship.

Harry just stared at Edward owlishly as if he couldn't believe what Edward had just said.

* * *

What did you think? and for those who dont realize it - this story is coming to an end soon :) hehe! will severus and draco be turned too? turning the cullen coven even larger? or will it just be harry or harry and severus? draco wanting to life out his life with angela? quite happily? having heirs and passing on when his time is up? what about sirius and remus? remus cannot be a vampire so he will die in the end and that just leaves sirius? oo whats gonna happen? then we have leah to consider since shes going out with severus in this story...i think man i've got too many lol :) anyhooos whatcha think? R&R

ON A BIGGER NOTE - I'VE STARTED UP A YAHOO GROUP (SHOULD ANYTHING HAPPEN TO MY STORIES) FOR THE LINK GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND COPY AND PASTE :)


	50. Chapter 50

**In This Life **

**50****th**** chapter can you believe it? I think this might be my longest story ever! :D any way's I hope you are enjoying it. Onwards! **

**Chapter 50 **

**Preparing For The Big Day **

* * *

Alice was driving everyone around her completely crazy, well except her co-conspirators, Rosalie and Esme. Severus had taken to turning his mobile phone on silent and disappearing down his lab every waken moment. He had taken all he could from the gushing blood thirsty females, of course considering they were speaking about vampires that didn't sound right. Sirius was more patient, and was able to stand the girls giggling and suggestions a lot longer than Severus could. Remus though was able to talk them out of their most ridiculous suggestions. It was a small private wedding they were having, with only close immediate family. Since it was a magical ceremony they were having, it had to be. Despite the fact it was a magical ceremony they were having it in a Muggle church. So that it would be legal in both worlds.

Severus stirred the potion in front of him, thinking of just the other day there when Harry told them. He wasn't a stupid man; he realized Edward had learned somehow that marrying Harry would stop any of Dumbledore's ideas working. At least the one where Dumbledore tried to control him, as his slave, a long forgotten spell that Dumbledore had somehow resurrected. They had the nerve to call it a bonding, when one of them would have hardly any will of their own. Don't get him wrong, he knew Edward loved Harry, more than anything else in the world. He had never known that kind of unconditional love and he was touched to know it truly existed. He was more worried about Harry finding out and resenting Edward for it. Doing something for all the wrong reasons wasn't something Harry would want. He sometimes wondered if Harry suspected what Edward was up to. He really didn't mean to put a dampener on the event, so he was concentrating on stopping himself from thinking about it. Leah was coming as his date, she obviously knew about magic. He was taking it very slowly with her; they mostly just spoke about their life and experiences. He had told her everything about him, about his abysmal childhood to his Death Eater days, and it was a very refreshing thing - Leah didn't seem to mind. Although Severus was beginning to think it had something to do with the Imprinting. No normal person could possibly react like that; then again he supposed…she wasn't normal either. She had killed Vampires that went onto her land; those vampires were innocent of being in the wrong place in the wrong time. 'Innocent' was a funny word, vampires couldn't help their condition, and for most part it wasn't something they willingly wanted. They just wanted to live, just like everyone else, it wasn't just a human trait it was a trait that all creatures had. The will to survive, the drive to keep going. Whether they be human, vampire, wizard, witch etc.

Severus shook of his wandering thoughts; he turned the fire off and continued stirring the potion. Alice would no doubt be down in half an hour, dragging him off to get his suit; he had suffered through getting measured for the damn thing. At least it was black though, that was Severus' only consolation. Sirius had a blue suit and Remus had a grey suit, they had murmured about bringing colour to his pale face. They were one to talk; really the Cullen's were completely pale. In fact as stunning as Edward looked in his brand new Armani suit, it was black and it really, really focused your attention on how pale he was. Hissing in pain, he realized he'd accidentally let his hand touch the top of the cauldron. Growling at the fact he had made such a newbie mistake, he finished the potion with quick efficiency. Keeping his mind brutally forced on the task in front of him.

Now Severus was no seer, but knew that any second Alice would drag him from the Dungeon's so quickly bottled up his potions. Leaving them on the rack to cool down by the window, just as he had placed them there the door opened and Alice's cheeky petite face was poking into his sanctuary. Alice was stepping over a lot of boundaries and he'd be glad when it stopped. Normally he wasn't tight lipped about how he felt, but this was Harry's week, and he wasn't about to spoil it.

"You ready to collect your suit?" grinned Alice happily and hyperly.

Severus breathed deeply through his nostrils, calming himself down before he said something he'd not regret. "Yes," he finally managed to reply gritting his teeth lightly unable to help himself as he seethed in silence.

Alice stepped back an unsure look on her face, then it went blank for a few minutes before she replied "I can get it and just bring it back here…" she trailed off. In her vision Edward had spoke to her, told her to back off and calm down. Basically in his own way telling her he was pissing everyone off, during his wedding bliss no less. It made her feel horrible, that's not what she had meant to do, she just wanted to help.

Severus wanted to roll his eyes, now he felt guilty, you could never win. Now months ago it wouldn't have bothered him, in fact it would have amused him. The only amusement he got out of life was teaching the students they weren't always going to get what they wanted and life was a bitch. Life would slap you when you were already down. Now he was feeling things he hadn't allowed himself to feel in such a long time. Happiness, content, friendship, amusement, guilt and love.

"I'm coming," Severus said exasperated.

"Yay," grinned Alice happily.

Severus didn't refrain from rolling his eyes that time.

-0

Everyone was inside the store, waiting for their turn to try on their suits, it was a good job it was such a bleak day. Otherwise the wizards would have had to pick them all up themselves. Thankfully there hadn't been any screw ups; the suits fitted them all perfectly.

"You look so grown up Harry," said Sirius smiling at the teenager. It was true; with the suit on he looked years older, and much more mature. The suit was green, which had surprised them all greatly - Harry hadn't attended Hogwarts though. So he didn't understand or care about colours, didn't care about green verses red or Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

"Really?" asked Harry grinning in happiness. He had been worried that Edward wanted to do this because of Dumbledore's interference. However he didn't care anymore, this was his and Edwards' big day, and nothing was going to get in the way of that - not even Dumbledore's schemes.

"Yes," agreed Severus staring at Harry in pride.

"Thanks," said Harry flushing red in embarrassment. It had been a long time since he had been complimented on his appearance. Especially by anyone he concerned a parent, Isaac and Hilda were hardly going to do such a thing.

"I think you are dead sexy," whispered Edward seductively into his ear. Coming up behind his mate, almost breathless at the sight of him in his suit. He wrapped his arms around him, touching his bare hands, relishing the rush of warmth he always felt when he had skin on skin contact with his mate.

This caused Esme, Rosalie and Alice to giggle behind their hands again, and Emmett to gag in feigned disgust. Jasper and Carlisle just smiled in amusement. The wizards came to the conclusion that they really didn't want to know what had been whispered. Harry had turned a very amusing shade of red. Edward smirked in satisfaction having got the reaction he obviously wanted from his mate.

"Har, har," said Harry sarcastically slapping Edward in admonishing on the arm, very lightly knowing if he did it hard - he'd only be hurting himself.

Edward merely smirked in amusement, tomorrow was the big day, and he'd be married. After all those years of being alone, he could barely believe he was about to be married. Harry hadn't even blinked about his past, he hadn't cared at all. That alone had meant more to him than anything his family had said over the years. That mostly they didn't care, just glad to have him back of course this had been just Esme and Carlisle. It had been before Rosalie was turned and the rest of the coven made an appearance. You know what? Edward wouldn't change a thing. It just made him love and appreciate Harry all the more, having known what it was like to be alone for so long. He hadn't been lucky like Rosalie, she found her mate very quickly. He couldn't say Carlisle or Jasper were lucky though, they had waited along time for their mates too. It's probably why they were so grateful for their own mates and so possessive too.

Carlisle paid for the suits as they continued talking and having a good time, they had all chipped in. Sirius, Draco and Remus had all chipped in for the decorations for the party, and the function room, which Alice was dressing up for them. The function was for more people than that would attend the wedding; Muggles they knew were invited to attend. Severus had paid for the rings, and the Cullen's had pretty much paid for everything else - not accepting no for an answer. Food, church, the Minister, and of course the clothes the majority of which being suits. Only a few people had dresses on, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Leah and Angela.

Of course being invited to the actual wedding, Draco had no choice but to actually tell her about whom and what he was. Draco must have told her the right way, because she had been very accepting of it even if she didn't understand. Unfortunately being a Muggle she could never truly understand magic and what it could do. Her parents couldn't go to the wedding, but they were invited to the after party.

"Are you hungry?" asked Edward once they left the tailors.

"Actually I am," said Harry.

"I'm meeting Angela for lunch," said Draco.

"Go and get your girl then," said Severus wryly, teenagers he couldn't help but think. Although to be honest he was glad Draco had found someone. His poor godson had been through hell and back, especially after falling for a Muggle born. Someone Lucius didn't approve off, the second he had been able to he had killed her. It had devastated Draco, it didn't help that he was already different before that. Eric had seriously hurt him multiple times and gotten away with it each and every time. Dumbledore covering up for him, and Severus had been unable to do anything.

"Are you forgetting something Sev?" asked Harry a teasing look on his face.

Severus frowned in confusion.

"Leah's coming over…" Harry trailed off.

"That's not today…is it?" asked Severus his eyes widening slightly.

"Yes," said Edward.

"Damn, I best get going too," said Severus. "I'll see you all back at the Manor." he said curtly, nodding his head he fished for his car keys before he was gone.

"That was odd, Severus never usually forgets anything, if anything he's on time, to the exact minute all the time." said Draco curiously.

"The amount of time he's spending in the dungeons probably doesn't help matters," sniggered Harry. Severus wasn't used to so much social interacting; the poor guy had spent ten years or so in voluntary solitary confinement in his dungeons. Not waning to get close to anyone, for fear of being discovered as a Death Eater or them being killed because of him. In general he just feared being hurt like he had with Lily all those years ago, that he didn't interact with anyone for fear of it happening again. Things were changing very rapidly, it was only natural for him to try and pull away. The only problem with that was none of them was about to let him.

Draco's phone beeped, grabbing it he opened his message and groaned "I really have to go guys, I'll see you later." he said before leaving.

"Looks like it's just us then," said Harry not at all daunted.

Alice and Rosalie were giggling again.

"Okay…what have you done now?" asked Harry peeking around Edward to see the first at the back of his soon to be husband.

"Oh nothing…" said Rosalie innocently, "Just gave Leah a makeover, I'm pretty sure Severus will calm down tomorrow." she grinned saucily.

"Don't go down that road," warned Remus dangerously. "Severus isn't that kind of person. He's very, very private. With good reason I must admit, so please don't say anything to him." things had been strained between himself and Harry, but it hadn't lasted long, with them all caught up in the happiness of the upcoming nuptials. Remus had of course apologized, and they both decided to sweep it under the rug and never mention it again.

"Rosalie and the others will of course respect his wishes," warned Carlisle, knowing just how bad all his children could get with the double meanings and sexual innuendos. They were extremely rude to each other, and he let it slip - he let them have all the happiness he could. Which admittedly wasn't a lot on Edward's part until recently. But they did love winding each other up a lot, when they can hear everything what could one expect. He knew though what it was like to want your affairs kept secret; it's why he and Esme always had the others leave when they wanted a night to themselves.

"Of course," said Rosalie contritely.

"Come on let's get something to eat…I can hear stomachs rumbling," said Esme, and that's one thing she didn't like. She seemed to hate the thought of anyone being hungry, either that or she just loved over cooking. This time she wouldn't be cooking though.

* * *

Harry groaned as he sunk into his bath, it had been an extremely long day; he'd hardly had any sleep the night before either. During lunch everyone had gossiped constantly, either about the rumours of their 'marriage' or their engagement seeing the rings, why none of them were eating other than himself, Sirius and Remus. After that they'd gone back to the Cullen's giving Severus as much privacy as possible for whatever he may or may not be doing. Then Draco, Sirius, Remus and Severus all went out to celebrate Harry's 'Stag do' the Cullen's had a stag do of their own, Emmett, Jasper and Edward of course, no doubt involved some grizzly bears.

Harry's stag do involved drinking in the Manor, too much drinking in fact. Since Harry was technically British first and foremost, they decided to let him drink - he was off age over there anyway. They'd got into a lewd game of truth and dare. Tomorrow, well today he supposed, it was well passed midnight, he'd be married. He'd be Harry James Potter Anderson Cunningham Black Snape-Cullen. He'd been adopted many times, although the Potter and Cunningham name he could do without, they'd never loved him. The other names all held a special place in his heart. He wondered what he'd do without them; they had helped him when he was at his lowest. A sigh left his lips once more as he washed his hair; he forced himself to stop thinking about it. He couldn't predict the future, that was Alice's job, but he did know he'd follow Edward to hell and back. So be it if he did it missing Sirius, Draco and Severus.

Butterflies made themselves known deep in his stomach, he was nervous, this caused Harry to clumsily make his way out of the bath. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea, to have a bath while extremely drunk. Nevertheless he managed to spell himself dry and crawl into his bed - he was in a drink induced slumber before his head hit the pillow.

Edward on the other hand played melodies all night, knowing tomorrow would be prefect, because Alice would have seen if it wasn't. Tomorrow his mate would be his and he couldn't wait. Harry would be a Cullen, forever. The harsher he played the piano more memories came spilling forth. The first time they met, the first time he realized he loved him, then when he found out Harry knew, finally reunited with him, finding out the whole magical truth, and then asking Harry to marry him. He refused to dwell on the fact he had left Harry, his lover was here, and he had to stop dwelling on his mistakes. He was getting married; it was time to look to his very good future. It was odd staying in the house again; he had been staying at Harry's for so long every night. He had to force himself to stay, and not go and check upon his mate, it was bad luck. He had argued that was bride and grooms but Alice had not even blinked before stating she didn't care and he wasn't going.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, he smirked Esme's island, and a month of blissful peace and quiet for their honeymoon.

* * *

**ARE YOU GETTING ALERTS FOR THE STORY GUYS?** sooo next chapter the marriage will they be attacked? by Dumbledore? Voldemort? the Spy in Dumbledore's Order? or will that happen after their honeymoon? will harry be attacked and nearly die causing him to be turned or will he turn out of love for Edward? wanting to be the same age as him? R&R PLEASE!


	51. Chapter 51

**In This Life **

**Chapter 51 **

**Getting Married To The Man Of His Dreams **

* * *

Harry blearily woke up to someone knocking on his door; he moaned in aggravation and turned himself on his other side. Picking up his pillow and putting it over his ear, muffling further sound anyone could make. He was too tired to get up, his stomach felt as though it wanted to rebel everything he had eaten for a year. His head was pounding something awful, and he just new he wasn't going to get back to sleep now. He wanted to hex whoever had woken him up, and hex them good. His door was open and he was just about to hex whoever it was when they spoke.

"Harry, you really don't want to be late for your own wedding do you?" asked Severus smoothly.

Harry moaned he had forgotten about it, forgotten about everything, which was coming rushing back. Damn it, so much for sleep…why did they insist on having stag nights on the night before the wedding? Shouldn't they be weeks before? How anyone managed to be in any fit state for their wedding was extremely lucky. Or smart depending on how you look at it, he blamed Sirius - he really did. He was the one that brought of the Ogden's Old Firewhisky, until then they had been drinking Butterbeer and Mulled Mead. Maybe he should kill Sirius for this, it was after all his fault, and his entire head was thumping badly.

"This will help with your hangover," said Severus smirking wryly at Harry, who was still buried under his covers. He couldn't blame the boy; at least he was getting to experience everything before he turned into a vampire like Edward wanted. Getting pissed was basically a right of passage, something Harry hadn't done before he was sure. Having lived his entire life in America, you had to be twenty one to drink, at least he thought so but he wasn't up to finding out about American rules. He was British not American, although it might be a good idea to research it if he was supposed to stay here. Although he had a feeling he was right, that the age was twenty one here.

Groaning once more, he forced himself to move, the room spinning as he did so. Closing his he breathed deeply, clutching the Potion close, he noticed that the cork was already moved. He smiled slightly before downing the Potion in one go. He sighed in happiness as he began taking affect, his headache disappeared and his stomach settled, and his body went blessedly back to normal. Stretching out a huge yawn ripped from his mouth, getting rid of the creak in his neck he finally spoke "Now that's a Potion," he said eventually.

Severus chucked in amusement, passing Harry a cup of strong coffee, knowing the boy probably needed it. He sat down beside Harry, on the bed watching the teenager blowing on the drink before taking a sip. "How are you feeling?" he asked, and he wasn't asking about the Hangover cure he had just given him.

"Nervous, I've got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to go wrong," said Harry confiding in Severus. He had been told about what Remus suspected, and the strange occurrences in America. It was in the American Chronicle, the magical version of course, about the mounting deaths by 'Avada Kedavra' spell by unknown Wizards and Witches. They knew it wasn't American Citizens either, since the magic residue they left behind wasn't left by an American.

"Well I wish I could tell you nothing will happen, unfortunately I am not the seer in the family, and I always suspect the worst. Anything could happen Harry, all we can do is pray it doesn't." said Severus smoothly, wishing he could lie to Harry and tell him everything would go okay on his special day. Unfortunately Severus was a realist, and he did not lie, he never could, lying was beneath him. He had a bad feeling too; he had wanted to deny it when Remus said something a week ago. Again, he knew it was probably something to worry about, he wondered who could be the spy. He also wondered if Voldemort was already here in America or was he just sending a few of his Death Eaters. He prayed for the latter, Death Eaters he could handle, but if Voldemort came - he'd bring more than just a few Death Eaters.

Harry smirked half heartedly, if he wanted a pep talk, he knew not to go to Severus for it. Although it was nice, brilliant even, to have someone talking to him as an equal, not lying to him to make him feel better. Severus always gave him the untarnished brutal truth, and it's probably why he respected Severus more than Sirius. It's also probably why he saw Severus as a father, and why he always went to Severus over Sirius. Don't get him wrong, he loved Sirius a lot actually, but he was like Emmett - he refused to take anything seriously, other than threats to his health, like Death Eaters and such. He remembered when that happened, it's just when he finally forgave Edward, when Death Eaters attacked the school. Severus had known it was only a matter of time before they were found again. Back to Sirius, it had been a whole other person in Sirius' place; it was like MPD Multiple Personality Disorder. Sirius had become grave, feral even in bid to protect him. He had killed the Death Eaters without a care, relishing the thought of getting revenge on a Death Eater, even if it wasn't Pettigrew (who was dead by the way). Days later he was back to his happy, jokeish harebrained self.

"I'm sure Alice would see something I suppose," nodded Harry in slight amusement. He didn't depend on Alice like the others did; he knew she had holes in her visions. He believed she saw only what she was supposed to see. What she was supposed to stop at the end of the day. It's what she didn't see that bothered Harry the most. Unfortunately he realized he'd just have to have faith that everything would go well today. He was just too used to being kicked when he was happy, maybe his own doubts were all that was going to get him down today.

"Indeed," said Severus sardonically. "So you are not nervous?" he asked changing the subject, wanting Harry to take his mind of what might or might not happen tonight.

"No, not about that," said Harry adamantly. Edward loved him, and short of him being ripped to pieces and burnt nothing would stop Edward marrying him today. He had already learned his lesson in leaving Harry, and knew not to do it again. If he did Harry would never forgive him this time, he had also told Edward that when they first go back together.

Severus wasn't surprised; Harry and Edward shared a love that was never doubted. How could it be? Edward would never consider anyone else when Harry was alive and his mate. He'd never consider anyone else if his mate died, he'd probably want to join him. Harry bless his soul, seemed to have an old soul, one that valued things long forgotten and uncared for by teenagers today. Loyalty, love and courage, with their significant others. Harry was a teenager, he should have gone out, experimenting, having relationships to see who he liked and what he preferred. Yet he had settled down with just one person, knowing he wanted to spend his entire life with them, with Edward. He smiled inwardly, pride filling him, Harry was like him. There had only been one woman he had ever loved for the longest time, unrequited yes, but someone who had held his love. A flame that had taken the longest time to die out, he shivered remembering last night. Leah had been absolutely stunning, a woman as gorgeous as that coming onto him, well what was a guy to do? Leah was quite similar to Lily that it was scary, or she was how Lily had been in the past. Leah had a strong character, she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. She got angry rather quickly, but she always made sure to keep her temper in control near Severus. She knew about his past, what had happened in his sixth year at Hogwarts. How he had almost been bitten by a werewolf, and only saved in the nick of time by his enemy. As strong as Severus was, or any other Wizard or witch, you couldn't be expected to be able to influence the past. Severus would never truly forget that horrific moment, where he saw a huge werewolf coming at him, intending on sinking its teeth into his flesh. He really didn't want Leah turning into a Shape-shifter every time she got angry. He was also extremely curious about the magic that had flared around them both, before disappearing just after he had come. He wasn't about to tell anyone any time soon, so it was up to him to try and figure out what the hell happened. If he couldn't, well he didn't know what he was going to do. He was just too private to discuss something like that with people. He couldn't bear the taunting Sirius Black would spew out at him. Sirius wouldn't be able to pass it up no matter how well they had gotten along lately.

Harry looked at Severus as he drank his coffee; he seemed bothered by something, completely occupied. He couldn't deny that he was curious to know what was going on behind that head of his. After five minutes, of drinking and mind numbing silence he finally spoke, not able to take the silence anymore. "Sev? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Severus, unfortunately it sounded more automatic than a truthful reply.

"You do know you can talk to me if something's bothering you... don't you? I might not be your age but I'm not a five year old." said Harry. He was more mature than most children, like all only children were, and its' basically all he had been. Then his parents died and he was adopted by Hilda and Isaac he hadn't had a single friend, he had been forced to mature well before his time. Dating a vampire didn't help either, his childhood was long gone, his future awaited and for once Harry wasn't unhappy about it. He wondered what had become of Hilda, she had left and he hadn't heard from her since. She had promised to stay in touch, but she hadn't it had hurt at the time. Now though he realized, it was probably for the best, he had a life to start living.

"Thank you Harry," said Severus finishing up his own cup of coffee. "It's something I have to figure out myself. However, if I can't I shall speak to you about it." it wasn't a promise he intended on keeping. He was adamant about getting his answers himself. When Severus got on Mission mode, nobody could stop him until he got his answers. Severus was a very resourceful man; once the wedding was over he had a month to bury himself in books before Harry came back.

Harry shook his head in amusement, he knew Severus well enough that even under torture he wouldn't willingly ask for help. He had been like that, after a year with Hilda and Isaac, but two families had pulled him out of his despair. The Cullen's' and of course his family of Wizards too.

"Now if you'll excuse me…I'm going to have to wake Draco…this is going to be fun," said Severus sarcasm bleeding through.

"I'll do it if you like?" suggested Harry wickedly, wondering what to use…ice, water? Which would be more fun.

"No you can wake Black, he's not getting the Potion, it's his fault," smirked Severus in vindictive pleasure.

Harry sniggered in amusement before nodding his head in agreement.

It didn't take long for Harry to get to Sirius' door, wand in hand - he was going to get his revenge on his Godfather after all. Opening the door quietly, he looked across at his godfather and struggled to contain his laughter. He was spread eagle on the bed, not even under the covers, still in the clothes he had worn yesterday. He was like a star fish, creeping up, he wondered if he really should, but then a wicked grin made itself known across Harry's face. If someone had been watching, they would have known Harry's intention.

"Aguamenti!" shouted Harry, his wand straight at Sirius' face.

Sirius jumped in right, gasping for breath as water completely soaked him, stuttering, he bellowed in anger. "Harry I'm going to kill you!" trying to get himself out of the bed, groaning in agony as the loudness of his voice made his head throb in agony. He stumbled uselessly, as Harry laughed raucously before he took off, a satisfied look on his face. "Coffee, I need coffee," moaned Sirius, his stomach rebelling at the thought. He sniffed himself and grimaced, he smelt like a brewery, he realised coffee would have to wait. His Godson was going to be married today, and he'd be damned if he smelt bad at the wedding. He quickly took off his clothes and got under the warm spray. He realized in fond amusement, that it was the first time his godson had pranked him. He was actually rather proud of him; there might be a Marauder in the making. He'd have to think of a way to get him back somehow. He stayed under the spray for twenty minutes, until his stomach had settled and the stench had disappeared. Smacking his lips, grimacing in distaste his mouth felt as though mothballs had taken residence when he slept. He needed something to drink and desperately, magically drying himself he put some old jogging pants on and a t-shirt. He wasn't going to get dressed in something proper and have to change anyway. His suit was hanging on his wardrobe; he smiled softly, touching it with reverence. Who would have thought it? He never really thought he'd find his Godson. It had been a miracle he had managed to brew the potion, he had screwed it up twice. He only wished he had thought of it sooner, but he thought to himself, it was better than being too late. He shuddered remembering just how close he had come to being too late. His godson had been minutes from death, he was glad he had been an Auror. Part of being an Auror was being able to create Portkey's that could get him anywhere, including Hogwarts. If he hadn't been one, his godson wouldn't have survived, now here he was. A guest attending his godsons wedding, he was so relieved he hadn't given up hope. He was thankful for many things, for keeping Harry's baby blanket, for being able to brew the Potion finally, for saving him, for being able to actually catch Severus off guard. He smiled even more, who would have thought he and Severus would have become good friends? Or even him and Remus becoming Severus' friend? Whatever Sirius imagined he'd be after twenty years, when he was attending Hogwarts - he'd never have dreamed he'd be here. This was reality though, and it was a good reality better than any dream he could have conjured.

Shaking off his reminiscent thoughts he walked down the stairs, he grimaced at the fry up his four house companions had in front of them. His stomach, he realized wasn't up for anything like that - he feared he'd end up being sick. He sniffed in indignation when all of them looked bright and happy, when he felt like crap. Had he really drank that much more than them? He didn't like to think so. Maybe he had gone too far in bringing out the Ogden's Whisky.

Sirius sat down looking at the food as though it was going to lunge at him, smirking in amusement Severus took pity on the man. "Here," smirked Severus. Sirius blinked owlishly at Severus, throwing the black haired man a relieved look he gulped the Potion down in one go. Reacting just as the others had signing in relief, the tension just draining away. No surprise when he felt suddenly ravenous, digging into his breakfast like the others were doing. "Now that's a Potion I like!" he said parroting Harry's earlier words.

"Black close your mouth while you eat," grimaced Severus.

"So when is Angela coming over? Or is she meeting us at the church?" asked Harry ignoring the bickering two men. He was well used to the squabbling both men could get into, and over such pointless things too.

"She's coming over here…is that okay?" asked Draco. Now when he was eleven Draco would never have said such a thing. He had changed, the Potter spawn had made sure of that. Dumbledore's blatant disregard for his safety had changed him even more. Who would have thought he'd come the twin of the boy he hated best friend? Severus had certainly not seen it coming, Draco probably hadn't either. Harry had restored Draco's faith in everything. His magic, his belief in true friends, Harry was practically Draco's brother not just through them both being adopted but through their feelings the bond they had formed.

"Of course, there's going to be enough room, we have a Limo coming," said Harry. One to their house and another to the Cullen's. The church they were going to was quite secluded; they didn't want to risk strangers coming in for one reason or another. Wedding crashers and the like. They weren't sure how powerful Harry's magic was going to be so that's why they had gone for this once. It was beautiful too, so it all had positive points.

"Enough you two!" Remus said sharply, having enough of Severus' and Sirius' bickering. They might be friends but sometimes they tended to forget that and bicker.

Draco and Harry snickered well and truly used to their ways, and not at all bothered about it. When he first came here, he had been worried, but he'd come to realize over time that it's just the way they were. Nothing harmful was said, just silly immature words tossed back and forth. It sort of reminded Harry and Draco of ten year olds wanting the last say in an argument.

"Sev is Leah coming here?" asked Harry, curiously. They wouldn't be able to get the Limo in the Reservation it was just too small for that. Severus had said his own car had trouble getting passed, never mind a Limo. Severus had also said something about getting her a proper house, instead of her living in a wooden hut. He'd never really been up onto the Rez; he didn't get along with the others, especially Jacob. Jacob was very immature, and had tried to break him and Edward up, in the process breaking the treaty, technically. He had been hinting to Harry what they were without outright telling him.

"She is," said Severus nodding his head, he really didn't want to think on her or what happened. He was rather desperate to find out what had happened last night. He just hoped she had the sense to know him well enough not to mention anything.

"At least we have a few hours until we need to get ready," said Remus quietly, he was the only one that hadn't needed the Potion. He couldn't get a hangover; his body absorbed the alcohol too quickly for him to get drunk. There had been times when he cursed the fact he couldn't, the night his godson had disappeared was once of them, the other when he realized to himself that he'd always be alone. He was a werewolf, cursed to turn into a beast every full moon, and penniless - what kind of woman would truly want him? It was simple really, there wasn't. He wouldn't allow any woman to settle with him, he knew sooner or later they'd love or resent him for it.

"Well why did you wake us now?" grumbled Draco, "I wont even be able to get back to sleep!" he finished indignantly.

Severus just smirked and opted not to answer.

* * *

Two hours later found Harry in his bedroom, freshly washed and putting on his suit a peaceful serene smile on his face. Most men who were about to marry, weren't usually like that. There wasn't even a sign of cold feet or even pre- wedding jitters. Many years ago, he wouldn't have ever dreamed his life would end up like this. He was about to marry a vampire, and he had more family than he could have dreamed about. It seemed as though it was a day for reminiscing. Draco was his best man, and Sirius and Severus were acting as his 'Parents' by giving him away. Not the way the Muggles did, by coming down the isle but in a different way. It had been harder for Edward, he'd been forced to pick between Emmett and Jasper, and in the end he had been unable to do so. Both of them were going to be his best man, it wasn't an original wedding so why not? His thoughts turned to Edward, was he putting on his suit? Or already dressed? Playing the piano or driving his parent's nuts? He sniggered at the thought.

One thing was for certain, Edward wasn't going to take anywhere near the amount of time he was to get his suit on. At this moment he was trying and failing to get his tie on, he knew he should have got a clip on one instead. Unfortunately Alice the daft woman had been in charge and ended up getting them all proper ties. He left the room, in his quest to find Severus - he'd be able to put it on for him. He wasn't in the study, living room or kitchen not even in the library.

Two minutes later Harry was outside Severus' bedroom, he knocked on the door waiting impatiently for an answer.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus opening the door to find Harry standing outside it.

"Can you do my tie? I can't do it," he half asked half grumbled.

Severus' lips arched up, he was obviously very amused, and he was also extremely proud and happy that Harry had turned to him to do it. He left the room and stood in the hall, putting the tie around Harry's neck. Then with quick efficiency he had the tie securely tied around Harry's neck properly, making it look entirely too effortlessly for Harry's taste. His tie was silver, his shirt white and his suit obviously green. Severus had been surprised by Harry's choice of colours, when he really shouldn't have been. Harry didn't have the prejudice with certain colours - he hadn't attended Hogwarts. "There," said Severus in satisfaction.

"Thanks Sev," said Harry gratefully.

Then in an action that did surprise Severus, he hugged him now neither men were big on contact, Edward was different he was Harry's lover. Severus stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before his brain kicked in and he hugged him back. The hug was very brief and it told a lot more emotion than they could have conveyed through word of mouth.

"Are you ready?" said Severus his hands soothing down the wrinkles that had appeared in both their suits.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Good," said Severus, suddenly the door went, a tingle ran down Severus' spine, he knew instinctively it was Leah. "That's Leah at the door, I best answer." he stated calmly.

Harry nodded his head "I'm going to talk to Draco," he said wandering off in the direction of Draco's room.

* * *

Severus opened the door, letting Leah enter, she was once again stunning in the beautiful cream coloured dress she had on. It complemented her skin colour and made her look even more beguiling than ever. He could see she looked a little apprehensive, as if she was unsure of how he would receive her. "Come on in," he said as if nothing had happened the night before. She smiled warmly at him, her worry easing away completely.

"How's Harry?" asked Leah walking in. She knew Severus loved him like a son, that he had adopted him. She didn't mind, she liked him despite the fact she hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with him. Jacob was terrified of the teenager, with good reason they all knew what he had done, what Jacob had also tried to do. She refused to think on what would happen with the treaty, if Edward turned Harry, there had been a lot of speculation especially from Sam. The man seemed furious that she had found her own imprint that it was with a family heavily connected to vampires. The worst of it, he couldn't spy on her thoughts and memories, to find out more information about them. When she had realized this, she had been very grateful for the band that somehow stopped them learning anything about Severus.

"He's fine," said Severus "Would you like a coffee or anything?" he said out of habit.

"A cold drink wouldn't go amiss, I had to walk," said Leah. "So no pre wedding jitters?" she finished teasingly.

"No he's been remarkably calm about everything, Sirius thinks it's odd, everyone he knew that got married paced the floor bare." smirked Severus wryly, this would be his first wedding, and he'd never been a social man by any means.

"I think its sweet," said Leah, "You look very dashing," a hungry look in her eye. It was the first time she had seen him in a suit. Severus was always a neat dresser, and mostly dressed in black, it was his favourite colour. Yet in that suit, she wanted nothing more than to keep him to himself all day, having her wicked ways with him. Too bad they had a wedding to attend, maybe if she was lucky she could get a repeat performance of last night.

"Thank you, you also." said Severus, stopping the flush from creeping up his face, her simple words warmed a place that had been cold for a long time. The part of his heart that only a lover could touch that only Lily had ever touched. He had become very fond of Leah, their relationship was still in the beginning phase, but she was slipping bit by bit into his heart. He handed her over the orange soda, giving her half a smile at her compliment.

"Thank you," she said smiling brightly at him, as if he was her entire world.

"Did I get here on time?" asked Leah, she expected it to be a lot busier than this bustling maybe.

"You did, the Limo will be here within five minutes," said Severus wryly.

"That's good," sighed Leah in relief.

"Hey, Leah, how are you?" asked Sirius walking in, looking very handsome in his blue suit, it was dark blue almost black his tie was light blue. Remus was not far behind him, own grey suit on; his tie was amber just like his eyes.

"I'm fine thanks Sirius," said Leah, she knew about the past animosity between those two, also knew why Severus was almost turned into a Moon wolf. She had been quite angry on Severus' behalf, but was at least respectful to Sirius. If Severus could put it behind him who was she to stand in his way?

"I hope the Limo driver knows where to come!" said Sirius looking out of the Kitchen window looking for any sign of the black ride coming up the driveway.

"It's got three minutes or I'm having a word with the company," said Severus, he couldn't cope with incompetence and being late was high up in the incompetence department in his book. Teachers that couldn't teach being another one of them. There were a lot of things Severus found incompetent and it would take years to go through them all.

"No need," said Sirius "It's here."

"DRACO! THE LIMO'S HERE!" yelled Remus loudly.

"Coming!" yelled Draco right back, Draco came into the kitchen in his white suit, white shirt and a baby blue tie, only to match with Angela who had a beautiful baby blue dress on. Draco had gotten her a beautiful sapphire necklace to match she looked amazing. She best get used to being spoiled, Draco was extremely wealthy.

"Let's go," said Severus, Leah slipped her hand into his and everyone left the manor, squeezing into the manor. Nobody touched the champagne that was there, they'd had enough drink yesterday to content with.

* * *

"We're here," said Draco, who was hanging out the window with Angela giggling away.

They got out of the Limo, Esme was there already taking pictures, causing Harry to smile sweetly at her. She came up to him and hugged him tightly, "You look beautiful sweetie!" she practically squealed at him. She took his hand and quickly chivvied him over to five other vampires he'd never met, but knew were coming.

"Harry this is our sister family, the Denali Coven, this is Irina, Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazer," said Esme practically beaming in sweet happiness.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," said Harry giving them all a handshake as they were introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, we've heard so much about you from Esme and Carlisle," said Kate.

Harry's face flushed in bashful happiness. "Aww," was all Harry was able to say.

"If I didn't already know about you're magic I'd be extremely confused," said Eleazer changing the subject away from Harry's apparent embarrassment.

"How so?" asked Harry curious now, his earlier shyness at not knowing how to respond forgotten.

"I have a talent for spotting gifts, you and your family are clouded with them," stated Eleazer.

"Clouded?" questioned Harry.

"It's how I explain it, how I see it," stated Eleazer.

"Cool," said Harry smiling he kind of liked Eleazer.

"Come on then we bet get in!" squealed Esme, her son was getting married, her first son and the son that had been so alone for years.

Nobody seemed bothered that a Shape-shifter was among them, nor did they seem to care a human was. These vampires thrived on being among humans, wanting to prove to themselves that they were better than others of their kind. Angela knew what they were, and she was nervous, she tried not to let it show, unfortunately for her - the vampires were all too aware of her apprehension. They could smell it coming off her in waves.

The church was beautiful, the cameras were still going off, and a professional photographer was there as well. He was a Wizard; he was going to print the pictures of in both types, Muggle and Wizard. Harry was stunned breathless seeing Edward standing there beside Jasper and Emmett. If it was possible he looked even more breathtaking than normal. The church was practically draped in white silk cloth, with flowers in every possible area for them to be planted. The red carpet was laid out for them, and the benches were covered in the same white silk. The Minister was dressed like a Muggle but with a cloak around him, nobody would have noticed anything odd about it thought, Angela and Leah certainly didn't.

Then the music started playing, they had opted against playing the traditional wedding piano tune 'Here comes the bride' after all there wasn't a bride. They all started sitting down, going to their respective sides, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Irina, Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazer all sat at Edward's side of the room, sticking to some of the traditions. Severus, Leah, Angela, Sirius and Remus sat down on Harry's side; Hilda had not come despite receiving an invite to his wedding. Emmett and Jasper were standing beside Edward as his best man, and of course Draco was standing beside Harry. The Male Cullen's all had Black suits on, with different coloured ties all complimenting what their 'wife's' were wearing. Rosalie was wearing a beautiful red dress that revealed her beautiful legs, with beautiful Ruby jewellery to compliment it. So Emmett of course had a red tie on. Esme had a beautiful brown dress on, that barely went past her knees. Alice had a pink sequined dress on, and poor Jasper was stuck with the pink tie, thankfully Emmett wasn't much of a tease on that front. The only person who hadn't bothered with the matching tie was Severus, his tie was black and it didn't seem to bother him at all.

I was standing at the end of my rainbow

With nowhere to go and no pot of gold in sight

All my wishes were just way too much to hope for

But when I saw you I knew I'd seen the light

And not a moment too soon

Without a minute to spare

You touched my heart

When I didn't have a prayer In my darkest hour

With my world filled with gloom

Your sweet love saved me

Not a moment too soon

I used to think that love would never find me

And the one who cares was lost somewhere in time

But when you found me I knew I'd found forever

You rescued me just before I crossed the line

And not a moment too soon

Without a minute to spare

You touched my heart

When I didn't have a prayer In my darkest hour

With my world filled with gloom

Your sweet love saved me

Not a moment too soon

Your sweet love saved me

Not a moment too soon

Not a moment too soon, yeah

Once the song had winded down, the Minister stepped forward and the wedding truly begun.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Edward and Harry, to bond them together in eternal love that will last forever." said the Minister; everyone's attention was solely focused on the three people at the centre of the church. Edward, Harry and of course the Minister. "Now who gives Edward away in the bonding?" asked the Minister, after all Edward might be a vampire, but he looked underage, and looked seventeen so they were doing it properly.

"We do," said Esme and Carlisle standing up momentarily before sitting back down, they had huge smiles on their faces. The song had been prefect, they'd never have thought of it, just completely perfect. It had been Edward's choice, Alice had tried to intervene but he had none of it.

"Who gives Harry away in this bonding?" said the Minister, his face a look of well practised serenity. It was their big day after all.

"We do," said Severus and Sirius standing up, Severus as his father, and Sirius as his Godfather. Both of them were his legal guardians.

"Edward, Harry, turn to one another and place your hands together," said the Minister, removing his wand subtlety, keeping it out of view out of habit. Once they were facing one another, completely mesmerized by one another. Young eternal love, it wasn't something the Minister saw often. "Repeat after me," he said.

"I bond myself to you, Harry Black-Snape, to be forever yours, eternally bound by magic and as your soul mate until death takes me." said the Minister, it's the vows they had both chosen. Of course Edward had bought against the soul part, believing he didn't have one. As you can see Harry had won that argument he had Edward wrapped around his fingers.

"I bond myself to you, Harry Black-Snape, to be forever yours, eternally bound by magic as your soul mate until death takes me." said Edward, staring into Harry's green eyes, the love he felt for Harry was nearly choking him. He'd waited lifetimes for this moment, to be here, married to his mate it couldn't have made him happier. Yesterday had been the longest day of his life, but standing here right now made it all worthwhile. Suddenly magic weaved itself through Edward and Harry's co-joined hands causing both men to gasp at the feel of it. Even Harry had never felt anything like it before in his life and magic had always been a part of him.

"Repeat after me, I bond myself to you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be forever yours, eternally bound by magic as your soul mate until death takes me." said the Minister staring at Harry, waiting patiently for him to repeat the words of his vow.

"I bond myself to you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be forever yours, eternally bound by magic as your soul mate until death takes me." repeated Harry, staring into the amber eyes of the man he loved beyond reason. He could loose himself in Edward for hours, he was just so perfect and he sometimes wondered, although it was less frequent what the hell Edward saw in him. He was however, very grateful that Edward did see something in him worth loving. He's sell his soul for him, and he way Edward kept going on about vampires not having a soul it was basically what he was doing in Edward's opinion. He disagreed though, he believed they kept their soul, he believed a body couldn't function without one. They gasped once more as more magic began pouring from Harry; it was nothing like when Edward said his vow…this was truly magical, it was like ten times more potent than when he touched Harry. It was like being immersed in a very hot bath but more sensual than that.

"Do you both swear to be faithful, true and honest with one another?" asked the Minister.

"I do," was all both of them said, lost in each others eyes, as more magic began spinning around them. It was almost as if Harry's magic was entering Edward and not returning.

The Minister was almost breathless; the magic coming from this wizard was stronger than anything he had ever seen. It was almost too much to bear, he wanted too look away but he was so transfixed at the sight.

"Powerful be you lad, I announce you husband and husband, bonded together though magic and love. You may kiss and seal the eternal bond shared by you both." said he Minster eventually.

Edward and Harry kissed, passionately seeming to forget they had an audience. Normally by this part, there was wolf whistles and clapping, but everyone was enchanted by the sight before them all they could do was stare. Even Sirius and Remus had never seen such a thing; magic was pouring off Harry and literally wrapping itself around them both as if protecting them from some unseen force. It soon died down, before wearing off completely, the bond was done it was official. Nothing could separate them; they belonged to each other forever.

Suddenly cheering erupted, the wolf whistles started, and the loud clapping. As they signed their Muggle version of their marriage, the magical version was automatic they didn't need to sign that one. Esme rushed forward to hug him, Carlisle not far behind, when a huge almighty bang surrounded the church - it was coming from outside. Every single vampire winced and crouched down in automatic defensive positions, Edward wrapping his mate around him in a possessive gesture that rocked them to the core. His eyes were feral and positively screamed 'MINE'.

Draco ran towards the windows wondering what the hell was going on, they all heard his next words. As it seemed to boom down the entire length of the church.

"Oh shit, we are in serious trouble, its Voldemort and the Death Eaters." said Draco wide eyed, staring at Angela as if he had already lost her. Voldemort and every single one of his Death Eaters were outside, just waiting on them. They were seriously outnumbered, this was not going to end well at all.

* * *

**GUYS ARE THE ALERTS WORKING? **Okay the song was found by ShatteredDragon :) so thank you for that :D on another note i stayed up to four in the morning guys so you better review :P so will Draco be devastated again as someone he loves gets killed by Death eaters? or will she kick their arse? the good old fashioned way? will the pack come to help them? better yet will the American Aurors be there to help? having been watching and waiting for the right moment? what happened between leah and severus to cause magic to flair? do you want to know more about that? will the cullens suffer a devastating loss? can you tell me if a vampires gift can work on more than one person? if its true then Kates gift will work on them all wont it? or does she have to be touching? hm im pretty sure she has to be touching damn...that sucks i suppose i could maybe have severus tweak it or better yet have jasper project the feeling to them? would you like to see that? R&R PLEASE!


	52. Chapter 52

**In This Life **

**Chapter 52 **

**At Least They Waited Until I Said I Do**

* * *

Everyone in the church had sucked in harsh choked disbelieving breaths, well the people that understood what was happening. The others that didn't were looking around wearily, and understanding the direness of the situation by the fact their faces were so grave. Just minutes ago everything had been brilliant, happy, and carefree, now everyone was so damn worried. Angela was staring straight at Draco, seeing his face; she realized that she was way in over her head being with him. She realized belatedly that she would change nothing; she loved him, and that shocked her even more. She had liked him, a lot but love? It had come at the most unexpected time.

"I'm sorry Severus," said Leah quietly, and before Severus could ask her why, her face twisted in anger and she transformed into her wolf form, shredding the dress to smithereens. A loud howl penetrated the room, as Leah got in touch with her pack, hoping they'd show compassion and come. If not, she would remove herself from the pack and never go back. She had helped them against her better judgment, feeling like a freak as she did - she was the only female Shape-shifter in the pack after all. If they didn't help her now well she'd wash her hand of them all.

The Denali Coven watched Leah warily, they knew she was a Shape-shifter, but seeing her in her form made them feel extremely defensive. As quickly as everyone was staring at Leah, they found themselves staring anywhere other than Leah's suddenly naked form. Severus cursed; rolling his eyes he removed his jacket, and quickly covered her. Smiling softly at her, when she gazed at him gratefully. He expanded the jacket, so it grew down to her knees, and buttoned it up for her.

"Well, at least they waited until I said I do," sighed Harry extremely grim. He was still wrapped up in Edward's arms; usually he'd be extremely embarrassed about it. He was after all a grown man, and had means to defend himself against all things - his magic had made him feel extremely confident about that.

"How the hell did they find us?" growled Remus, his amber eyes flashing darkly as the fury began to overtake he usually gentle man.

"You're theory was obviously correct," said Severus bluntly.

"Why don't we just apparate away?" asked Draco his voice high pitched with fear.

"They will just continue to come after us that's why," said Harry, "We cannot risk everyone's life here in Forks…we have to end this. Now." his green eyes glowing with grim determination.

"I think you'll find the Dark Lord has already put up Anti-Dis-apparating spells up," said Severus dryly, the one thing about Severus is that he kept himself calm and collected. Getting hysterical did nothing but add drama to any occasion.

"Who is he exactly?" asked Eleazer keeping Carmen close to him.

"A very powerful wizard, he's after me," sighed Harry, he was putting everyone's life in danger.

"Don't you dare go there," said Edward a growl leaving his throat knowing exactly what was going through Harry's head and he didn't need his mind reading abilities to hear what his mate was thinking.

"He's right Harry, you aren't responsible for any of this, I am just sorry I couldn't keep this from happening," said Severus grimly a exasperating sigh leaving his lips. Part of him felt like he had failed Harry, he had tried to keep Harry away from the war, he had not succeeded. It seemed as though the Prophecy was coming to fruition on its own - regardless of what they did or rather didn't do. He was just grateful he had given Harry all the training he could possibly receive.

"You are a part of the family now Harry, we protect our own," said Carmen her words making Harry feel very blessed at that moment. Despite the danger that was outside, waiting on them giving up.

"Word of advice, don't let the spells hit you, snap their wands if you can and they will be defenceless against you." stated Sirius the Auror in him coming to the forefront, despite the fact he hadn't been one in many, many years.

Angela swallowed loudly; she truly was well out of her depth here.

"I hope they come," said Leah worry written across her face, they should it was her imprint that was in danger after all. Imprints always came first in a pack; gosh she really did hope they came.

"The pack?" asked Harry dubiously.

Leah nodded; she knew Harry wasn't overly fond of them, or rather Jacob to be precise.

Another boom rocked the church, if they weren't careful, and quick about deciding the place was going to fall down around them. The smell of burning wood hit their nostrils, damn, Voldemort had set the damn place on fire. They were going to have to decide right now, if it was Fiendfyre that had been cast, the vampires were in danger as well as the rest of them.

"We have to get out of here, now." growled Severus furiously, not at anyone in particular but the situation in general.

"I agree," said Carlisle grimly, the smell of burning wood was very strong on his delicate nostrils, no doubt his entire family felt the same. That said, everyone began walking towards the doors, things had definitely not gone the way they envisaged the day to go. Draco had Angela at his back, keeping her hands wrapped rightly around his middle. She was shaking, completely terrified, and Draco could do nothing to comfort her he was just too terrified for her to speak. Leah was walking with Severus, hand in hand too proud to cower - she'd bite them to hell in back before she let them hurt her imprint. Kate Irina and Tanya were all huddled together, Carmen and Eleazer here hand in hand, as well as the Cullen Coven, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and last but no means least Edward and Harry. Sirius and Remus were grimly bringing up the rear; all Wizards had their wands out at the ready.

Severus blasted the door open, firing them from their hinges; the look on Voldemort's face would have been deeply amusing if they weren't so worried about the outcome. The surprise on Voldemort's face though soon turned to malicious rage. It was time, the war had started and here it would finish, it was just a matter of which side would win….

* * *

I know its short but its all i can do tonight guys, I'm sorry about the long absence! but i'm back :) take care and tell me what you'd like to see! will i have Angela a mere Muggle :P save Draco? Leah save severus? or will the vampires have all the Death eaters completly disarmed, by snapping their wands in one fell swoop making it an easy win? or will it be long and drawn out? will they loose people on both sides? do you want to see the american aurors make an appearance what about the werewolves? R&R PLEASE!


	53. Chapter 53

**In This Life **

**Chapter 53 **

**The Battle Of Their Lives **

* * *

Voldemort's evil red flashing eyes watched them all like hawks, rage simmered through him seeing his spy walking out of the church. He had wrongfully assumed the old fool Dumbledore had figured out his Alchemist had been a spy for him. It seemed he was the fool, and his spy had been working against him. The treacherous spy would suffer the consequences of his actions. The slippery spy would writhe in agony before him, die knowing he should never have crossed him, he was Lord Voldemort, and he was the most powerful wizard alive. He was curious about the pale creatures standing across from him, it didn't take long for the snake faced Wizard to find out what exactly they were. Vampires. They were different from the vampires he had come across, not just by their curious eye colour, but by their odd skin - if he didn't know any better he could have sworn they were twinkling almost blindingly for a few seconds. Unaware of the cloud that had parted, letting the sun shine down for one brief shining moment, before it covered the ball of fire back up again. Heaven forbid should Forks be allowed any decent sunshine - which was good for the vampires and depressing for the humans that dwelled in Forks Washington. The church continued to burn behind them, a place where Harry and Edward had declared their true love to one another.

"Well, well, my slippery spy, how wrong was I?" said Voldemort with deceptive coolness.

Severus arched his eyebrow in Voldemort's direction; inwardly he was very worried about the outcome of this battle. Nobody that Voldemort wanted dead survived, it was just the way it had been for so many years. Until he had gone after a year old baby, and been somehow defeated. Now he was here to prove to his Death Eaters that it had been a fluke, an accident when Harry had defeated him. He'd been a spy since he was eighteen years old, he knew how Voldemort thought. He was no fool; he had learned all he had to know about Voldemort. Know the enemy, and keep your friends close and enemies' closer had been sayings or mottos he had held close to his heart. He'd not had friends, not since Lily anyway, not truly. Severus didn't respond to Voldemort's question or statement instead just wondered how the hell he'd get everyone of them out of there safely. The good thing about the Anti-Apparation wards was that Voldemort nor the Death Eaters could flee either. Not unless they reached the end of the wards Voldemort had put up.

Silence didn't suit Voldemort at all, he hissed in anger; most of the Death Eaters were just about jumping up and down in anticipation of the attack that was to come. There were a few that were standing completely immobile, staring lacklustrly ahead. Severus didn't take long to figure out those were the ones under the Imperious curse. Edward if he had been able to read Severus' thoughts would have agreed.

Edward could hear their inner thoughts, crying out in desperation, defeated at their own disgusting actions. Yet on top of it, were demands they couldn't help but comply with. He didn't understand that, how could they be forced to do such horrible things? Was there magic that could make you perform magic on others? It turned his stomach, he suddenly felt sorry for those people, obviously enchanted into doing this red eyed beings bidding. He whispered to the others, none of the humans could hear what he was saying, but his vampire brethren could. "The ones that are still are not acting under their own minds, don't hurt them if you can avoid it." he said to them.

Carlisle was staring at Voldemort with complete revulsion written across his face. He'd have assumed this being was a vampire, so pale he was with red eyes. Unfortunately no vampire would ever be that disgusting looking, he reminded Carlisle of the Volturi. Waiting for the fear to paralyze them, and then of course subdue them and disposing of them. Of course these magical beings had a lot more power and people on their side than the Volturi could hope to have. Maybe not more power, Carlisle idly thought, after all Alec's gift worked on everyone on a whole, not just one person like the magic did for Wizards and Witches. The same could be said for Jane, she could hurt more than one person if she desired. The question was could Wizards? He wished he had paid more attention to Harry and Draco's training. If this was confusing for him, he didn't like to think on how his sister Clan was feeling. They'd only discovered magic was real, when he had called them a week ago. Issuing invitations to Edward's wedding which they had gladly accepted, and he had of course had no choice but to tell them about the world of magic. Upon hearing Edwards' words, he realized he was more like the Volturi than expected; he had them twisted so they would do his bidding? That was like Chelsea's gift…did that mean she was a Witch before she was turned? It was a curious thought…who's to say Harry wouldn't loose his magic once he was turned? That was indeed a disturbing thought. One he had to share with Severus soon, Harry had basically just learned what he was a year ago, even if he'd always had magic he'd never used it. Would Harry still give up magic to be with Edward? Carlisle went cold just thinking about it. Sighing in exasperation at himself, this wasn't really the time or place to be thinking about this. Especially in the presence of Edward.

Draco was trembling in the background, knowing his father was here and would kill Angela in a heartbeat. It was terrifying to say the least; he had thought he was finished with the wizard world. He hadn't expected, Voldemort to find them, despite telling Harry that they would find him. That had just been him being negative, something he had been since joining Hogwarts. "Don't let the green spell hit you, avoid them if you can - and even better break their wands if you get the chance…do you understand?" he said his voice hoarse and full of terror.

Angela's alarmed, terrified eyes, met the blue ones of the man she had just realized she loved. Nodded her head, with determination she didn't feel. She didn't understand what was happening, she'd only recently learned about the magical world. Who was this man? Why was everyone so afraid of him? She could tell by the way Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry and Draco were acting they were completely frozen in fear of him…well almost maybe she was, over exaggerating a little, okay a lot.

Jasper could feel the hate leeching from the central figure; it was a curious combination for one person to have. Self loathing, Anger, disgust, self disgust, determination, worry, fear, and also smugness at his own superiority. Self loathing and self disgust he was curious to why this man, wizard felt like that. Of course if he had known Voldemort's past he would have realized why. As it was Jasper had no idea who this Wizard was never mind his history. The rest of the 'Followers' as he was going to call them, most just felt hate anger and pride; they obviously loved what they did. He could sense unending shame, horror, sickness; it was like a twisted knife to the stomach. He finally understood what Edward meant, he in his own way could tell them apart too.

"Why don't you introduce us? Your parents wouldn't want you to forget your manners Severus," said Voldemort tauntingly his eyes narrowed to slits, his voice still had that snake like mannerism to it. To think if he had been loyal, a mere potion would have changed all that. Restored Voldemort to his natural look, but it was the last thing Severus wanted. The bastard had enchanted many people because of his looks and false promises.

"As fucked up as they were at least I had both my parents," sneered Severus caustically, watching with sheer delight as Voldemort seemed to pale at his words. His eyes flashing with disbelief, fury and worry.

"Crucio!" snarled Voldemort taking a lot of offence from that single sentence than anything else could.

Severus sidestepped the spell; it went flying past blasting its way into the church. He had wanted to do that for years, yet he'd been unable to - knowing the punishment for such an action would have been ten times worse. He'd taken all he would from Voldemort, his spying was done he wasn't going to sit down and take it anymore.

Emmett was watching the proceedings a very un-Emmett look on his face, same could be said for Sirius as well. He could hardly believe how this day had gone, he'd been catcalling his brother, intending on winding him up about his honeymoon all through the day. Yet here he was, facing the unknown, his new brother-in-laws life in danger. It wasn't acceptable to him, sure he didn't take a lot seriously, but his family meant everything to him. He'd do anything to protect them; he'd kill for them, every single one of them without remorse or regret. He could tell by the look on his wife's face that the same thoughts were going through her mind.

Suddenly all hell broke loose as a barrage of spells came their way.

* * *

Sam and the other Shape-shifters received their pack mates distress call, Sam made the ruthless decision to stay out of it. As much as he liked Remus, he didn't trust the others - and he was also not going to put his pack at risk. They destroyed Vampires not wizards, it went against everything they believed in to harm anyone breathing.

"You're breaking one of our most absolute laws!" snapped Jacob completely astonished by Sam's lack of feelings. They knew he was jealous of Leah, that she had found someone else, her imprint. It was obvious to them that despite finding an imprint of his own - he still had feelings for Leah. Not love, but controlling feelings, as if he owned her and not just her Wolf form either. He could hardly believe it himself, here he was completely naked standing up for Leah after the annoying pain in the arse she had been. Then he realised belatedly…that this was what Sisters were like. He had sisters so he should have realized it sooner. He was only glad his sisters were well out of the way, he'd have been devastated if they had succumbed to the curse he was forced to live in. He didn't like Harry Potter or whatever his name was - well Cullen now he supposed, but he didn't want to see the boy dead. He finally acknowledged to himself, that it had been his fault the way Harry had reacted that year.

"This has nothing to do with us," said Sam demandingly and demeaningly.

"Imprints come first! You know that!" snapped Jacob unsure of where his vehemence was coming from.

"Enough Jacob!" snarled Sam sounding like his Wolf form right now.

"This isn't right!" he said angrily.

"Are you challenging me?" boomed Sam towering over Jacob, or at least trying to but Jacob was as tall as him now. "To do that you need to be Alpha." he continued. Phasing into his wolf form he growled up at Jacob.

"I am the great-grandson of Ephraim Black, I was never meant to follow an Uley," snarled Jacob unable to stand back and do nothing. Something inside of him burst, transforming back into his wolf form, he began to radiate dominance.

"So this is how it will be? You choose to fight me for the pack?" growled Sam communicating with Jacob through the link the Shape-shifter's shared.

"I'm not fighting you! I'm going to defend Leah! As you should have done!" snarled Jacob before he bound off, it was eerily quiet, he felt cut off from all that he had known. He wasn't sure if he liked that thought much, then he heard another voice coming from his mind.

"Wait up!" yelped the young wolf, Jacob knew to be Seth.

"Go back Seth, you're sister will kill me if I bring you!" barked Jacob.

"I'm not going back," said Seth continuing to run, his sister was in danger and he'd be damned if he sat back and did nothing about it now he had an option. He'd been completely defeated under Sam's rule, his heart breaking at the thought of loosing his sister after loosing his father. It would kill their mother; destroy her completely if she lost Leah. He loved his mother more than anything else in the world, and he'd do anything to bring his sister back - as annoying as she was all the time. When it came to it, she was his sister, his blood and it meant more than petty squabbling. Jacob thankfully didn't protest anymore, just trying to get to the Church as quickly as possible. Leah had been ominously quiet; he wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't part of his pack or because she was no longer a werewolf.

Jacob grumbled under his breath at Seth's impudence but nevertheless he continued on. The sight that met his eyes, shocked him to the core, and without thought he joined in the Frey, copying Leah's actions. Biting the right hands of the black cloaked wizards, that held their wands in. It stopped them throwing out those glowing balls that was causing damage to even vampires - even if it was only throwing them in the air without much damage.

* * *

"Harry Potter," said Voldemort his eyes glowing with malice.

"It's Cullen actually, thanks for waiting until my wedding vows were said," replied Harry sardonically.

Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise, he had not expected the boy to speak back to him so casually. Did this boy have no idea who he was? What he had done? It was well seen Snape was part of the boy's life; sarcasm seemed to come second nature to him. Just how long though? How long had his slippery spy been laughing at him behind his back? It infuriated him to the point he almost wanted to seek him out and kill him himself. "Potter and Snape are mine! Do not kill them!" snarled Voldemort eventually his mind made up.

"You won't get near my dad," snapped Harry, his own anger bubbling up inside of him. As the battle around him continued.

Voldemort's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, if he had eaten anything he'd have choked on it.

"Crucio!" snarled Voldemort, wanting to let off a little steam before he killed the brat, nobody spoke to him that way and got away with it.

Harry summoned a nearby bench and threw it at the curse in mid air, stopping it in its tracks. Metal and wood flew everywhere, showering both sides in it; Harry winced as the metal side banged into him, wounding his shoulder severely. Thankfully though it was his left, and didn't affect his right arm, his wand arm.

Voldemort had a grudging look of respect about him that did indeed quickly vanish to be replaced by anger. It seemed as though the boy had been taught by Dumbledore that was his signature move. Had Dumbledore known Eric wasn't the one? Duped him into believing it and began training the brat in private? He hated this - he was just as bad as Dumbledore for wanting to know everything. He was done playing around, "Avada Kedavra," snapped Voldemort, again Harry summoned something, a big boulder this time, stopping the Killing curse. If angrier Voldemort got the bigger opportunity he'd have when Voldemort was magically spent and liable to make mistakes.

Loud pops penetrated the air; the American Auror's were here. They weren't dressed like the Auror's back home, their robes weren't red, and they were black with silver lining on them. A huge 'A' adorning the middle of the closed robe, and they immediately began stunning, fighting if they had to, and binding the Death Eaters - not letting them get the upper hand.

Now Harry could concentrate on Voldemort without worrying about his family - both of them. He had to end this now, before someone got hurt, he'd never forgive himself for standing there letting anything happen to them.

Angela was being manhandled by Draco, he was edging away from the battle, still firing spell after spell at the Death Eaters. He stuttered to a halt when he saw the tell tale sign of long blonde hair under the mask the Death Eaters mask.

"A Muggle Draco?" said Lucius his voice cold vicious and hard, not that of a father talking to their son. Rather an enemy talking to an enemy.

Angela started she realized what Draco had meant that his father was an evil man. She had wrongfully assumed that he'd abused Draco or something of the sort. Not that he was actually evil, that he killed people - that he was a mass murderer. Poor Draco he was trembling something awful.

"I shall remove you from the Family tree before you touch one more Knut of my money," sneered Lucius Malfoy starting at the pathetic form of his son. "But first I'll teach you a lesson in defying me." he exclaimed darkly.

Angela gasped audibly.

"And you Muggle, will be next." said Lucius his curled in obvious repugnance.

Angela puffed out in righteous anger! How dare he judge her just because she didn't have magic? She was just as human as Draco was without such an extraordinary gift! She was completely enraged by his tone and words.

"Crucio!" snarled Lucius pointing the wand at his son.

Angela paled, as Draco fell to the floor writhing in agony, his body bowed and bucked back and forth. Scratching his face and body as though he was trying to get something out from under his skin.

"STOP IT!" shrieked Angela her brown eyes wide in fear.

"As I said Muggle…you're next." said Lucius a malicious smirk on his face, he truly had no parental side whatsoever.

Angela swore angrily, and with one swing, brought her leg across Lucius' causing the blonde to fall flat on his back. Before he could recover his equilibrium, or get his shock under control, Angela had grabbed his wand and snapped it in half then before Lucius knew it his wand lay in four pieces before him completely useless.

"There! That will show you what a Muggle can do," she said proudly using the word 'Muggle' with full rancour just as Malfoy had done. She was glad to see that Draco had stopped screaming, but lay panting completely shaken under the spells after affects.

"Draco are you okay?" she asked crawling down beside him, narrowly missing a spell that had been thrown over unexpectedly.

Unfortunately Draco was speechless, staring alternatively between his fallen father and Angela as if he couldn't believe his eyes. The woman he loved had gotten the better of his father! When Wizards and Witches had failed to stand up to him, when he had failed to stand up to him. His heart glowed with happiness, and tender love he felt for her surprising him with its intensity. "I love you," he said for the first time, before his eyes widened and with a swift movement shouted "Stupefy!" Angela looked behind her and saw that Malfoy had been up once more. Not anymore, he was lying on the floor unconscious.

Turning back Angela stared at Draco's eyes and repeated him "I love you too," she said a small smile playing across her lips. "My dress is ripped." she commented out of the blue, and it was, she'd ripped it right down the leg when she'd knocked Malfoy over. Her poor Draco, how had he grown to be so loving with a merciless father like that? She was glad he had though - no doubt about that.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort, once more training his wand on Harry. Who was beginning to panic, there was nothing left to move - he'd used all available resources.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Harry hoping beyond hope that he could at least take Voldemort out with him if this was his end. He couldn't duck, otherwise the spell would hit Severus and he wouldn't allow that. He was back to back with a woman with black hair whose laugh chilled him to the bone.

"NO HARRY!" shrieked Sirius from a distance, forgetting his opponent he ran towards Harry as the spell came loomingly closer.

Severus turned around, his eyes wide with shock, distracted away from Bellatrix who chose that moment to turn tables on Severus - she used his own spell against him. "Sectumsempra," at the same time the killing curse hit Harry, and he went flying back limp bodily into Bellatrix's laughing face, it was cut off as she was impaled on part of the wooden beam from the church. Harry still limp and for all intents and purposes dead slid from her body like a rag doll and slumped with finality that crushed everyone there.

Nobody seemed to pay any attention to Harry's spell hitting Voldemort, and the snake faced bastard flying back dead as well. Everyone that had begun fighting on Harry's side ran towards him pale, shaken, crying and screaming.

"Severus!" cried Leah completely inconsolable, turning him around she was grateful to see him alive still. The odd thing was, more colour was coming back to his pale face, and he wasn't loosing any blood. He was….healing? But Severus had told her Wizards couldn't heal themselves…not like that anyway…not once they properly became wizards. Accidental magic could heal them sure…was this accidental magic? But no - Severus was just as confused as her she could see it in his eyes. Sitting up abruptly, Severus began patting at his side a look of deep confusion on his face…he should be dead…he had expected to die. The only person who knew the counter curse for that was him. Yet here he was…and he couldn't think about it, he all but crawled over to Harry who was still lying there unmoving. Edward was rocking him back and forth a howl of despair leaving his lips.

Rosalie had her eyes closed, wrapped around Emmett completely stunned - Harry couldn't have died - no this was going to destroy her brother. Right now she wished more than ever she could show her grief - cry release those pent up emotions that were inside of her. Alice was in Jasper's arms pretty much in the same state, only she was blaming herself, for not seeing it. Esme and Carlisle wrapped their arms around their inconsolable son, giving him the only comfort they could - a mother and fathers comfort.

Sirius was on the floor tears streaming down his face, Remus looked completely defeated his face ashen and filled with tears he slumped down on his knees. Comforting Severus and Sirius the best he could, gripping them tightly on their shoulders. Poor Draco was murmuring inconsolably, Angela keeping a tight grip on him tears pouring down her own face. This day had been the worst in her life, and it had started so happily too. She choked some more when she remembered how happy he had been just an hour ago.

Irina, Kate, Tanya, Eleazer and Carmen all stood back, letting the family grieve, Eleazer had Carmen in his arms, and the three sisters had their hands over their mouths in a show of horror. They'd never seen Edward like this before; he'd always been stoic and unaffected by everything. Not that they could blame him, he'd just lost his mate and there was no coming back from that not really.

Nobody was sure how long they sat there, but darkness had descended upon them. The Death Eaters and Voldemort were gone, the Auror's obviously reporting back to their Ministry. The smouldering ruins of the church were the only thing left that showed the devastation - other than Harry.

"Come, you are all freezing, let's go." said Eleazer sympathy written deeply across his face.

Without difficulty, Edward who still looked tortured lifted his mate effortlessly into his arms. Their suits beyond dirty, he then began the long walk back home, going at a human pace without thought. Too lost in misery to think straight, he led the devastated families to the Cullen's house. You wouldn't have thought just three hours ago he'd been the happiness man, vampire alive. All of them still dressed in dresses or suits all sat down in the many chairs the Cullen house had to offer stunned out of their mind still unable to process what happened.

Jasper forced himself to stay, even though the sadness and misery was clinging to him like smog. It didn't help that he was feeling it as well, his feelings on top of seventeen other people. He didn't even dare try and lighten their mood, not now, it would be very inappropriate, instead he tried to comfort Alice in the deathly silent house.

* * *

There you go the epilouge will be followed shortly so what did you think of Angela kicking Lucius Malfoy's arse? what do you make of Severus surviving? healing as quickly as a werwolf? will they ever truly get over Harry being taken from them on what was supposed to be the happiest day of their life? will Edward go to the volturi and ask for death in hopes of joining Harry once more? R&R PLEASE!


	54. Chapter 54

**In This Life **

**Chapter 54 **

**The Word Gets Out **

* * *

Cornelius Fudge couldn't have been more stunned when he returned to his office, to find the American Minister of Magic waiting on him with two of his Personal bodyguards/Auror's. Jackson Smith was a powerful, no nonsense fellow, and Cornelius had only dealt with him around five times since becoming the Minister of Magic. Normally they corresponded through Assistants or Undersecretary's, unless it was very important. Cornelius had the childish urge to walk back out again, unfortunately he couldn't do that. He was the British Minister of Magic, and he would stand proud.

"Can I help you Jackson?" asked Cornelius coming in properly, shouting for one of his assistants without his usual biting tones too nervous to be as strict as normal.

"Yes sir?" asked Percy Weasley, flaming red hair, tall and gangly and face filled with freckles and smugness at serving Fudge.

"Can I get you something?" asked Cornelius trying to gauge how this meeting was going to go.

"Ogden's finest will do," said Jackson.

Cornelius gulped quietly, he had a feeling he'd want a few as well by the time this meeting was over. Barking orders to Percy Weasley, his normal self returning despite his worry. Last time he had seen Jackson, he had been warned that if Dumbledore took a step out of line - he'd have him personally arrested. No chance to extradite him. Jackson did have the authority to arrest Dumbledore, until he gave his name up for a chance to be Minister of Magic; he had served his Ministry as an Auror for ten years. He's left school at the age of fifteen, and went straight into the Auror Training programme. Becoming the brightest and best Auror they had, and ruthless to boot but unfailing fair. He had become the Head of his division teaching people his age to fight. Jackson Smith had always been destined to be powerful and someone with great importance. He was actually already in history books over in America if Fudge wasn't very much mistaken.

Silence reined in the room; it was almost stifling, Fudge wanting something to do lit the fire in his office. There were two, one for the Floo and another for a normal fire; it wasn't attached to any Floo network. It was also not as big; nobody had to come through it after all. A warm glow began to appear around the room, heating the place up despite the coldness that had spread into Cornelius' bones. He almost wanted to call Dumbledore for this meeting, almost. Given the fact that Jackson hated Dumbledore it wouldn't be a good idea at all.

Percy Weasley returned five minutes later, with a whole bottle of Ogden's finest Whisky and four crystal glasses. Placing them on the table, he started at Fudge waiting for more orders. Cornelius just waved him away, his body taut with apprehension and worry. At least it was nothing to do with Dumbledore…he hoped. As far as he knew the old fool was back in the United Kingdom trying to get back into America - met with failure at every turn. It was amusing to say the least, powerful and well known as he was, he wasn't getting his own way. Cornelius had never seen that happen before, and it was a refreshing change. Dumbledore of course through he was an idiot, and he wasn't. He did what Dumbledore wanted, because he knew the influence he had. He'd never get elected again if he went against the old fool. He'd never really asked for too much, which he was grateful for - even he had his limits.

Handing one over to Jackson, keeping one for himself he gestured to the Auror's asking them if they wanted one silently. Both bodyguards shook their heads, no they didn't want a drink. Cornelius nodded in understanding and filled the crystal glasses with a moderate amount. Replacing the cap to the bottle he set it aside and took a deep breath before speaking.

"So how can I help you?" asked Fudge, taking a gulp of his whisky.

"Lord Voldemort is dead," said Jackson, causing poor Cornelius to flinch and began stuttering and choking on the Whisky he had just taken a gulp off.

"What?" asked Cornelius his face clouded with disbelief trying to regain control of himself. Swallowing nothing as he tried to stop himself coughing anymore, he had a feeling Jackson had done that on purpose, he'd have been angry if he hadn't been so bloody damn stunned.

"He's dead," repeated Jackson. "It's already in the papers in America; no doubt it will hit yours this morning."

"How?" murmured Cornelius trying to get his head around it, the darkest wizard in the world was dead - no glorious battle with his Auror's, no Eric Potter defeating him, not that he would - he wasn't the boy who lived. No it was Harry Potter supposedly; they were the only ones in the room after all. No he was obviously defeated in America…just what the hell had You-Know-Who been doing there? Trying to recruit more followers? He asked if that's what Voldemort had been up to.

"No, he was looking for someone specifically, killing anyone that got in his way, two of my Auror's lost their life during the battle," said Jackson sadly, he hated loosing anyone. Nobody could accuse Jackson of not caring, in fact he probably cared too much, unlike Fudge or so he assumed - he it looked like didn't care when he lost an Auror or anyone in the Ministry. Unfortunately Fudge was used to seeing death and tried to stay strong for everyone else. He didn't realize that people thought him cold, hard and unfeeling.

"I am sorry," said Fudge contritely.

Jackson blinked in disbelief, Fudge it seemed was genuine in expressing his apology at the fact he had lost men. He warmed slightly towards the British Minister - it seemed he had slightly misjudged him. "Thank you," he said with warmth he'd never bestowed on Cornelius Fudge before.

"It's hard being a Minister when there's a war going on, you loose a lot of good people in the process - considering how small our community is, each loss is devastating." said Fudge quietly, drinking his Whisky in one go.

"It is indeed," said Jackson hesitating briefly before telling him of another death. "I am afraid someone else died during the fight, he was originally from the British Isles." he began.

Dread flashed across Fudge's face.

"How did You-Know-Who die?" asked Fudge asking a question that was on his mind trying to avoid whoever it was name coming up. He was dreading it, his mind was running overtime trying to figure out who it could be…someone from Britain originally?

"Killing curse to the chest," said Jackson in awe. He had been given a pensive memory of the entire thing from various Auror's. To say he was in awe of the small collection of Wizards, Vampires and of course three Shape-shifters would be putting it mildly. He had personally asked them to leave the family alone; he had seen the devastation written across their faces and their bodies. Normally they would give statements, but given the fact his Auror's had been there for most of it he felt it was best to leave them alone. They had obviously loved the young man that had saved them all dearly.

"Who?" asked Cornelius, he was dying to bring Dumbledore into this discussion.

"His name here…for the short time had been Harry Potter," said Jackson sadly, seeing Fudge's pale and horror stricken face he almost wanted to stop, but he didn't he continued on. "He had just married magically and Muggle wise to Edward Cullen - when Voldemort attacked. Jackson observed that Fudge had failed to flinch upon the name - he must have been badly affected indeed.

Cornelius closed his eyes in horror; James Potter had recently come back from America. So that's where he had been - visiting his son. He had come back a different man. In the time he had come back until today he had single handedly captured ten Death Eaters. It seemed as though the man had been on a mission. To rid the world of Death Eater scum and make it safe. Merlin, James Potter wasn't going to be happy about this at all.

"Do you mind if we bring a few people into this conversation?" asked Cornelius warily, he didn't want to be the one to tell James Potter when he was alone. Yes he was taking the coward's way out, but the man deserved to know before it hit the paper regardless of how it was done. Whether it was in the presence of the American Minister or magic or not.

"Very well," said Jackson, grabbing the bottle and refilling both glasses looking at his bodyguards asking them without speaking if they'd like one. This time they both nodded grimly, they had been in the fight. They'd lost brother in arms, a few of their own brethren - hearing about it was tough - a drink would help. One Auror gestured to only a small drink. Both of them accepted glasses, even though it was very improper, regardless they weren't about to say no again. They'd just finished their drink when more people entered the office. People they recognized as they'd dealt with them when they first appeared in America.

James Potter, Lily Potter and last but no means least Albus Dumbledore.

"What's going on?" asked James frowning in confusion, why had Fudge asked him to bring his wife before cutting out of the Floo so abruptly. He gulped when he noticed the American Minister sitting down comfortably on the chair.

"Jackson!" said Albus smiling benevolently at him.

"That's Minister Smith to you," said Jackson curtly. He didn't like how much hold Dumbledore had over this small community. It disgusted him to no end; no matter what he did he shouldn't have that kind of power. He noticed Dumbledore's twinkle leaving and he wanted to sneer in satisfaction. Unfortunately that would have been deeply unprofessional of him.

"Minister? What's going on?" asked James, why had he been asked here? He was so confused and tired. He'd been up nearly all night rowing with Lily again; it seemed that's all they did. Everything he did to their son was wrong and 'abuse' as she called it. He was steps away from asking for a divorce and she didn't even realize that. Lily was staring around the room; she didn't know who the three men were. She looked at Dumbledore for the first time since that day in Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore started at the three men suspiciously, whatever they were here for couldn't be good. He hadn't had a chance to sneak into the United States so they couldn't be here for him. He toughened himself up for an argument, ready to argue with them about letting him into America.

"I've brought you here to inform you of some bad news, you have a right to find out now before the newspapers tell you." said Cornelius returning to his seat. Gulping down yet another glass of Whisky nodding his thanks to Jackson for pouring it.

"Is is something to do with Eric? He's not been out of the house," said James confused, unfortunately realisation began creeping into his tired consciousness - the American Minister of Magic was here after all. Worry began to worm its way around him…"Harry?" he croaked out before Cornelius had a chance to respond that it was nothing to do with Eric.

Dumbledore's head turned automatically towards Fudge, his neck creaking in the process. What about Harry? What was going on? He had to know and know now. "Well?" asked Dumbledore impatiently staring at Fudge sternly over his half moon glasses. Fudge however, wouldn't meet his eyes; he was staring at James in unconcealed sympathy. The breath left Dumbledore's throat this couldn't be good, everyone knew what was coming. It was too bloody obvious that something had gone seriously wrong.

"I am afraid he died," said Fudge.

James fell to his knees, his entire face contorting in agony and self loathing. He hadn't managed to make it up to his son; he'd left to keep him safe. If he had stayed - his son might still be alive…might have survived…he might have been there or nearby. "What happened?" croaked James, self disgust enveloping him so completely it nearly squashed his heart.

"Lord Voldemort knew where they were, or rather the area - he'd been looking for him ever since you got back here. He'd killed a few Americans; we kept an eye out for the magical signature. Each time we were too late, until yesterday afternoon we finally got wind of it again. I sent my best Auror's to deal with the problem, it seemed Lord Voldemort and all his Death Eaters were there. If they had been alone they would have had a tough time. Thankfully they weren't, Vampires, Shape-shifters and Wizards were there to help us." said Jackson quietly, but his voice penetrating the room as though he was shouting, so quiet everyone was. "Harry immediately began fighting Voldemort, declaring that the man wouldn't hurt his father." he winced realizing how insensitive that sounded.

"Which one?" rasped James - knowing Harry thought of two men as his father, been adopted by two of them, his one time best friend and his one time enemy.

"Severus Snape I believe, he was going on about a spy?" asked Jackson for confirmation.

"Yes it's him," said Cornelius quietly, handing James an empty glass and filling it with Whisky feeling rather useless. Nevertheless he listened to the tale inwardly awed at the guile of a child.

"He didn't have magic," said Dumbledore blurted confused.

Jackson raised an eyebrow a disbelief filled laugh tearing out of his throat. The two Auror's behind him choked out a snort - no magic that was a laugh. Fudge was startled obviously confused did Harry have magic or not? Well obviously. He thought to himself rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. He couldn't have killed Voldemort if he didn't have magic.

"He had magic alright, he was very powerful he held his own against Voldemort." said Jackson. "Whoever trained him, trained him well, very well." he said pride filling his voice.

"What happened? He didn't…suffer did he?" croaked James still bowed over in agony his glass already empty. He'd never be able to make it up to him, so many regrets, and so many lost opportunities. He hated himself, not because he'd given up the prophecy child but because he'd given up a son, his son. He couldn't claim any pride on the man his son had become.

"No," said Jackson quietly, "It was painless; he was unable to duck the oncoming spell for fear of it hitting his father. And so he returned a killing curse of his own the spell flung him against Bellatrix Lestrange who was impaled on a piece of wood from the Church."

"Church?" asked James swallowing bitterly.

"He'd just married Edward Cullen," sad Jackson his heart going out to the vampire, he shuddered remembering the howl of pain that had left the vampires' pale lips. He had instantly recognized them as animal drinkers, and respected them for that. It had instantly turned into sympathy so profound he'd shed tears just watching them in the Pensive.

James choked some more, unable to express his feelings at all - one thing they could see though was that he was devastated.

"The Death Eaters?" asked Dumbledore quietly, he was seemly very subdued. Dumbledore could hardly believe it; he had been working out how to get the boy over here. Bond to him if necessarily so he'd have to be forced back. He was then going to force the boy to fight Voldemort, after a few rituals to give him magic. He had been deceived by Severus, his own bloody spy; he'd believed that the boy didn't have much magic. More fool him. Now the war was over, the story going to be plastered over the papers, he knew he was going to loose a lot of respect. He and his Order were supposed to be there, saving the day and gaining him more followers and respect to last him until the day he died.

"Half of them are dead, either their necks broken (thanks to the vampires) or blood loss because of missing limbs (thanks to the Shape-shifters). A good lot of them were stunned, bound or severely injured. One of the Death Eaters was taken down by a Muggle girl by the name of Angela Webber I believe." said Jackson an ironic smirk twisting his features his voice had become extremely sardonic by the end. Nobody could blame him for it, even Cornelius was gaping.

"Who?" asked Dumbledore his blue eyes wide with shock.

"Lucius Malfoy," said Jackson.

Now Fudge completely stuttered at the absurdity of it. "Unbelievable," murmured Cornelius. He had an inkling that Lucius wasn't all he seemed, but he had been found innocent during the last war. Lucius had been much like Dumbledore, too powerful for his own good. He'd have been out of this room if he had upset either of them. So he'd tried his best to play favourites with them both. It seemed as though he wasn't going to have to do that with either anymore. It was the only good thing in this entire affair.

"Are they being extradited?" asked Dumbledore his voice darkening without realizing it.

"No, they will all receive the death penalty, only the innocent ones will be allowed to go free." said Jackson. "They will receive extensive therapy in my country before being allowed home. They have to realize what they did was not their fault; if I bring them here they'd most likely kill themselves within a few months. At least they wont have to live with the Dark Mark on their forearms, it disappeared when Voldemort died." he finished grimly.

"If you need any help, I can send a few people from the Ministry and St. Mungo's to help." stated Cornelius aware that if Jackson had made his mind up - it was made up.

"Thank you," said Jackson nodding his head in respect.

"Why the death penalty? Everyone deserves second chances," said Dumbledore shaking his head in obvious disgust.

Everyone in the room stared at him as though he had lost his head. They couldn't believe what they had just heard him utter. "They killed my son! They deserve what they get!" snarled James Potter angrily. "I will be there to see the get what's coming to them."

The Death penalty was either death by a Potion, Auror squad firing a killing curse at them, or suffocation hex. Obviously not many people wanted the suffocation hex; they mostly accepted the Killing curse. Wizards and Witches on Death row got a choice. Unlike the Muggle equivalent they didn't get years in prison before their execution. They were lucky if they lived two weeks after it's declared.

"He has a point I mean look at Severus…he regretted what he did." stated Lily firmly standing up for Dumbledore.

James stiffened completely, wondering what he had ever seen in Lily - she was a cold heartless bitch. Her son had died defeating Voldemort and she was openly sticking up for Dumbledore and the Death Eaters. He had only one thing to say to her, he stood up faced her and his voice hoarse but blessedly determined he told her "I want a divorce." his brown eyes were staring coldly at Lily. "Pack your things because once I chuck you out - you won't get back in."

Lily gaped at him completely stunned; she began shaking her head tears entering her eyes. "No James…please don't." she whimpered piteously.

"I don't want to hear it," said James harshly, finally realizing where his son got his complete lack of respect and his disgusting ways from. Well no more, he'd turn his son around himself, he'd at least have one son to be proud of one day - he hoped.

"James…don't make any hasty decisions," said Dumbledore in warning.

"You just shut up, I've had it up to here with you," snapped James, his hand at his forehead as he spoke.

"I'll keep in touch Cornelius, let you know about everything that's happening." said Jackson grimly getting up.

"Of course," said Fudge nodding his head in understanding already feeling exhausted despite the fact his day had just started. Jackson probably hadn't had any sleep yet, he realized since the time difference meant it was just midnight in his country. It was six AM here and his day had started. He was always the first one in with his assistants and the other Head's of the different divisions. "I have to have a meeting with the Wizengamot."

"Yes we all have a busy day ahead of us," nodded Jackson, with that himself and his Auror's stepped into the fire and called out their destination.

"Let's go," said James coldly, grabbing Lily he threw in some Floo Powder and they were whisked away.

Fudge was already shouting for Percy, holding out letters that needed to be delivered immediately. He had written one and copied it, for all Wizengamot members. They had half an hour to get there, it was an emergency meeting and he rather hoped they responded in a timely fashion. In just one hour the truth would be out. That Lord Voldemort was gone and Harry Potter had died with him.

"Yes sir!" said Percy quickly leaving the room already leaving for the room which they kept around one hundred owls in.

Five minutes later Dumbledore was in his office feeling completely winded. He'd been called by Fudge twenty minutes ago, whatever he had expected that hadn't been anywhere on his list. He didn't bother calling an Order meeting, they'd all find out soon enough. Plus he was going to have to attend the Wizengamot meeting in ten minutes. He just needed time to compose himself, which consisted off a dozen lemon drops dipped in calming Potions. The owl finally reached him, he let out a deep breath - it was show time.

* * *

What did you think? Dumbledore just made himself even less popular! lol some of you are extremly unhappy that I've killed off Harry do you want me to make him survive? would you prefer that? this is your choice and your only one after all the last chapter is going to be put up tonight so decide quicky. R&R PLEASE!


	55. Chapter 55

**In This Life **

**Chapter 55**

**All I will say about this chapter is - Looks can be deceptive read all of it I might just surprise you yet! xD **

**Two Years Later **

* * *

Edward Cullen stood at the grave; the entire family was behind him. So much had happened in the past two years - so much he'd never forget as long as he lived. He had almost immediately wanted to join Harry, but he knew neither his family nor Harry's family would have allowed it. It was a good thing really at the end of the day. The years at Forks Washington had past so quickly, especially for a family of Vampires. It was time for them to move on, move away. So here he stood, saying goodbye.

Of course everyone had known within hours of it happening, Remus had Apparated to the Reception and informed them all. It had shocked everyone to the core, especially on what was supposed to be a happy day. Nobody knew how it happened; they were undeniably curious, but not heartless enough to mention it to anyone. Especially not the Cullen's or Harry's family. They rarely made appearances anymore, and oddly enough Harry's family remained living in the Cullen's house.

Sirius, Remus, Severus, Leah, Seth, Jacob and Billy Black (Jacob's father) and Leah and Seth's mother were moving with the Cullen Coven. Draco was staying with Angela in Forks, his wife, Angela Malfoy, didn't want to leave her family behind. Knowing he could visit everyone he chose to stay in Forks Washington. It was an odd bunch, that's how much life had changed in the past few years. Leah wanted to go with her imprint, and so did her mother, and then Seth chimed in. Jacob who'd gotten to know them all very well decided to go, because of the unresolved tension between the two packs. Billy refused to be left behind, even if it meant living with white people in a white community.

Edward removed some of the grime from the white marble tombstone, it was probably the most expensive tombstone to grace Forks cemetery. It was right next to Bella Swan's grave. He'd been coming every week without fail, looking for all intents and purposes a grieving husband. This would be the last time he could visit, since they were going to England.

"Let's go son," said Carlisle quietly, and with that, they all walked towards their cars and drove off. Carlisle, Severus and Emmett driving different cars filled with passengers. They drove straight home, already packed for their plane ride to England.

As soon as they got in the house, Edward raced off towards his bedroom, a blinding smile appearing on his face. He took the young man in his arms and clutched him to his chest as he had done every time he visited the graveyard.

"You have to stop that," said Harry wryly, hugging Edward just as tightly back.

"I can't help it every time I'm there I realize I did loose you." said Edward his voice full of grief filled melancholy. It should have been the happiest day of his life, but it had been the worst day in his immortal existence. Nothing had compared to it, not even realizing he was the monster for killing people, when he had left Carlisle and Esme to be a real vampire.

"For a moment there you did," said Harry his thoughts going back to what happened. A moment was an understatement, unfortunately he remembered it, and it wasn't something he'd liable to forget any time soon. Not even now as a vampire, he unlike the rest of the Cullen's retained all his memories.

* * *

**-0 Flash Back Two Years Ago 0- **

**Harry's P.O.V **

Harry saw he spell coming towards him, arching around he saw Severus with his back to him fighting a black fuzzy haired woman. Looking back around he realized he had no chance of surviving. He wouldn't let the spell hit Severus he owed that man too much to avoid it and let it kill him. Swallowing thickly, he shouted a killing curse of his own at the surprised yet stunned Wizard. He heard Sirius yell but it was the last thing he heard as the spell hit him in the chest.

The next thing Harry knew, he was floating aimlessly in mid air. He saw that he had indeed killed Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. He watched his family sadly, in low motion as they ran towards him crying out his name. Watched as tears ran down their faces. Saw his vampire family's face contort in agony. He tried calling out but nobody heard, looking down at himself, he saw nothing he wasn't a ghost. It was as though this was his spirit and it couldn't move on. Looking down at his family, if he had been able to he would have cried. It showed the unconditional love they had for him. His heart hurt, but not for long he soon began to panic. What if he was stuck here forever? What had happened? Why couldn't he move? He wanted to try and let his family know what was wrong with him. Why wasn't it working? Fear was all he knew, raw unending fear that began eating him up inside. They couldn't hear him, couldn't tell them anything, he was a lost spirit stuck between worlds.

He began to yell at them not to leave him, when they made plans to leave. Panic consuming him whole, begging and pleading them not to go. He didn't want to be alone again, not now. He had killed Voldemort for them why was he like this? Was this the real version of hell? Not fire and brimstone as everyone thought.

He nearly passed out in relief when he was floated along with them, it seemed as though he went everywhere his body did. That wasn't a comforting thought right now. What happened if they burnt his body? Cremating it? What would happen to his spirit then? Stuck in a furnace watching others be burned? Oh no this wasn't fair he'd been a good guy! He didn't deserve this at all. Where were the pearly gates? The cloud made houses where spirits waited on their loved ones? Why now? He thought he'd just gotten married. A sob left his spirit like throat, still nobody heard him, no matter how loudly he shouted for them all. Or if he was buried would he be forced to watch his family come to his grave? His own funeral? This really did suck! This didn't seem right at all…if everyone died like this wouldn't there be other spirits wandering around? Or were you unable to see them?

There seemed to be no sense of time, watching his family suffer unable to console them. Or get through to them, if only his husband could read his spirits mind or something. He forced himself to stop watching them, this wasn't doing any good. Taking a deep breath, he shut everything else out and concentrated on what might have happened. What did he know about spirits? Not much just that they were supposed to die when the Killing Curse stuck you. So he hadn't moved on the question was why? His mind continued on going through all the reasons, and the hours quickly passed. Suddenly his breath got caught in his mouth, could that really be what was going on? Did he have definitive proof that Vampires had souls? Spirits were souls, so it truly was his soul that was holding on, stopping him from moving on. His wedding vows came back to him, with startling clarity.

I bond myself to you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be forever yours, eternally bound by magic as your soul mate until death takes me

Even better he remembered Edward's vow to him.

I bond myself to you, Harry Black-Snape, to be forever yours, eternally bound by magic as your soul mate until death takes me

Forever yours eternally bound by magic and be his soul mate until death takes me; could the magic have meant that literally? It was a scary thought would he be unable to move on until Edward did? He'd have been rocking back and forth if he had been able to. Screwing his face up in determination, he was bound to Edward; he should be able to speak to him somehow. Would he be able to be turned into a vampire? Despite his soul being outside his body? Or would it be a simple matter of reviving him? Maybe it would require both?

So a spell…what could he use? Would Legilimency work? Could it? With Edward's gift it could backfire. But no it hadn't backfired when Severus used it on Edward; Severus always seemed to know what Edward was thinking. Although he didn't do it a lot, because he didn't just get Edward's thoughts but also everyone in the vicinity. Did he even have magic as a soul/spirit?

And so he tried, and tried and tried, but nothing worked he didn't have magic. His elation was gone as quickly as it had come and once more he wallowed in defeat and all consuming panic and fear. Unfortunately Harry couldn't give up, it wasn't in his nature. He had given up once, and he had sworn never to let it happen again. He had sworn never to be that weak again, to try and take his own life. He had almost succeeded; the Muggle world wouldn't have been able to help him. No if Sirius hadn't found him and if Severus hadn't healed him he wouldn't have been here right now. As tempting as that sounded, he couldn't let that get the better of him, there was no iffing and butting here, he had to find a way to tell his family he hadn't moved on - that they could save him before he was bloody cremated or buried and forgotten.

When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see himself in Edward's room. Merlin if he could cry he would have done, Edward had wrapped him up in his duvet in a pathetic bid to keep him warm. Nothing could keep him warm now, not that he was actually cold - he didn't feel hot or cold. He didn't even feel tired, all he felt was emotional. He was kneeling at the side of the bed, his arms draped over his un-beating heart. It seemed time went differently for him, unless he had been so deeply into his mission that somehow half the day had gone by.

A wistful sigh left his lips, right now he should have been at his reception, enjoying being married to Edward, and instead he was a spirit stuck in some sort of limbo between life and death. Would they be having their first dance? He sadly wondered what song Alice had chosen. Or had Edward put his foot down? And chosen the songs? He had for their wedding song so why not for the first dance?

As the hours slowly ticked by, he began to feel different somehow, for a few minutes of panic he had thought he was fading away. But no…he was….getting stronger? Hope began thrumming though him…maybe he would be able to contact Edward! Maybe he just had to wait until he got strong enough!

Hours trickled by, Harry getting a minuscule bit stronger each passing hour. Dawn was hovering over the horizon when he decided to try again. Praying to every deity that it would work he closed his eyes and muttered the spell concentrating on what he wanted to tell Edward.

**End Of Harry's Point Of View **

Edward froze for a few seconds before his amber eyes that had been filled with aguish changed. His eyes widened before he whispered "Harry?" was he going mad or had Harry really contacted him? He was inclined to believe he was loosing his mind. Harry was dead; he could see that, was his mind playing tricks on him wanting to try one last resort? There was only one person he could go to.

Edward practically ran towards where Severus was sleeping, or rather the room he was using. Severus wasn't sleeping; he was grieving he could smell the tears in the air. Just hours ago he had wished he could cry, to let out the love he felt for Harry but unable to do so. Poor Jasper, he must have been in hell, but he couldn't think of his brother right now - Harry needed him or at least he think he did.

Knocking on the door quickly and quietly, hoping Severus heard him. He heard the rustling of bed sheets, and let out a silent human breath of relief, he had heard him. He didn't want to wake Leah, who had just managed to get to sleep.

"Edward, are you okay?" asked Severus quietly, his face one of tired defeat and extreme loss.

"You are going to think I'm insane," said Edward with a pathetic laugh.

"Depends on what you say," said Severus honestly.

"I swear I'm not insane," said Edward swallowing back venom that had pooled in his mouth. At least he hoped he wasn't, "Harry…I don't know how but he spoke to me, it had to be him, whenever Harry's around I always felt warm…I did for a brief minute just now…it has to be him." he was saying this to himself more than Severus now.

Severus blinked, if Edward wasn't a vampire he would have told the boy he had been dreaming. He had also never heard of a vampire loosing the plot, even if their mate died. So he was inclined to believe Edward was telling the truth. Unfortunately he wasn't going to give credit to Edward's story without proof of his own. He knew Harry's magic like the back of his palm and would be able to clear it up once and for all. Good job Edward wasn't magical or it would have made what he planned to do extremely difficult.

"I'm going to use a spell called Legilimency on you, similar to your gift as you know, think on what you heard or saw…concentrate on it with all your will replay it again and again do you understand?" asked Severus in his best teacher voice, beating down the hope that was filling him - now wasn't the time for foolish hopes.

Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were all gaping at the end of the hall. They'd come up the stairs alarmed at what Edward was saying, fearing he was loosing his mind or something. They all held their breath, they always breathed despite not needing too, spending too much time around humans did that. They were like statues, so still and sad as most were. They didn't even turn to look at each other; they couldn't take their eyes off Edward and Severus.

"Yes," said Edward, unwillingly thinking about the time he'd asked Severus for Harry's hand in marriage. Cursing himself he forced himself to think of the strange occurrence in his bedroom. To let Severus see, if he did maybe he wasn't insane maybe Harry did need his help.

Down the stairs two owls dropped of the Daily Prophet and the American Chronicle. Nobody so much as moved a muscle too drawn to what was going to happen right then.

"Legilimens!" said Severus quickly, delving into Edward's mind, replaying what Edward had heard. His chest hitched in disbelief, it was Harry's magic, and there was no doubting that. Ghosts didn't have magic so Harry's spirit must be unable to move on.

"It was him," croaked Severus which was unlike him, but so much had happened in the past twenty four hours. Just one day ago, they had been getting ready for a wedding.

"What did he say?" asked Carlisle trying to get his mind around this very weird, beyond strange miraculous occurrence.

"Nothing, I'm pretty sure he tried to say something but was unable to do so for some reason." said Severus getting his wits around him. "You need to go back to him, try and get some sense out of him. He might have an idea what's going on, if not I'll need to research - we might not have long. I'm going to get Sirius - you go back to Harry. Come to me if he gets back in touch." snapped Severus already walking down the rest of the corridor to the room where Remus and Sirius were sleeping.

Edward went back to Harry, speaking to him, "Harry please, tell me what I need to do, please." begged Edward taking up the same position, speaking mostly to his body rather than spirit - not that he knew where it was or how it came to be. This was all new to him, he couldn't understand it and wasn't going to try and understand it. All he knew was his mate was still alive somewhat, and he'd be damned if he didn't help him.

* * *

"Black get up and open this door!" yelled Severus Snape sounding more like his old impatient self.

"Sev what's going on?" asked Remus opening the door his eyes red rimmed and haggard. He had yet to sleep, the shock had yet to leave his system, not even tea or coffee helped that Esme had brought them. She had so desperately wanted something to do and she resorted to what she always did - cook and make drinks.

"Harry's spirit is lingering, do you know anything about that kind of thing?" asked Severus.

"Spirit? Sounds like the Dark Arts, like something Voldemort performed to stop him moving on when Harry first defeated him," said Remus blinking, finding no amusement at Sirius falling off the bed in shock, tangled in the covers trying to get up and join the conversation.

"Not necessarily! Haven't you read the old pureblood books?" asked Sirius coming to the door in just his boxer shorts his blue eyes filled with hope.

"Why would we?" chorused Severus and Remus together, but Severus chose to roll his eyes in exasperation. Nevertheless they both waited impatiently for Sirius to continue.

"Well its said bonded couples couldn't be separated; even in death…back in 1602 there was even a witch claiming her husband had come back from the dead. Of course they were soul bonded Wizard and Witches and not a vampire and Wizard…" said Sirius stopping abruptly his eyes widening.

"Which might mean that With Edward being dead and his soul trapped in his body…Harry's might not be able to move on. Which incidentally means we might be able to bring him back," breathed Remus his own amber eyes glowing wonder and hope.

Jasper made an appearance and snorted, "Well if that's true Edward's going to have to revaluate his life. He's always said we don't have a soul, that we are damned." said Jasper sardonically.

"Then he's an idiot, the body can't survive without its soul, the soul though can survive on its own as proved by Voldemort and many others before him." sneered Severus rolling his eyes heaven bound.

"Then how did he come back? If he didn't have a body for his soul?" asked Jasper confused.

"By performing a Dark and Ancient Ritual on top of the others he had performed on himself." stated Severus simply. Know thy enemy he thought to himself. His mind mulling over what Sirius had said could it really be as simple as that? Could Harry really be brought back to them?

"Severus…if we bring him back he will need turned…I can't go through this again," said Sirius honestly, his face haggard and drawn, showing just how badly this had affected him. "I can't loose him again." choked Sirius desperately.

"This isn't out choice to make," said Remus looking between Harry's 'parents' as it were.

"Why turn him? Just bring him back…let them decide?" said Jasper giving him own opinion.

"Technically speaking this is impossible, it's never happened Jasper, not in the entire history of our world." stated Severus.

"But Sirius just said…" started Jasper confused.

"History isn't always true, they are written by people who win, or who discover things. She could have lied, or she could have been telling the truth…the likelihood is pretty slim she probably just wanted five minutes of fame." said Severus not believing it at all.

"If you don't believe that why do you believe Harry is still lingering?" asked Jasper these people were confusing him. He understood all too well, that history was written by the victor. So much wasn't true about the books he had read about the Civil War that he had been a part of!

"Because that's fact, I can sense Harry's magic," said Severus quietly.

Jasper just shook his head in exasperation.

"So what do we do?" sighed Remus rubbing his tired eyes warily.

Severus uncharacteristically bit his lip, for the first time truly unsure of what to do. What if they followed his example and it screwed up? They were in uncharted territory here - making history - reliving it. "Let's do it." said Severus praying to Merlin he'd made the right choice. That re-starting Harry's heart was all that was needed to bring him back. Thank Merlin he'd taken basic Medic-Wizard training and knew the spell that would re-start his heart and keep it beating.

"Excuse me I'm going to go try find my wife," said Jasper concerned, she was no longer in the house.

"Of course," said Severus nodding his head he made his way to Edward's room, followed closely by Remus and Sirius.

They explained everything to Edward, who was all too happy to agree with them. He didn't understand how this could happen, even with magic but he was all for Harry being brought back to him.

In slow motion he raised his wand, "Pectoris Pulsum," but Alice came barrelling into the room. Her hands spread out jumping in front of the spell, stopping it from getting to Harry her face that of untold horror. She fell to the side of the bed almost shaking in relief. Murmuring 'Thank god' over and over again, when she opened her eyes she found five confused faces staring at her. Severus, Remus, Sirius, Jasper and of course Edward.

"You can't do that, if you do Harry will turn to ash the second he opens his eyes," she croaked shaking her head as if to dislodge the memory that was firmly planted in her brain. Their eyes widened, a look of utter sickness contorting their faces.

"Fucking hell," croaked Sirius slumping down on the floor in defeat.

"That is what they left out of the History books," said Severus gravely, there was always a catch.

"So now what do we do?" whispered Edward not wanting to give up. A thought worming through him…what if he turned him first? Someone got his venom straight into Harry's heart? He'd begin turning almost immediately…his soul wouldn't have a chance to leave would it?

Alice stilled as she began having a vision, staring straight ahead at nothing. Edward as always when he was within distance saw the vision as if it were his own. He saw exactly what Alice saw and his hope was restored.

"I'll be right back," said Edward excitement in his voice for the first time in what felt like an eternity yet it was only twelve hours or so. He wasn't sure time seemed suspended for him he cared for nothing other than getting his mate back.

"Where is he going?" Jasper asked his wife.

"He needs to turn Harry, it's the only way it will work," said Alice sweetly, Harry would be back with them soon. She had seen him as a vampire; he looked ten times more gorgeous than ever.

Edward returned with a huge needled syringe filled with some sort of solution.

"Just where do you think you're putting that?" squeaked Sirius his eyes huge.

Severus pressed his lips together stifling his amusement, who would have thought Black had a fear of needles? He was almost shaking just seeing it- too bad he hadn't known that in school. That would have been good material to use on the bullying toe rag. Remus though wasn't surprised so obviously he had known all about it.

"Into Harry's heart," said Edward, "It's my venom." explaining further.

"Are you sure its going to work?" asked Sirius breathlessly standing well out of the way of the needle his heart jumping about his ribs. He hated his stupid fear of the damn things, his mother hadn't helped him any - she'd forced him to get every vaccine under the sun. Hoping he'd get over his fears, because it wasn't 'pureblood' of him.

"If Alice saw it, it happens." said Jasper sticking up for his wife, who's visions had never once led them stray.

"Do it," said Severus, he didn't turn away like Sirius and Remus did when Edward plunged the needle straight into Harry's heart. He had seen more horrific things than this during his days as a Death Eater. Those would all stay with him throughout the rest of his days.

Once the venom was in, Severus cast the spell again, this time without interference. His heart began beating, and at the same time the venom began working its way through Harry's body.

"It's working," breathed Edward in awe.

"Will he wake?" asked Remus hoarsely, hating the thought of Harry in pain.

Alice stilled for a few seconds, before nodding her head sadly, at least he'd only feel it for a day. "Only half the transformation." she said quietly. Since Edward had used a lot of venom, Harry would only be transforming for two days apposed to the normal three days from a single bite.

"Would a potion have bad affects?" asked Severus his voice hopeful.

"It wouldn't work," said Alice quietly, nothing did - it would just be burnt away by the venom and human blood that lingers in the tissues.

"He's alive I suppose that's all that matters," said Severus pulling himself together. He was finding it extremely difficult to keep his eyes open, he hadn't had much sleep yesterday and now he'd gone all night without sleeping. Sirius and Remus were the same.

"We can tell Draco in the morning, hopefully he's at least getting some sleep," said Sirius moving his neck from side to side, trying to wake himself up a little.

"You are all going to get some sleep, Harry will be fine - I'll be here for him." said Edward bluntly. "None of you are any good to Harry sleep deprived."

"He has a good point, it's the full moon in three days…I'll need to go to Black Manor for it…and I need to keep myself in moderate health otherwise the transformation is even more painful." said Remus.

Stiflingly yet another yawn, Severus nodded curtly, he smoothed over Harry's hair, basking in the knowledge his son was coming back to him. Thanking every major deity that he was back, he finally left the room and back to the one he was temporarily using. If he was no mistaken it was Alice and Jaspers room. It was a good guess judging by the amount of history books that surrounded the room. Draco and Angela were sleeping in Rosalie and Emmett's bed. Sirius and Remus were sleeping in Carlisle and Esme's room. The spare rooms didn't have beds, and all Wizards were extremely magically spent and couldn't conjure a small stone never mind a bed and keep it that way.

Two days later Harry woke up as a new born vampire, coherent, remembering everything. Unfortunately he couldn't spend too much time with the 'human's' because of his thirst. He was terrified he hurt them, and he also couldn't leave the house being dead. He was for most a normal new born vampire, thinking only of drinking and the thirst. He only had moments of clarity, every now and again.

**-0 End Of Flash Back 0-**

* * *

"I have something I need to tell you Harry," said Edward inhaling his mates scent. Happy beyond measure that his Harry was back, the craze from the new born years was gone. The only thing he missed was Harry's green eyes, but it was a fair trade. The fear that Harry wouldn't keep his magic had been for naught. He had kept his magic; unfortunately it was only recently he'd been given his wand back.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, even his voice was different; it was alluring, high pitched even to his own ears. He had grown used to it, and loved to seduce Edward with his voice now. He grinned like canary just thinking about last night, Edward didn't need to hold back anymore, he could hold his own against his husband. He was glad they were leaving, he wanted to get out, he was sick of being cooped up in the house all the time.

"James visits your grave…" said Edward wary of Harry's reaction.

"He does?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes, he expresses his regret that he couldn't change things that he wished to speak to you. That he'd held on a little longer and stayed, maybe help you or save you. He speaks to you about Eric, how changed he is…he works in the Creature department in the Ministry of magic. Promoting fair laws of Werewolves and vampires and even Vela's." said Edward quietly, "He divorced Lily two years ago, when he realized she didn't care about her children. Just the status that came along with being James Potter's wife and the boy-who-lives mother or rather who they thought it was. He really is devastated by what happened to you. He left to make you happy and keep you safe…and it didn't work."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Harry.

"I don't want you to do anything for me, I want you to do it for you, and him, finally lay your demons to rest." said Edward softly.

"Is that why you picked England?" asked Harry wryly.

"No, that wasn't my decision, it was Carlisle and Severus'," said Edward.

Harry thought long and hard on it, did he want to forgive James for everything he had done? He realized, he should, because if James hadn't given him up - he wouldn't have all this. Perhaps Edward was right, maybe it was time to let go off the past and look forward to the future.

"Okay, I will." said Harry with finality. He'd forgive James, maybe get to know him but he wasn't going to take it too far.

"Do you know if they ever figured out who the spy was? Or that he did?" asked Harry quietly.

Edward smiled softly, "Yes, he interrogated the remaining Death Eaters…in America to find out. Then when he got home, he had him arrested as a traitor - Mundungus Fletcher received the Dementor's kiss, your father pushed for full punishment. The Minister was all too happy to agree to it."

"Oh," said Harry very surprised, maybe his biological father had changed.

"Come on, lets go the plane is waiting," said Edward, they'd hired a private jet to get them there.

"Do you think we can have a proper wedding this time?" questioned Harry; it was a sore spot for him still after two years. He was still waiting on his first dance with his husband. Dancing to music in his house with his husband didn't count really.

"If that's what you want, that's what I'll make happen," said Edward his voice full of promise. He on the other hand had just been too glad to get his mate back to care about a dance. It seemed as though Harry still felt robbed, hopefully not for much longer.

"Thank you," said Harry, and both men made their way to the car, Harry of course had to wear a baseball cap, and a long jacket so nobody would recognize him. He'd already said goodbye to Draco, who was staying behind, but looking forward to seeing him at Christmas when he planned on visiting.

Harry and Edward shared the same car as Leah and Severus on the way to Seattle airport. Severus had figured out what had happened, just as he had sworn to do. He had bonded to Leah, somehow the imprinting and his magic had co-joined. He hadn't aged in two years, and he began to suspect he never would. It was quite a daunting thought, but he chose to see it for what it was - a gift. As long as Leah continued changing, they'd live forever. That was how the spell had healed so quickly, it was as if he had received some of Leah's super healing abilities. Harry had expressed his sheer delight at the thought, that someone from his 'Wizarding' life would always be with him.

England here they come. One thing for certain - James Potter was in for one hell of a surprise.

* * *

The end or is it? is there anything you'd like to see happen or shall i put the COMPLETE sign up? and lay another story to rest :) all suggestions on what you want to see happen are welcomed! in a day or two if nothing has come up i'll put the complete sign up...so children? what about Sirius and remus? will sirius be turned into a vampire? and Severus figure out away to turn remus into a shapeshifter? mixing Seths blood into a potion? twisting his lancapthroy (spelled wrong i know! lol) will angela and draco always remain away from the rest nearly all the time raising their own family? would you like to see draco have a big family or just one child? did he recieve his family fortune? Leah always wanted a child didnt she or have i been reading too many fanfictions? lol anyway R&R please! tell me what you thought of it! xD


	56. Chapter 56

**In This Life **

**Chapter 56 **

**Laying the Past To Rest And Living Life As Ones Meant To **

* * *

Three years in England, and Harry finally got his first dance with his very beloved husband. Instead of a reception in a hall, they were having it at their estate. Expanses of land surrounded them, acres and acres of land surrounded each side, filled with lush forest and plenty of wildlife for them to choose from. Not just that but for the Shape-shifters to let off some steam and roam around freely without people seeing 'Huge wolf's' prancing about. There was the main house, further down there was other homes for the families that wanted privacy. So much had changed over the past three years; the people in their lives had expanded. The disco in the Great Hall played loudly, almost too loudly for the vampires but they didn't care - just too happy to see this day happen as it should have five years ago.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please clear the dance floor for the couple's first dance," said the DJ over the surround system that had been fitted by Emmet and Jasper earlier that day. The DJ had hooked it up to his laptop and microphone, so he could make announcements and of course play music.

When the music started up Harry had to laugh - of all the songs Edward had chosen it had to have been that one.

Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
Its witchcraft

And I've got no defence for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do

Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo

When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what your leading me to

Its such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
Cause there's no nicer witch than you

"Are you forgetting I'm a wizard? Not a witch," teased Harry as they danced completely immersed in one another. He didn't realize that he wasn't the only that found the song choice rather amusing. His husband had a very odd sense of humour and he loved him for it.

"I knew." said Edward simply, he realized dancing with him at that very moment, why Harry had been angry at missing this. It was much more intimate sharing a first dance together. With everyone around them watching, smiling, happy for them. He finally understood. Nuzzling Harry's neck he didn't let go of his husband of two times, as they slowly danced - even if the music was wrong for a slow dance. A serene happy sexy smile played across Edward's lips, this was the happiest day of his life. This was how it should have been five years ago he thought. Tightening his grip, he found himself unable to care - at least his Harry had come back to him.

I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine.  
I can't stand the things that you do.  
No, no, no, I ain't lyin'. No.  
I don't care if you don't want me  
'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.  
Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours.  
I love you. I love you.  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
I put a spell on you.  
Lord! Lord! Lord!  
...'Cause you're mine, yeah.  
I can't stand the things that you do  
When you're foolin' around.  
I don't care if you don't want me.  
'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.  
Yeah, yours, yours, yours!  
I can't stand your foolin' around.  
If I can't have you,  
No one will!  
I love you, you, you!  
I love you. I love you. I love you!  
I love you, you, you!  
I don't care if you don't want me.  
'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.

"You? Put a spell on ME?" taunted Harry grinning wickedly; everyone else was on the dance floor again enjoying the night. Neither Edward nor Harry seemed to care or realize this. Both of them gazing deeply into their identical amber molten eyes. Yes Edward had put a spell on him, a love spell that had enticed him completely. It wasn't just Edward's looks that had drawn him in, but the old weary look in his eyes. The longer he had spent in his vampires' company, the more the pain filled eyes vanished replaced with happiness and contentment.

Edward returned his wicked smirk - he couldn't wait until the night was over. He wanted Harry all to himself; they were finally going to get to go on their honeymoon. Keeping it where they were going to go the first time - Esme's Island. Harry had seen pictures of it, and couldn't believe Carlisle had bought an entire island for Esme. He constantly forgot just how rich they were. He had his own money; he doubted it was anywhere near as much as the amount his family had accumulated over the years.

All I know  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
But the more I grow the less I know  
And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow

Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
And all the real people are really not real at all  
The more I learn The more I learn  
The more I cry the more I cry  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
I thought I had designed for me

Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
But all I can do is try  
Try

All of the moments that already passed  
We'll try to go back and make them last  
All of the things we want each other to be  
We never will be  
And that's wonderful, and that's life  
And that's you, baby  
This is me, baby  
And we are, we are, we are, we are  
Free  
In our love  
We are free in our love

Edward and Harry seemed to remember they were around humans, nobody could continue dancing for long, not as still as they were. They decided to sit down for a while, taking their place up at the middle of the huge table spread out for them. The Wizards and Witches that knew they were Vampires, nitpicked off their plates making it seem as though they were eating.

My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today

I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said, "Why you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today

I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said, "Why you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Here's my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

The song made Harry look to the man four seats down from him; he found brown eyes staring straight back at him, a small ironic smile on his face. It seemed as though James was feeling the same as him regarding the song. James had a peaceful serene smile on his face, and he remembered that day three years ago, where he had received the surprise of a lifetime.

* * *

**-0 Flash Back Three Years Ago 0- **

James signed as he sat down with a glass of Firewhisky, Ogden's finest at that - he only drank the good stuff. He drank a lot more these days than he used to, he'd just had Eric listening in on session with Doctor Flynn and Parvati Patil. He'd paid a small fortune for it as well. It wasn't right invading someone's privacy the way they were, but his son needed to hear what his actions had done and harm they had caused. He rightfully blamed himself for not being around, for not stopping it, more so he blamed Lily for not being a better mother, and he most of all blamed Dumbledore. He'd never once gotten a letter home stating his son was misbehaving. He didn't care to share how many his parents had received about his actions over the years. Yet none had seen sent here about his son over the past seven years.

His son's face had been so shocked and confused when they were listening, he's sat slumped in the corner rocking back and forth, forced to listen to what his actions had led to. Parvati Patil had almost decided to take her own life, anything just to get away from the bullying and terrorizing Eric Potter had doled out on her. James had been tempted to end the spell, but didn't, his son would learn nothing by doing that. Eric was nineteen years old and changing more and more every day. He had a job working in the Creature Department in the Ministry of Magic as an apprentice. James had told them not to hold back because of who his father was. It was the hardest thing he had, had to do but it paid off. Having someone speaking to him, bossing him around then praising him for something he had actually done, and put a lot of thought into had been a freedom Eric had never known.

He was proud of his son; it took some of the pain away from Harry's untimely death. Not even going to see the Death Eaters executed had taken the pain away when he thought it would. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think of Harry. He'd shared memories of them as children, and probably for the first time, it sunk into Eric that he'd had a brother at one point. A twin brother, who could have shared everything with him, it had made him angry at everyone for a short time including himself and his father. Lily had not seen her son in two years. James had gotten sole custody of him, claiming Lily's influence would stop him being able to straighten his son out. Fudge had been all too happy to help him. He'd been extremely different since the war had ended, a lot had happened since then not just Harry's death.

Dumbledore had been dismissed as the Head of the Wizengamot, his comment about giving the Death Eaters a 'second chance' had spread like wildfire. Helped by James Potter's word about what he had been willing to do to end the war. He had shocked his nation that had once wanted to bow before him, in reverence that nearly rivalled Merlin's. Once that comment out, the parents had pushed for his removal from Hogwarts. Stating that they'd remove their children immediately, not wanting them there when Dumbledore was Headmaster. The Ministry couldn't risk them going through with it, not that they argued about it. Dumbledore was promptly dismissed as Headmaster of Hogwarts. No one in the Order would look at him, or even speak to him. James had been there to see their reactions, and they had been a brief shining happiness against the grief of loosing his son. James hadn't seen Dumbledore in two years, but he knew where the old man was. He was on his death bed in St. Mungo's; he'd heard one of the Nurses commenting on the fact nobody visited him. James realized she probably felt sorry for the old fool, but he didn't care. He'd brought it all on himself; his comments had bit him in the arse. He was no longer being distributed on the Chocolate Frog cards, parents had burnt the ones their children had and the older children, who'd admired him, had ripped them up or banished them.

Twirling the ice around in his glass, he thought on his ex-wife, he had filed for divorce seconds after packing her things and escorting her from his premises. She'd had the gall to try and take his son from him, but she'd been laughed out of the court. She didn't have a Knut to her name; she was living with her sister, Brother in law and her Nephew. In their smallest bedroom, struggling to work. She had no education past her Primary school grades. She could hardly tell them she went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This had been a year and nine months ago, he hadn't kept in touch and he'd stopped all letters she sent to their son. Her poison had almost turned him into a law breaking adult - plus he wanted to chance of his son leaving. He knew his son hated him for the first year, but when he had grown up, understood why James was doing it they had grown incredibly close. He had taken a sabbatical from his work, wanting to spend every moment he could with his son. He had worked hard for years, they had realized this, and accepted his proposal for three years off his job. Now that the war was over with, the Auror's had it incredibly easy.

James sat up promptly, cocking his head to the side; four people had crossed the wards of his home. Curiously enough they were accepted into them, as he could feel them continuing to walk. Despite knowing they were coming, he jumped in shock when the door was banged three times resounding around the entire bottom half of the house. Gathering his scattered wits, rolling his eyes at himself, he walked towards the door. He'd had a bit to drink and didn't want to risk Apparating - he didn't want to leave a part of himself behind thank you very much.

"What are you doing here?" asked James very taken aback. He hadn't seen Sirius Black for two years, and they had parted on very bad terms. He hadn't even seen him when he visited Harry's grave. He visited at night, when no one was around to bother him. Or so he thought, he had no idea Alice saw him visiting or that Edward had heard him thoughts and speech.

"Remus is that you?" gaped James shocked, he had either had a lot to drink or his best friend looked ten years younger. How the hell would that come to be? Come to think of it - Sirius looked the same as well; surely they should have changed in two years? Then again Wizards were different.

"Yes James it's me," drawled Remus even sounding different.

"Edward," said James stiffly, "I'm sorry for your loss." he said it was two years too late but there he'd said it. He just wanted to go back into his house and cry some more. They were throwing him back to times he'd rather forget.

When the fourth figure moved into sight, the breath left him completely, his chest ceasing in shocked disbelief. Closing his eyes he opened them once more, but he was still there. Harry had been turned? But why did everyone think he was dead? He didn't understand it. Amidst his shock he found himself wanting to hug Harry, but he wasn't sure if he could. Not just because of how bad a father he was, but he didn't want to hurt his son. He was still in the New Born phrase he thought, his eyes though made him realize his son truly was the most selfless person he knew.

"Can I hug you?" choked James his brown eyes filled with such longing and pain that even Harry who had hated this man all his life couldn't help but nod his head. Even if he did look completely bewildered at James' question. How he managed to move he didn't know, his legs felt like Jell-o, shock was the most prominent emotion he felt right now.

Harry let James hug him, not returning it properly, just giving him a pat on the back as if he was feeling awkward. Which of course wasn't the case, he was strong, one wrong move he could crush James' skull. Or if he did attempt to hug him, he'd crush him to death. He was still getting used to his strength even after two years. He was still getting used to a lot of things. Not automatically wanting to eat food in the morning, or brushing his teeth. Hell he didn't even need to use deodorant anymore - he couldn't sweat or smell. Things people took for granted he could do anymore; he'd always wanted another familiar preferable a dog or owl, but obviously that was something he wouldn't be able to do now.

"Enough," said Harry backing away, the burning in his throat was becoming too much for him to bear. He hated that part; he couldn't spend too much time with his family at the beginning. He'd gotten used to them, so their smell didn't bother him anymore. It was just new people now, especially when they made direct contact with him.

"Sorry," said James his eyes still wide, he couldn't believe it, this was a miracle. "Come in." he said his ingrained manners finally making an appearance. He wanted to know everything, either he needed stronger glasses or something had happened to them all.

"Thank you," murmured the four visitors gratefully on Remus and Sirius' part sinking down onto the sofa. Edward and Harry sat down because it was expected of humans to do such a thing. Harry sat on Edward's lap wanting comfort; it was harder than he thought to come here.

"How?" he asked still speechless.

"Harry was killed," said Sirius his face ashen just thinking about that horrific day two years ago. "Voldemort hit him with the Killing curse, but he had just, thank Merlin, married Edward. Soul bonded, Harry wasn't able to properly move on. The only way for him to survive was turn him - and so Edward did." explained Sirius simply.

"The grave?" asked James confused and flushing slightly, all that time he'd begged his sons forgiveness he'd be taking to an empty casket, an empty headstone. He was just too bloody relieved his son was alive, and he maybe could make amends, to be angry. Although to be honest, he had no right being angry at the end of the day - not when he'd been such a horrific father. Not just to one son but them both by his actions or rather inactions with Eric.

"It took us a day to get Harry back, to realize he hadn't moved on, we had already told people he was dead. Harry didn't want to deal with the fame that would have come his way if he it was to become known he'd survived. He didn't want British Wizard and Witches following him around. He certainly didn't want the fame." said Remus.

James got up from his seat, walked over to the fireplace and picked up a box, stroking it gently as he had done many times before. He then handed it to Harry, a small bittersweet smile on his face. Harry curiously opened the box, and found inside a medal, that had across it Harry Cullen, Order of Merlin first class. Obviously posthumously awarded medal the highest you could get. "I often thought about sending it to Sirius, I know I didn't deserve it. I couldn't, I couldn't even leave it at your grave - nobody would have understood what it meant."

"Thank you," said Harry quietly, closing the box very carefully and put it in his pocket for safe keeping - he couldn't wait to show Severus.

"You're welcome," said James trying to stop the hope from rising, telling himself grimly that his son might not be here to make amends. He couldn't come to one other conclusion and the hope blossomed some more. "What about you Remus…you look different it's like you've drank a de-Aging Potion. Although I'm not sure you looked this good even then."

"Severus created a Potion," said Remus smugly, his entire body radiating happiness and contentment.

James had never seen Remus like that before, just what miracle had Snape performed on Remus? "What kind of Potion?" he didn't read upon them, in fact he barely acknowledged them - it just wasn't his thing.

"He turned my lycanthrope into an Animagus, as soon as the moon goes full I turn into a Shape-shifter but I can instantly turn back into human form. It's a pull I'll never get away from but the first time…" said Remus breathlessly, "Seeing the moon from my own eyes, since I was a little boy was breathtaking, it's so beautiful." which meant as long as he continued shifting, he'd in essence keep himself and Sirius immortal like Severus and Leah.

Harry and Edward smiled; there was nobody in the world Remus admired more than Severus Snape. Severus was still rather uncomfortable when Remus praised him; they suspected he always would be. He had used some of Seth's blood in the potion, with his permission of course. It was strictly borderline a dark potion, but they had accepted it and people that could afford it were buying it.

"Wow," said James his eyes going huge at his best friends words, "And you Sirius?"

"I bonded with Remus," said Sirius, it was thanks to Severus that they knew all about it. When he had found out he'd been quite happy to tell the others about it. It was nothing to be embarrassed about, after all. Bonded though not married and they didn't think they'd get married - not yet anyway.

"Congratulations," said James his voice filled with melancholy.

"What's wrong?" frowned Remus. He already had an idea what was wrong with James but he was doing the polite thing and asking.

"I divorced Lily two years ago," said James.

"I'm sorry James," said Sirius quietly, he had been at their wedding, been there to see the twins brought into the world. They had loved each other a great deal, but sometimes love didn't last. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

"She wasn't the woman I married anymore," said James shrugging his shoulders as if it made it all understood. Seeing his son's curious amber eyes, he explained further. "We lost ourselves in what we thought was Eric's fame. I hadn't realized how far I'd gone until that day when Dumbledore said what he did." he said his face pale and ashen.

"Is he still Headmaster?" asked Sirius his voice cold, hard and unforgiving.

"No," smirked James wickedly, chucking down the whisky and summoning a few glasses.

Harry stared at the bottle and realized the last time he'd seen that kind of bottle he'd been human. The night before he'd died, two days before he turned into a vampire. Instead of focusing on the bad, he remembered the fun, especially his revenge on Sirius the next morning.

He passed one to Remus and Sirius, not bothering with Edward and Harry - knowing they couldn't drink it. He was rather curious to know if it would taste like dirt to them like food did - probably. Filling them he re-filled his own and sat back. Then he got into the story of what happened to Dumbledore. "I'm not sure who started telling them what Dumbledore said about giving the Death Eaters a second's chance…."

"WHAT?" shrieked Sirius at the top of his lungs causing Edward and Harry to wince as ringing began in their ears from the loudness of the shout. "Sorry." he stated to Harry contritely.

"Yes, worse still Lily agreed with him, that's when I told her I wanted a divorce, she didn't seem to care that she'd just been told her son was dead," said James his voice choking on the last word. "He was all but immediately booted from the Wizengamot - they all agreed no one abstained from the vote." said James grinning in feral satisfaction.

"Good," said Remus in satisfaction.

"I told the newspaper what he'd wanted to do to my son; there were riots at the Ministry. The parents were demanding Dumbledore's removal as Headmaster - they weren't going to allow their children to remain in a school with the old fool." said James supreme gloating covered his face and voice. "The board immediately acquiesced to their demands; they couldn't risk them actually doing it. With Voldemort the Wizarding world was smaller than ever." he further explained mostly for Harry and Edward knowing Remus and Sirius probably realized this.

"So where is he then?" asked Harry impatiently. He certainly acted like a New Born vampire anyway.

"There was a very public er…confrontation. Dumbledore tried to go to his brother Aberfoth, for help - let's just say he didn't get it. Instead the public learned even more about him. Aberfoth blamed his brother for the death of their sister, and that made the journalists dig up information. Kendra Dumbledore and Percival Dumbledore were their parents. Percival Dumbledore was arrested for killing three Muggles that had attacked his daughter. He kept it a secret though; he didn't tell them why he had attacked them. Only because he was scared that their daughter would have ended up confided to St. Mungo's because the attack had left her mentally disturbed."

"What did they do?" asked Harry alarmed what the hell could they have done to her to leave her mentally disturbed? He didn't blame Percival Dumbledore; he'd have done the same bloody thing.

James just shook his head not knowing the answer "He died in Azkaban never revealing the truth. Kendra Dumbledore was left to look after her daughter, as she slowly killed herself, by refusing to use her magic. In the end she killed her own mother though her wild untrained magic." sighed James sadly, they'd learned that from Aberfoth they had to have - there was no way they could know what had happened otherwise.

"Jesus," said Edward, causing the three wizards to stare at him curious confusion, what was Jesus.

"Merlin," said Harry rolling his eyes, Remus and Sirius should know better.

The three wizards nodded their heads in sudden understanding.

"Then it fell to Aberfoth and Dumbledore to take care of her, Aberfoth was the only one able to really keep her calm and happy - to get her to eat. Dumbledore didn't care about his sister, he was happier to play treasure hunter with his…boyfriend." said James.

"He was gay?" gaped Harry, looking sick at the thought…maybe he had other motives for wanting himself bound to him. Thank Merlin he was a vampire, otherwise his stomach contents would have been on the floor. Edward seemed to mirror his thoughts as he was held in a tighter grip.

"Yes, he and Gellert…"

"No," gasped Remus his amber eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, Gellert Grindelwald. They believed in the story of the three Deathly Hallows." said James.

Sirius and Remus snorted in bitter amusement - the Deathly Hallows really? He truly was insane even as a teenager it seemed.

"Confused over here," frowned Harry staring at the three men demanding an explanation.

"The Deathly Hallows is a children's book, about three brothers, magical brother's who supposedly beat death by creating a bridge with their magic. Death felt cheated and decided to trick the brothers, asking them what their hearts desired." explained Sirius.

"One brother asked for a stone that will bring people back to life, or rather resurrect them…it became known as the Resurrection stone." said Remus.

"The second one asked for the most powerful wand in existence, so Death took a tree branch and gave to the second brother the Elder wand." explained Sirius

"The third one, the most humble one asked only for a cloak of Invisibility, so he could wander from town to town without being detected." chimed in James.

"The first brother that had asked for the stone killed himself so he could be with the one he loved who'd died before her time." said Remus.

"The second, died the same night he received the wand. Confessing to have the most powerful wand when he was drunk. Someone entered his room, sliced his neck open and walked away with the wand." said Sirius.

"The third one, it's said grew old, then passed the invisibility cloak onto his son and embraced Death with open arms…greeting him like an old friend." finished James.

"What's that got to do with the…"

"That's the Deathly hallows, the wand, the stone and the cloak, it's said he who possesses all three would actually be - the Master of Death." explained Sirius.

"So he was insane even then," said Harry rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Pretty much," agreed James.

"You don't find it odd that you own an invisibility cloak?" asked Edward.

"It was made…with magic been in my family for generations." said James dismissively.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders deciding not to think on it anymore.

"So what happened to Ariana?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"Well that's were things get sketchy, she was caught in the crossfire between Gellert and Albus fighting. No ones actually sure which one of their spells hit Ariana. Aberfoth blames Albus regardless, whether he cast the spell or not." said James.

"So he'd lost his entire family in the space of a few years? That's so sad." said Harry feeling sorry for Aberfoth Dumbledore.

"Back to the original question - where's Dumbledore?" asked Sirius. Well it wasn't original he had asked if he was still Headmaster not where he was.

"He's on his death bed in St. Mungo's his hearts giving out," said James "Apparently the stress is getting too much." there wasn't an ounce of sympathy to be had in James Potter's face.

"Good," said Harry with his own satisfaction.

"Not that I'm not glad you are all here…" said James faltering slightly "But why?"

"I want to get to know you, we've moved to England and we are staying here…but I don't want anyone knowing I'm alive. I'll just be a normal Muggle, er vampire and since they don't have any pictures of me it wont be hard to do." stated Harry.

"You're going to forgive me?" asked James hope blossoming even more.

"Forgiving yes, but I don't think I'll ever forget." said Harry honestly.

That didn't dampen James mood at all, he was positively beaming at them all.

**-0 End of Flash Back 0- **

* * *

James came back to himself, he had stopped drinking every night, and Eric to his surprise had been very accepting of sharing his father. Eric had grown up so much, and he and Harry got on rather well. In fact he knew Eric was planning on asking Harry to be his best man at his wedding in five months time. Once he was back from his honeymoon. He found it hard to believe he'd been back in his son's life for three years. And so the music continued to play, somehow each song reminding someone of something.

A second chance to die

A second chance to try to fall in love  
A second chance to change the choice you made  
A second chance to serenade

Livin' in a body shell you desecrated  
Second chances don't come along often  
I recommend you take the time to think how things could've went  
Under different circumstances in a compass of perspective  
I'm the choices that brought you to be at this moment  
Could've been that fork in the road  
Might've been that omen

The woman who had your fortune told  
Maybe you should've believed her  
Slow it down, they got you going now  
Fast times '98, wait 'til we hit that triple-O

Speedin' up to double the pace  
Fast forward, second chances pass you quicker

That last glass of liquor, you should've left it  
Remember what happened last time? How you regretted it?  
Since without a time machine, we're stuck in present livin'  
Make the right choice, think it out before you give in  
Second chances rarely appear

In eyes of fear  
Be brave enough to endure it  
Be pure and wisely clear  
You never know when danger can surprise you from the rear  
Hire best instinctive eyes  
Be wise and persevere

A second chance to live  
A second chance to die  
A second chance to try to fall in love  
A second chance to change the choice you made  
A second chance to live life to the fullest  
Wisest of choices, listen to the voices

Takin' heed to the signs  
Never too big headed to be reminded  
If I'm being blinded  
By the many complicated kinds of choices lined in  
Sticky situations, keep clear of domination

Make amends and resolution  
Gas pollution, takes the heads of many students  
Learning how to be prudent  
Precise with decisiveness  
Take control of the mic that amplifies your instinct  
Listen to the voices inside  
Your voices are your guide

They live inside your heart and communicate through feeling  
Listen in, nothing too hurt is too far from being healed  
Take initiative to deal with it  
Life this is the real thing, the real thing (echoed)  
Why make annoyances  
Toying with your emotions  
You know there's no potion to live for yesterday **(Severus Snape snorted rather loudly upon hearing that. No Potion really?)**

It's over, be open to scope life a day at a time

This day you're concentrating on  
There's nothing wrong with future planning  
But don't forget where shit happens, it's here and now  
Happen is rappin the day of calculating  
The next step evaluating  
All the steps you took to get where you stand

When you got the upper hand  
And no one can take that, not even you  
Not even people who get a rise outta knockin' fools down  
Stiffen your upper lip

Be conscious of the choices that you pick  
Avoid robbin' and old man  
Lonely and regretful  
Be careful, tedious  
Helpful to the neediest individual  
Unless their draining  
I have no entertaining for the evil

"Come here sweetie," said Harry holding his hands out for the two year old little girl. Serena Snape, Leah and Severus' little girl she was the apple of everyone's eye and completely spoiled. She had black hair and dark eyes like both her parents. She was a dark angel.

Harry crouched down, holding onto the little girl and began dancing with her. If there was ever a time he wished he hadn't been drawn to males, for a brief moment, it would be the very first time he had held her. She had been so small and delicate and he'd been terrified of hurting her. Hearing her giggling away, made him heart clench in love for her. Severus was trying to invent a potion to help males give birth; so far all his experiments were met with failure. The male cats he was using for experimental purposes weren't having litters just put it that way. If it did work one day, he'd be forever in Severus' debt. He had complete faith in Severus' ability as a Potions Master. Leah thankfully understood Severus' obsession and didn't get on at him. Before Leah had come into his life, he'd never had the chance to indulge in his passion to busy spying. It was as though Severus had reverted to an eighteen year old especially when it came to making things.

"Want mama 'arry," said Serena in her normal garbled speech.

"Come on then little one," said Harry, mindful of his strength as he picked her up. He passed her back over to her mother, who was incidentally eight months pregnant, when he next saw her she'd probably have given birth to her little boy. They'd decided on calling him Liam, Liam Snape.

"Hey you," said Edward from behind him, the knowing look on his face made Harry smile softly. Draco was a daddy, Angela had given birth twice two little boys, Drake and Adam Malfoy. They had Draco's hair only darker and Angela's eyes, much to Draco's happiness, he had thought they'd look like all other Malfoy's. White hair and blue icy like eyes. They were running amok while the mother tried to keep up with them looking exasperated. Harry didn't have the close relationship with the boys as he did with Serena, with good cause he saw the little girl everyday. He only saw the boys a few times a year, birthday's Christmas and the like.

"Hey," said Harry, wrapping his arms around Edward once more, the night was drawing to a close and thank Merlin. He just wanted to be alone with Edward, physically show him how happy he was.

We'll do it all ...Everything ...On our own  
We don't need ...Anything... Or anyone  
If I lay here ...If I just lay here... Would you lie with me... And just forget the world?  
I don't quite know... How to say How I feel  
Those three words ...Are said too much... They're not enough  
If I lay here ...If I just lay here... Would you lie with me... And just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told ...Before we get too old ...Show me a garden ...That's bursting into life  
Let's waste time ...Chasing cars... Around our heads  
I need your grace... To remind me ...To find my own  
If I lay here ...If I just lay here... Would you lie with me ...And just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told... Before we get too old... Show me a garden... That's bursting into life  
All that I am... All that I ever was... Is here in your perfect eyes ...They're all I can see  
I don't know where ...Confused about how as well... Just know that these things... Will never change for us at all  
If I lay here... If I just lay here ...Would you lie with me ...And just forget the world?

"You'll get your wish, even if we have to adopt, I promise," whispered Edward into Harry's ear. Harry nodded back and continued to sway back and forth with his husband content with what he had at the moment.

* * *

It was three years before Harry got his wish, and a further nine months before the baby was born. It would be pure human/wizard/witch until their eighteenth birthday, then they'd overnight turn into a vampire. Edward and Harry were blessed with a little boy, they named Masen Cullen. They only had one, because the Potion only worked once.

Rosalie had a little girl that was her double much to her and Emmett's delight.

Carlisle and Esme had a little boy; they named him Ethan after the first born Esme lost all those years ago.

Alice and Jasper and two mischievous little twins, who had both their gifts and drove everyone mad. A boy and a girl, Eve and Peter, Jasper had wanted to name him after his friend. It had taken a lot for Sirius to get used to that one.

Seth and his imprint Samantha had a little boy they named him Sheldon Clearwater.

Jacob took the longest to find his imprint, and when he did the wait was suddenly fine with him. She was a beauty, and she gave birth to a boy also, it seemed as though the Shape-shifters always had boys. Probably to continue on their lines, Leah had been the only one to have a girl, and she was an odd one herself, with the ability to transform, the first female at that. James Black was his name.

Remus and Sirius had a boy; they named him Theodore Regulus Black.

Every child born to them, ended up magical and they attended Hogwarts without a manipulative old man watching them. They stayed in England until their children graduated and transformed into either their Shape-shifting form or their vampire one before starting again somewhere else.

The End.

* * *

Extra's - Lily died a wreched old spinster of alcohol posioning at the age of fify three, she was cremated none of her sons or ex husband attended the funeral. James died at the age of one hundred and ten with both his boys at his side. Eric died when he was nine nine in an accident, he didnt have family which in end end made Harry recieve the entire Potter fortune. after the way his mother had been Eric hadn't wanted anything to do with the opposite sex and was quite happy playing uncle Eric to Harry's family. The End. What did you think? I hope you all liked it and i hope thats what everyone wanted to see...and i alos hope i didnt leave anything out! :) bye for now.


End file.
